7 Devils
by Kawaii-Dia
Summary: AU: Tetsuya Kuroko is the last and only male descendant from a powerful line of Priestesses whose sole duty is to protect the people of his town from an assortment of spirits and demons. Used to a simple and lonely life, his world is turned upside down on his 16th birthday when a predatory tiger demon and other creatures of the supernatural invade his home. Rated:violence/yaoi
1. Prologue

** A/N: Hey guys! I'm Dia and his is my first fic on here (^_^) So the idea came to me as I was listening to Seven Devils by Florence+The Machine and looking at different fanart. Decided to make my own AU which I will make sketches for in the future. I hope you like the start of the story! **

**~Sadly I don't own Kuroko no Basket (-_-) **

She could feel the blood seeping between her fingers as she applied pressure to the wound. Already her leg was becoming numb. She had lost so much blood, and with her right arms injured she had no chance of fighting against this creature...this demon.

"uhg!" she fought the urge to break down and cry.

The dark creature stood before her, glaring behind deep blue eyes. "You can't win." the voice echoed around her. She could see it faintly in front of her but he felt so much closer. She shook as a feeling of dread coursed through her body making the hairs in the back of her neck stand up.

Never before had she faced something so strong. She clenched her teeth.

_I can't give up here!_

"Look at how you tremble human..so weak."

She felt a sharp pain dig its way through her back. "AHH!" she fell forward onto her hands and knees. "H..how. "

_I didn't even see it move! How can it be this strong?_

She pulled herself up. "That' all you've got!" she rushed in to the darkness pulling a talisman from her white priestess robes. "Appear, Harionago!"

The creature was unfazed as he became entangled in thick black strands of hair that twisted into barbs.

"Gotcha!" the priestess yelled a golden javelin appearing in her hand.

"And a holy weapon huh…" the creature chuckled "What a strange priestess…"

Even with her good arm out of commission, she could still hit him at this distance. "Take this!" she shouted, throwing it.

"Amateur." The creature glared daggers as it broke free of the hair holding it. It caught the weapon in one hand.

"What! You shouldn't be able to hold that!"

"There is plenty I can do human! And the first thing I'm gonna do after I kill you, is kill that little boy. I cannot allow him to survive." It rushed her, knocking her upside the head with her own weapon, staining it with a light tint of red.

She flew backwards landing on her back. Head pounding and body pulsing.

She glanced behind her. Although it was hidden by the dark shroud leaking from the creature, she knew it was there. Her home. Her baby. Everything she cared for. And this demon here, was trying to destroy it all. She wouldn't allow it!

She forced herself to her feet wiping the sweat from her brow with her good arm. Reaching into her now badly damaged robes she pulled out a paper charm signed with black strokes of calligraphy, "I'm not done yet! You're not stepping another foot inside this home!" she shouted holding the charm above her head.

The creature squinted as streams of blue surrounded them both. The black mist lifted almost instantaneously.

Blue eyes widened as the creature was revealed to her. NO, it wasn't a creature! It was a man, at least it had the appearance of one. A toss of dark messy hair halfway hidden by a black hood, a body stained in black tattoos and wrapped in a black cloth. His face she couldn't see, but his eyes. Full of anger, evil, and a smile of sharp teeth.

"You..what are you up to…" he spoke.

Her lips pursed into a smile. "I'm gonna seal you up and wipe that smile from your face." Long light blue hair whipped around her face as a gust of wind circled his body. She pulled off the silver cross charm from her necklace. The jewel in the center had already begun to glow. "Spirits that dwell inside, hear my prayer and take form."

The creature eyed her suspiciously. "What can mere spirits do to me…I..am a god. " He lifted his hand. "I will kill you…Priestess Asami Kuroko."

Asami screamed as she felt a sharp pain pierce her belly. Blood spilled onto the ground soaking the grass beneath her. She held the gem tight in hand. She wouldn't give up here, even if it cost her her life. "Awaken Amateresu!"

"Impossible! You can't summon, you should be dead, ahh-" A bright light engulfed their surroundings. The creature before her was forced back, knocking him from his feet. Light surrounded him, wrapping around his body as he screamed. "You think this is over!? You can't lock me up forever!" he was quickly silenced as he disappeared into the light.

She could feel her body enveloped in the light, complete warm covered her body. She could feel Amateresu's spirit consume her. She looked back at her now visible home. This would be the last time she would see it. Taking Amateresu's spirit was too much for her battered body to handle. In her current condition… She would die. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt her conscious slipping away from her. "Tetsuya…mommy will always..love you.."

**A/N- It wasn't too bad was it?! Well this is just the beginning so don't hate me yet xD Our Kuroko will appear in the next chapter don't worry =D (o_o) gomen if it wasn't to your liking, hopefully I can change that xD .**

**So, please give me honest reviews or if you have questions on the story of the spirits I used please ask away! I also take suggestion I hope to become good friends with everyone**

**Update soon! Next chapter will also be longer LOL**


	2. Chapter 1 : The Priest

**A/N: Two chapters in one night! you are reading this then Thank you LOL Thank you so much to the people who take the time to write a review, It's really encouraging **

**So, just to clear things up, this story may have a strange setting, It's not modern-ish. I would consider it more Feudal era mixed with the Taisho Era I guess as far as clothing goes. Think of it as a more modern Inuyasha I guess xD Sorry if you're confused, I guess it's just my own time period LOL**

**I don't own Kuroko (V_V) **

**Rated for: Future yaoi, violence, language, **

**Now read on!**

Kuroko Tetsuya was alone, utterly and hopelessly alone. Ever since he was young, after his mother died, he had been basically taking care of himself. Of course, he had been watched over by a close family friend in the beginning but all in all, he had taken constant care of himself.

At the beginning, it was hard. He was 6 when his mom passed but was perfectly able to find work in the town he lived in. He mainly worked with a neighbor who raised cattle and livestock. He didn't make much money, but it was enough to buy food and basic necessities. It also provided him with enough funds to attend the nearest school. He had to have some sort of normality in his life.

As far as training went, he relied solely on the things which his mother had taught him and things he would teach himself based on the notes she left behind. It wasn't much to go on, but what choice did he have really? Simply put, there was a job to be done, and he was the only one who could do it.

So he survived, he learned the arts that his mother and grandmother once excelled in. And, although he was still learning, he had become pretty good at it. Sure, there were plenty of close calls but he had always made it out alive.

And today, would be no different.

Kuroko breathed heavily as he pulled himself over a fallen tree trunk. He ignored the pain as a sharp branch nipped his arm.

The sun had barely risen above the tree tops.

It was close now; he could feel it, just a few more yards out.

A movement caught his eye in the shrubs to the left. He ducked quickly as something sharp whizzed by his head. He rolled out of the way, quickly recovering to his feet.

"I see, so there are two of you." His expression was blank as blue eyes met a small creature covered entirely of fur. It resembled a small dog. Red eyes gleamed beneath a mess of long black fur. Sharp claws could be seen poking out from the mass of fur.

"Ah, sorry, I forgot creatures like you can't speak."

The creature growled, springing forward. Swiftly Kuroko tumbled under it, grabbing a small knife he had hidden in the crevices of the sleeve of his white kimono top. He tossed it at the creature hitting it point blank.

It was quick and clean.

"I'm sorry, I can't waste my time fighting such a small Keukegen such as yourself." He walked over to it, watching it crumble into dust as he pulled the knife free. "I have bigger prey to worry about…"

A brisk wind blew, causing the hems of his light blue pants to dance across the grass.

_Mother….are you watching me now._

Kuroko took off north until he came to small opening. The once clean air had a cloudy look to it. In the center stood his prey, a minimum of eight feet tall, covered in mangled knots of dirty brown hair. This was the giant keukegen he was looking for. This was no small dog.

He approached the creature slowly watching its' movement carefully. Running a hand through blue locks he spoke. "You have been a big pain for me here my friend. You've already caused the death of two innocent children, so I cannot allow you to live." He pulled a paper charm from his shirt.

"I shall cleanse this area of your evil."

The creature released a ferocious roar, shaking the ground beneath them.

"I, I am not afraid of you!" Kuroko leaped up into the air tossing the charm onto the forehead of the beast. It let off a blue glow before releasing a steady stream of electricity. The beast screamed jumping from side to side, thrashing about in pain. It charged forward swiping a paw at Kuroko, who had just landed to his feet. The contact threw him back into a tree lining the woods.

He gasped as the wind was knocked from him. He slid to the ground landing with a thud. His shirt was ripped open revealing a pale chest. Thankfully, the claws hadn't made contact with his skin.

_That was far too close. Looks like I'll have to use that after all. _

The beast, still incapacitated by the electric shocks, rushed toward him again.

Kuroko's eyes widened as he forced himself up jumping sideways to avoid the attack.

"This shrine kimono was handmade!" He held his hand in the air as a Javelin formed in his hand. It was a golden spear embedded with blue sapphires. He raced to the creature jumping high over it. He held his empty hand out, bringing the charm back to him.

Free, the creature looked up at the blue haired priest. It whined as the spear pierced through his head, ending his life immediately.

Kuroko landed on his feet, a little ungracefully, but he was fine.

The javelin vanished from the beast's corpse as it crumbled into itself. The bluenette clasped his hands together bowing to the pile of dust. "Rest well…"

Kuroko arrived back home to the temple in one piece, bruised and sore, but one piece. "I'm home…" he stood in silence in the doorway, kicking off his muddy shoes. He knew no one was home, but he always found himself calling out anyway. Not that he minded the quietness, after a rough morning of work, he needed the peace.

He removed his ripped shirt, tossing it into the trash as he made his way to his simple kitchen. Scratching his head, he pulled open a cupboard, searching for something hot to cook on the stove as he bathed.

"I guess I'll have to go shopping today after class." He stretched his arm up and pulled a can of red beans down. "Red bean soup it is."

He prepared everything and set it on the stove to cook. Grabbing a towel he made his way to the back of his home, sliding open the door that led to the small hot spring naturally and conveniently placed.. He pulled off his pants and undergarments, folding them up nice and neat and placing them on a small wooden table near the door.

He let the cool morning air take hold of his bare skin for a moment before dipping in. He wouldn't stay in for long, just enough to wash the sweat from his body and give his sore back a quick soak.

He closed his eyes.

_Mother…is this the life you led. Am I..making you proud?_

He though back to a time of his childhood, a time when his mother would hold him in her arms and sing softly to him to drive away his fears. He could remember clearly, her long blue hair, like his, pinned up on top of her head. The feel of her silk robe she wore to bed against his skin. He could even recall the smell of her jasmine scented soap.

Kuroko sank lower into the water, opening his mouth to sing the words he recalled vividly:

"_Close your eyes my love, the shadows cannot hurt you_

_I am always here, to comfort you and guide you_

_You are not alone, forever I will protect you_

_No matter where I am the monsters cannot hurt you."_

It was a simple song, one he was sure she made up on the spot, but it was her song nonetheless.

His eyes shot open when he heard a clatter from the house. He climbed out from the hot water slowly and shivering. He struggled to keep his teeth from chattering. He grabbed his folded pants and shook them lightly.

_Dang it! I don't have any charms with me! _He though tossing them to the side.

He pulled the towel around his waist tightly and walked back into the house. If he could get to the kitchen, he would be fine. He clenched his teeth prepared to fight his way there.

"Tetsuyaaaaaaa!" a voice screamed

Kuroko jumped at the sound, heart racing, and then relaxed. He walked into the kitchen fist clenched with no expression on his face. _ "_Riko-san, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, sorry I saw smoke so-WAHH WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" she spun around covering her eyes.

"But, I'm not." He said looking down at his towel.

Aida Riko was the daughter of the man whom watched over him. She was a cute brunette with short brown hair. She worked at the Kendo school her father taught. When not in her work kimono she could always be seen wearing a dark blue sweater with matching tights, and medium length white skirt which she was often ridiculed for. A small dagger strapped to her thigh. Not that she fought or anything, but more fo for protection. She had told him once she didn't care too much for kimonos and traditional clothing, which is why she made her own. In fact, she was the one who made all of his, no matter how much she expressed her hatred for his style.

"IDIOT, you can't reveal yourself like that to an untouched maiden!"

"I will get dressed then." He chuckled

" , Tetsuya, she ran to the front room then back with a brown bag. "I made these for you…" she blushed as she passed on the package. "I know you love the whole traditional priest thing, but I thought this might suit you more. You know, when you're not fighting monsters."

"Thank you, " he bowed, "but..umm what is this for."

"Well, it is your birthday today right?" she smiled

He stared at her blankly. "…it that so."

She let out a sigh. "Seriously, how do you forget you own birthday Kuroko?!" she swatted him on the head. A gesture she did often.

"Sorry, I've been distracted."

"You're so hopeless, just get dressed and I'll fix you up something to go. You're gonna be late for classes okay. "

He was hesitant, knowing her cooking talent was close to none, but nodded showing a small smile. "Thank you."

It didn't take long for him to get dressed. He eyed himself in the long mirror propped against a wall in his room. The outfit consisted of a long loose hanging dark blue shirt with long sleeves. A black sash ,with hanging red gems, wrapped around his waist showing off his shamefully feminine form. Matching black leggings couldn't help but add to that effect. His shoulders were almost completely visible as the shirt dipped down under his collar bone.

"Riko-san's style is…very strange to me." He turned to view the back of the outfit. "and not very fitting for me."

He grabbed a leather sling bag he had made a while back and filled it with coins to buy food.

By the time he had walked to the door to slip on his boots Riko had prepared some beans, which she put in a small glass container, and some bread. She wrapped them both in a blue cloth and handed the bundle to Kuroko.

"Soup would have been too difficult to carry, sorry." She opened the door for him.

"It's okay, I'll just be happy to eat something that's not in liquid form honestly."

She shut the door after following him out and they went their separate ways.

Kuroko stared straight ahead, ready for what the world would throw at him today.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter everyone =D Im actually gonna try to finish up the 2****nd**** one since this one was actually longer and I divided it up. **

** So what do you think of Kuroko guys? He's totally a badass right!?What about Riko? I didn't get to right much of her but she will be in plenty of the following chapters xD I hope I'm not disappointing anyone. (o_o) please review for me guys and feel free to give me any sort of suggestions or advise you might have. **

**Notes on Demons:**

**Keukegen are Japanese spirits covered completely in hair. They are said to cause illness and disease where they go and often resemble small dogs. **

**Preview for next chapter:**

** Koroko's day continues as usual, school, grocery shopping, demons, the usual. But what is with this loud newcomer who attacks our little priest in his own home. A demon with red eyes and a hungry smile. But what exactly is he hungry for?!**


	3. Chapter 2 : The Demon?

**A/N: Hey guys here is the next chapter 3 I'm so glad everyone is pleased so far. I like this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Warning: attempted non-con ahead guys. I repeat ATTEMPTED XD **

**Kuroko still does not belong to me sadly D=**

It would be easy. A sly smile formed on the demons lips. Pointed canines revealed themselves gleaming beneath a curled lip. Red eyes widened with hunger as he eyed his prey from across the street. The brat had stopped at some vendor to buy potatoes and other vegetables.

The demon hid in plain sight, in fact he himself way 'buying' from a vendor selling protection charms. All he had to do was mask his presence and he could fit in like the best of humans. He wore a brown cloak with the hood down to reveal a tussle of dark wine colored hair.

He watched his prey carefully pick out the biggest veggies.

_ Good! _He thought _I like them curvy. _He licked his lips as the blue haired brat bent over to pick up a bundle of carrots. It took almost all his willpower not to pounce them right here and now. Those clothes were just teasing him.

_No!_ He mentally slapped himself. It was still too early for that. Besides, he had to get the priestess alone. Alone and off guard.

He let out a laugh eyeing the girl again. Kuroko….daughter of the witch responsible for killing many of his clansmen. It was only just recently that he heard the woman had a child. When news of a priestess with strong capabilities was hunting monsters and demons spread throughout the land, he knew immediately what he had to do.

He would make her suffer; shame her till she begged for mercy, and when her energy was up, he would kill her. He would make her pay for the wrongs committed against his family.

The demon fondled a silver chain connected to bright pink bead as he waited at the vendor.

" 'cuse me boy." The old man who worked the place spat. He was a chubby bald man with a long brown beard and black round glasses that sat on the top of a large nose. "You looking to buy?"

The demon eyed him raising a brow. Did he look like he wanted to talk?

"Well boy, I'm sure you don't want that one! " he laughed smacking his knee.

"What are you laughing at old man?" he folded his arms. Gosh, humans were the rudest creatures he'd ever come across.

"That there charm you're holdin' is for purity!" The old man slammed his fist on the table with a laugh.

"Tsk." The red head demon tossed the charm at the old man. "Don't mock me." He turned on his heels to leave only to come face to face with the girl he'd been stalking all this time.

His heart skipped a beat. Had he been found out?

_Damn It! _He clenched his fist prepared for anything the priestess had to throw at him.

He felt a slight chill as her blue eyes studied his.

Was this for real? Being this close to her, she was a lot less intimidating. She was small and frail, had pale skin, and a pixie cut that resembled a boy's hairstyle. Her lips were parted slightly, as though she had something to say.

He held back a grin. Was this all there was to the priestess Kuroko?

"Umm.."

The red head jumped a bit at the sudden conversation. What was with this girls a blank eyes…they made him nervous. He cleared his throat. Waiting for the girl to speak again.

"Move please." The bluenette pointed past him at the vendor's wares.

The demon glared moving out of the way slowly. The girl brushed passed without giving so much as a glance.

_Just you wait you rude little brat. You'll get what's coming to you, and no amount of charms is gonna be able to stop that. _

It would be dark soon, and then he would strike_. _He smiled before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

Kuroko glanced backwards. _That man…who-what was he._ _I couldn't sense any demon aura, but his bloodlust was crystal clear. Maybe he was just one of those crazy men you hear about every now and then. _

Whoever he was, if he was no demon or spirit, the police would handle it. A guy like that just screamed suspicious, surely someone would report a guy like that.

Kuroko paid for his Items and headed toward the path home. It would be dark soon, and he hadn't even had dinner yet.

He entered his home only a few minutes later. He kicked off his boots and proceeded into the kitchen where he placed brown sacks of groceries on the table. He hummed as he pulled out potatoes and carrots to chop.

It had been a while since he had such a calming day. Usually people were lining up at his doorstep around this hour asking him to do tasks such as: searching a basement for spirits, exorcising an old lamp, or searching an attic for some evil beast.

Tonight however, it was surprisingly quiet.

After putting a pot on the stove he began to chop up the vegetables.

"Honey, I'm home!" an unfamiliar voice laughed.

Kuroko through the knife he was holding toward the voice behind him.

"It's you…" Kuroko frowned glaring at the red head that had entered his home. If it's one thing he would not allow, it was his home to be invaded by strangers. ""Who are you."

The man had caught the knife and tossed it into the floor. "Hey, excuse me for not introducing myself earlier sweet heart." The man threw his cloak off onto the floor. The man wore a black high collared, sleeveless shirt that stopped at his belly button. Sharp mandives we're followed by black pants. Kuroko assumed it was all leather. Around his waist was a black belt with a red metal buckle, dangling from his hip was a small dagger. The man's outfit was trimmed in crimson. Judging by his appearance, the guy was a foreigner.

"The name's Taiga, Taiga Kagami. I am here to ruin you, Priestess Kuroko." He let out a laugh

Kuroko raised an eyebrow at the strange man. _Did he just…call me a girl?_

Kagami took a step closer. "Scared yet? Well you should be, you don't stand a chance against me."

"Is that so." Kuroko made no attempt to move. The man stood close enough to touch now.

Kagami smiled, 'Given up already, " he blinked. "-whoa, wait!" Kuroko had disappeared. "What the hell!?"

"Behind you."

Kagami turned as his head made contact with a hot pot.

As the demon stumbled back, Kuroko made his way for the door. He wouldn't be able to fight well inside his confined home. Outside, he knew he had the advantage.

"You little shit!" Kagami's eyes flashed an even brighter red. A whip appearing in his hand, he chased after Kuroko.

The priest fell as a rope tightened around his ankle. He glared back at the beast who had a sly smirk across his face.

'Got ya!" He pulled the whip backward.

Kuroko pulled out a slip of paper from his shirt. " I don't think so!" he tossed the charm at Kagami's chest. Like before it flashed blue before sending a shock through the red head.

Kagami's grin widened. "You'll have to do better than that girly!" He ripped the paper off with one hand and threw it on the floor. He gave the rope another hard yank and sent Kuroko flying into the nearest wall.

_Impossible! He shouldn't be standing right now! Just what is he? _Kuroko didn't show worry as he rubbed the back of his head. _AND WHY DOES HE KEEP CALLING ME A GIRL?_

Kagami cracked the whip toward Kuroko, who dodged it easily, rolling to his feet. "Hold still!"

Kuroko ducked under the kitchen table as the whip snapped over him. His javelin formed in his hand. He had to end this quickly.

He knocked the table over before sending it at Kagami, who grunted when it hit his leg. Quickly, Kuroko rushed him, javelin in hand, and thrust it forward. Blood sprayed the wall as the weapon made contact with a muscled shoulder.

"Damn.." Kagami moaned. ""You're a quick one huh." He smirked. "but I'm quicker!"

Kuroko's heart skipped a beat as he felt a strange sensation coarse through his side. He looked down to see the knife he had thrown earlier sticking into his left side. "Ahh.."he used his free hand to apply pressure to it.

_What is he? _

Kuroko glared at him. "This…is nothing. You should worry about yourself."

Kagami glared back as he easily pushed the bluenette away and onto the ground as he pulled out the javelin from his arm. "You're wrong priestess…It's you who needs to worry." He tossed it out of reach, standing over Kuroko with authority. "Now I'm gonna destroy you from the inside out!"

Kuroko tensed as the red head climbed on top of him. Reflexes kicked in as he reached for another charm but Kagami was quick to, he had both hands pinned up over his head before Kuroko could even get close.

"Those other demons may have been easy prey, but not me. I'm different than those weaklings."

Kuroko began to panic as the monsters free hand wrapped around his throat gently. His side ached.

"Oi, demon, what are you doing?" Kuroko struggled.

Kagami crushed his lips again the pale priest's. Blue eyes went wide as the monster's hand began to lift his shirt.

"I believe humans call it rape." He licked his lips seductively.

Kuroko couldn't speak. He had to think of a way out of this, quick. He wouldn't let this demon take him. NO! Never! He struggled harder as the red head began to suck and nip on his exposed neck.

"No! Please, stop." He cringed as his wound started to burn.

"That's just what I wanted to hear!" Kagami laughed. She was falling right into his trap. "Now, open your mouth."

Kuroko glared at him. "I refuse."

"Open, or I kill you. Bite me, and I'll kill you."

Sweat trickled from the priest's brow. What could he do?

The red head forced his mouth into another kiss, thrusting his tongue in the priest's hot mouth. His free hand reached beneath his shirt and took a hold of a pink nub.

Kuroko groaned unintentionally.

"You don't have much to offer up here, but you're so sensitive." He said inside Kuroko's mouth

"That's because I'm a b-"

"Did I ask you to speak!" he interrupted pinching the boy's nipple harder.

_SERIOUSLY! _Kuroko glared _Was this guy some kind of idiot! It was obvious he was a boy!_

Kuroko couldn't help but blush and arch as Kagami's tongue lapped at his sore neck.

"Don't worry princess, " Kagami laughed teasing the hem of Kuroko's black leggings. "The only thing I'm interested in is down here. "

He looked into Kuroko's eyes as his hand dove under his pants.

It was only seconds before Kagami jumped backwards, falling onto his forearms. His eyes were wide open. "Y..you..you…you're a..a..a,." he stuttered as his face turned a bright red.

Kuroko got to his feet, re-adjusting his clothes and wiping saliva from his mouth. "Yes, I'm a guy!" Kuroko put pressure on his wound to stop the bleeding. It wasn't too bad. He would live.

Kagami's body shook a bit. The blue head boy's face showed no emotion, but his eyes…his eyes were frightening. He suddenly felt much less confident than he was moments ago.

"Kagami, right?" Kuroko spoke, "Just what kind of demon are you exactly. First you mask yourself to the point where I can't identify you, then you break into my home, and finally you assault me, all while resisting my magic. Just who are you?" Kuroko stood over him, eyes glaring down.

Kagami jumped back a bit as Kuroko reached into the sash around his waist. He pulled out a glowing blue gem on a chain.

"My charms are made near perfectly, and that weapon you tossed so easily…" he glanced over at the javelin, "demons shouldn't be able to touch it,"

"Tch." Kagami glared up. "Maybe you're not as good as you think you are-"

"That's not it though is it? " They locked eyes. "You had bloodlust radiating from you earlier, but now all I sense is panic. If you were as strong as you claimed you wouldn't be like this. "

"Th..Thats 'cuz I was just shocked by the fact that you were a guy okay. Don't look down on me damn it!" The red head jumped up grabbing the knife from his belt.

"You. You are no demon." Still holding the gem Kuroko's hands formed the mudra for Zen (thumbs and index fingers touching to form a circle. "Seal of the ring of the sun!"

A glowing light circled the red head. "Wh..what are you doing. Damn it!" he tried to move but was burned by the surrounding ring.

Kuroko smiled a bit cocking his head to one side. "I know what you are now. " he stepped closer. "You're no demon. You Taiga Kagami, are just a familiar." Normally a familiar was supernatural creature that would assist in the practice of magic. They also served as protection to those who were not as talented in their work. They were often mistaken as demons making them a tough creature to categorize. Typically, they took the form of an animal from a cat to a snake. But in special rare cases, they could take human form as well.

_That would explain why my charms against demons didn't work on him, and why he was so well hidden from me. Now that I know what he is, I can handle him easily. But I still have more questions._

Kagami glared daggers.

"I take it I'm correct. But what I don't understand is why you're here alone without your partner, or why you are attacking me." Familiars made contracts with those who practiced the supernatural arts, so why was this one alone?

"And why should I tell you anything."

"Because I won't kill you if you do."

They met eye to eye. Unblinking. It was silent enough to hear a pin drop across the room.

"Tsk…" Kagami bit his lip. As much as he hated this kid right now, he wasn't ready to die. "I have no partner."

"Then why attack if you weren't ordered? What is your business here Kagami-kun"

"BASTARD, don't call me that." He yelled with an embarrassed look on his face. "I'm here to kill you okay, that's my business!"

"Because of something my mother did?"

He laughed. "She murdered my clansmen, I'm here to aven-"

"Not likely."

Kagami blushed. Who did this kid think he was? "What's that supposed to mean?"

"From what I know, familiars don't have clans. They are solitary creature if they don't have an active contract with a master."

Kagami looked away. _Damn him…._

"They saved me…"

Kuroko stared questionably at him. "Who?"

"…I answered your questions now release me."

Their eyes locked again. Blue eyes wondered red, reading him, searching for answers that he wouldn't get from the familiar vocally.

"No."

Shocked, Kagami dropped the dagger he forgot he was holding. "What do you mean no, we had a deal!"

Kuroko closed his eyes. _Mother…forgive me for what I'm about to do but._

"Make a contract with me."

**A/N: Aannnnnd to be continued xD Sorry guys to end it at that (man I'm evil) but I will update tomorrow so don't worry =D **

**So what did you guys think, yes…no..maybe. Kagami's a fun character to write he was such a douche this chapter, you'll have to read on to see more about him. He's not a bad guy, promise. But man do I wish he'd appear in front of me in some leather, dang lucky Kuroko! **

**Once again, review for me, I try to respond to everyone, and every remark matters to me guy even if it's a simple 'I like it'. Also remember to write any suggestions for the future that you may have, you never know (_O)**

**If you have any questions on familiars, mudras, or anything, ask away. I changed some things to fit the story but I was also true to other aspects (I study Eurasian Culture so I can probably answer most question.) **

**PREVIEW**

**How does the tough talking familiar Kagami respond to Kuroko's offer, and why is he baring his fangs so closely to the blue headed boy? And even more so, why the heck are people in Kuroko's class doing such cruel things to each other? Is it something in the air, or is the cause much more sinister…**

**Chapter 3: Kagami Taiga, The Familiar **


	4. Chapter 3 : Kagami Taiga, The Familiar!

**A/N: Woot! New chapter guys! Let's celebrate =D Okay so let me take the time to thank all of you wonderful people who take the time to comment and review! THANK YOUUUU! It makes me so happy to hear from you guys. So keep em coming ^_^ BTW I started school, so update's might not come daily TT_TT it depends on my workload, but you can expect 2-3 chapter updates a week =D**

**On a side note (a little bit about myself), I'm a cosplayer (a Kuroko one at that) so like my group's facebook page if you have the time: **** KasanaruKage**** You can also find us by that same name on DeviantArt ^_^**

**I don't own Kuroko, but I want tooooo LOL**

**Sorry for talking so much haha Read on!**

"Make a contract with me."  
Kagami was dumbfounded? Priest didn't make contracts. Well at least not usually, generally speaking contracts were made with witches or sages. Just what was this kid thinking?

"Why the hell would I even consider something like that with you."

"Then I'll kill you. " he formed another hand sign.

"W..wait!" he reached a hand out but was burned by the ring of light once again.

"Is that a yes then?"

Kagami looked to his feet, clenching his fist. He couldn't die. Not yet. He had promises to keep. For that reason alone, he had to agree. The only drawback was that if he made the contract: Kuroko Tetsuya would have full control over him. Killing him would be practically impossible. He would be giving up the revenge….letting down those who died. But to keep that promise…he would do much more. And for that, he needed to live. NO other thought was necessary.

"Fine, I agree, but you can bet your ass I'll make you regret this priest!"

Kuroko smiled as he lowered the ring.

Kagami stepped closer to him, so close that their chests touched,

Kuroko watched him carefully, prepared for any sign of deceit.

"I need your blood, a lot of it."

Kuroko nodded. The amount of blood a familiar needed for a contract depended on his strength and power. The fact that he could be human meant he had a lot of it, and for that he would need a lot of blood. He pushed his hair behind his ear and stretched his neck.

"I'm not a vampire…" Kagami spat, hands on hips.

"This is the best place though is it not?"

This kid made him sick .He was a cocky know-it-all. He leaned down, cupping the bluenette's face with one hand to get a better angle. Was he mocking him? Did this priest have so much confidence that he'd drop his guard intentionally like this? Why would he for a second trust the man who had come to hurt him?

"Be gentle."

The red head hesitated a moment, his face taking a hint of red at the sudden soft voice.

_This kid…_

He opened his mouth baring his cat like fangs clamping down on the boy's throat. Blood trickled from the wound as Kagami sucked on its entrance. The blue headed priest struggled a bit, tensing up at the sensation. His legs wobbled and Kagami had to wrap his arms around his waist to keep him up.

Kuroko shook at the feeling. His face flushed at the sudden rush of blood through his body. But he was not scared. Kagami, no matter what his earlier intentions were, would not kill him. He was far too proud of a creature to go back on his word. And besides…there was something in his eyes. Something that was different than other creatures he faced. No matter how much blood lust he radiated, just for a moment his eyes told a different story.

The room spun as Kuroko and Kagami dropped to the floor on their knees. Kuroko breathed heavily as Kagami released his hold, trailing blood and saliva from his lips.

Kagami stood wiping his lips with his arm. Kuroko stared at the ground, holding his neck.

"There. It's done. Now what do you wa-"

"My room,…take me there."

"What kind of order is that!?" Kagami yelled. Only a few seconds and he already regretted it. He watched as the priest began to pant harder. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Too much blood loss..my side. " he cringed. "Need. Healing charm."

Kagami scoffed. He could leave now and let the priest die, but what if he had enough strength to kill him before he walked out the door. Deciding it was best to comply, Kagami lifted the boy up, carrying him to his room.

Kuroko was up and rested two mornings later. It took longer than usual to heal up his wounds, and even then it would be a while before they healed completely. He sighed as he heated up a tea kettle in the kitchen. He was dressed in a two layered kimono. The first layer was solid white. It was a one piece with long flared sleeves and pants. The second layer was a light blue sleeveless one. This one acted like more of a long vest than an actual kimono, the bottom of it stopped at his knees and was decorated with a floral pattern. It was another one of Riko's outfit's that she made him. Until his more simple one was fixed, he would wear this.

Kuroko peeked out the back door to see Kagami pulling off his shirt, ready to get into the hot spring. The familiar, Kagami had yet to make any move against him; he took that as a good sign.

"HEY KUROKO!" Kagami's voice echoed through the house. "This bath of yours is way too hot for me!" Kagami stomped into the house void of clothing. "Don't you have some cold water I could pour-"

Kuroko tossed the hot kettle at him, barely missing the familiar's head.

"Hey! What the hell?"

"Put on clothes when you're in the house." Kuroko walked past him into his room.

_Mom. I know what you're thinking. But I have to do this. I don't know why, and I don't even know what exactly I'm supposed to do…but I do know whatever it is, it involves him. _

Kuroko grabbed his blue lunch bundle from atop his bed. "Kagami, I have to leave for a bit. Watch the house." He checked his hair in the mirror before walking back into the kitchen.

As much as he didn't fully trust Kagami alone in his home, he had to go to school. It was bad enough that he had already missed so many days from jobs, he couldn't risk flunking out.

"I ain't no guard dog!" Kagami watched Kuroko from the open back door as he soaked in the spring. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"School."

Kagami rolled his eyes. He was glad he never had to go through something like 'school'. He heard most humans complain about it being like a prison.

"I won't be back till later, so please don't destroy the house or try to leave, okay." Kuroko left him to soak and headed to school.

Kuroko's school was about a 20 minute walk from his house. It was a fairly small school, a small wooden two floored building with a balcony around the perimeter of the top floor. It was built in a very traditional style with sliding doors that led to square rooms where rows of cushioned mats sat uniformly in front of a large chalk board.

The rooms had a warm temperature despite the fact that the windows were constantly open to prevent dust and the musky smell that often gathered.

The floors were, of course, wooden.

Kuroko stared blankly ahead as he made his way through the crowded hallway.

"Kuroko!" a male voice yelled out.

"Hyuga-san." Kuroko stopped to wait for his black-haired friend.

Hyuga adjusted his glasses and folded his arms. His gray kimono brought out the light silver in his eyes. "And just where have you been for the past two days? I'm not gonna keep taking notes for you if you don't even try!" He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his sleeve.

Kuroko took it gratefully. "Sorry, but I was recovering from an injury. "

"Wah! Injury? Are you okay? What was it.?" Kuroko could see the worry in his friend.

"Don't worry, it was nothing I couldn't handle."

Hyuga scoffed "Glad I don't have to worry about none of that spirit crap. I don't see how you handle it."

"yes, it's quite tiresome actually."

The two walked together to their classroom. Kuroko listened as his friend complained about some fight he and another friend got into. It was then that a chill ran through his spine. It started at the base of his spine and crawled its way up to the top of his head. He felt eye on him.

Kuroko stopped in his footsteps, a wave of fear suddenly overtaking him. He got dizzy and had to steady himself on the nearest wall.

Hyuga turned and put a hand on his shoulder. "Oi, what's wrong with you?"

Kuroko glanced down the hall, a half open door catching his attention. He could make out an outline of something small staring back at him. Its eyes were unblinking, wide and large.

"Over there!" Kuroko yelled pushing past his friend.

"Kuroko, what are you doing?" Hyuga ran after him.

_Oh great! Just when I thought I'd get a break from all th-_

Kuroko's thoughts were cut short when a student came stumbling out of a classroom in front of him.

"Just what did you say to me?" another student came strutting out, hands clenched into fists.

The students jumped each other fighting recklessly in front of Kuroko.

"Out of the way!" Kuroko raised his voice but was unable to get around as the two fought.

A girl piped up from the classroom "You guys are best friends, stop fighting like a bunch of idiots!"

A snarly laugh echoed in his ears. _Fun fun fun, let's have fun! _

A barrage of cries and yells made him spin around. Another fight had broken out at the other end of the hall, this time it was two girls pulling at each other's hair and swiping at one another with their fingernails.

Hyuga watched with a shocked expression. "Hey, Kuroko, what the hell is their deal?"

"A demon."

Hyuga's eyes widened. "HERE!?"

Kuroko didn't bother answering as his tried to get a sense of where the demon was hiding.

A loud cry grabbed the attention of all followed by a thud. Students went quiet, and the fighting ceased.

"HE PUSHED HIM!" a girl cried out

"The second floor, huh." Kuroko took off in the direction of the stairs, careful to avoid any unnecessary contact with the people he passed.

"Kuroko!" Hyuga called after him, chasing him up the steps. Kuroko may not have considered him a friend, but to Hyuga, it was different. He knew Kuroko could handle himself in most situations against that supernatural crap he worked with, but when it came to humans he wasn't sure if Kuroko was safe. Especially since everyone was throwing punches and tossing people off balconies.

Kuroko stopped mid run when he reached the top of the steps. A fairly large student was holding another by the collar over the edge of the balcony.

"Apologize!" the rough looking guy asked bouncing his victim up and down over the edge. "Apologize or I drop you!"

The flailing boy had tears in his eyes. " I didn't do anything. Please don't drop me. Please!" he cried.

The tormentor narrowed his eyes. "Wrong move."

Kuroko and Hyuga watched in horror as the man tossed the boy over the edge, turning like he hadn't done anything. The rest of the student in the hall cowered back terrified to make eyecontact.

"Hey Kuroko?" Hyuga whispered, careful not to draw attention to them. "Just what kind of demon is this?"

"It's an Amanojaku, a demon that pulls out a person's darkest desire and causes them to do truly awful things."

"An Amanojaku? So, does it possess people or something?"

Kuroko shook his head. "No, it's only his presence that provokes it. The actual demon is probably hiding somewhere close. If I can just find it..." He took slow steps to advance down the hall, careful not to look the large boy in the face.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?!" The boy spat. "Just the boy I was hoping to see. Tell me, have you seen any ghost lately you big fake."

Kuroko ignored him, walking swifter in case he had to run. He stayed close to the classroom doors away from the other.

"Hey, where do you think you're going."

"To destroy the demon that's doing this to you."

The boy belted out laughing, student trembled. "Demon, huh? There's no such thing."

Kuroko opened a classroom door. Nothing.

_Where is it hiding?_

"Hey everyone, if there is a ghost or demon, it's him!" The boy pointed to Kuroko. "He spends his time all alone in that piece of shit shrine, talking to that dead mother of his!"

Kuroko stared blankly as the student belted out into uncontrollable laughter. He bit his bottom lip, eyes closed trying to drown out the noise.

"HAHAHAHA no wonder he doesn't have any friends! "

"No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend yet, who could compete with his dear sweet mother!"

"You think he has any other family members living in that house?"

"…stop…" Kuroko whispered. But they kept coming. The talking got louder and louder. Beating on his eardrums, weaving itself inside him. It hurt…

"Kuroko!" Hyuga ran over to where he stood. "Don't listen, it's that demon thing remember? You told me yourself."

"Yeah, I know. I'm fine. " he gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hey! KUROKO!" a familiar voice called out. "You gonna stand there or are you gonna do your job?" Kagami stood at the top of the steps arms folded across his chest.

"Didn't I tell you to stay home?"

"Home got boring." He smirked

"Idiot." Kuroko sighed. A hand suddenly grabbed him by the throat.

"Don't ignore me you little shit!" The boy from earlier lifted him off the ground.

_Damn. I let my guard down only a second. That thing must be watching me!_

Before Kuroko could react he was tossed aside, just enough so that he went over the balcony.

"Kuroko!" Hyuga yelled running to the railing.

"Useless brat!" Kagami muttered racing behind him. He jumped onto the railing, quickly grabbing Kuroko's hand. "Don't let your guard down like that! Only I can kill you!"

"And whose fault is that." They glared at each other.

"Umm.." Hyuga stood puzzled by the strangely dressed man who seemed to know Kuroko.

A chill put Kuroko back on edge. "I sense it now!"

"Same here." Kagami replied

"The roof."

A smile formed on his face, "You wanna go to the roof huh?"

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at him. "Kagami I know what you're thin-"

"Then up you go!" He held tighter to kuroko's hand, lowering him a bit then using all his strength to throw him upward.

Kuroko gasped at the sudden butterflies in his stomach for being tossed. He ignored the terrifying sensation of falling downward and landed on the roof gracefully. "I'll kill him."

There the small demon stood eyes wide and unchanging. "Tetsuya, don't you want to play some more?"

Kuroko raised a paper charm. Creatures like this were easy to defeat. Their only power was using others. They themselves could do nothing but stare.

"Demon, be gone!" He tossed it on the creature as it flashed red before turning to flames, catching the demon on fire.

Kuroko watched the flames dance. Images of his mother seemed to overlap with them and settled a heavy feeling in his heart.

"OI, why did you lie to your friend?" Kagami came up behind him. A gentle breeze rustled his hair and pushed the dancing flames. "That demon wasn't speaking for those kids down there."

Kuroko stood silent mulling over the fact that he had lied to Hyuga. After all, an Amanojaku didn't put bad thoughts in people's heads. They only brought it out and intensified it.

Kagami put his hands behind his head. "Those words, were exactly what those kids think of you. Why protect them? They weren't worth anything."

The flames had died and the creature was ash again.

Kuroko turned to look at Kagami. "Because that's my job. It's the job that was passed down from my grandmother to my mother to me. Because so many of our generations have fought to protect this town. It's in my blood and namesake, this fate. And as long as there are people who are worth protecting in this town, I will continue this job! Until I die, I will not stop fighting! Because I want to be able to look into my mother's eyes one day with pride knowing that I tried my absolute best. I am Tetsuya Kuroko and I am the chosen protector!"

Kagami stood in silence. This priest was different than the others. He may usually have some emotionless-ass expression, but just now…he saw something different. And that something, whatever it was, stirred something in his own heart.

**A/N: YAY HYUGA! xD I just love him hahahaha. Well hope you guys liked this chapter. I know I did. Thank you everyone for all the nice words. It means so much to me !.Please continue to read and review! And if you didn't like, well sorry TT_TT **

**About the Demons: ****An Amanojaku is a Japanese demon that originated from the story "The melon Girl". This creature like Kuroko said brings out the desires in people's hearts and makes them do wicked things. **

**Preview:**

** It's been more than a week and Kuroko and Kagami just aren't getting along, and things only get worse when Riko keeps finding them in awkward situations. But what does she care? After all there's a new boy in town. He's perfect in every way shape and form. All the ladies love him, even Riko's under his spell! But something's not right, this gorgeous blonde heart throb is more dangerous than he seems! **

**Chapter 4 : Boy Next Door**


	5. Chapter 4 : Boy Next Door

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! Please forgive me, college stuff got in the way -_- Anyways, as most of you have guessed Kise makes an appearance in this chapter! (gosh he's hot) LOL **

**Thanks for all your kind words as usual! I try to reply to everyone xD **

**Also please forgive any spelling mistakes, it's late when I work on these and I don't have a beta so it's all me xD**

**Again, I don't own Kuroko yet, maybe someday….**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0**

Riko eyed the front door of Kuroko's home in suspicion. She hadn't seen the boy in days, and when she did get a glimpse, he was gone in seconds. She was worried about him.

She sighed; okay maybe she was just feeling a bit lonely. She didn't have many friends and those she had were all guys who were too thick headed for her to have a descent conversation with. Sure Kuroko was a boy, but he was different. He was smart, and kind, a little dim witted and socially awkward at times, but he was a good friend. He also never looked at her like a..a girl! To him she was an equal, and she liked that. She wasn't romantically interested in him and she respected that he wasn't the type to hit on her like other guy friends would.

Then again, she didn't think she was too pretty so maybe he just wouldn't be interested.

Riko shook her head. _What am I thinking? Kuroko wouldn't be interested in someone like me even if I did like him…..I don't think anyone would be interested in me. I'm not feminine, I don't have long flowing hair, and my cooking skills are next to none. _

She sighed again. "Even someone like me wants to be called pretty by a cute boy"

She tapped the door lightly. "Kuroko, are you okay?"

"Ah.."

Riko jumped a little. _Was that...a moan…from Kuroko_

She leaned a bit into the door.

"I..I can' hurts!"

_Yup, that was definitely Kuroko's voice, what was he doing?_

_. _"Just hold still damn it!" An unfamiliar voice sounded. She covered her mouth. Was that another guy? It wasn't Hyuga, so who.

"Kagami-kun…please take it out.."

Alight blush tinted her cheeks. _No way! Kuroko's not gay, is he? _

_ "_"Shut up, I can't help it if it's thick."

Riko's mouth gaped open. Just what exactly was she hearing?! Was Kuroko in there having sex with a man? The only guy friend she knew of was Hyuga, and it definitely was not him. Who was this Kagami guy, and just what did he want exactly with her friend? Oh no, she would have none of this. There was no way she would let Kuroko be taken advantage of!

"I'm coming in!" she yelled, twirling into a spinning kick that knocked the door open. Okay it was a little extreme, but nothing broke so it was all good.

She cocked her head to the side a bit, her eyes wide open.

Kuroko sat on the floor with a red head man at his side holding his hand.

"Got it!" Kagami smirked holding up the splinter he had pulled from the bluenette. "I told you not to use that old broom idiot! That thing was dangerous!"

"If you're not going to invest in a new one, then be quiet. Or better yet, I would like you to sweep from now on."

The two stared at each other without noticing the girl entering the room. "Umm…"

Kagami jumped up. "And who the hell are you?" He folded his arms across his chest.

Riko eyed him. He was an attractive man, but had a sour look on his face that she didn't like. And the power he was radiating was almost physical. "Kuroko, who is this man?"

"Tch, let me guess, is this your girlfriend or something. You got bad taste man." Kagami smirked

"What the hell you say!" Riko kicked him in the gut causing him to fall back.

"Guys stop." Kuroko put himself between them. "Kagami she's just a good friend so play nice. Riko this is my new familiar." He said matter of factly.

" !" Riko yelled

Kuroko told the events of the past couple of weeks as Kagami prepared food for the three of them. He gave Riko menacing glares as a pot of noodles boiled.

Riko was shocked to hear the news. Most familiars were evil, comparable to demons and devils. So why was Kuroko trusting this one? Surely he knew better than that.

She gave him a worried look.

He smiled. "Don't worry about me Riko-san, this just means you won't have to take care of me anymore. You can live your life without worry. Kagami's a good cook, and pretty useful when I need him to be."

She lowered her head. Did this mean she was no longer needed here? The one place she wanted to be and she was being kicked out. He no longer needed her. She was being replaced. "Ah, that's good to hear!" She didn't mean it, but she didn't want to be a nuisance either.

"But, please, don't stay away!" Kuroko piped up, "I just don't want you to stress or anything."

She nodded. "Well, I see. " she stood up out of her chair. "I think I'll skip dinner, I have waaaay to many errands to run, so we can talk later!" she gave Kagami a glare. "And you better not even think of laying your hands on this boy's innocence!" she warned spinning around t leave.

Kuroko watched her go as Kagami sat his food in front of him. "I don't think she left too happy. " he said squatting next to his keeper.

Kuroko didn't say anything as he stared down at his food.

It was two days later that Riko came skipping in to Kuroko's yard. He and Kagami were moving artifacts and old charms out of one of the smaller temples on his grounds. It was for a monthly yard sale he through, He sold different things from vases to vials of holy water. It wasn't a huge event but the crowds slowly began to grow throughout the months.

Riko had skipped in smiling, wearing a long pink Kimono decorated in gold flowers. Her eyes were brighter than usual and they had a puppy dog look about them. Kuroko raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you wearing?" he didn't mean to sound rude but this was not like her to wear something so flashy.

"You like it! Fancy huh? It cost about 20 gold pieces!" She spun around so that he could view the old outfit. "And I also got these nice shoes as well. What do you think?"

Kuroko sat down the vase he had been carrying. "You look beautiful as usual, but why the sudden change of appearance?"

"Oh, well Kise-kun bought this for me for our date." She blushed a bit.

"Kise?"

"He just moved here from that place with all the tall buildings and temples. He's the son of some noble but wanted to travel. Isn't that cool! He's so sweet!"

Kuroko eyed his friend. Something…was very wrong. "Riko, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm way better than okay! All the girls were all over him, but he took one looked at me and asked ME out! He even bought me this outfit!" She was practically jumping up and down.

Kagami came around the corner carrying a box of who knows what. "Hey what's she doing here?"

"I just came to tell Kuroko about the boy I met. AND, I wanted you t meet him Kuroko so I invited him here to meet me!"

"Riko-san, I don't think that's such a good id-"

"WOW! So pretty Riko!" a charming voice sounded.

KIse walked up behind Riko outing his arms around her. "I just knew you would look this cute in it!"

Kuroko had to admit. Kise was an attractive man. For a boy he was very pretty. Long eyelashes, golden hair and eyes. He was wearing fitted white pants under tall black boots with a dark red sleeveless shirt lined in orange, a black belt hanging around his hips. He also wore a burnt orange looking coat with a collar. In Kuroko's eyes it was a flashy outfit that made him look both attractive and dangerous.

Kise smiled at him. "You must be Tetsuya-kun right?"

"Call me Kuroko." He showed no emotion.

Riko clasped her hands together. "Kuroko can I please use your kitchen to make us a quick lunch, I completely forgot."

He nodded." There is also a small basket in one of the cabinets if you'd like it. "

"Yes!" she skipped the whole way to the door before disappearing inside.

Kagami watched as Kuroko had a stare off with the smiling Kise.

"Riko is very important to me." He said picking back up the vase and moving past Kise to the display table. "And if something were to happen to her, the person who did it would regret his actions."

"Ah, you wound me Kuroko-chii, " Kuroko glared at the use of the nickname. "I like Riko, she's a very sweet girl." Kise walked in front of the table picking up the vase to examine it. "Ah, are you perhaps interested in her?"

Kuroko didn't bother to respond as Kagami placed the box he was holding on the ground. He walked slowly to Kuroko's side. "Oi, I don't trust this guy, he doesn't have a scent." He whispered to the priest.

Kuroko nodded. "Just who exactly are you, Kise."

The blonde shrugged. "I'm simply a noble man looking for truth and love in this world!" he laughed.

Kagami shoved Kuroko aside a bit. "He means what the hell are you, and don't say human! We both know that would be a lie."

Kise stopped laughing and gave them a menacing glare. It sent a chill through Kuroko's body.

"Kagami Taiga, right? I've been wanting to see the little demon that had snuck his way into this shrine's protection. Ah, but you're just a familiar right. I'm so disappointed." He pouted. His eyes locked with Kuroko "And here I thought I was going to meet the powerful Priest Kuroko, but you're just a little boy!" he smiled "and a cute one at that." He reached for Kuroko's face but was grabbed by Kagami.

"Don't lay a hand on him!"

Kise pulled his arm away. "I'm sorry; I forgot your kind was so protective of their masters." He ran a hand through his thick hair. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch me. I'm very sensitive Kagami-Kun." He gave the boy a wink.

Kuroko had to hold onto the red head so he wouldn't attack Kise. The blonde was laughing hysterically

"Kise, if you hurt Riko-san, I will kill you."

Kise smiled as Riko ran out of the house. "I'm ready Kise-kun! Let's hurry!"

Kuroko tried to give her a smile as she took ahold of Kise's arm. "be careful, Rise-san."

She gave a bright smile! "I'll be fine, Kise is with me!"

Kagami and Kuroko watched as the couple walked down the steps from the temple.

"I'm worried, but I don't think Riko would want me to interfere….maybe we should-"Kuroko was silenced as Kagami grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the house. "Kagami, is something wrong?" Kagami didn't respond to him. He kept forward till they were in the house.

It was only when Kagami pushed the bluenette into a wall that he saw the hazy look in his eyes. "Kagami..are you okay?" Kuroko examined the boy who was dangerously close to him. His breathing was normal, but he had a strange look to him. His eyes were off. Or maybe he was just sleepy.

Kuroko tried to brush past but Kagami slammed his hands against the wall behind Kuroko, locking him in place. "Kagami, what is wrong?

"I can't control myself any longer…" he leaned into Kuroko who turned his head so that he was not looking at him.

Kagami couldn't control himself. He couldn't talk, he couldn't move. He wasn't in control in anything! _Damn, damn, damn! _He repeated, cursing himself as his arms trapped the boy in front of him. He didn't know what was going on, and he couldn't stop. His mind was suddenly not his own, and his body had a sudden urge to be closer to Kuroko. He needed the boy. He needed to hold him against his body and make him his own. And he needed to do it now!

Kuroko gasped as Kagami forced his face forward and crushed their lips together. "K..Kagami, !" he gasped breaking away from him. He tried to push him away but Kagami wouldn't budge. "What is wrong with you?" Kuroko couldn't figure it out, why was he acting like this?

He didn't have much time to ponder as Kagami kissed his neck lightly. "Kuroko..I need you."

He wrapped an arm around Kuroko's waist. Kuroko struggled against him. He knew something was clearly off, but he couldn't pinpoint it! Was it a spell? Had Kise done this? He couldn't do anything in the position they were in.

Kuroko's thoughts raced as his heart beat sped up. Kagami slipped his hand into the front of the priest's Kimono. "Kagami please come to your senses!"

The red head smiled as he opened the kimono, sliding it off Kuroko's shoulders. "I need to feel you. I'm craving you right now. I can't hold it in any longer…" he trailed as his mouth moved from Kuroko's neck to his collar bone. He trailed his tongue across the spot, giving Kuroko a chill. A chill that felt embarrassingly good.

Kuroko couldn't let this continue. He struggled once more against the larger man throwing his weight on him to throw him off balance. Kagami stumbled back tripping over his feet and falling down .

"Kuroko…hear me out. I need you. All of you. You've accepted me into your heart and home when I was feeling so lost." He gave him a sad look with a slight blush to his cheeks. "You're a human and yet so strong, so confident. You're not afraid of anything. I admire that….and I've come to love you for it."

Kuroko backed up. He knew this wasn't Kagami speaking, but still to hear something like that…it made his chest tighten a bit. He had never heard something so sweet, especially something directed to him, so it caught him off guard. Kuroko furrowed his brows. "Kagami-kun…you're not yourself…I'll help you okay."

Kagami jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around him. "I don't need help! I love you, it's the truth so please….love me back. " he leaned in to kiss the boy again.

_Fuck! _Kagami thought. _I can't control anything! _Kagami struggled to free himself, but as he did his lust for Kuroko grew. He needed help, and he needed it fast. He didn't feel like that! Those were somebody else's words!

Kuroko lightly pushed him away. The red head frowned as Kuroko adjusted his clothes. "Kagami…you've been living here for many weeks now. You've helped me so much around the house and during jobs. But…as you are now, I can't accept your feelings. I am a priest and I have my duties. I apologies." For some reason…it hurt him to say that.

Kuroko placed his index and middle finger on Kagami's forehead. "Aizen-Myoo, grant me the power to remove this curse. Let one's thought be their own. May one's heart be in peace." The tips of his fingers turned a hazy pink that seemed to absorb something from Kagami's head.

"You should be okay soon. I believe Kise is to blame here, but I'm not sure how..." He hated to admit it, but he would hate not hearing this soft side of Kagami. Not the fact that he claimed to love him, but the part where he was open and honest. His voice was soft and true with no wavering.

"Kuroko." Kagami said softly taking a hold of Kuroko's wrist. He pulled his hand close to his face, brushing them across his lips. His eyes darted up to see the blush that covered the bluenette's face. "Thank you." Kagami could kill himself. His mind was suddenly full of thought he didn't want, and his heart was uncontrollably unsteady. It was full of emotions he didn't know he had! It frightened him a bit to be honest.

Kagami stood stretching his arms up. "I know exactly what type of demon that bastard is! " He yelled reverting to his old self. "And if I'm right, then we need to save your friend fast!"

Kuroko tilted his head a bit, his blue eyes gazing curiously at the red head. "And just what is he."

"An incubus."

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000**

**A/N: And that's where I'll end it, phew! Hope you guys liked the little inner struggle with Kuroko and Kagami! I know it's only the 4****th**** chapter and their relationship seems to be coming up so suddenly but you have to remember they have been together for weeks as of now. **

**Also, Kise is bit of a douche in this right now, but hey things could change *winkwink* **

**I will try to update soon guys, promise!**

**Also, I like how ****R3iga1004 ****described this as a future harem! I never thought about it like that LOL So true =3 There will be other main pairings to, but it's a surprise =P**

**About the Incubus: ****There are many variations of stories that describe Incubi. In general they are male demons who prey upon women for sexual intercourse so that they can bear children. Intercourse with an incubus often leads to death. (There is a myth that they are bi-sexual as well) **

**Preview:**

** Kuroko and Kagami, free from the curse of an Incubus, rush to save Riko who is falling right into Kise's trap. Will they arrive in time? Or will it be too late? **

** Why is Kise so strong?! He's only an Incubus right?!**

** And what's this…why is Kagami embracing Kuroko so gently?! Is the curse back, or is his true self shining through!**

**Chapter 5: Kise Ryouta, The First Devil!**


	6. Chapter 5 : Kise Ryouta, The First Devil

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for such a long wait on this, I got sick and had to catch up on some school work (TT_TT) as always thank you for such encouragement and kind words! Your reviews keep me going so I hope I don't disappoint you all.(and just to get you guys excited, the relationship between our main pair will be getting intense in the next few chapters)**

**I do not own Kuroko!**

**Now Enjoy ^_^ Read and review**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_What is this…this feeling. I can't move m..my body. My body? Where are my clothes?_

"Don't worry my dear. Just look at me, look at me and me alone."

_Kise-kun's voice!? What's going on? It's so dark._

"It'll be easier if you clear your thoughts. Let your mind fade Riko, fade into the depths of desire."

Riko could feel a smooth but cold hand gently feel its way across her side. The feeling was both sensual and sickening at the same time. She opened her mouth in protest but could make no sound. Kise's cool breath on the nape of her neck sent shivers down her spine. She wanted desperately to get away, but her body would not budge.

_What's going on? What's happening to me?_ She could see nothing but the faint glimmer of golden hair made visible by a stream of light coming through what she guessed was a closed window.

"Love me, Riko." she wanted to die as she felt the feel of a body atop her own. She could feel Kise slender finger trace circles across her stomach. "Feel and love only me."

_NO! I don't want this! Somebody help me! _

Kise narrowed his eyes. _She's fighting against me…I'll have to change that. _Kise brushed his lips across hers. "Riko, love me." His body took on a light yellow glow, a glow that lit up his eyes and revealed his menacing smirk to the terrified girl.

This was it. She was as good as dead. How could she have been so stupid? Of course he wasn't the man of her dreams… She left herself wide open for something like this. Her heart had become weak and she had allowed herself to be foolish enough to let this monster into her home.

"That's right. Give in to me. Belong to me." He pressed his lips onto hers.

_No, I don't want this. _

She could feel her body shaking as Kise's hand moved from her stomach to her thigh. The blonde nipped at her neck playfully laughing all the while.

Tears stained her cheeks as the boy sat up and lifted the shirt from over his head. As he leaned in to force another kiss upon her, a faint knock sounded though the house.

"Damn." Kise muttered under his breath. He eyes looked over Riko. "It seems you have a visitor. Shall I get the door for you." He smiled before flipping on the lights and pulling his shirt back on.

_Help me, someone! _

Riko listened as Kise's footsteps drifted further away. She could only pray it was Kuroko-kun. He would help her, she would be saved. She felt her hand twitch a bit.

"Just who are you?" she heard Kise say.

"A friend of Riko's, is she in?"

Riko's heart jumped. _Hyuga? NO! You have to leave! He's dangerous, run!_

"No, she's not."

"Oi, don't fuck with me, I know she's in here." Hyuga yelled.

_Don't Hyuga, please go._

"You're that Kise guy right? Well I don't trust you."

"What business do you even have here?" Kise said flatly

"I saw you to together…It was suspicious. Now get out of the way!"

Riko couldn't let Hyuga get involved. He was a good person, kind to her and Kuroko both. But he was stubborn and she knew he wouldn't leave so easily, especially if he thought one of his friends were in danger.

"…h..hyu.." Damn, she couldn't get the words out.

"Listen 'friend', " Kise said mockingly "Riko is in good hands with me, in fact she's in the absolute best hands there are. " he stepped closer to Hyuga and cupped his face with his hands. "And when I say the best, I mean it."

Hyuga smacked his hands away. "Get out of my way freak!" He pushed aside a shocked Kise.

_My touch didn't work….how amusing. _

"Riko, are you here?" Hyuga yelled.

"..no..run." she could do it, she had to be louder.

Hyuga's footsteps were close, but Kise's were right behind him.

"She's sleeping, you'll wake her." Kise tried to persuade

"Like hell she is! Riko!"

He turned into her room and was taken aback by the sight. There lay his friend, bare, pale, and weak. She looked like she had been drugged. Her clothes were folded neatly on the floor beside her bed. He could only watch as she struggled to form words.

He ran to her side quickly. "Riko! Are you okay?" He cupped her face, her eyes seemed to dance across his.

"Hyuga…"

"What did that bastard do to you?"

"Hyuga, behind you, run!"

He turned just in time to evade the thrust of a sword.

Kise stood tall, a long sword with an orange hilt gleamed in his hand. "What a shame it's going to be to kill you." He smiled.

Hyuga held his ground. "If you think you'll scare me away, think again. I won't let you lay another dirty hand on her!"

"Hmm, is that so?" Kise rushed him.

Hyuga was no swordsman, he was no priest, shit he didn't even know karate, but he would protect Riko."

Hyuga managed to dodge the first strike but was clipped on the shoulder by the follow up attack.

"You don't even have a weapon." Kise laughed as the raven haired boy gripped his shoulder. "C'mon just give up already, I'm wasting precious energy here." Spinning his sword between his fingers, Kise approached him.

"Stay away from him you BASTARD! It's me you want just leave him alone and I'll do what you say!" Riko could feel her body becoming her own.

"And here I thought you'd be the type to beg someone to save her. Well I respect your bravery, but you see I don't need you. I'm perfectly capable of taking the life force I need from another male."

Riko's and Hyuga's eyes widened simultaneously. Hyuga jumped to his feet in an attempt to run past the blonde. _If I can get him to follow me out of the house, Riko will be safe. _

Kise grinned as the boy past him. He would let him think he won, and then he'd crush his hopes. "Wait here love. This won't take long." Why would this foolish human even think he could beat someone like himself. Was he looking down on him? He would put that boy in his place.

He walked slowly following Hyuga through the house and out the front door.

"Don't think you can runaway boy, someone like you can't protect any-"

A stream of blood trickled down from the blonde's head. Hyuga, hidden over in the blind spot of the doorway view, stood his ground holding a training Katana that he had grabbed from the house in his hand, the blunt blade in contact with the demon's head.

Hyuga breathed heavily. Never once had he struck someone with a weapon. The piece of wood felt heavy in his hands.

Kise glared, eyes flaring. "That was a mistake." He swung his sword swiftly across the boy's belly. Blood stained his sword and clothes as the boy's body went limp.

"Hyuga!" Riko yelled from the hallway of the house. "Where are you? Please be all right!" She had regained her body, covered herself in a sheet and was limping to the doorway.

She practically fell outside, the sudden brightness of the sun making her squint. Was it really still morning? That meant that she hadn't been away from Kuroko for too long….he wouldn't come. How could he when there had been nothing suspicious about Kise.

Kise was staring at her, eyes a blaze, from a few yards out. She was about to say something when her bare foot felt a warm liquid.

Looking down, she screamed.

Kise watched as the girl fell to her knees and held the body of Hyuga close. She was crying…screaming…begging for help. His eyes narrowed at her.

A piercing sound filled his ears causing him to grab his head and writhe in pain. It sounded like thousands of bird screeching at once. "Gyaaaaah!" he yelled dropping to one knee.

"That would be the cry of Benzaiten." Kuroko's voiced echoed in his head. The bluenette was walking gracefully toward him, his familiar at his side. "Usually her sound is used for healing, but I have transformed that ability into something that would bring pain to people like you." The two stopped only a few feet from the blonde. "You have made a grave mistake Kise-kun."

Kise rose to his feet. "It seems you're able to move without even limping Kuroko-cchi, that red-head must not be very capable in that department." He laughed holding his sides.

Kagami blushed. "You just shut the hell up! I didn't, we didn't. Oh SCREW YOU!" he flailed

Kise wasted no time in talking. He swiftly ran toward Kuroko who summoned his Javelin. The two weapons clashed together.

"Heh, that was quick for someone like you." Kise pushed his weapon forward throwing Kuroko off balance. "But not good enough!" he swung forward but missed as the priest bent back into a handspring, avoiding the blade.

Kuroko recover, thrusting forward his weapon with finesse. Kise defended himself, the tip of the Javelin held fast by his sword. "Two can play at that game." He smiled, pushing his sword aside and side stepping to Kuroko's right. He thrust his own weapon forward, but Kuroko would not easily be defeated and he blocked it with the thin length of his weapon.

"Don't underestimate me." The priest side stepped and went low, swinging his legs around to trip the blonde.

Kise stumbled back but kept to his feet.

"Kuroko-kun!" Riko's voice sounded. It took only a split second for him to glance in her direction, but by then Kise had made his way behind him.

"Don't get distracted!" he swung his sword up to strike but was dumfounded when he found himself unable to bring it back down.

"Don't forget I'm still here!" Kagami yelled, his whip had bound Kise's sword. "I'll be taking that!" he yelled yanking the sword from his hands.

Kise eyed him. "You have a death wish?"

"tsk, I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do. As long as I'm here, I won't let you touch that boy."

"How cute is that. Too bad you won't get to fuck him before you die." He laughed

Kagami smiled back. "So you think I'm the one who's going to die?"

Kise stumbled forward as a sharp pain went through his body. Kuroko's javelin had pierced him through.

"You are distracted far too easily." Kuroko said coldly as Kise fell. He watched as the blood soaked the ground beneath the demon, then turned to where Riko and Hyuga were. "Kagami, can you go check on Riko-san please?" he couldn't bear to see her hurt like that. And if Hyuga was dead…he wouldn't be able to handle it. He wouldn't let Riko see him that way. He had to remain strong.

Kagami eyed the fallen blonde suspiciously. Had he really gone down that easily? "R..right." he took off toward Riko. The boy beside her, he recalled his name being Hyuga, was badly injured but not dead. He could still sense his heart beating. Kuroko could rest easily, his friends were safe.

Kagami was in mid run when he felt a chill. The air had become misty and heavy.

"Don't count me out yet…"

Kagami stopped turning full force toward his master. "Kuroko, he's still-"

"K..Kagami-kun.." Kise had his arms around the boy, black wings, like those of bats, protruded from his back. His hair had lengthened and menacing looking horns were peaking from his head. His eyes had a sinister look to them.

"I've stored enough energy to outlast any measly attacks you to could dish out." He smiled as his clawed hands grabbed Kuroko's face. "Such a pretty boy…" he licked his neck leaving a thin line of saliva on the boy. "I'll be taking all of those desires of yours." He forced his lips against Kuroko's.

"Kuroko!" Kagami ran toward him.

"Guess, I'll have to kill you before I get to have any fun!" he tossed Kuroko aside, extending his wings to move forward with a swiftness that couldn't be matched. Kagami was thrown back by the force of the wind alone.

"Shit." Kagami pulled his knife from his belt. Kise laughed as he dove at the red head. Kagami couldn't hope to keep up as he felt his shirt rip.

Kise's claws dripped red as he watched the look of surprise cross Kagami's face.

_I can't keep up with his speed. _

Kise dove again, clawing at the boys back before retreating back to the sky.

"Hold still damn it!" Kagami looked to Kuroko who was struggling to stand. His face was flushed. "Hey, Kuroko what's wrong?" On closer inspection he could see the slow breathing of his partner.

"I'm surprised he can still move. I took a good amount of energy from him. Who would've thought that a priest could have such erotic desires?"

Kagami attempted to get to Kuroko but was cut off by the blonde who pierced his shoulder with his claw. "It's no use."

Kagami grabbed Kise's arm holding him in place. "That's what you think. Kuroko hurry!"

Kuroko pulled a paper charm from his Kimono. His hands were shaking, but he forced them to move. "Sahito, come forth." The paper burned a brilliant blue. "Shadow star." He threw the charm like a shuriken. It pierced through one of Kise's wing, grounding him. Kagami, still holding his arm, flung him into the ground before stabbing his knife through the other wing.

Kise yelled out in pain.

Kuroko fell to his knees. "Kagami-kun…I can't breathe." He wheezed holding his chest.

Kagami ran to his side. "Hey, just hold on! I'll figure something out." He put his hands on his shoulders. "Just keep breathing okay."

"What did I just tell you two?"

Kagami watched in horror as Kise pulled the knife from his wing and stood up. He pulled Kuroko into his arms ready to move if the blonde attacked.

"K...Kagami-kun let me down. I have to fight him…I have to win."

"Idiot! You can barely talk; just let me handle things here okay!"

Kise frowned. "Why are you not dead yet. Kurokocchi, you really are strong aren't you." He walked calmly to where his sword had been tossed, picking it up and wiping the dust from it. "To think you even matched me in that short duel we had. I'm afraid you're too big of a threat to me if I don't kill you soon. So.." his eyes darted to the boys, his wings flinging him forward at tremendous speeds. "

Kagami gasped. _Damn! I still can't track him. _

Kise circled them, forming strong gusts of winds around the two. Kagami watched Kuroko as his eyes struggled to stay open. He watched wind whipped around his small face and Kagami sighed. "Damn you Kuroko…"

He sat him on the ground. "Hang on to me okay, I don't want your skinny ass getting blown away."

Kuroko wrapped his arms around Kagami's leg.

"Looks like I'll have to handle it that way the," he mumbled to himself. "Come on Kise! I'm waiting for you."

Kuroko could only watch his familiar as his body took on a faint red glow. "Kagami-kun?"

"Don't worry; I'll knock him down, just think of a way to keep him from healing himself."

Kuroko nodded. He would trust the red head.

Kagami lifted an arm in the air. " Ka Tamashi!" flames burst from his hand and engulfed his arm. It resembled a large whip. "If I can't hit you directly I'll just burn you out!" He swung his arm forward, sending the whip crashing into the vortex created by Kise.

The air caught fire immediately on contact, burning through the vortex and consuming Kise's body.

Kise was astounded. _No way! How can a familiar like him manage that level of a spell?_

Kise fell to the ground, burns were visible across his face and wings, which were charred at the tips.

The vortex ceased and the flames subsided.

"Kuroko!" Kagami bent down to check on the boy.

"Take me to him..hurry. The only way to stop him is through an exorsism!"

Kagami wouldn't question him as he carried him over to the blonde.

Kise's body was slowly healing itself. "There's nothing you can do, I'll just come back every time. I will kill you Kurokocchi. " he smiled

Kagami put Kuroko back on his feet. "I know that. I will not fight you." He leaned over Kise, putting his forehead against his. "I will free you."

"What the hell are you doing?

"_Bogoroditse Djevo, raduisya,  
Obradovannaya Marie,  
Gospodh s' toboyu.  
Blagoslovena tyh v' zhenach,  
Y blagosloven plod chreva Tvoego,  
Yako rodila esi Christa Spasa,  
Izbavitelya dusham nashim"_

Kuroko repeated the chant keeping his forehead on contact with Kise's.

"Stop it! Get the hell off!" he gripped Kuroko's shoulders, claws digging in and staining his sleeves red. Yet he could not budge the boy. "What is this, what's happening?"

Kagami watched as Kise's body took its human form back, wings horns, and claws faded away and his hair returned to its natural length. His body jerked and pulsated glowing a magnificent golden color.

Kuroko sat up and backed away as streaks of light forced themselves out of Kise's body. The blonde screamed in pain before sub coming to unconsciousness.

Kuroko stood. "It's done. "

"How?" Kagami spat

"As long as he could heal himself, there was no point in inflicting any more harm. So I did the only thing I could do. I pulled the demon from him using an Eastern Chinese chant." He wobbled a bit but kept his balance. "Incubus, have no solid form, they walk this earth by seducing and taking hold of a young man or woman and use them as a source of power. If they are truly strong, they can possess that person's body"

"So this guy, is he a victim or what?"

"I can't be sure, he may have been forced into this, or he may be doing this all of his own free will. Either way…It took a lot out of me. I'm not very skilled at the foreign chants yet so…" he trailed falling over.

Kagami caught him in his arms. "Hey, don't force yourself. He took enough out of you to turn into that thing right? You need rest. I'll handle Riko, Hyuga and everything okay, so please…don't push it."

Kuroko let out a gasp as he felt Kagami's arms tighten around his body. A feeling of relief washed over him. Ever since his mothers' passing, he had no one to rely on. He had to do everything himself, even when all he wanted to do was rest. He felt overworked at times, and was terrified that his weak state would cost him his life. So to hear those words…it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Thank you…Kagami-kun." The priest, exhausted, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo**

**Preview:**

** Kuroko awakens to find himself in bed with Kagami. **

** Riko is safe, Hyuga is safe.**

** Kise is no longer a threat.**

** So why is Kuroko's heart beating like crazy.**

**Chapter 6 : Heat**


	7. Chapter 6 : Heat

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm here with another update./ **

**Thank you all so much for your support and critiques it makes me very happy =D Please continue to ask questions if you have any, or make suggestions to me ^_^ I should be able to update again with this story since it's not a busy week for me =D**

**Hmm I'd also like to know your guys's opinion on a matter. I would like to have two fics going since I have so many plot bunnies running through my head but I don't know what to do! I'm debating between: Kise/Yukio (my fav) , Midorima/Takao, or Aomine/Sakurai/Imayoshi,. These wouldn't be nearly as long as this series is going to be and I may just make some simple oneshots xD but anyway let me know what you guys think. **

**Either way, this fic takes priority since I love it so much 3**

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO**

**Warning: Yaoi ahead~**

**Read and Review =D**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo**

Kuroko blushed furiously at the sight in front of him. . .Naked. He shifted a bit then stopped when he came to a new realization. He was naked.

The priest wasn't sure what was going on. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in the red heads arms after their fight with Kise.

Kise? Where was he, and what about Riko and Hyuga? And god-damn-it why were they lying together naked in bed?

A movement from Kagami startled him. He flinched back as Kagami's arm wrapped around him pulling him closer. "Kuroko…" he moaned in his sleep. His lips were pressed against the bluenette's forehead.

"K..kagami-kun?" In reality Kuroko had never been so flustered. He usually wore a barren expression on his face. "Please wake up and get out of my bed."

Kagami pulled him closer, his leg pushed itself Between Kuroko's. "Ah!" Kuroko moaned as Kagami's thigh made contact with his bare member. "Kagami-kun, wake up." He tried to wiggle himself away but that only made the red head hold him tighter.

"Ah…" Kuroko gasped sharply. The blood that once tinted his face was heading south. The warm feel of flesh against flesh was intense. Kagami, completely oblivious, nuzzled into the boy.

"Kuroko…It's okay. I'll protect you.." Kagami snored. He had a stern look on his sleeping face.

The priest could feel his body heat up. He pulled his arms up from under the covers, grabbing Kagami's shoulders and shook him. "WAKE UP" he spoke loudly into his ears!

The familiar bolted upright eyes wide. "W..what is it?"

The two stared at each other for what seemed like ages before Kuroko broke the silence. "Why are naked in my bed?" he glared at the red head who turned a bright red.

Kagami threw his hands up protectively. "Whoa whoa whoa! This was all Riko's idea, you were getting a bad fever and she said that absorbing if with body heat would be the best method!"

"What kind of lame excuse is that?"

"No, I swear! I was only trying to help!"

"You were trying to take away my innocence weren't you?" he said jokingly yet with a serious face.

"R..really, I was just worried. Besides, who'd want to do those things with someone like you?"

"You actually, you've tried it twice already haven't you?" Kuroko retorted, a dead pan look in his eyes.

"Err, that was y'know not me and stuff."

Kuroko gave a faint smile. "I'm just messing with you Kagami-kun. I appreciate your concern. However I'd appreciate it if you left me alone with my thoughts. I need to decide what to do about Kise."

"Kise's still out cold. And YOU should be to, now lay back down!" Kagami pushed Kuroko down onto the bed. "And I'm not leaving till your fever is gone; you look even redder than an hour ago!"

"Please get out Kagami-kun. I do not require your company." There was no way he would let Kagami find out about the little issue he was having with his body. "And I'm just fine trust me!"

Kagami put his forehead against the bluenette's. "You're definitely warmer than usual."

Kuroko couldn't fight it. His thoughts were tainted with images of him and his familiar. Two bodies covered in cool sweat, the feel of Kagami's body on top of his own, the sensual taste of Kagami's lips against his. All these thoughts and more filled him. He hated it. Desire was the last thing he needed to be thinking about these days. Damn that Kise.

Kagami pulled Kuroko into his arms as he lay his body back down. He would absorb the boy's fever, it was the least he could do.

"Ahhh" Kuroko couldn't help but let the moan escape his lips. It was unintentional but the feel of Kagami's body getting closer mixed with his erotic fantasies made for a sudden feeling of ecstasy

Kagami froze. "Kuroko?" Had that been a moan?

"…"

"Was that?"

"Yes." He said plainly refusing to look at the other.

Fuuuuuck. He hadn't thought that Kuroko would get like this from just simple contact. In fact, he didn't think Kuroko could get this way at all. "Well..umm." he wasn't actually sure of what to say. His eyes looked over the boy. Maybe it was all the pheromones in the air, but Kuroko looked oddly beautiful at the moment. He had to admit that he found himself attracted to him. Kuroko was…something different.

"You can let go of me now." He whimpered into Kagami's chest. Never before had he been so embarrassed. It was to the point where he was holding back tears.

"Kuroko…" Kagami kissed his forehead. "Don't hate me okay." Kagami said sitting up and facing the bluenette.

"Why would I hate you? "

Kagami didn't comment as he pulled the boy on his lap facing him. He blushed at Kuroko's embarrassed face when his body was revealed. With the covers off, Kagami could clearly see the erection the boy was suffering from.

Kuroko couldn't speak; only stare with wide eyes full of worry.

"You might want to hold onto me."

Kuroko didn't understand until he felt a hand take a strong hold on his member. He moaned almost slipping off Kagami's lap before he wrapped his arms around him to steady himself. "K..Kagami-kun. Don't."

Kagami's hands felt large around him. Kuroko shivered as the hand began to slowly pump him hardening him further. It felt good. It felt better than good. He'd never experienced this type of feeling before. As a priest he didn't have time or the heart for a relationship, and the thought of masturbating never crossed his mind.

But here he was, being given a hand job by Kagami, his familiar. He, a priest, was being fondled by a man…and he liked it.

Kuroko held on tighter to him. "Kagami-kun." The red head gave his member a slight squeeze, a white bead of pre-cum formed at the tip. Kagami gave another squeeze and let the bead leak down his member and across his hand.

Damn the kid was sexy. Kagami thought as he let his fingertips slide across the slit of Kuroko's leaking member. The sudden coolness of the pre-cum coating Kuroko's dick made him twitch.

"G.g..good. It feels good." Kuroko looked up at Kagami hesitantly. The red head had been looking directly. Their eyes met for a moment before Kagami leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Kuroko's.

He couldn't help it. Kuroko's eyes…they had such a beautiful look to them at that moment.

"Kagami-kun..I don't think this-ah..is making my fever go down. Mmm." He felt Kagami's lips against his again. He kissed back this time. Kagami was making it hard for him to try to ignore the feelings that had begun to form over the past few weeks. "I feel like I'm going to pass out." He moaned as Kagami's strokes got faster.

"heh," Kagami laughed. "You'll be fine." The Kuroko in front of him made his own member spring to life.

"Ah, but I feel weird…" he was shaking a bit from the overwhelming feeling building up in his stomach. Kuroko had never experienced an orgasm before, but he was sure this was what was happening now.

Kuroko let out a sudden gasp and moan as he climaxed into Kagami's hand.

Kuroko face was pink. He was breathing heavily and shaking from the sudden flood of the feeling. He let his body go limp in Kagami's arms.

"Kuroko." Kagami wrapped his arms around him. He wanted more of the boy, wanted to embrace him fully. "I can't hold it in." It was torture for him to have the boy he wanted perched on top of his lap. He knew of course that entering him suddenly wouldn't be the best of choices. Carefully He placed the boy back on the bed, looming over him. His large member was dangerously close to Kuroko's entrance.

"N..no." Kuroko panted. "I can't." If he could barely handle a simple hand job, he was terrified of what the real thing would do to him.

Kagami could have died. "Fine, "he laughed, "but as punishment for making me suffer…"

Kuroko watched the redhead's eyes as he went on and grabbed his own member.

Kagami stroked himself. The feeling of his own hand wasn't what he wanted, but with Kuroko, (hot, bothered, and covered in cum, under him, ) he knew it would get the job done.

He imagined it was Kuroko he was feeling. He thrust into his hand moaning all the while. Kuroko watched intently as Kagami closed his eyes and clenched his teeth in an attempt to hold in his own moans. He failed miserably.

Kuroko blushed, not sure of what to do. He tried to avoid looking at the figure leaning over him. He shouldn't even be in this predicament. Why him? Why now? Kuroko tried to debate it in his head but found it obviously difficult given the current situation.

Kagami's mind was in a different place. It was on Kuroko. His body, the look of his eyes when he was concentrating, the little twitch his lips did when he was trying to hold back a smile. It was flooding through his mind, the most prominent being the exotic look on his face when he came. Blue eyes half lidded, succulent lips parted his heaving chest. He thought back on the previous weeks. Kuroko's stance while facing a foe, his soft voice, just the feel of being in his presence was enough to turn him on.

"Kuroko..." He stroked himself harder as he imagined how it would have felt inside of him. Hot and tight, his walls clenching onto Kagami in an effort to get him deeper inside. Kuroko calling his name in that whispery voice of his. It would be bliss.

"K..kuroko." Pleasure overcame him and he released his seed across Kuroko's stomach.

Kuroko's eyes widened at the sudden feel of the foreign liquid dripping across his naval. "Y..you came on me?"

Kagami collapsed beside him. "What else was I supposed to do idiot." He was panting.

Again, Kuroko wasn't sure of what action to take. He grabbed a shirt that was tossed on the floor and began cleaning himself off.

"What are you doing, go get cleaned up ." Kagami said catching his breath.

Kuroko stared at him. "I am."

Face palming himself, Kagami got up, walking over and snatching the shirt from Kuroko's hand. "You'll ruin your clothes like that. Go take a bath okay."

Kuroko continued to stare.

" the hell are you staring at?"

"….my name."

"What?"

"You called my name when you came."

Kagami scratched the back of his head. "And whose fault is that!?"

Kuroko looked down at his feet. "I wasn't scolding you. I just thought…I'm kind of happy. Ah, that my fever is gone that is!" he added quickly.

Kagami bit is inner cheek. It seemed like Kuroko was going back to his old self. There was no way Kuroko didn't feel something for him. So why was he holding it all back again? Of course he would be a hypocrite considering he wasn't very good at displaying emotions himself. He felt however he was making progress. Before, he had promised himself to never admit to loving someone again. Not after what he'd been through. Now, however, after the weeks he'd spent with this boy, he was feeling his heart being touched again.

"I've made a decision." Kagami said as he grabbed Kuroko's hand. "I've decided I will fall in love with you."

Kuroko's eyes widened. "Kagami-kun…"

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know my intentions."

Kuroko gently pulled his hand back. "I think you've caught my cold or something. Saying strange things like that to someone like me." He walked over to his small dresser and pulled out a change of clothes.

"I know there are things I haven't told you about myself, questions I didn't answer in the beginning. I want you to know them. I want you to know who I am, and maybe then, "Kagami put his hand across his heart. "Maybe then you will love me back."

Kuroko didn't respond. He held his head down as to hide the emotions that were abundantly obvious on his face. Half of him wanted to throw his arms around Kagami, thanking him for protecting and loving him. The other half wanted to cry and scream at him for shaking up his world and corrupting everything he thought he knew.

_Mom….I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think. _He brushed past Kagami and opened the door to his room.

Both Kuroko and Kagami had bathed and gotten dressed by the time Riko knocked on the door. Kuroko was pleased to see her in good spirits. Her face had the color back and she wore a bright smile.

"Riko-san…" Kuroko wanted to hug her but decided against it. He wasn't sure how she'd feel about another guy touching her so soon.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she shouted throwing her arms around him.

"Well I guess this means you're okay as well?"

"Of course I am! Thanks to you and Hyuga, oh and Kagami to. " she glanced over Kuroko's shoulder. "Where is he, I wanna make a thank you dinner

"Oh, he's checking in on Kise." He regretted saying that when her face sulked. "Ah no, Kise isn't-"

"I know it's okay. Kagami explained everything to me while you were passed out. I don't blame Kise okay. It wasn't his choice to become something like that demon." She let herself in and took to the kitchen. "Besides I'm sure he's a total sweet heart. Since he's from nobility he must be smart and well mannered, unlike that Kagami you keep around." She began searching through the cabinets before pulling out a bunch of different items.

"KUROKO!" Kagami yelled running into the room full force. He was glaring daggers and breathing heavily.

"What it it Ka-"

Kagami grabbed the collar of Kuroko's shirt lifting him up off the ground. "HE CAN"T STAY HERE! I REFUSE!"

"Umm, what are you talking about?"

"That damn Kise is what I'm talking about!" he shook the boy "You have to make him leave!"

Riko kicked him in the side, loosening his hold on Kuroko. "If his sleeping form is such a bother to you then leave!"

"That's what I'm trying to say! He's not sleep anymo-"

"Kurokocchiiiiiiii." Kise rushed into the room wearing only a sheet wrapped around his waist. He wrapped his arms around Kuroko who stood there unmoving. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he repeated brushing his cheek against the bluenette's.

"Ehhhh!" Riko yelled. "Get off of my Kuroko-kun!" she yelped while trying to pry him off but he wouldn't budge.

"Kurokocchi! I'm so sorry" he wept "I know we don't know each other, but that thing inside me tried to kill you, which is like me trying to kill you, which would never happen because I would never kill someone I don't know! So-"

"Shut it!" Riko yelled kicking him in the back. '

He let go of Kuroko and looked at Riko with tears in his eyes. "R..Riko."

"Whoa stay away!" she flailed as he grabbed her and rubbed his cheek against hers as well. "I'm so sorry! I'm a gentleman, honest! I would never do something like that to a young lady such as you! I'm so-"

"Kise-kun, " Kuroko interrupted. "Please calm down. It's okay. We know it wasn't your fault."

"You do?" Kise sniffed.

Kagami stood protectively in front of Kuroko (okay he just didn't want Kise to touch Kuroko again damn it!) "That's what I was trying to tell you before you jumped me and started crying. "

"Does that mean….you're not gonna kill me?"

Kuroko nodded. "I could never kill an innocent. You are no exception."

A bright smile formed on his face. He stood up pushing past Kagami and grabbed Kuroko's hand. "Kurokocchi, please allow me to stay here with you."

"EHHHHH" both Kagami and Riko shouted.

Kuroko stood silent.

"I may not be able to contribute much to the group. But I am a skilled swordsman and warrior. I've been trained by the best so I know I'm good. I can help you with battles or even just clean the house! But you saved my life and thus it belongs to you." He kissed the top of Kuroko's hand.

Kagami would have killed him if Riko wouldn't have been standing in front of him. Who the hell did this princely looking guy think he was? Just because he was some kinda nability didn't mean he could go around and touch other people's things. How dare he touch and kiss him so easily.

Kagami was shocked by his own sudden protectiveness.

"So, what do you say?" he winked at Kuroko "I can even take care of you in bed if you'd like."

"HELL NO!" Kagami snapped

"Fine." Kuroko answered. "With your social stature, it'll be easier to get a hold of cases I normally wouldn't be able to know about. And you'll be able to donate a nice amount to the temple. It needs all the work it can get." Kuroko took his hand back, wiping it on his pants. "You can stay Kise-kun, but do not get in the way."

Kise nodded violently. "Right! I'm here to serve Kurokocchi."

"Ah, but don't worry about my bed. Kagami already took care of me."

Kagami died as eyes were on him. His eyebrow twitched and his cheeks went flush. "I..Idiot, those things are supposed to stay private." He half whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. Riko was glaring, Kise was laughing.

"It would have been private if you hadn't come all over me." Kuroko said with a straight face.

"You're doing this on purpose you little brat!" he could see the twinkle of mischievousness in his eyes.

"KAGAMIIIIII!" Riko yelled grabbing on to his shirt with her fists.

Wait! No, it's not like thatttt!"

Kise chuckled as he watched the two fight. Kuroko turned away from them and gathered the ingredients Riko pulled out to prepare a pot of rice and cooked salmon.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo**

**Preview:**

**Kise proves himself in the house by finding jobs for Kuroko that pay well. Their newest job lands them in a rich estate of a mysterious man named Shintarou Midorima who tells them his estate is haunted by a demon dog. **

**What will the gang do when faced with an opponent that knows their every move and whereabouts?**

**Chapter 7 : The Devil's Pet**


	8. Chapter 7 : The Devil's Pet

**A/N: Hey guys, how are you all doing! I've been getting a lot of view on this story and that makes me a happy writer =D I've also started a Kise/Kasamatsu fanfic called "A Noble Affair" So check it out if you have any interest in that pairing =D**

**This is a shorter chapter, more like an introduction to this 'arc' as I'd like to consider them. It's got some KagaKuro fluff and Kise cuteness. Not to mention Midorima-san (^_^) I just love him.**

**I don't own Kuroko!**

**Read and Review**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo o**

"Shintarou Midorima?" Kuroko sifted through the papers Kise had sprawled across the Kitchen table. Kise had turned out to be quite useful: buying the temple and house new furniture, stocking the fridge, and even keeping them updated on well-paying jobs from the city. Over the past three days they had made money off of three different noblemen who required Kuroko's service in simple tasks than they had off of any big job, like an exorcism, that the village people requested.

"Yup, that's him! He's some high ranked general with the royal guard of Shuutoku." Kise pointed to a picture of a man with short green hair and glasses.

"What's Shuutoku?" Kuroko didn't know much about far off places. Unless a job came to him, he stayed home.

"It's some military ruled town, full of armed guards and stuff. That guys the same age as me and he's already a general!" Kise was practically shaking with excitement.

"Hmm, he must be very skilled." Kuroko pulled out a letter from the mess of papers. His eyes darted over the words before he spoke. "So he thinks his home is haunted huh?" The letter made mention of strange things occurring around his manor. Black fur on furniture, animal scratches on walk and doors, he even claimed he woke up one night to see a large dog staring at him from the foot of his bed. "Looks like this will be an interesting job."

"Oh please can I go to Kurokocchi!" Kise wrapped his arms around his neck. "I promise I'll behave so please!"

"If you must, but please do not blame me if you are killed. "

Kise could cry, he gave Kuroko a big smile. "I'll pack my things immediately!" he practically skipped out of the room passing a confused Kagami on the way out.

"Oi, what's he so worked up about?" he gestured pointing behind his back.

"He found us a job that pays well." Kuroko handed the letter to Kagami.

Kagami took his time reading it. His mouth twitched into a half smile before he re-read it. Kuroko watched the red head's face change drastically as a bead of sweat rolled down from his forehead.

"Umm, Kagami-kun, everything all right?" Kuroko stood from his chair.

"Y..yeah, I'm just fine. Umm so are we taking this job or something?"

Kuroko gave him a questioning look. "Of course we are. Why wouldn't we?"

Kagami scratched the back of his head placing the letter back onto the table. "Well, you know, Shuutoku is kind of far and I don't think you're strong enough to make the walk there. You have like, no stamina. "

"Actually Kise is getting a cart so that we can ride there. "

"Well carts flip over easy right? I don't think it's safe for you to make the trip." Kagami was laughing now, a very strange thing on his part.

_Damn! _Kagami thought. _Not a dog! Anything but a fucking dog!_

Kuroko eyed him. "It's no safer than any other job I've done. "

"I'm sick! Yeah, that's it! I have a fever and my stomach hurts so I think you might have to go this one alone."

Although his expression didn't change, Kagami could tell Kuroko was annoyed and definitely not buying it.

"You have to go, it's your job."

"I didn't sign up for travel. I have motion sickness you know!"

"Kagami-kun, " Kuroko said softly a hint of blush on cheeks. ", I want you to go with me." He was definitely taking advantage of Kagami's feeling, but he really didn't want to put his life in Kise's hands just yet.

"Oh great, you know I have to go now." Kagami rubbed his temples as Kuroko gave him a devilish look. "Only on one condition will I go with you" he said holding one finger up. Kuroko cutely cocked his head to one side. He figured the guy would want a big cut of the payment or would want Kise roomed on the other side of the building.

"And that is…"

"We share a room!" Kagami spat blushing slightly.

"…" Kuroko most definitely didn't expect that one. "NO!" he said faster and louder than he meant to.

"Tch," Kagami backed Kuroko against the table, his hands on either side of him, and placed a kiss on his lips.

Kuroko felt his body flush. Kagami's lips were soft and warm against his own.

"Kagami-kun stop.." he managed to mumble between determined lips.

Kagami stopped, smirking slightly. "I promise I won't try anything funny, if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not. I trust you I just…." He didn't know to be honest.

"Hmmm, could it be you're afraid you'll just give in to me?"

Kuroko flicked him in the nose. "No."

"Ouch!" Kagami covered his face.

"You can stay in my room okay."

"Uh, really?"

Kuroko nodded. "I'd hate for the dog to come and get you in the middle of the night."

Kagami jumped "DON"T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" he yelled with wide eyes. Kuroko merely smiled at him.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo**

They arrived early the next day in front of the Midorima Manor. It was a large estate with three floors and rows of windows. A giant gate surrounded his home, guarded heavily by a number of men in black uniforms. They were all armed and looking intently upon the group.

Kise shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Kurokocchi I don't think these guys really want us here."

"They're only doing their job, do not fret."

Kagami was holding all their bags. His legs were shaking and he was clenching his teeth. "hey Kuroko, it's bad enough I have to stay here with that Kise and the dog, but why the hell do I have to do it looking stupid!?"

Kuroko looked at his friends who he had made change clothes. All three boys were wearing Hakamas, traditional Japanese clothing. Kuroko's pants were light blue, Kagami's red, and Kise's orange.

"I wouldn't let you come to a place like this in your usual clothing, it would be an embarrassment."

"I look like a moron!"

Kise ran his hand through his hair. "I look pretty good, don't you think Kurokocchi?'

"I think it looks nice on you Kagami-Kun." Kuroko said ignoring Kise completely.

"You must be Tetsuya Kuroko." A deep voice sounded. Midorima approached them, hands at his side as he too was dressed in a military style uniform with what looked like a small metal frog charm chained to his belt. "I am Shintarou Midorima."

Kuroko looked upon the tall man. Though they were the same age he had a much more mature appearance. "Yes, it's a pleasure." He bowed to him. "These are my associates, Taiga Kagami and Ryouta Kise. "He said gesturing to them. Kise bowed while Kagami glared. He could just sense the asshole-ness coming from this guy.

"Before you enter my home let me lay down the rules. You are to go only where I permit you. If you'd like to go elsewhere, I or one of my private guards must accompany you. If you wish to leave the grounds you must get permission from me. I will also not permit any unnecessary destruction of my home. If so, you are responsible for all damages." Midorima adjusted his glasses with a band bound in bandages.

Kuroko bowed again. " Yes sir." He could feel Midorima's gaze on him. He couldn't blame him for not trusting a person like him. From what Kuroko could tell, he was the type of guy who didn't like anything getting past his guard. The supernatural enemy was far different than human enemies, and he was positive that put Midorima on edge.

They followed the green haired general into his beautiful home. It was marvelously decorated with antique furniture and wall scrolls. Various , and probably valuable, weapons of all kinds were hanging on the walls. Kuroko even took note of the man's small collection of vases he had kept locked up in a curio.

Kagami only rolled his eyes at the guys flashy estate.

"Why don't we get down to business." He gestured for them all to have a seat on a large ivory couch. "Takao! Bring tea." His voiced echoed through the home.

"Coming right up!" the group was greeted by a tall thin man with jet black hair. His bangs hung past his ears and he wore an annoyed look on his face. His eyes had a mischievous look to them. "They got here so early, I'm impressed!" he smiled placing a tray of tea in front of them. "The name's Takao, I'm second in command around here."

"Takao will be the one accompanying you when needed. You will report to him when I'm not here."

Takao chuckled.

"Why are you laughing, this is not a joke."

"Ah, sorry. You just seemed so serious just now." He turned to the others. "Don't worry guys he may seem like a hard-ass but he's just tsundere."

Kise couldn't hold in his laughter at that as he covered his mouth.

"Takao." Midorima gave him a stern glare.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. " He threw himself on the couch next to Midorima.

Clearing his throat the general began talking. "I believe there is some sort of demon lurking these halls at night. I'm usually not one to believe in such ridiculous speculations, but even I can't deny it any longer. You can feel it's presence at night, and it's stronger when you're alone. You feel the eyes of something evil watching you from the darkness. You feel a cold chill travel through your body, like sensors telling you to run or hide. You convince yourself it's your imagination, that the night is playing tricks on you. But then you hear it. It sounds like nothing at first, like you're on breathing. But the more you listen the clearer it becomes. It's like someone else breathing into your ear, and when you turn around. You see nothing."

Kuroko stared intently at the man. "And what's this talk of a dog."

"The dog, is what frightens me the most. I've already lost three men who claim a dog watched them as they made their round. Said it followed them constantly, even waited outside the gates when it was time for them to clock out." He adjusted his glasses "I didn't think anything of it, till I saw it with my own eyes. I remember being woken up by the breathing, and when I sat up in bed, that thing was looking right at me. Eyes as red as blood. It wasn't growling or anything, just staring. When I reached for my gun, it turned around and left. "

"Why would you say it's a demon?" Kise questioned fully immersed in the story.

Midorima looked at Takao, who furrowed his brows.

"Show them."

Takao sighed as he stood up and removed his shirt. He did a turn so that his back was facing the trio.

The boys' eyes went wide with fright. Scratched in to his back was the word 'DEMON'

"What the hell…" Kagami gasped.

Kuroko stood, touching the red welts across the boys back. "These are…a demon's work." He gulped. He didn't expect this actually to be a demon case. There were plenty claims made by people who thought devils were after them, rarely did they turn out to be truthful. This however was different. This was evil at work.

"Pretty gross right?" the narrowed eyed boy smirked. "I woke up one night with my bed covered in blood. When I looked around my door was shutting by itself. I could swear that I saw the tail of something trailing behind." He adjusted his shirt and sat back down. "I can't call myself brave right now. I'm scared out of my mind."

Kuroko nodded. "I understand. We will destroy this demon."

Midorima only stared blankly at him, his glasses reflecting the light from the chandeliers. "Get it done quickly." With that he stood and took his leave.

A few hours later after talking about the case with Takao more, the boys were taken to their rooms. Kagami, as was promised, roomed with Kuroko. Takao gave them a suspicious look as he closed the door behind him. "Dinner will be ready in an hour."

Kuroko bowed in response before he turned to Kagami who was placing their few bags in a corner in the room. He stretched he was stretching his arms upward and yawning. "Tired?" Kuroko asked leaning on the door.

"Nah, just a little worn out from travel. What about you, you're looking a little pale?"

Kuroko shook his head. "I'm just a little worried about this job. It will be a dangerous one."

"You scared of dying?" Kagami sat himself on the bed.

"No, I'm just worried I won't be able to protect you or Kise from this. I thought this was going to be something simple, but the longer I'm here in the house the more I can sense it."

"Sense what?"

"Death…"

Kagami watched Kuroko's face drop. He had never seen him worried like this. He didn't know much about sensing spirits or demons, but to see that look in Kuroko's name signaled a hint of worry. He could tell this would be a tough case, but he was determined to protect the priest. His eyes sparked with determination. "I won't die!" Kuroko looked up to him blank eyes. "I have to keep you safe, so I refuse to die."

Kuroko looked away before meeting the familiar's gaze. "I can protect myself, so please don't worry about me."

"Why are you so damn stubborn?" Kagami laughed.

Kuroko gave him a smile. "I'd like to consider myself as brave."

"Hah, well that to." Kagami stared at him. " Just don't forget that I'm here."

"Thank you…"

"Hmm?" he looked at Kuroko. "What for?"

"I never truly thanked you for the other day. Against Kise…you really came through for me. It made me happy that there was someone who I could rely on." He held his forehead with one hand. "I'm so used to doing everything on my own, but now I feel a sense of relief because…because I'm not alone anymore." Kuroko didn't cry, but he could feel the tears swelling.

Kagami stood up and stood opposite of the bluenette. "I will be here for you. Not just as your familiar, but as someone who honestly loves you. I want you to be able to depend on me. So…I'm here okay." He put a hand on the others shoulder.

Kuroko looked up at him, red met blue as they stared at each other. The priest's chest tightened, he was unsure why.

A knock on the door caught Kuroko's attention. He turned away from Kagami and opened the door to Kise who was smiling brightly. "So what's the plan Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko let him in as Kagami returned to the bed and closed the door behind. Kise made himself a seat on the floor bringing his knees to his chest.

"The first thing I need us to do is a simple walkthrough of the mansion. We need to pinpoint where this thing manifests itself. We'll cover all areas that Midorima-San mentioned in his talk as well as any other places that I sense creature residing. Once we figure out the area, Ill place Sutras to keep the thing inside that area. "

"So we're gonna trap it?" Kagami asked folding his arms.

"We have to or it may just run away. If we can confide it to one general area it'll be easier to destroy. "

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Kise smirked. "The sooner we get this over with the better."

Kuroko nodded. "Today however we will just do the scouting, Tomorrow we'll put up the Sutras and tomorrow night we'll lie in wait for this thing to make an appearance. "

The three boys stood once deciding on the plan. Kise placed his hand on his hip. "Should we arm ourselves for this tonight?"

"Yes, you never know what could happen." Kuroko didn't think they would need them since he didn't feel any hostility just yet, but better safe than sorry.

The three parted ways, Kise returning to his room.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo**

**Preview:**

** After dinner, the trio begins their work. Being supervised by Takao turns out to be more than Kagami can handle as he openly flirts with an unsuspecting Kuroko. Things go sour however when the so called 'Demon Dog' appears and separates Kagami and Kise from Kuroko. **

**Chapter 8 : Separation**


	9. Chapter 8 : Seperation

**A/N: Hey Hey guys! Im here with another update =D Thanks for the support thus far especially those who have really helped me out pointing out some flaws and making suggestions! It means a lot to know that people care enough to do that (TT_TT)**

**Anyway, I love Takao (cosplaying as him soon xD) and I love this chapter( there are two more chapters for this arc before we see the next GoM. ). I also think I am doing much better as far as pace goes which makes me happy, **

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO BUT IF I DID IT WOULD PROBABLY BE A YAOI XDD**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review =D**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oooo

They had eaten dinner swiftly so that they could get an early start on the job. Midorima glared behind his glasses as Kuroko told him of the plan. The green haired man gave Takao a head nod signaling that it was okay to take them around.

Takao smiled in response as the group excused themselves from the table.

It was dark on the top floor. The lights were dim and gave the dark colored corridor an ominous glow. Takao led them.

"So, where is it you guys wanna check out first?" Takao asked looking over his shoulder at the priest.

"We can start with your room if that's okay." Kuroko figure that'd be best since the raven haired boy clearly had the most damage done to him. He admired Takao for being brave considering all that was happening. The boy had a smile that seemed to be permanently plastered on his face, unlike their employer who seemed to look at the world like it wasn't up to his expectations.

"That's fine with me, " he smirked walking backwards to look at Kuroko. "my bedroom door is completely open to you."

"Ah, yes thank you for your cooperation."

Kagami raised an eyebrow ,inching closer to Kuroko so that their hands grazed against each other.

They took a right at the end of the hallway.

"Here it is." Takao said sticking a key in the lock and opening the door.

"Whoa!" Kise shouted practically leaping in the room. "I thought the guest bedrooms were big but this is huge!"

Kuroko walked to the center of the room. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a beautiful blue crystal attached to thin silver chain.

"What's that?" Takao asked leaning against a nearby wall.

Kuroko dangled the crystal in the air. "Aquamarine."

"It's used for purification." Kagami added following Kuroko as he walked around the large room.

Kuroko walked up to a closed door.

"That's the bathroom." Takao motioned, "you can go in if you'd like."

Kuroko nodded opening the door.

"Damn!" Kagami spat.

The bathroom could have been bigger than the room itself. It was bright and comfortable looking. There were two closets, a glass shower, and a tub that could fit an entire family in it. Kagami stood in disbelief. He had never seen a home so beautiful and rich. Compared to Kuroko's beaten up place, this guy's house was heaven.

"Nice huh?" Takao said following in behind Kuroko. "You're free to use it for _anything." _He stressed.

Kagami didn't like the way he said that. He put himself between the two as he glared at Takao. Takao only smiled back.

Kuroko went to the edge of the large marble tub holding the crystal over it. "This is a rather large tub for just one person." He stated admiring the fine work of craftsmanship.

Takao sat on the edge and gave the boy a sexy look. "If you come back later I'll show you just how large it is."

Kise laughed at Kagami who gasped and was ready to pounce on the black haired creep. Who did he think he was openly flirting with Kuroko like that. And at a constant rate to!

Kuroko paid him no mind. "Mm, that's okay. I prefer small baths so that the water heats up faster."

"You're way too adorable for your own good. Someone may take advantage of you one day."

Kise had to hold Kagami back. "Don't you worry about him! He's in my care!" Kagami spat.

Takao laughed. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I should have realized you two were seeing each other. After all, you are sharing a room huh."

"No," Kuroko said flatly. "I made a deal and now he is staying in my room. That's it."

It was a very Kuroko thing to say but it hurt Kagami a bit nonetheless.

Takao eyes Kagami behind thick lashes.

"I'm done here." Kuroko spoke softly pushing past the group with his head down.

Kuroko liked Kagami, that he had to admit. They may not have started out on the best of terms but he wasn't a bad guy. He was kind behind that hot headed attitude, and Kuroko was positive he would do anything for him. However, Kuroko wasn't sure if it was love he was feeling. He'd never been in love before so how would he know? The only person he knew he loved was his mom, and that didn't count.

And even if he did love Kagami, would that jeopardize his job as a priest? Would he become distracted an unable to do his job? Was it a risk he was willing to take?

He was unsure and hesitant, and Kagami wasn't making this any easier for him with his sweet words and gestures.

The group followed Kuroko out of the rooms. "I didn't sense anything threatening here but I'll make a sutra for this room anyway since it attacked you in particular."

"Why do you think that is?" Kise asked looking down at the priest.

Kuroko put a hand to his lip in thought. "I can't be sure…"

"So where to next?"

"If it's okay, I'd like to visit Midorima-san's room."

Takao sighed. "I guess, although he won't be happy. He's a little sensitive about his personal space."

They continued down the same hall with Takao in the lead. The door to Midorima's room looked the same as the others, there was no distinguishing it from the rest which surprised Kuroko since he seemed like the type of man who was very full of himself.

Takao turned the key in the door and swung it open holding it for the others.

"Try not to touch anything okay. He's not fond of people touching his things."

Even walking into the room there was nothing that varied from the other. It looked identical to Takao except for a small shelf that housed a number of little figurines.

Kise immediately walked over to it. "Wow! SO he has this kind of hobby. These things are so cute."

"Just don't touch them!" Takao flailed. "He'll kill me if something happens to them."

Kuroko held the blue crystal in the air again. It glistened and gleamed, seemingly glowing in the pale light.

"Is something happening?" Kagami asked

Kuroko nodded. "It's cleansing the area. There must be a lot of negative energy in here. "

"But there wasn't in Takao's room."

"Maybe the demon is using Takao to get to Midorima-san."

Takao let out a hardy laugh, holding his sides. The boys raised a brow at him.

"I'm sorry guys!" he laughed "If that's the demon's plan he is sorely mistaken. I don't think the big guy could care less about me. "

"But you're his partner right?" Kagami pointed out. "And he called us here because he was worried about his men !"

"Ha! Don't let him fool you. He has a reputation to uphold. That's it, end of story. We're just part of the collection he wants to show off."

"That's awful." Kise frowned

"It's true though…"

Kuroko watched their guide's face sulk for a moment. Then just like that he was back to his happy self.

"Don't mind me, just work your crystal cutie." He winked.

Kuroko did just that, closing his eyes to concentrate on the flow of energy that was coursing through the crystal now.

All this negativity…this demon was pure hatred. It wasn't a lot of energy, but the essence of evil it contained was overwhelming. This would be a difficult task to accomplish.

He took his time carefully going through the entirety of the room and adjoining bathroom. He absorbed and purified the air till it was back to its normal presence.

"I am finished here. We will definitely be making a lot of sutras for this room."

The others nodded.

"We should move back to the first floor now and explore there." Kise suggested as they exited the room.

They stopped in their tracks. At the end of the hall was a large and rather beastly looking dog with matted fur as black as coal and beaming red eyes. Drool trickled down its mouth as its lip curled into a snarl. It stood ready to pounce at any moment.

"Don't move." Kuroko whispered taking a place in front of everyone. He glared back at the creature who lowered itself and slowly began to creep forward.

Kagami was petrified. The thing coming toward them was only something that could be seen in a nightmare. Beads of sweat caressed his forehead as he took a gulp. "Kuroko, we can't just stand here." He whispered, careful not to raise his voice.

Kise had a firm grip on the sword he carried with him, ready to unsheathe it if necessary,

"Wait and run when I say so" Kuroko ordered. He pulled a slip of paper from his robes. "Light." He spoke tossing the paper to the floor. It sparked bright blue before filling the hallway with a blinding light.

"MOVE!"

Kuroko knew they were taking a risk, but they had to get passed it. Although they couldn't see, it was a straight shot, they wouldn't get separated. They couldn't see but neither could the demon.

Kuroko ran forward praying that the others were close behind. His heart raced in his chest as he felt the presence of the demon near him. It was unmoving. The paralysis charm had worked.

Still in the blinding light Kuroko ran. A hand wrapped around his firmly.

_Kagami, _he though blushing a bit. The red head must be terrified right now. Kuroko squeezed back with reassurance.

The light began to clear as he made his way to a split in the hallway.

"Go right!" he shouted so everyone could hear as he took the turn. After about a minute of running, Kuroko stopped to catch his breath. "Are you okay Kagami-kun?"

"Huh? Kagami-kun?" Takao asked looking at Kuroko.

Kuroko mouth dropped. Had he been holding Takao's hand this whole time? "Wh..what. Where are Kise and Kagami-kun?" now that he had stopped, he could see that the blonde and red-head were missing.

Takao shrugged. "They might not have heard you and took a left instead."

"We have to-"

Kuroko was cut off by a deep growl. He turned back around to see the dog glaring at them.

Kuroko weighed his options. He could try to fight this thing and buy Takao time to run, risking his own life, or they could run and hopefully escape. That debate didn't take long as Kuroko once again grabbed Takao's hand and dashed off opposite direction of the beast.

It was fast keeping a constant speed as it chased the two boys down half the length of the hallway.

"Open the door!" Kuroko shouted pushing Takao ahead of him into a nearby door. "Ill hold it off as best I can." His Javelin appeared in his hands. It was a good thing the halls were spacious or he would have been in deep trouble.

Takao fumbled with the keys as Kuroko took a defensive stance. The black creature lunged at him paws locking onto his weapon.

Kuroko grunted as he tried to push it back. Jaws snapped at him saliva flinging onto his face and clothes. "Hurry!"

"I'm trying!" Takao grunted finally getting the key in. "Okay!" he flung open the door.

Kuroko used all his strength to throw the beast back against the wall. He wasted no time in throwing his own body through the door. Before Takao could even lock the door properly Kuroko had pulled up his pant leg revealing a charm bracelet. "Hold the door closed tight!" He ordered yanking off the chain. Attached to it was a strange Japanese dog like creature.

"Where do you hide all these things?" Takao yelped holding the door closed tight as the dog rammed against it on the other side.

The loud bang sent the priest's heart racing as he casted a charm "Protect us, I summon thee Shishi!" The charm shimmered.

Kuroko pushed him aside wrapping the charm around the door knob.

The banging stopped immediately. Takao slid to the floor breathing hard with his hand rested on his chest. "Wow! That was quick thinking with your whatever you did."

Kuroko sank to the floor as well. "It was a Shishi, they have the power to repel evil spirits." He breathed heart still wildly beating in his chest. "

"I need to get me one of them." He laughed half-heartedly

Kuroko and Takao sat in silence for a few minutes. Kuroko figured Kise and Kagami were on the verge of killing each other and he needed to find them. He wouldn't worry about the dog going after them; it seemed to be attracted to Takao.

"You worried about your boyfriend?" Takao smirked starting up a conversation out of the blue.

"He is not my boyfriend."

"Well you are sleeping together right?" he retorted

Kuroko looked away from him. "It's not like that…"

"Then what is it like?"

Kuroko pondered whether he should respond. It wasn't any of Takao's business anyway. Heck, he didn't even know what was going on in his own head. "I couldn't say."

"Tsk." Takao muttered looking away as well. "You should probably let him know, you never know what he could be feeling now."

Kuroko eyed him suspiciously. "You said that like you have your own experience Takao-kun." It wasn't a statement, more like a question.

"Well maybe I do. " he laughed. "maybe I know exactly how he might feel."

Kuroko could have guessed. He recalled the sad look Takao displayed when speaking of Midorima.

"I'm sorry, but I can't return his feeling just yet. " Kuroko sighed.

"When then? You can't just leave him wondering and clinging on to hope that may not even be there!" he shouted suddenly.

Kuroko jumped a bit at the sudden outburst. Takao had seemed so relaxed he didn't think he'd be the type to snap at him with such a ferocious look.

"I apologize." Kuroko said looking him in the eyes. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Takao covered his face with his hand. "Sorry, that was all my fault. It just…came over me all of a sudden."

Kuroko wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't the best at consoling people. Instead he scooted himself closer to the raven haired boy and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, I'm not good with this kind of thing. Kagami is important to me, I just don't know how important yet." He decided that speaking to Takao would be fine, it was the only thing he could think of doing at the moment. And in all honesty, he kind of wanted to talk to someone. "When I'm with Kagami, I feel happy…but I also get this guilty feeling. Like It's a mistake I'm going to regret. Sometimes, I wish he never would have come to me that day, but then I remember how lonely it was in that house. " his eyes darted to Takao who had a somber expression on his face. "Sometimes it feels better to get the words out."

Takao bit his lower lip and lowered his head. He was moved by the bluenette's openness to him when they were only strangers. "I had always loved him." He started looking at the floor with a sad smile. "Ever since we were little, he had always been in a special place in my heart. I even followed him into the military for god's sake."

Kuroko simply listened as he continued.

"He was always kind to me, strange, but kind. I confessed to him a few months back, I figured my chances were high enough that he would either accept me, or refuse and we could stay friends. You wanna know what he did?" he looked up at Kuroko laughing. "He glared at me behind those glasses and laughed right before walking away from me."

Kuroko furrowed his brows. "I'm sorry…"

"He never even actually responded. He just walked away like I had said nothing at all. I figured "ah, maybe he'll tell me when he's ready and he was just nervous.'. It's been months. He hasn't even mentioned anything. He parades around knowing exactly how I feel, and all I can do is wait. Wait for a response that may never come. Not that he's treated me any different than before, but I sometimes catch him looking at me. It's a look of disgust and it kills me."

Kuroko could only watch as the boy's face changed from pain to laughter again. "So please, don't let Kagami hurt. If you care anything about him, set him straight, because being dragged around like that is painful."

Kuroko knew he wasn't being fair to Kagami. He never really had given him a straight answer at all. He just figured Kagami would be around when his feelings were together. He never even considered the latter's feeling about the whole situation. It was a thought that would never have crossed his mind until Takao had spoken to him. It was a thought that made himself seem a little selfish. He was only thinking about his own feelings. Although Kagami said he would wait, he didn't want him to suffer the entire time.

_Mom…I don't know what to do…help me._

"Kurokocchi!" he heard Kise's voice echo outside in the hall. He leapt to his feet and threw open the door removing the charm.

Kise saw him immediately running to him and embracing his small form. "Kurokochiiii, why did you leave me alone with him? He's so mean and bossy!"

Kagami grabbed the back of his shirt tossing him aside. He looked into Kuroko's eyes with a stern expression. "Are you okay?"

Kuroko nodded, their eyes never leaving each other.

"That guy, did he do anything strange?"

Takao smacked him on the back. "A guy doesn't kiss and tell Kagami-kun!"

"Bastard!" Kagami yelled turning and grabbing his collar.

Kuroko put his hand on Kagami's back. "It's fine…he didn't do anything."

Kagami raised an eyebrow but released him nonetheless.

"Let's stop for today. I've got a new plan."

"And what exactly is that." Kagami asked.

"Tomorrow, we are going to lure it into a trap. I'm gonna need a lot of rest to prepare, so we can call it quits for now. " he bowed to Takao. "Thank you so much for everything. I will make sure to cleanse this house, I can do that much at least."

Takao ruffled Kuroko's hair. "Don't be up too late! "

"I'll have Kise bring you a paper charm for protection for the night.I don't sense the creature nearby, you should be safe for now" He handed him the Shishi charm. "If you do see it, lock yourself in a room like before."

Takao nodded. "Will do."

The group dispersed after Kuroko gave Kise details on the making of the charm. Kise, despite the blonde hair and personality, was a smart guy and it only took Kuroko one time to explain before he got it.

Kuroko had just turned out all lights to go to sleep when Kagami embraced him from behind. He felt his body stiffen entirely.

"I was worried…when the light cleared and you weren't there, I freaked out. I couldn't find you. I called and called, but you didn't respond." his grip tightened. "I thought for an instant that you were hurt or worse, and it killed me inside. I'm so happy you're here, safe with me right now."

Kuroko closed his eyes and leaned into the taller man. "I'm sorry." Kuroko thought back to his conversation with Takao. What would he do? Kagami was so warm, making his entire body flush. His heart eased and his body relaxed. Was this love? He wasn't sure.

"Don't apologize…just don't leave my sight."

They stood there, holding each other in silence, pondering their own thoughts and feelings.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**Preview:**

**The bait is ready and the trap is set. Will the demon dog make his appearance or is something far more sinister lurking the halls of this home…**

**Chapter 9 : Demon**


	10. Chapter 9 : Demon

**A/N: oooooo another update =D Thanks for the awesome support guys! I know I left you with a cliffhanger so I worked my butt off to update =) But don't worry, I only had two classes today and already had most of it written =D Just remember…there is still another chapter in this arc (hides from angry readers) HAHA I will update soon (me (as Kuroko) and Kise are having a photo shoot date this weekend, then next week it's Kagami's turn =D)**

**This is the longest chapter for a reason guys! It was tough to write but I think it turned out well. Make sure to leave me comments or rants or whatever you want =D**

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO!**

**Read and Review =D**

Preparations for the trap took up most of the day. The group worked diligently only taking a break to eat lunch: that is all except Kuroko who was stayed in bed as a means to get all the energy he could muster. He would need it. Already he could feel the unsettling chill that began to form in the house, as if the demon was watching their every move. If that were the case, then the demon would not show. He prayed that they wouldn't have to drag this on longer than it would need to be. He wanted make this home safe, after all…he had made a new friend.

Kuroko smiled to himself under the covers. He had actually talked to someone. It was similar to the feeling of being able to rely on Kise and Kagami in battle but was more so centered on his heart than his mind. He never got a chance to speak his feeling to anyone without consequence, and it felt good to do so with Takao.

"Kuroko." Kagami peeked into the room. "We just finished placing the seals, what now?"

Kagami watched as Kuroko sat up in bed, his eyes had a dazed look and his hair was a mess on his head. His skin looked a bit paler than usual.

"You okay?" Kagami asked entering the room and sitting on the bed's edge beside him.

"I feel a little worried. I'm afraid I'll mess up to be honest."

"Psh, like that will happen. And even if you do fuck up, me and Kise will beat the shit out of it." He smirked revealing his canines. His enthusiasm spring a small laugh from Kuroko.

"I'm glad I know you guys can handle things without me."

"Well don't even think about dying or anything!" Kagami put a hand on the priest's head who in return looked at him with a puppy like look. Kagami blushed pulling his hand away.

"I want you to live as well Kagami-kun…I don't want you to be hurt."

Kagami wasn't sure if Kuroko was saying it as a friend or as something more.

"I told you I won't die. I have to protect you."

Kuroko looked down as he slid his hand toward the others. Their fingertips touched as Kagami let out a surprised gasp.

"Kuroko?"

"I…might not be able to live as I had before if anything were to happen to you." He knew it was a vague and mysterious statement, but he didn't' know how else to convey his feelings. His hand slowly wrapped around Kagami's. who looked at him with loving eyes. "I hate that I feel so scared. I used to be much braver, but now I'm hesitant. I have to do this job and all future jobs, but now I…I'm just so scared."

Looking at the boy one could not assume such a thing. He looked as he always did, blank and expressionless. His words however conveyed so much more. Kagami would tell how much of an inner struggle he was in.

Kagami pulled the boy into him, wrapping his arms tightly around him. "It's okay. I will always be here no matter what path you decide to take in life. I will be here to protect you and hold you and love. Always, remember that. "

Kuroko embraced back, tears began to suddenly flow from his eyes as he found himself full of so much emotion. . "I want you here! I want you by my side. I'm terrified to lose you; you're the first person I've become so close to. I don't know if that's love or not. All I know is that I don't want to ever see anything happen to you." His fears of something bad happening tonight drove all of his emotions outward. He couldn't control it and that just made him even more fearlful.

Kagami pressed his lips against Kuroko, as the two fell backward onto the bed. Kuroko pulled Kagami closer to him, lips sucking on the other's in a desperate attempt to keep him close. He couldn't control his body, his arms found themselves around Kagami's neck and his heart beat radically in his chest.

Kagami was shocked beyond belief. He had expected the other to pull away shyly and leave the room. But no, he was kissing back, roughly and desperately. His lips had parted and Kagami took the chance to slip his tongue inside. Kuroko complied, wrapping his own tongue up with the others.

Kagami knew they should stop. The way Kuroko was acting…it felt off. He knew he was scared of messing up, was he doing this to ease his anxiety? Did he really want this? Kagami struggled with his thought. "I'm not going anywhere." Kagami mumbled between them.

Kuroko didn't respond as his hands found their way to Kagami's pants. He began to remove the cloth belt that wrapped around Kagami's Hakama as he moaned Kagami's name.

"K..Kuroko, stop." Kagami whimpered feeling the brush of the bluenettes hand against his cock.

Kuroko couldn't explain what had come over him. His body was moving faster than he could comprehend. It wasn't a demon..it wasn't a spell… it was him. He was scared he would never get the chance again, like Kagami would vanish from him, just like his mother had. He would be left alone. He didn't want that.

Kuroko undid the belt yanking at Kagami's pants with one hand and fumbling with his own with the other.

"Kuroko!" Kagami snapped pulling away from the small priest. He watched the boys eyes widen with fear, tears streaming down his face.

Kuroko stopped, eyes glazed. "I…I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over-."

"It's okay. I love you and I'm not leaving you. I want to hold you…but not like this." Kagami really did want to take him right then and there. But as he was now, Kuroko might regret the decision. He had said it himself that he wasn't sure if it was love, and Kagami wouldn't do this until he was sure.

Kuroko nodded wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He had for that moment broken apart. His emotions had gotten the better of him. He wouldn't let it happen again.

Kagami removed himself from the bed adjusting his pants.

"Wahhh No way did you guys just have sex?" Kise shouted coming in without knocking.

Kagami glared tying his belt tight around his waist." Get out Kise!"

"But Kurokocchi said he needed rest, not your dick!" he retorted

Kagami blushed. "We didn't do anything so just get out!"

"Nu uh, you are going to ruin Kurokocchi and I'm gonna tell Riko-san."

"Will you two stop!" Kuroko interrupted walking between them. "Let's just get down stairs and begin okay. I'm rested enough."

Kise gave his a worried look. "If you say so."

_The creature had been watching them_

"_Heh, look at them working so diligently. They should know this is only going to fail. They don't know the truth. They can't see the true demon here is so much worse…no not a demon…a devil."_

They had set the trap in the oversized dance hall. It was a more than spacious are with white floors and a huge gold chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. It was a perfect spot to fight, sure the room could get damaged, but going outside was risking more lives and Kuroko would not have any of that.

Midorima stood back, arms crossed with Takao at his side. The green haired boy had been glaring at Kuroko the entire time.

"So what is this plan of yours exactly?" Midorima asked adjusting his glasses.

Kuroko answered while stuffing sutras in his shirt, "We set up a barrier throughout the house that would lead the demon straight here. Once he's in, we will lure him over to that ground symbol, which will ensnare him. After that, I'll be able to exorcise him. I can't do it while he's moving so getting him to that spot is a priority."

"And just how do expect him to even appear, maybe he won't bother coming here."

"That's okay, We have bait set up."

"Define bait."

"An Obake."

"You expect me to know what that means?" he glared.

Takao chimed in "It's a shape shifting spirit right?"

Kuroko nodded, "I will have it take on the appearance of Takao."

"Takao?" Midorima eyed his small companion. "Why Takao?"

"Because he is the main target here. The beast will follow, I know."

Midorima scoffed looking away.

"It's okay, no harm will come to the real Takao." He reassured with a smile

"That does not concern me." He turned on his heels and walked away from them. Takao gave Kuroko a smile and followed.

They were prepped and ready now. The barrier was made and the seal had been drawn on the floor. They would finish this quickly yet efficiently he hoped. Still the hate that was now overwhelmingly obvious in the house was intense. Kuroko prayed all would go well.

The priest pulled from his sleeve what looked like a paper doll. Wrapped around it was what looked like black hair. "Obake, I summon thee. Take form and do my bidding." He muttered as the doll caught on fire. He dropped it to the floor and watched it burn. The flames turned blue as what looked like some unidentifiable mass began to form in it.

It started to take shape, forming hands first. It reached out of the fire pulling itself out of the flames. The mass took on an even more human shape forming a head and legs. The mass turned to the color of skin as it formed eyes and other more detailed aspect of Takao.

Midorima looked away as it took form revealing its barren body. Takao laughed. "Wow, it copied me perfectly."

The Obake smirked as Takao often did.

"Kise, can you give it the clothes."

" ." Kise blushed handing a set of Takao's uniform to the creature.

It put them on quickly waiting for the okay from his master.

"Do it." Kuroko ordered as he watched it disappear.

Almost immediately he could feel a surge of energy run through the house. "It's coming."

Takao and Midorima made sure to stand back so that the group could do their work. Kise had already drawn his sword while Kagami stood ready to fight next to Kuroko.

The house began to shake violently. Takao fell on his butt as the others held their ground. "What the hell!" he shouted.

Kuroko ground his teeth. The shaking floor was making it difficult to stay focused on the entrance to the room, which seemed to move and bend away from their view. Kuroko cursed under his breath.

The light flickered, although they stayed on, making it more than difficult to concentrate.

Kagami steadied himself. This may be more difficult than they expected.

"It's here!" Kise yelled as the 'other' Takao ran into the room with a smirk. The beast followed it, jaws snapping at his back.

Midorima stared at it in horror. This was what had been disturbing his home. "Demon…" he muttered.

Kuroko's javelin materialized in his hands. "Let's get it over to symbol!" he shouted running toward the creature who snarled and growled. It charged him, leaping into the air above.

Kuroko gasped as the creature avoided him, still going for the fake Takao. "It's still after him, Takao get hidden!"

" ?" the real Takao spat. Midorima silently moved his body in front of him to keep the demon from seeing him.

"Midorima?"

"Stay quiet." The tall man demanded. He watched the fight with intent.

Takao felt his chest ache. He looked at Kuroko, focused in battle, then back to Midorima. His eyes wondered down to the gun strapped at his waist. He bit his bottom lip. "Please..Mido-"

"I said quiet." He glared looking back over his shoulders. His eyes were wide and wild looking. "Just do what I told you to do."

Kise cut the creature off unsheathing his sword. "You're going the wrong way!" he shouted lunging forward. The creature ducked snapping at Kise's feet. Kise was fast and jumped backward letting his sword fall and slash at a mess of black fur. Blood dripped down in streams from the inflicted wound, but the creature made no sign of defeat. He leapt again at Kise who brought his sword up in a blocking position.

Kagami ran up behind it pulling out his dagger and thrusting it into his back.

The creature whelped, thrashing back, claws out. Kagami felt a sting in his arm as dirty claws ripped through flesh. "Damn it!." Kagami stumbled back a bit.

"Midorima…" Takao whispered. "I think we shou-"

Midorima turned to face him shoving him against the near wall. "I said stop talking."

Takao scoffed pushing him away.

Kuroko's heart sank when he saw Kagami get injured. That's the exact thing he was worried about.

The creature made lunges at Kagami who barely dodged. His clothes were tearing and his balance was beginning to fail him. "You're starting to piss me off!" Kagami yelled doing a quick side-step before sending a strong kick to the beast's side. Again it cried in pain sliding across the floor, a trail of blood following close behind.

It didn't take long before it was on its feet.

Kuroko eyed it suspiciously. _This fight…is far too easy…nothing at all like I expected. In fact I may have been able to handle it alone. _

Kuroko whistled at the beast. "Over here!" he was standing close to the symbol on the floor.

The creature wasted no time, switching targets he ran with great speed at Kuroko.

"Got you." Kuroko smiled jumping aside as the monster landed where he wanted him to. "Retsu!" he chanted as a whirlwind of energy whipped black fur. The creature was held in place, no longer able to move. He cried out in pain and whimpered.

"All right!" Kise and Kagami shouted. The fight had gone great.

Kise ran to Kuroko's side, "That went much better than –"

The sound of a gunshot echoed through the room. Blue eyes went wide as the creature before him dropped to the ground. Blood seeped from a hole between its eyes, getting soaked up by mangled fur.

"You've finally held still."

"What the hell Midorima! " Kagami shouted. "Kuroko was going to exorcise to make sure it wasn't just possessed!"

Midorima lowered his gun and adjusted his glasses. "Does that really matter? A demon is a demon. Even if it was just hiding inside that creature…it makes no difference."

"Midorima-san…what have you done."

A smile crept across his face." I've merely taken care of another nuisance."

Kuroko looked at Takao who merely smirked.

"Put down the gun." Kise said standing in front of Kuroko defensively. "You've killed your demon . We will go."

"Ha! You think you are innocent yourself?" He pointed his gun forward. "You were also the same as that creature were you not?"

Kuroko gasped pushing himself in front of Kise. "He is different. He has repented his sins even though they are not his. "

"Move out of the way priest. Your words mean nothing. You're just as tainted as they are, letting one of the filthy creatures inside your home and body."

"I don't want to have to fight you." Kuroko pulled a talisman from his shirt. "If you even attempt to do us harm, I won't hesitate in killing you."

"Takao." He uttered

Takao nodded. "Kuroko, if you walk away, you will be spared. You're powers will not have any effect on us." Takao pulled a scroll from his belt. "The charm you gave me…the one for protection. That will be your downfall Kuroko." He tossed the scroll into the air and clasped his hands together. "Protect us, I summon thee Shishi!" The scroll opened releasing a shower of orange light. "I made sure modify it against your type of power specifically. Your summoning techniques are nullified."

Kuroko tried to remain calm. His heart ached and his body was shaking. The feeling of being unable to do anything was killing him. "We have to run." He mumbled. Both Kagami and Kise looked at him.

Midorima would kill them. He could see it in his eyes.

Midorima smirked cocking the gun. "I don't think so!"

"RUN!" Kuroko shouted, his voice drowned out by the sound of the gun, his thought was drowned out by the feel of blood on his leg. Blood that was not his own.

Kise shrieked falling to the floor and clenching his leg. Blood was staining his kimono at an alarming rate.

Kuroko turned to see him. His face displayed horror. How had Midorima been able to take that shot with him standing in the way?

"Kise!" Kagami shouted he was about to move when Kuroko ordered him to stay still. "Why?" he yelled.

"Because, he'll kill you if you move." Kuroko looked at Kagami with an angry expression. "He tricked us."

Midorima smiled. "Now you know."

"W..what the HELL! I don't even know what the fuck is going on!" It was true. Kagami was dumbfounded.

"I guess I can explain it since you are going to die anyway. " he adjusted his glasses. "I hunt things like you. Unlike Kuroko here, I do this because I want to rid the world of you monsters. I don't money; I don't need to save lives. I just want you all dead."

Kagami clenched his fist. "Why?"

"Your kind…destroyed everything I ever loved in this world. My friends, my brothers, my parents. You took it all away from me end of story."

"So you're gonna get your revenge by killing innocents?"

"Heh, innocents…you're as innocent as I am." He laughed.

Takao couldn't look at him. Not when he was like this.

"Wait!" Kuroko snapped. "Then what about that dog demon just now? Did you trap it here on purpose to get to us?"

"I'm a priest and Midorima is an Onmyodo." Takao stated. "He has the ability to do summons and spells like you Kuroko, not nearly as strong. Although he hates to admit it, he can't always control it and things like this, " he gesture over to the dead dog. ",are created."

"You say that like he's done it a lot."

"Oh he has a bunch of times actually. We usually just kill them off but that one just wouldn't hold still long enough, it even came after me, calling me a demon and what not."

"THOSE CREATURES ARE THERE TO PROTECT YOU!" Kuroko was furious. Onmyodo used their powers to summon friendly spirits to their aid. This guy was simply slaughtering them; he couldn't blame the dog for fighting against them. "HOW COULD YOU!"

"Easy. The moment they got close enough…" he lifted his gun aiming it at Kagami. "I killed them." He fired the gun nailing Kagami in the shoulder.

"KAGAMI!" Kuroko yelled as the red-head collapsed to the floor. He started over to him but was grabbed by Kise. "Let me go!"

"Don't, " his skin was pale from blood loss. "He'll kill you both…"

Kuroko watched in horror as Kagami gripped his shoulder leaning over in pain. The blood was seeping through his fingers.

"How could you." He glared at Takao. "You lied about everything to gain my trust! I confided in you, I trusted you. For the first time in my life I had made a friend that I could speak heart to heart with!" his eyes were watering. He felt betrayed, absolutely betrayed. He was foolish to have let a stranger into his heart. This was all his fault and he could do nothing to right this wrong.

"Fuck…you both…" Kagami muttered forcing himself to his knees. "You may have…stopped Kuroko from using his powers..but, " he held his hand out at them as he walked closer. ", you haven't stopped mine!"

Midorima aimed at Kuroko, looking the red head in the eyes. "I dare you."

Kagami froze. " !" he panicked. "Don't!"

"Kagami kill him!" Kuroko shouted.

"I can't idiot!"

"Forget about me and-"

"Like hell I could. I told you I would protect you so just keep your mouth shut!"

Midorima smiled. "Those are empty words."

Takao looked away again, the smiling leaving his face.

Slowly, Midorima turned the gun at Kagami.

Kuroko couldn't stop himself he pulled away from Kise and ran at Midorima. "Stop!" Kise shouted at him. Was he crazy? He would only ge-

Midorima could only smile as he aimed back at Kuroko shooting him through the stomach.

Kuroko felt the bullet enter and exit his body before he fell. His whole body surged with pain as tears streamed from his face. The pain made him sick as he threw up blood. The front to his Kimono was painted red.

"Kuroko!" Kagami cried out going to move before he felt cold metal against his temple. "You bastard!" Kagami screamed. "I'll kill you!"

"I'll kill that boy before you get the chance" he cocked his gun. "You will die first!"

Kuroko screamed at the top of his lungs. He couldn't scream enough, he couldn't cry enough. He tried to get up but only toppled over, his hand reaching for Kagami. "STOP! PLEASE! KAGAMI FIGHT BACK!" his vision was blurred by tears.

Kagami could only smile at him. "Idiot, I would end my life before I'd watch you die."

Kuroko screamed his name, over and over for what seemed like an eternity. His voice was fading now.

Takao and Midorima simply watched the display.

"Please Kagami…I love you. I really do." his heart was broken utterly and completely. He felt it break in his chest sending pain more powerful than anything he had felt before. "I don't want you to die…"

Kagami gave him a grin. "I know…I love you and I'm sorry…"

Midorima cocked his gun. "That was touching but unfortunately we don't always get what we want."

Kuroko shrieked as the room was filled with the boom from the gun. Blood sprayed across the floor as Kuroko cried and Kagami fell backwards…

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo**

**Preview:**

"_I love you…and it just __hurts__ so much…"_

"_Have you ever __loved __someone…and knew for a fact they __never__ even thought of you"_

"_I wish that I could have __saved__ you back then…maybe this has always been __my fault__"_

Chapter 10 : A Devils Tears


	11. Chapter 10 : A Devil's Tears

**A/N: HEYHEY, sorry for the wait, I've had it done just haven't had the chance to upload, plus the internet connection at my school is awful haha anyway I had a fun time cosplaying in all the snow we had where I live! If you're curious my group's link is on my profile =3**

**So yeah, I cried while writing this just so you know so enjoy**

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO**

**As usual read and review! I love to hear from you guys ^_^**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000**

Midorima cocked his gun. "That was touching but unfortunately we don't always get what we want."

Kuroko shrieked as the room was filled with the boom from the gun. Blood sprayed across the floor as Kuroko cried and Kagami fell backwards.

Kuroko's eyes were wide. He stared in utter disbelief at the sight that had presented itself before him.

The room was silent then, not even Midorima made a sound as he lay sprawled on his back on the ground. He merely stared, eyes wide at the figure slumped on top of him.

Kagami eyes were wide as well. Had Takao just really saved him? He barely recalled seeing him move. It all happened so fast. It was a split second before Midorima pulled the trigger. Takao had tackled him, and in doing so took the bullet himself. Blood had splattered on his face, so much so that he had to wipe his eyes clean to see.

"Takao…" Midorima muttered eyes locked on the mop of dark hair that was draped over his chest. "Hey Takao…answer me."

Kagami wasted no time in running to Kuroko's side. "Kuroko!" The priest was still crying, His eyes were red and his body was shaking. Kagami wanted to just scoop him up and run off. He needed the medical attention immediately.

"K..Kagami." He tried to embrace him but a shot of pain prevented it. He was bleeding out bad. If he didn't heal himself soon he would die for sure. "I'm fine check on Kise." He wasn't fine, not at all.

Kise had already begun to limp over to them. "I'll live; right now you need to worry about yourself. The nullification to your powers should be gone now with Takao…"

They glanced over. Takao had been placed on the floor, eyes half closed. His now visible chest was covered in blood but he was shallowly breathing. Midorima was on his knees over him. The gun was missing from his hand and his eyes were locked on his fallen comrade.

"Takao, why did you-"

"Idiot, how could I let you kill him when he was just confessed to." He was smiling.

"You don't even know them! How could you sacrifice your life-"

"Exactly…"

"What?"

"It's my life…I had grown to forget that…Kuroko, speaking to him made me realize this. I finally got to speak about my feelings to someone and this is what happens.

"Of course it's your life why wouldn't-"

"Because it was always yours!" he yelled before going into a coughing frenzy. "It's always been your life! I gave it to you when I agreed to stay by your side!"

"Stop talking! I'll help-"

"Do you even know what it feels like? To love someone and know full well you never even cross their mind?"

Midorima's eyes shot wide at that. "You didn't have to do it! You didn't have to follow me!"

"Heh, of course I did. At that time, I promised you I'd protect you…I couldn't do it…I could only watch as you cried over the bodies." Blood trickled down from the corner of his mouth.

"Stop talking nonsense!" of course he knew it wasn't nonsense. Midorima's family had been close to Takao's. The Takao's were, like Kuroko, a line of priest and priestesses. When they were 10, Midorima's family was attacked by demons…Takao's family couldn't protect them and the demons took both the children's parents.

"I wish I could have saved you back then…maybe this has always been my fault." If he had saved him then Midorima wouldn't have followed this path of vengeance.

"It's not! It's not you-"

"I love you…and it just hurts so much." He was crying now, hot tears streamed from the corner of his eye. "But right now…I can feel everything fading. It doesn't hut anymore." He still wore a smile on his face.

"TAKAO!"

"Just…promise me you won't kill them. Please Shin-chan"

Midorima stiffened. "You…you haven't called me that since we were kids."

Kuroko could see the tears falling from behind glasses. Midorima was crying.

"I'm sorry, but your tears…they make me happy because…that means you care don't you. Shin-chan…I have always loved you…and I always will." His eyes closed slowly, a smile still plastered on his face.

Midorima was silent.

"Should we go now Kurokocchi?" Kise whispered. "What is he decides to attack again.

Kuroko knew that wasn't going to happen. He would never had guessed it before but the way that Midorima was looking at Takao…it was the way he had looked when he found his mother's corpse outside their house. It was the look of complete sorrow. A look that someone could only give to a person they loved.

"Midorima-san…"

"He…he's gone." Midorima touched the cheek of Takao. He rubbed his thumb across smooth skin and lips. "Wake up..WAKE UP!" He yelled gripping the other's shoulders. He shook him violently.

The priest watched with teary eyes as Midorima attempted to resuscitate the boy. He used his palms to push down on his chest in an attempt to start his heart again. He watched as the man tried mouth to mouth to breathe life into the fallen one.

"Takao! Takao!" he yelled over and over now covered in his friends blood. "What ever happened to protecting me? You can't leave me here like this! I'm sorry, I never could return your feelings. I..I was so focused on my goal and was terrified that I would lose sight of it. I should have left it all behind! I should have chosen you…" he was balling uncontrollably. "I should have told you I loved you." He brought his lips to Takao's. It was an unreturned kiss.

Midorima removed his glasses, folding them and placing them on the ground. "I can't live without you." He reached over his friend's corpse picking up his gun.

"No!" Kuroko shouted as the man placed the gun to his own temple.

"Why not…without him here…I'm already dead." He voice was cracking between sobs. It hurt to hear and was even more heart breaking to watch.

"That's not what he'd want! He wants you to live and be happy. He doesn't want you to die!"

Midorima looked at the priest with wide eyes. "Why do you even care, I was trying to kill you."

"Because you and I are the same!" Kuroko shouted clinging on to Kagami for physical support.

It was painstakingly true. Midorima was also conflicted by an internal struggle. He was torn between his love, and revenge, just as Kuroko was torn between his love for Kagami and his duty as a priest. The only difference being Midorima made the wrong choice.

Midorima smiled . "I'll take that as a complement. However, I'm not as strong as you are, and you have the person you love beside you. " He cocked the gun. "I can only hope that I can see him, just once more."

A whimper stopped him from pulling the trigger. All turned heads to see the creature they once thought dead stand. It was shaking struggling to keep on its feet.

"What the." Kagami whispered. "It's still alive?"

The creature began limping its way over to Midorima and Takao, It left a trail of blood as it went falling only once before it reached them.

Midorima tossed the gun aside and grabbed onto Takao's body pulling him into his arms. "Stay away from him!"

The creature whined, cocking its head to the side.

"I said go away."

The creature didn't listen as he trailed his tongue across Takao's hand.

"Don't touch him!"

It ignored him putting his paws on Midorima's arm and licked Takao's face. It whimpered nuzzling close to Takao.

Midorima's eyes filled with wonder as the creature began to fade away. No, it was being absorbed into Takao.

"STOP! QUIT!" he began swatting at it

"Wait!" Kuroko shouted at him. "Leave him be."

Midorima watched in horror as the creature faded inside Takao.

"Takao?" he eyed his friend who was glowing a light green now,

"Shin-chan…you're holding me way too tight…" Takao's breathed slowly. His warm breath touched Midorima's exposed neck.

Midorima cried out holding on tighter rather than letting go.

Kagami, Kise, and Kuroko watched from afar.

"What just happened?" Kise asked

Kuroko coughed, "I'm not sure, but it looks like. Midorima's summon, gave what was left of his life to Takao. I can't be sure though, I've never seen anything like it." His eyes were wide. What was happening was nothing short of a miracle.

Kagami shook his head. "After all Midorima had done to him. In the end he chose his master." Kagami looked at Kuroko. "That's almost unbelievable."

Kuroko smiled. "He gave his life because his master' cried for another. His heart was void of all those hateful emotions and replaced them with the feelings he had for Takao. Maybe the dog sensed this change of heart."

Kuroko and the others had stayed and rested there for a week. Although Kuroko was still in pain, he had managed to heal himself. Kise's leg was much better and he was able to walk on it. Kagami was fine but complained often about the scars the scratches from the creature had left. Takao had healed instantly when he was revived by the dog creature and thus he spent the week tending to the others. Midorima was still quiet, but he had a different look in his eyes and Kuroko often caught him staring with a smile at Takao. Midorima of course would just blush and deny it.

"Thank you for everything" Takao smiled as Kuroko exited the door. Midorima was standing at his side.

"No, thank you. You saved Kagami's life. You saved all our lives."

Takao laughed rubbing the top of his head. "Well it's the least I could do considering I was also part of the problem" he scratched his head in embarrassment.

Kuroko game him a smile then bowed to Midorima. "It was a pleasure to meet you! I hope we can work together again."

The green haired boy adjusted his glasses and nodded. "Next time, we'll be on the same side."

Takao grabbed onto Midorima's arm embracing it. "Now enough with the goodbye's I wanna go have some long awaited sex with this man!"

Midorima blushed while trying to yank his arm away, with no avail. "A..Absolutely not!"

"And you Kuroko, you should probably have a nice talk with Kagami when you get back as well. I think he deserves a confession in a more, I don't know, relaxed and private environment.

Kuroko glanced over at Kagami who was packing their bags in the cart with Kise. The two were yelling about something that Kuroko couldn't hear, probably something not important enough for him to ask about.

"You guys take care, and send me a message if you ever need assistance."

Takao nodded before pulling Kuroko into a hug. "Thank you Kuroko…really, thank you for everything."

Kuroko hugged his new friend back. "And thank you as well. I'm glad I got this chance to meet you."

The two released each other.

Oi, Kuroko!" Kagami called. "We gotta go before it gets too late, you know how scared the stupid horse gets in the dark!"

Kuroko waved once more at the two, sending a last smile before walking back to the cart. Kagami offered his hand to help Kuroko up, who complied and grasped it tightly.

The two sat next to each other the entire time with Kise sitting across from them. Kagami held Kuroko's hand. Most of the time they were quiet, with Kise asleep there wasn't much noise. It wasn't until sometime later that Kuroko spoke and broke the silence.

"When we get back I want to speak to you in private about something."

"Hmm?" Kagami said snapping his head over. "With me?" he raised a brow.

Kuroko nodded looking him in the eyes. "I wish to speak to you about…us and what this all is."

Kagami looked away. He should be enthralled but in all honesty he was a little worried. Two things could come out of their talk. Either he would confess to him, making Kagami the happiest he had been in years. Or he would take everything back that he said and say it was just in the heat of the moment and he needed more time to think about it. Two different outcomes and he couldn't tell which it was. The look on Kuroko's face was serious. But at the same time…he was still holding his hand so maybe he was just thinking too much into it.

Kagami had to tap on his own head to get his thought straight.

"Y..yeah, sure."

Kuroko was still staring at him. His eyes looked at him as though he expected him to say more. Kagami eyes wandered form the boy's eyes to his lips. They looked soft, pink and inviting. He wanted to kiss him.

"Kagami-kun…"

Kagami jumped a bit and averted his eyes. "What?"

Kuroko put his fingers to his own lips. "Do you like them that much?"

Kagami blushed. "What the hell are you talking about?" he tried not to yell and wake Kise.

"You keep staring at my lips. Do you want to kiss me that badly?" His voice was monotonous and he wore a straight face but Kagami had a feeling he was teasing him.

"And what if I say I do?" he smirked, grabbing Kuroko's chin with his hand.

"Then I'd let you."

Kagami froze. "W..what?"

"I said I'd let you kiss me." Kuroko was staring him dead in the eyes.

Kagami hesitated then leaned forward slowly watching Kuroko behind lidded eyes. Lips touched and Kagami felt a swell of warmth in his heart. It was a brief kiss, not like ones they had before where they were practically trying to devour each other. It was simple and warm and full of Kagami's love all the same.

Kuroko stared at him with doe eyes.

"I hope we get home soon." Kagami said touching his forehead to Kuroko's.

"And why is that?" Kuroko asked closing his eyes against the red head's touch.

"Because I don't know how much longer I can hold out in here. "

Kuroko stared, not exactly sure what he meant. Kagami laughed at that.

"I'm saying, that when we get home, "he whispered in Kuroko's ear while his left hand caressed his thigh. "I'm going to make you mine."

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo**

**Preview:**

** Kuroko finally tells Kagami all that lies within his heart.**

** Kagami holds him close, desperate to hold onto every moment they have together.**

**Chapter 11 : One **


	12. Chapter 11 : One

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for such a long break I've been working on essays and stuff for school ^_^ But I'm back with a hot chapter for all of you! I also wan't to tell you guys I had another photo shoot with Kagami ^_^ One with Midorima shall come as soon as I get my Takao wig ^_^**

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO**

BTW Thank you all so much for staying with the story thus far. I absolutely love you guys *hug* I'm thinking about writing a one chapter thing for some fluff of the side characters (RikoxHyuga, MidorimaxTakao) They will all be one chapter and uploaded as a separate story. What chu think?

**Anyway Read and enjoy! WARNING: STRONG YAOI AHEAD. If you don't like details then skip down to the end xD (but who doesn't like detail o_o LOL jk)**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

No sooner than they made it back to their little shabby home did Kise make himself scarce. He had told them he was going into town to pick up fresh groceries for the houses since they were gone for so long. He told them not to wait up and that he would probably be gone for a few hours.

Of course it was a lie but he figure the two needed to talk as soon as possible and he didn't want to be in the way of that.

Upon hearing the door close behind Kise, Kuroko made his way towards his room, Kagami followed after him, his heart thudding in his chest. He had been on edge ever since they left Midorima's. He was barely able to keep himself together when Kuroko took a seat on the bed.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened…back at the manor." Kuroko noted the lumo in his throat that wouldn't go down. He was finding it difficult to muster the courage to speak.

Kagami stood in front of him, hands at his side ready to take whatever it was he was going to say to him.

"Back there, when he pointed the gun at you, I thought I was going to lose you forever. " he started never breaking eye contact from the red head. "At that moment, there was so much fear in my heart, so much regret. I hated that you would be taken away, I was afraid that you would leave me, and I regretted that I ever met you."

"You see, you are messing up my head and my heart. I can't focus, I can't think. I'm not who I was before we met. Back then I was so focused on my position as a priest. I though…I though it was what my mother would want. I thought I HAD to do this. But then you came along and ruined everything!"

"Kuroko." Kagami muttered.

"Before I was so confident in my abilities, I was able to rush into battle knowing that'd I'd be okay. But with you, I'm scared…so scared that if I mess up, I may lose you." His eyes stung from tears that were beginning to form .

"I wasn't alone anymore and I was happy but…I was scared because I knew that the moment you died I would be alone again. So you see, I can't even function right." He wiped his tears off on his sleeve. "Look at me, I was never one to have much emotion, but know I'm feeling so much it all comes out in tears."

Kagami bit his lip. "I'm sorry. I've caused you a lot of trouble haven't I." he stepped forward and wiped the tears from the other's cheek.

"My heart is so torn! I don't know what to do!" Kuroko grabbed a hold of the hand caressing him. "Because…I love you so much."

Kagami felt his face flush.

"I love you and it scares me!" Kuroko cried rubbing his cheek against his hand.

Kagami's heart could have exploded it was beating so fast. He leaned over, kissing the boy in front of him. "I love you." Kagami muttered between kisses.

Kuroko was on his back now, his lips crashing in a war of dominance between him and Kagami. Kagami moaned as his tongue traced across pink lips until they opened obediently. His tongue went right to work attacking Kuroko's with gentle lust. Kuroko's mind was racing as the invading mouth sucked and lapped at his own. He felt a hand cup his cheek forcing their faces apart, a thin line of saliva connecting them.

Kuroko was already out of breath; his chest rose and fell with Kagami's.

"I told you I'd make you mine." Kagami smirked. "And after that confession, I can't hold back any longer." He pulled off his shirt ,Kuroko getting the hint and doing the same, and tossed it to the floor. The stared at each other for a few moments in silence, their eyes locked.

Kuroko was first to speak. "I..I'm not sure what to do now." He blushed.

Kagami laughed and leaned in for another kiss. "Take off the rest." He whispered in his ear, leaking at the lobe before trailing to his neck.

"K..Kagami-kun, I can't with you..ah!" he moaned as Kagami left a gentle love bite on his collar bone.

"Sorry, you just looked really good there." Kagami watched as Kuroko discarded the rest of his clothes, leaving him bare naked. Kagami had to restrain himself again. The site was too much. Kuroko's face was erotically wonderful.

"So beautiful." Kagami attacked his neck again, this time using a free hand to pinch at the boy's nipples.

Kuroko arched up. "I..I"m not a girl! You can't..ah!"

"Oh but look how much you're reacting, seem to me like you like it enough." Kagami laughed.

Kagami moved his head down and lapped at the pink nub. "Does this feel good?"

He took it as a yes when Kuroko was unable to answer. He hummed against the stub soaking it in his spit.

Kuroko's bit his knuckle. "It..it feels weird." He closed his eyes as Kagami went to the neglected nub and began to tease it in the same manner.

Kuroko could feel his member hardening quickly. "Kagami…" he drew out his name. "Please, no more teasing."

Blue eyes met red as Kagami's tongue trailed south .

Kuroko's heart was racing as he watched the toss of red hair travel down toward his length.

"Try to keep your hips down okay." Kagami said as he took Kuroko's member in one hand.

Kuroko nodded, a shiver running down his spine.

The warmth that enveloped his cock sent sparks through his body. Even though he had nodded, his body arched. "I can't!" he yelled.

Kagami used his free hand to force his hips down, his mouth enveloping Kuroko in one motion. He sucked on the tip of Kuroko's cock, he could feel it twitching in his mouth already prepared to come. He trailed his tongue across the length downward, then upward again ending with a cool breath of air onto the head. He squeezed the base smirking as a white bead popped out from the slit. He lapped it up with the tip of his tongue, pulling the thread like cum from its hiding place.

"Kagami!" kuroko moaned tossing his head back into the sheets. His hand went for Kagami's hair. "Kagami…" he ran his fingers through his hair as Kagami took him all in his mouth again.

The red head bobbed up and down at a steady pace, his eyes closed as he tasted the sweet pre-cum that was oozing out from the boy.

Kuroko was moaning uncontrollably, he couldn't hold back his voice if he wanted to.

Kagami released the boy's leaking member with a pop.

He sat up wiping his mouth of saliva.

"No…don't stop!" Kuroko's eyes were half open and his face was completely red. There was a thin line of drool hanging from his mouth.

"Not yet." Kagami removed the rest of his own clothes, moaning as his already hard erection met the cool air. He stroked himself as Kuroko watched, his eyes taking in the site. "Kuroko..suck." he had his head tossed back.

Kuroko's eyes widened at the demand, his own member jumping at the site of Kagami jerking himself off. Kuroko sat up, moving to his knees and hands in front of Kagami. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, or if Kagami would even enjoy it. He licked the tip of Kagami's cock, testing to see his reaction. Kagami's breath heightened.

" ."

Kuroko nodded wrapping his lips around the large organ. Kagami was much bigger than he was, he wasn't sure if he could get the entirety in his mouth like Kagami had done earlier. He took him as far as he could go before coming up for air. "S..so big."

Kagami blushed at the bluntness of the bluenette.

Kuroko wrapped his tongue around Kagami coating his hard member with a slick coat of saliva. He took him again in his mouth, sucking at it hard. Kuroko felt a hand take hold of his hair. He hummed as Kagami's rocked back and forth into his mouth, careful not to go too deep.

'Damn, Kuroko." Kagami moaned using all his might not to choke the boy.

Kuroko's member was dripping a pool onto the sheet, begging for release.

Kagami put his own fingers in his mouth coating them, as Kuroko sucked on him. "That's it, you're doing fine." He moaned as his hand made its way to Kuroko's entrance.

Kuroko gasped as he felt a digit enter him. "K..Kagami!?" he coughed almost choking on the member inside his mouth.

"Just keep doing what you're doing. "

Kuroko ignored the foreign feeling in his ass as his mouth greedily devoured Kagami.

Kagami smirked pushing his finger deeper inside the boy. He laughed as Kuroko released hi cock to moan out. Pre-cum and drool hung sexily off his lips.

"Take it out!"

"I can't, I have to prepare you okay."

Kuroko moaned as a second finger entered him. It stung more now but Kagami used his free hand to rub his back in reassurance.

Kuroko used his hands to stroke Kagami as he did so.

"Kagami-kun..I..I don't think it's going to fit."

Kagami laughed because the boy was dead serious. "Leave that to me okay." He entered a third finger. They curled and prodded till they found that bundle of nerves that made Kuroko yell out in pleasure.

"NO! Kagami , stop, I'll."

Kagami thrust his fingers in an out, hitting the same spot over and over.

"I can't hold it in!" Kuroko felt a knot in his stomach, he couldn't contain it. His body shook as he release himself all over the bed, a thick pool of his seed seeping into the sheets below him.

Kagami pulled out his coated finger. Kuroko's face was beat red. Tears were pricking at his eyes. "I'm sorry, I came."

Kagami sat him up and kissed him on the forehead. "Don't worry, we're not done yet." He knew Kuroko would come early, but he figured that would help him relax more for the real deal.

He pushed Kuroko onto his back and positioned himself between his legs. "You ready?" Kagami smiled at his lover. His heart pounding as Kuroko stared at him with beautiful blue eyes.

"Kiss me." Kuroko whispered.

Kagami did just that., bringing their lips together as he pushed himself inside. It was a struggle at first, but that eased after Kuroko's entrance had swallowed his head. Kagami shut his eyes and moaned out at the feeling of tightness that surrounded his aching organ. He put his hands on either side of Kuroko's head as he pushed himself in to the hilt.

Kuroko's body shook. It was painful, but also felt so good. Kagami was still as he waited for Kuroko to adjust. "Just tell me when you're okay."

Kuroko nodded. He felt entirely full with Kagami inside him. He felt complete. After a few moments Kuroko gave him the okay.

"I love you." Kagami said as he slid a little ways out before pushing himself back in.

Kagami and Kuroko moaned at the pleasures they were receiving. Kuroko's arms wrapped around Kagami as the thrust intensified. He slammed into Kuroko sending a vibration of ecstasy through the boy. Kuroko moved his hips as well, wanting more and more of the man inside him.

The room was filled with the wet slap of skin against skin, and the moans that sounded from the constant supply of pleasure. The air around them was hot and wet. Kagami picked up speed, moving one hand to Kuroko's member timing each stroke in synch with his thrusts.

Kuroko legs wrapped around Kagami as his thrust became wild and erratic. He felt once again the orgasm forming in the pit of his stomach.

Kagami was getting close. He dropped his head barely able to keep himself up right. "Kuroko.." he moaned over and over.

"Kagami!" Kuroko cock was sensitive to the touch, he could feel every movement of Kagami's hand slicking over him. "I'm going to come!"

Kuroko pulled Kagami closer as he came. He released between their bodies leaving a stick whit mess.

Kagami came soon after as Kuroko's walls clenched around him. He thrust in deep burying his seed in Kagami's core.

The two breathed heavily in unison. Kagami pulled out of Kuroko watching in wonder as a stream of white followed. He collapsed beside his lover, his breathing slowing back to its normal pace.

"You okay?" Kagami asked turning to face the bluenette.

Kuroko nodded a smile plastered on his face. "I feel amazing actually, a little sore, but amazing." His cheeks were bright red.

"For a guy who shows little to no emotion normally, you sure have a lot of interesting faces during sex." Kagami laughed pulling Kuroko into his arms. "It's cute."

"Eh…" Kuroko looked up at the larger boy, his eyes were closed. "Kagami, I have to bath."

"No." Kagami nestled in closer. "Stay as you are."

"But I'm covered in-"

"Idiot, just let me hold you okay."

Kuroko watched as a smile crossed the other's face. Kuroko closed his eyes and leaned into the other's chest. "Kagami-kun, I love you"

"Heh, I love you."

Kuroko smiled.

_Mom…I'm sorry that you may have witnessed your son do things you may not approve of…but I love Kagami, I know that now. I have so many emotions running through me at the moment. I wish you were here so I could tell you face to face about them. I'm happy, and I'm not alone anymore so you don't have to worry about that. I'll never quit my job either because, people need me. How could I face you if I ran away because I was too afraid to fight? So, I will fight. I will keep everyone safe, and I will do this at his side. I love you mom, so thank you. Thank you for giving me the chance to live, to live and meet him and the others. We, together, will make you proud. _

Kuroko woke up the next morning in Kagami's arms. He smiled at the innocent sight of the familiar sleeping like a child, one foot out of the covers. Kuroko got himself up, stumbling from the pain in his rear, and covered the boy completely. He would make breakfast for the house after a bath.

He fried some eggs and heated up some pork for the day. Having Kise as an ally gave them so many more options as far as food went considering he was loaded with money. Kuroko put some hot water on the stove for tea, then went to wake Kise. He would let Kagami sleep a bit longer.

He tapped lightly on Kise's door. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Coming Kurokocchi!" Kise sung. He heard the blonde stumble about before opening the door. He was smiling brightly as usual, so much so that Kuroko had to turn away.

Kise sat the table for everyone and prepared the tea himself. He was a surprisingly helpful 'house wife' if you asked Kuroko. The two of them prepared some toasted bread as well cutting the bread into giant chunks.

"Should I wake Kagami-kun?" Kise asked taking placing cups for the tea.

"No need." Kagami said walking into the room. His hair was wet from where he had bathed. "Smells good guys." He took a seat and took a big bite of the pork. "Taste good to! Nice job getting us some actual food to eat pretty boy."

Kise rolled his eyes. "I do it for Kurokocchi." He smiled sticking out his tongue.

Kuroko sat at the table as Kise poured everyone tea. "Thank you Kise-kun."

"Eh?" Kise leaned in close to Kuroko. "You seem a little different? Like you're glowing or something."

Kuroko put a hand to his own cheek. "They do say the semen has good nutrients for the skin." He stated plainly.

Kagami almost chocked on his food. "K..Kuroko that's a little-"

Kise let out a loud gasp. "So you two did do IT?" Kise yelled pointing at them. "Just you wait till I tell Riko, she's gonna kill you!" he laughed.

"I'll KILL you if you tell!" Kagami slammed his hands on the table knocking over his tea and spilling it onto his lap. 'GOD DAMN IT!"

Kuroko nibbled at food he had prepared, admiring the savory flavor. It was good to food this tasty, it was even better now that he had people to share it with.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0**

**Preview:**

**The moment Kuroko woke up, he knew something was wrong. Something was very very wrong. **

**Flashes of dark hair and skin covered in black cloth cluttered his thought and dreams. The voice of his mother seemed to whisper in his ear. Was he going crazy? Or was there another force to fear? And just who is that beautiful one-eyed man think he is showing up and demanding Kagami's contract back?**

**Chapter 12 : The Mage and The Familiar.**


	13. Chapter 12 : The Mage and The Familiar

**A/N: I apologize so much for the wait. I just finished up mid-terms and am now on break. I'll be updating a lot this week to make up for it (Ill also make the next chapter longer). . I also apologize for this chapter, it's more like a transition chapter/introduction for the new arc xD but it's important all the same. **

**I'm already working on the next one so it should be available to read either late tonight or tomorrow evening. **

**On another note, there will be some character introduced that are not in the anime yet. BUT you don't have to worry at all about spoilers xD**

**Again I apologize for the wait and chapter. **

**Read and Enjoy ^_^**

He was alone. Alone in complete silence. He couldn't find Kagami or Kise or anyone. Kuroko stood still in the desolate world. He stood in the ruins of something which he could not recall. The sky was dark and malicious looking. He turned his body to the side to get a different view. All around him was the same thing.

A flicker of blue caught his eye. He turned once more to see a body collapsed on the ground. It was a woman. Blue hair sprawled across her face made her unrecognizable. Her white robes were torn and stained red. Kuroko stood staring at the body.

He reached a hand out toward it. His eyes never changed their expression.

"Kuroko," A voice laughed. ", what a joke."

Kuroko spun on his heels. A tall man towered over him. Kuroko couldn't make out the for as he was forced back. He slid across the ground till his back hit a piece of decayed rubble.

Kuroko tried to speak, but found his voice unable to come forth.

The man was gone however, along with the body. It was just him…alone.

"Kuroko?" he heard a voice echo in his mind.

_Kagami?_

"Kuroko?" the voice called again.

A bright light suddenly filled the sky, causing Kuroko to shield his eyes.

Kuroko jolted up in the bed. Kagami stood over him a worried look on his face. It had all been a dream. But something didn't feel right at all.

"You okay, you looked like you were having a nightmare." Kagami asked as Kuroko got himself up.

"I'm fine. It was just a dream." He tried to smile at the red head.

"Okay, well I'm here if you need me!"

"Same here!" Riko's voice chimed in. She pushed Kagami aside causing the red head to stumble to the ground and hugged Kuroko. "Good Morning!" she smiled

"Good morning Riko-san!" he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Not that I'm complainin, but why are you here?"

"Hyuga and I just stopped by to say hi. We're on our way to a kendo tournament. I'm competing again this year and he's coming with me." She smiled. "I'm gonna beat the living daylights outta those city punks." She flexed her arms with a wide grin on her face.

"Congratulation, I'm sure you'll do wonderfully."

They all gathered outside to talk, considering the house was way too small for everyone to fit comfortably in. Kuroko went ahead and prepared tea and rice cakes for everyone. He put out a small table and mats for everyone to sit on. It was an outside dinning kind of day anyway.

Kuroko glanced over at Kise and Kagami who were arguing about something Kuroko couldn't make out. They were both helping cleaning the temple yard. Kuroko blushed at the sight of Kagami wearing a small scarf of Kuroko's in a bandana style to keep his hair out of his face.

Outside was beautiful, It was late fall but the weather was still nice and sunny. The sky was a bright blue and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was one of those days that seemed perfect, and after a dream like that, it was something comforting to the priest.

Kuroko was wearing the newly repaired outfit Riko had made him. The black leggings were perfect for this weather after all, not too hot and not too cold.

Hyuga sipped at the warm tea. "It's nice to see you looking so happy Kuroko. I hadn't seen you a while at school and when I came by you weren't home."

"Ah, yeah, sorry about that. I was out of the area on a job." He spoke sweetly. "I'll be going back to classes starting tomorrow."

"Good, I'd hate for you to fail out." He laughed. "Who would I get all my homework answers from?"

Kuroko smiled.

Riko placed her cup down on the table. "How is everything going with those two?" she asked gesturing toward the bickering duo with the brooms.

"The same as before. They fight like an old married couple." Kuroko laughed

"Ahh. Well aren't you the one in the relationship?" she giggled. "I heard all about it from Kise the moment I arrived."

Kuroko blushed a bit." I'm surprised you haven't shed blood yet."

"I thought about it but then figures I need to save all my energy for the competition."

"I'm glad you didn't kill him then."

Hyuga interrupted them with a cough. "I'm just glad you look less like a lifeless doll. You have a lot more emotion in your face I can tell."

"I guess sex does that to you."

Hyuga spit out his tea coughing. "Okay, you don't have to say it all right!"

"Maybe if we do it multiple times, I'll really have the emotion thing down."

"You're saying all this on purpose!" Hyuga yelped.

Riko laughed at his flushed face. "I don't think Hyuga's used to the whole male male idea."

"Why not, it's just like regular sex but messier." Kuroko stated plainly.

Hyuga jolted up. "Okay, Okay! I'm going inside to get more sugar!"

"Eh, should I get that for you?" Kuroko asked standing up.

"No, I got it!" Hyuga laughed holding his hands up.

Kuroko nodded and smiled at him.

"Excuse me, are you Tetsuya Kuroko?" a soft voice called.

Kuroko turned on his heels toward the entrance to his land. A pale man with long hair, bangs covering one eye, and a tall slim figure stood erect. Kuroko couldn't make out his features from the distance, but he could make out the long violet kimono he wore, a black obi wrapped about his waist.

"That would be me." Kuroko made his way to the man who bowed elegantly. On closer inspection he could see how beautiful the man was. His skin was flawless, mind a beauty mark under his eye.

"I'm Tatsuya Himuro."

Kuroko cocked his head to the side. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually yes, there is." He ran his hands through black locks. "You can give me back my familiar."

Kuroko stared at the man blankly, searching his eyes for any signs of hostility. So this was Kagami's last master. Kuroko could sense a strange aura surrounding the man. He wasn't a demon, or a human. Kuroko could only guess he was a mage.

"I refuse." He stated plainly, never breaking eye contact.

"Let me speak to him." This man was also calm. There was no threat or panic in his voice.

"I refuse. If you have no other business, then please leave."

The man's eyes darted over to the general direction of Kagami and Kise. The two were minding their own business, not bothering to pay attention to what was going on at the entrance.

"You have him doing your yard work?"

"Yes actually, I'm easily tired so it helps to have others around."

"What kind of priest makes a deal with a familiar?"

"What kind of mage tosses his familiar aside?"

Himuro went quiet for a few moments before speaking again." I can't believe he can conjure up a human form now with ease. How long can he stay like that?"

"He always stays like that." Kuroko replied, he saw the faintest twitch of the man's brow. "He's highly skilled and extremely powerful. He almost beat me when we first met."

" Let me just speak to him." Himuro stepped forward a bit.

Kuroko debated it for a moment. Kagami hadn't talked too much about his last master, perhaps it wasn't a happy memory. If that was the case he wouldn't have Kagami go through it again. "I'm sorry, but can you please leave."

"I can't do that. He has to come with me, it's of high importance."

"Kuroko?" Kagami called out.

Kuroko winced as a smile crossed Himuro's face. "It looks like he finally took notice."

Kuroko watched as Kagami took a running start toward him, then gradually slowed to a walk. He stopped at Kuroko's side. "Himuro…what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you home." He smiled. "Back to where you belong."

Kuroko stood silent, eyeing the two.

"Who do you think you are, coming to other people's houses uninvited? You send me away and then suddenly return wanting me back? Hell no."

"Kagami, please listen to me…..I..I found her."

Kagami's eyes widened suddenly. He stepped forward grabbing on to the man's shirt. "WHEN? WHERE?" he asked shaking him.

"A few weeks ago, in a village four days from here."

Kuroko was highly confused.

Kagami looked at the man with excitement. "Is she safe? Is she okay?"

He smiled and nodded. "She is fine from what I heard., although I haven't seen her personally. My sources are reliable, they say she is serving the high priestess of the village." His eyes darted to Kuroko at that last part. "I guess it runs in the family."

Kagami put a hand to his chest and let out a relived sigh. She was safe. After all this time of wondering….after all that time of pondering whether he would be able to keep his promise. He had gotten a lead. He eyed his former master. "But why come tell me? What do you need me around for? "

"I couldn't just go get her and leave you here. Family is supposed to stay together right?"

"Bullshit, you threw me to the dogs the moment she was gone. What do you really need from me?" he glared

The man bit his bottom lip. "Even with my magic, taking her from that place will prove to be difficult. The guard around the temple is fierce and their mages are many. I can't do it alone. I need you to come back with me. Leave this boy and become my familiar again. Do it to save Alex."

Kagami's body twitched at the sound of her name.

"You can't possibly choose this kid's side over hers. She's like a sister to you right? In the end, we're family, and family sticks together. So come with me. Come with me to see her." He held out his hand to him. "I'm sorry for what may have happened between us in the past. But today is a new day. I need you. Alex needs you."

Kagami stood silent for a few moments. He was surprised really. Surprised that Himuro had come all this way to tell him these things. He was surprised that Alex was safe and sound. He was even more surprised however that he had the nerve to expect him to roll over like nothing had ever happened. No, he was different now. Not some whiny little brat with no nerve.

"Go alone."

"What are you saying?" Himuro's eye narrowed.

"I'm saying that we have no more business together. I am no longer yours. My contract is with Tetsuya Kuroko. So you can take your contract and shove it up your ass."

Himuro glared at the two of them. Kuroko still stood confused at the whole ordeal but not wanting to interrupt.

"You're telling me that you'd give up Alex for this new 'life of yours?"

"It's a good life, okay. And it's none of your business." It saddened him a bit. Before he would have just went alone, not caring at all about the danger he would face. But it was different now, he had a reason to play it safe.

He glanced at Kuroko.

This was why he wouldn't take his chances. He wouldn't risk his life, because if he screwed up, Kuroko would be alone.

Himuro eyes stared intently at Kagami. He could see the refusal in his eyes. There wasn't any hope in them that Kagami would come back."I don't understand why you find so much appeal in this boy." He said calmly "but I'll leave for now. I'm sure we will see each other in the near future." He bowed once more locking eyes with Kuroko who merely stared, before turning away and leaving.

Kuroko watched him go in silence. His eyes widened at the touch of Kagami's hand against his own.

"I guess I should probably tell you before you're any more confused."

Kuroko furrowed his brows at him. "You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable. I'll understand." Truth be told, he wanted to know. He yearned to know everything about the familiar that had become his lover but he wouldn't force it.

Kagami gripped the priest's shoulders before connecting their lips. He wrapped his arms around him pulling his body close. Kuroko kissed back gently and closed his eyes. He loved the feeling of Kagami's lips against his. Kuroko flushed at the sudden gesture, and even more so when he realized that Riko-san and Hyuga were both still here.

"Kuroko, I want you to know!" he gave him a serious look. "I want to tell you."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Riko and Hyuga had left, leaving only Kise, Kuroko, and Kagami once more. They gathered outside once again, sitting on the spread mays. Kise had prepped a fresh batch of tea for them all. The sun was still high in the sky and continued to keep them warm.

Kagami was quick to start. " As you could see, Himuro was my former master. But it wasn't just me that he had. He had two. Me and a girl named Alex. She was like a sister to me, and Himuro was like a brother. They were the only family I had. We lived well in the small manor he owned. He was a pretty famous mage after all. He did things for people of all stature, kind of like you. But living in a more city centered area, he got lots of business." Kagami stopped to take a gulp of tea, closing his eyes as the hot liquid leaked down his throat.

"We stayed in our animal forms most of the time honestly; we were younger and couldn't maintain a human shape. It was fun, and we were happy. At least I thought we were. "

"What happened?" Kise asked, his brows furrowed.

"I had always thought he was kind hearted and gentle. But one day, while he was out on an errand me and Alex were attacked. I still don't know who they were but I remember that day so vividly. I tried so hard to protect her, but I was too weak. She lasted longer than I did, even managed to kill one of the men. But she was caught. They had her and I couldn't even move. They took her. I remember her calling out to me, begging for help…but I just couldn't move damn it!" he slammed his fist on the table.

Kuroko leaned across the table and grabbed his hand. He gave him a comforting look.

"I called to her and told her I'd save her. I promised her I'd find her. I was terrified, and hurt. It wasn't until Himuro came back that I realized my leg was broken. I limped to him in my human form. Crying and weak…. I told him what had happened and he…he became so angry. He called for Alex over and over not even looking at me. When he did, he told me how weak I was and how I couldn't protect her. He yelled until he was out of words, then finally broke off our contract. He tossed me into the street like that you know." Kagami let out a sad laugh

"I managed to get myself pretty lost in the world. That was until I was taken in by a pack of demons on the outskirts of the town. There was a variety of types in the group, demons of all sorts living together. They nursed me back to health and raised me. A few months ago was when we got wind of some 'priestess' who slayed a group of our own during their travels." He smiled at Kuroko.

"I'm sorry…about your sister Kagami-Kun." Kuroko spoke. "And about Himuro."

"In the end I figured It wasn't me he loved…but Alex. The moment she was gone he had no reason to keep me. But I'm not gonna whine about it okay! I have a new family, and I'm happy."

"What about your sister?" Kise asked with a worried expression.

"I don't think Himuro would lie about her. So I can only assume that she is indeed safe and alive. Those bastards must have sold her off. " he muttered

As much as Kagami wanted to see her, as much as he wanted to keep his promise to her and rescue her. He would go only where Kuroko would. He refused to go back to Himuro after such a thing happened to him.

Kuroko watched Kagami's saddened expression. Clearly there was only one thing he could do at this time. "If it's important to you, then we can go see her." He smiled standing up.

Kagami looked up at him. "Are you serious?" he jumped up from a sitting position.

"Kagami, If it's something this precious to you, the it's fine by me. "

Kise jumped up as well. "I agree one hundred percent! If she's your family then she's our family to!"

Kagami stood there for a moment basking in the moment. "guys…" he smiled at them. He loved them both, even pretty boy who got on his nerves most of the time. They were both precious family to him. And Kuroko..he loved him more than anything. So to have them stand there with no hesitation in their eyes was heartwarming.

"What exactly is the deal with this priestess? Is she like you?" Kise asked  
Kuroko shook his head. " A high priestess is different than I am. She's absolutely pure, and has the ability to speak with the god's directly and coherently. She doesn't make contracts with spirits like me. She has her own powers usually for protection. She is practically worshipped by the people. It'll be difficult to get close to her, but someone like me can do it. We may be different but our jobs are the same. If what Himuro said was true, and she has taken in Alex as a familiar, which is strange, then she would always be at her side. "

Kagami folded his arms. "The difficult part would actually be getting Alex back then."

"Exactly. The moment we walk in there, we'll be watched closely. We won't be doing any fighting. The most we can hope for is to make an exchange or deal. We wouldn't stand a chance against all those people, and I certainly don't want to make any unnecessary enemies. If it comes to it, we may have to walk away without her."

Kagami nodded. "I understand…I'm completely prepared if that has to happen. I wouldn't want us to risk our lives like that. Just being able to see her myself is enough."

"So it's agreed then?" Kise smiled "We're taking another trip?"

Kuroko nodded. "First things first, Kise I need you to collect all the information you can about that town she's in. Himuro said it's about a four day trip so start there. Once we're prepared, we can go. If all goes well there, we shouldn't be gone for too long."

"Thank you." Kagami said to both of them. "It means a lot to me, really it does."

Kuroko smiled back at him.

The group exchanged pleasant looks before sitting back down at their table and enjoying the ret of their day.

**PREVIEW:**

** The group is shocked by the vast size and elaborateness of the village with its tall buildings and temples. What's even more shocking is the fact that the High Priestess refuses to see them at all, or anyone in fact. Kuroko is convinced that something is amiss in this seemingly perfect town. And to make matters worse Himuro is there with a plan that may just get them all killed.**

** And just who is that beautiful girl with the pink eyes that seems to stare at them from a distance?**

**Chapter 13 : Illusions **


	14. Chapter 13 : Illusions

**A/N: Hey guys well here is that update I promised (although later than I wanted to post it) I personally like this chapter a lot since you get to see a different side of Kuroko during this arc . There is also a nice lemon at the end just to warn you =P  
**

**Thank you everyone who is sticking along with the story. For those of you that may be curious, we have a little ways till the end, after all, there are still a few 'Devils' you guys have yet to meet right (^_o)**

**As a side note I'd like to announce that I shall be attending Colossalcon this summer in Ohio with some friends and family. **

**Anyway, Enjoy the new chapter ^_^**

Kuroko stared in utter disbelief at the sight before him. His eyes scanned the landscape taking in each and every detail of the outline and the colorful lights that looked like stars in the distance.

It had taken them five days to get this far. Kise had gotten a nice map of the place from one of his sources and end even still the trip seemed to drag on longer than it should have. The sight waiting for them however was more than worth the wait.

The people called this place Rakuen, paradise, and from where Kuroko was standing he could see why.

It looked like another world, the building seemed to reach into the clouds and the light from colored lanterns seemed like dancing stars in the distance. The three could hear the bustle of the big town. There had to be hundreds of people living there.

Kise's eyes seemed to glow at the sight. "Now this is what I'm talking about! We need walk faster, because I gotta see this place up close!"

"This place is bigger than the town I'm from!" Kagami smiled wrapping an arm around Kuroko's neck. "This'll be fun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Once inside the village gate they had to pause to truly take in everything. The whole atmosphere was overwhelming. People flocked through the streets talking and busting with laughter. There were no venders in the middle of the street but Kuroko could tell there were plenty of stores about. Almost everyone was carrying a basket full of various things. Some food, some clothes.

The people had huge smiles plastered on their faces and it seemed as though there was no sad face in the crowd.

Kuroko smiled as a group of young children ran by them carrying a bright blue kite.

"Everyone seems so happy."

The group walked further into the village stopping every now and then to admire the fine shops they passed. Kagami would often have to pull Kise away from the places after a time. After all they had a schedule they had to try to keep to.

Kuroko figures they should try to set up a time to meet the priestess as soon as possible. The sooner the better, and if all went well they could relax here for a few days. He could see the sparkle in his friends' eyes as they watched the street life.

"Waaaa Kurokocchi, check out this apron!" Kise flailed the frilly cloth in front of them. "You should buy it! You would look so cute!" he blushed smiling.

"Kise-kun, put that back. Now." He glared pointing to the stand he had got it from.

"B..but."

"No."

"Kagamicchi, don't you think he would look adorable in this." He winked at the red head who spun around blushing.

"C..can we just go!" he stuttered, an image of the priest wearing the garnet flashed through his head."

"Fine fine! But I'm buying you something before we leave here." He tossed the item back as they continued on.

They could see the temple now. Not that they couldn't see it before, but now it was in plain view. It stood four maybe five stories high, far bigger than Kuroko's school was but build in the same style: wood and lined with a balcony on each floor. The tall posts that surrounded the building were covered in elaborate carvings of symbols and pictures. Dark brows and shades of red dominated the building giving it an earthy look.

Kuroko noted the pointed roof where a statue of some kind of bird stood. Compared to his simple temple, this place seemed more than divine.

It was standing in what Kuroko assumed was the center of the village. Just from that he could tell how important the high priestess must have been their life. Needless to say, Kuroko was a bit jealous. His temple was located a ways from the center of the village where people would miss it if they didn't know it was there. Even though it was there for protection, the people of his village took it all lightly. Only those who were personally effected by the spirits ever seemed to rake not of his home.

The group stopped at the front gates, red wooded planks with the character for 'Tengoku' on it in fine black print. Kuroko touched the wood feeling it's rough surface. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he pulled away.

"You okay?" Kagami asked noticing the startled expression on the bluenette's face.

"It feels…cold."

"Well of course it does, it's wood."

Kuroko rubbed his hand a bit. As pretty and divine as this place looks, it didn't feel much like it. It felt…too normal.

"Who are you?" a voice coughed behind them.

Startled they turned to view a large black haired man dressed in the attire of a samurai. Royal blue cloth was covered in silver plates of armor. "I asked a question." He said calmly, his eyes locking on to Kuroko.

Kagami cursed himself for not even sensing the man coming up from behind him. It was evident this was a man of composed power.

"I am Tetsuya Kuroko, a priest from the village of Seirin. " he bowed before the man who simply nodded in response.

"I must ask you and your party to make way Tetsuya Kuroko." The man nodded behind him. What looked like a parade of people could be seen walking their way. They were led by a woman from what Kuroko could tell. A small one covered in layers of silk robes-all white with various patterns of faded blue.

As they approached closer Kuroko could see that she wore a white veil, her face completely hidden. He could however, make out the long curly locks that swayed gently down her back. Her right arm was held out in front of her. From her fingers hung a necklace of blue crystals.

Behind her the people stood two lines of people, both men and women. Some carried trays of incense while others held trays of colorful flower petals.

"Whoa…" Kise breathed as the three moved over.

The samurai stepped forth and opened the wooden gates, stepping aside as well once they were fully opened.

"Presenting High Priestess of Kaijou." He spoke mainly to Kuroko.

"Kaijou? I though this place was called Rakuen?" Kagami questioned.

"That is a name foreigners give it, a simple nick name that they decided to call it. But we are Kaijou. "

"What is she doing?" Kuroko asked as the line of people came closer.

"It is a daily purification. She will cleanse the village of all malice and offer prayers of happiness and prosperity. DO you not do these things in your own home priest?"

"I'm afraid my home is somewhat fearful of these things." He admitted.

"That's too bad then."

The priestess stopped in her tracks the moment she passed Kuroko. Even on closer inspection he could not make out any defining features of the girl. All he could see was the faintness of her eyes. Icy globes stared at him intently.

Kuroko bowed to her, followed by Kagami and Kise. "Priestess…"

The girl did not speak, she merely bowed back.

"Priestess, it's time to go back in for prayer." The samurai muttered, taking his place by her side. She handed him the necklace she had been holding.

The priestess didn't move an inch; she merely gazed at the priest. She turned around, her robes swaying behind her, and approached one of her followers holding the tray of petals. She reached out a milky hand and grabbed a handful. Crossing back over to Kuroko she extended her hand out to him.

"Priestess-" the samurai started but was stopped by her other hand.

Kuroko hesitated at first. The girl gave off a strange aura, not like any priestess he had ever seen. Her eyes never left his face, there was something off about them, something he couldn't fully grasp. He held his hands out as well, cupping them to hold onto each petal that fell into his palms.

The priestess bowed once more before turning back to the entrance.

"Wait!" Kuroko spoke up stepping forward. "We wish to have an audience with you, it's about-"

"There will be no audience." The dark haired samurai spat.

Kuroko furrowed his brows. "Please, it's about one of your-"

"What's said is said. There will be no audience. " he held the priestess's shoulders leading her inside the gates. Once inside he spun on his heels and faced Kuroko. "I'm sorry but if it's the priestess you wish to speak with then you're sadly mistaken. Go home priest if that's all you need." He gave him a stern look, a look that sent a chill through Kuroko.

Kagami growled. "Hey listen we just-"

Kuroko placed a hand in front of his mouth. "We'll go. Thank you."

Kagami gave him a questioning look as the people passed through the gates.

"What the hell is his problem, why can't we speak with her?" A knot of anger formed in his belly. They were so close to her, he could feel it. He could feel her presence nearby. She was alive. "Why can't we see her?"

"I'm not sure actually." Kuroko looked up at the tall building. "It was strange…she didn't even speak to us." He looked at the petals in his hand. "Why I wonder…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We'll have to find another way in then." Kise stated as the group walked in to a small bakery. They would get food and try to find a place for lodging if need be.

The blonde picked oat a loaf of fluffy white bread that smelled of sweet sugar and cinnamon.

Kagami crossed his arms. "You think we should just try again tomorrow?"

Kuroko shook his head, grabbing a bag of small bagels. "If they won't let us in now, I doubt they'd let us in later."

"Do you think it's just us? Or do they refuse to let anyone in?" the re head replied.

They gave their money to the shop keeper and proceeded outside. Kuroko held the bag of food tightly in his arms. "Well if someone like me can't get in, then I doubt anyone can. Which is strange because that's the job of a priestess. She is supposed to connect the people to the other realm. She's not just for show."

"Well that's what it seemed like to me." Kagami was pissed at the fact they wouldn't let them in.

"Well at least she was cute." Kise smirked

"How the hell could you tell that when she was covered head to toe?"

Kise laughed slapping the familiar's back. "I can just tell these things Kagamicchi! I've been around enough women to tell if they are attractive, even if it's just the outline of their body." He winked at him.

"You make me sick." He slapped the blonde upside the head.

"Ouch! " he cried rubbing his head. "Anyway, if that's the case then what are we going to do."

Kuroko didn't reply. He was barely listening. His eyes were focused on a figure in the distance, the figure of a girl. She walked their way with her eyes cast downward. Her pink hair blew in whips behind her.

She gave the boy's a cute smile as she passed, waving her hand at them in a flirting manner.

Kuroko nodded back.

"Is it just me or are the girls here as attractive as they come?" Kise spat, eyeing the girl as she walked.

"Why are you asking us?" Kagami blushed looking away.

"Oh, you're right!" he laughed.

Kuroko sighed. "This place gives me a head-ache. Everything feels so…wrong. "

"Well whatever the case, we still have to figure out a way into that temple Kurokocchi."

The three took a turn on one of the streets. They actually had no idea where they were going but figure if they walked long enough, they could spot an inn.

"I think we may need to find a reason in. Maybe disguise ourselves or something along those lines. "

"But what exactly should we do?"

Kuroko opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he noticed yet another figure staring at them.

"Himuro." He muttered.

Kagami narrowed his eyes at the black haired figure leaning against a window to one of the buildings.

"It's seems as though we are meeting sooner than I expected." He smiled. "Of course I knew Kagami wouldn't be able to resist coming. Then again, I figured he would've come alone. I did only book one room here after all."

"Looks like you thought wrong then." Kagami spat casually moving closer to Kuroko.

"I guess so…I don't suppose you guys are looking for a room here as well."

"Not anymore."

"Well it's the only one in town so I guess you have no choice."

Kuroko walked past him and through the front door of the building. He ignored the calls from his friends as he approached the wooden counter on the inside. There weren't many people inside as Kuroko had expected there to be, meaning plenty of room for them.

"I'd like a room please." He spoke quickly.

The others had followed close behind, including Himuro.

"Kagami can always stay with me in my room. Just like the old times, what do you say." He put a hand on Kagami's shoulder, who shook him off.

Kuroko turned and glared at him. "If you don't mind, can you keep your hands off of MY familiar." He emphasized.

Kagami couldn't help but flush a bit at that. There was a sudden tone of possessiveness in his voice that he had never heard before.

Himuro scoffed at him. "He'll be back to being my familiar before the nights over with I'm sure. You're just temporary."

Kuroko had never disliked someone so much. For once in his life he felt the need to take violent action. He hated that feeling but at the same time he grew tired of hearing Himuro's voice. "It looks like there is a lobby for guest to relax in, why don't you guys go over there and wait for me to book a room." Kuroko gave Kise and Kagami a smile.

Kise nodded in response, noting the sly smile that crossed the priest's face.

Kuroko turned back to the inn keeper. "Actually, I would like two rooms. Oh and, would you mind putting the room as close as possible to our friend's. His name is Tatsuya Himuro."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXx

They sat around a square Kotatsu. Kise had divided up their food and ordered a round of drinks. Kuroko glared menacingly at Himuro who had invited himself along.

"Don't you have something better to do?"

He folded his arms inside his kimono. "I assume you guys have already asked for an audience. "

"We did. We were turned down."

"Well same goes for me. I figure since we have a common goal, we might as well work together."

"We don't need your help."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong Kuroko-kun." He gave him a smile.

Kuroko rolled his eyes at him. "And how is that?"

"Because I know a way we can sneak in."

Kuroko eyes the man sitting across from him. He was taking a long sip of tea. Kuroko had almost forgotten that Himuro was a mage. He was more than just a regular one to. Kagami had mentioned that he was quite popular.

"And just what kind of plan were you thinking?"

"I have a spell, one that will allow me to use something called astral travel."

Kise cocked his head to the left. "You mean, you can travel around like a ghosts? Through walls and stuff?"  
"Yeah, pretty much." He laughed. "It'll take a while to prepare, but I can do it."

"What use is that going to be?" Kagami scoffed.

"If I do that then I'll be able to use my spirit to phase through things. That means I can guide you all through the temple."

"Wait, so you want us to break into the temple, while you're all nice and safe in astral land? You've gotta be kidding me."

"It's not like we have any choice! do you wanna get Alex back, or don't you?"

"I do but…we can't make enemies with people like them."

"Have you looked at this town at all? Something is seriously wrong with it, especially the whole High Priestess deal. It's all to suspicious. There must be some kind of explanation."

Kuroko's ears perked up. "Are you saying this could be a job to?"

"I'd say so. From what I've gathered since I've been here, the priestess suddenly stopped taking visitors. The only thing she really does is purify the town. She doesn't speak and she's never seen without her guards."

"That is strange…"

"Okay, I know this may not seem like much but apparently she started dressing differently as well. "

Kuroko narrowed his eyes. "You may be on to something Himuro."

The sly boy smiled. "I am?" he turned to Kagami. "Well hey look at that, seems I'm just as capable as he is."

"As if." Kagami muttered.

Kuroko shot another glare at Himuro. This guy just kept challenging him. "I think it's worth investigating anyway. This town makes me uneasy, and I always trust my instincts." He paused a moment. "And my instincts are telling me something is going on here."

"Does that mean you wanna work together?"

Kise held his head in his hands. "This is a bad idea guys! I just know it. This guy is gonna get us all killed with his plans! We'll be the ones risking our asses in all this right? I mean, these people have mages to don't they?"

"That's another thing." Himuro butted in. "When I was speaking with the guards, I sensed no hint of magic at all. Not one."

Kuroko nodded. "Same here. It all felt too normal to be the temple of a high priestess with hundreds of mages and guards at her disposal."

Kagami scratched his head. "Should have known this wasn't going to be as easy as we thought it would. " he through his head back. All these events were working at his nerves. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the wall left of him. His eyes were drawn to a painting of a young girl. She had curly black hair, violet eyes, and a beautiful smile. "Yo, Kuroko, is that the priestess?" he asked pointing to the portrait.

Himuro smiled. "Yup, it is. That's the same thing I asked the inn keeper when I got here."

Kuroko's mouth gaped. Open. "That can't be her."

"What do you mean it can't be her? I as-"

"When she gave me the petals…I looked into her eyes. " he paused searching his memory. "Her eyes were an icy blue…almost gray. They weren't purple."

"You sure?" Kise asked "she was wearing a veil so you may not have seen them clearly."

"I'm absolutely positive."

The group was silent as they pondered the situation.

"I guess that means we'll be working together again Kagami." Himuro smiled at him, reaching a hand over and putting it on his shoulder.

"I guess we will." He growled.

Kuroko slammed his hands on the table as he stood. "Sorry, but it's late. You have a lot to prepare for right?"

Himuro watched him. "That's right. Astral spells are difficult. It'll take the whole night to prepare."

"Good." Kuroko muttered. "We should all get a good night's rest shouldn't we."

They all stood and took toward the hall, Himuro moved quickly to Kuroko's side. He moved in close to the boy. "You think you have him wrapped around your finger don't you? Well I'm afraid you're mistaken. Kagami will come back to me. I know he only agreed to stay with you is because he had to. But you should know the moment we have Alex back, he'll come right back to me. We're family after all, and you're nothing to him."

Kuroko didn't bother looking at him. "You think you know everything about Kagami-kun don't you. Too bad it's you who is mistaken." He was getting annoyed with this man.

Kagami pushed his way between them after sensing the friction. "Oh uh, Kuroko, which room did you get for us?"

Kuroko didn't bother answering as they moved down the long corridor.

"So I guess I'll see everyone in the morning then." Himuro smirked stopping in front of his room.

Kuroko stopped in front of the one to the left of his.

Himuro laughed. "Would you look at that? It seems we're neighbors. Don't be afraid to come catch up Kagami, I'll be right here." He flashed a grin before entering his room.

The three eyed the close door.

"I don't like him…" Kise frowned. "Anyway, I guess we should head in."

Kuroko stopped him. "Actually Kise-kun… I booked your room across from ours."

It took a moment for that to sink into the blonde. "OH. Well then…umm that's fine…I guess." He gave them an awkward smile before turning and heading back to his room.

Kuroko and Kagami stood in silence in the hall. Kagami eyed the smaller boy with a questioning gaze. "You okay?"

"Let's go in." Kuroko pushed past him and entered the room, Kagami followed close behind. He shut the door behind him and turned to come into contact with lips. His back hit the door as Kuroko pushed himself against him. "K..kuroko?" he steadied the priest.

Blue eyes locked onto Kagami. Without so much as a word Kuroko wrapped his hands around Kagami's neck pulling him toward him. He pressed their lips together firmly. He sucked on Kagami's bottom lip urging on the red head.

Kagami was shocked at first. Kuroko came on to him so fat he wasn't sure what to think. He let one arm ease its way around the smaller boy's waist, then the other. He kissed back dragging his tongue against Kuroko's pale lips.

Kuroko opened his mouth with ease allowing Kagami full access.

"Well you're being awfully obedient. " Kagami groaned into his mouth. He shoved his tongue inside, wrapping it around Kuroko's. The two pulled each other closer.

Their tongues battled as their hands roamed across each other. Kuroko shook off his loose fitting shirt, letting it fall in a circle around his feet. Kagami smiled against his lips flicking his tongue in and out of the boy's mouth. "You're eager to." His hand immediately grabbed the boy's hips pulling him as close as possible. He rocked his hips against him as Kuroko moaned in response.

"Kagami…" he breathed blushing.

Kagami crushed their lips together once more, pushing his lover away from the door. Kuroko stumbled back falling onto their futon.

"S..sorry." Kagami blushed. "I got a little excited. He still stood over Kuroko who was laying seductively on the mat. One arm rested over his head while the other was resting on his bare stomach.

Kagami licked his lips. "You're just asking for it aren't you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He stared

Kagami chuckled dropping down on his knees. "You wanna play games huh."

Kuroko sat up pulling at the white fabric of Kagami's top. He opened the front revealing a tanned chest. His hand caressed that chest.

Kagami pushed the hand away as he removed his shirt. He pushed the bluenette back down. Smirking, he tugged on the boy's tights till they gave way and were yanked down. He let his hand caress a milky thigh. Kuroko put a hand to his mouth.

"Kagami-kun…:"

The red head let his hand travel to the boy's chest, thumbing over already hardened nipples. "I've barely touched you and you're like this?" He leaned over enveloping one in his warmth. Kuroko arched his back moaning into his palm.

Kagami let his teeth grate and torture the nub, tweaking at the other with a free hand, Kuroko ran his hand through red locks as he through his head back in pleasure.

Kagami let his free hand cares Kuroko's clothed member. It was already stiff and wet, bulging from his under garments.

The feeling made Kagami moan, vibrating across Kuroko's chest.

"Kagami…please." He arched, rocking his hips.

Kagami sat back up panting as he quickly removed the white garb from Kuroko. The leaking member jolted up twitching with anticipation. "Damn it Kuroko." He moaned. "You're making it real difficult to hold back." He could honestly say he liked the sexy Kuroko that was sprawled before him. He was more enticing than usual. Kagami didn't know why, but he could care less. The only thing he could think about was the feeling of pushing inside the boy.

Kuroko sat up and went straight for Kagami's pant, yanking them down past his thighs and allowing his cock to breath. Kuroko waited no time in enveloping the thing in his mouth. Kagami almost lost his balance, having to steady himself with one arm.

"Fuck!" he managed to spit out as Kuroko took him deep.

Kuroko sucked at the pulsating flesh, tracing his finger across thick veins. He bobbed his head slowly releasing every now and then to flick his tongue across a leaking slit.

Kagami watched, running his fingers though his hair, He could see Kuroko's now red lips move effortlessly, and when he released him he could see those lips covered in a gloss of spit and pre-cum.

"You're killing me…" his breath heightened, "You don't know how badly I want to push into you right now."

Kuroko stopped his movement, releasing the boy from his mouth. He grabbed Kagami's hand, thrusting large fingers into his mouth. He sucked them till they were dripping wet.

"You want it that bad huh?" Kagami laughed deeply.

Kuroko turned to face the wall and dropped to his forearms. "Kagami-kun, please hurry."

Kagami had to pause for a moment to take in the erotic site. He was surprising him every moment.

It took him less time to prepare the priest than before. His entrance pulled the digits in, and Kuroko moaned while thrusting onto them.

By the time Kuroko thought he would explode the finger were taken out. "Kagami-kun…"

"Stop, I'm trying not to break you here!" he blushed aligning himself. He held the boy's side's firmly.

"Break me…" Kuroko glanced behind him to look into Kagami's eyes.

That was it. He had no more strength left. "Kuroko." He moaned as he buried himself inside in one thrust.

Kuroko's body tensed up and he dropped his head. He clenched his teeth at the pain.

" you okay." Kagami asked rubbing the boy's back.

Kuroko closed his eyes a moment. It hurt, it really hurt. But at the same time, his heart raced and his member was begging for release. Kuroko stroked himself in an attempt to ease the pain and loosen his body back up.

Kagami was patient, waiting a bit till he felt the boy relax. When he did, the redhead slowly pulled out-taking his time to let himself feel the entire insides of the boy.

He went back in even slower, laughing as Kuroko whimpered. He repeated the action earning another cry out of the boy.

"Kagami-kun…stop teasing." He tried moving his own hips but was held in place my Kagami's rough hands.

"You've been acting so strange I thought I'd do something new." He breathed behind a smile while trailing kisses across the boy's neck and back. "So tell me what you want….Tetsuya."

Kuroko blushed furiously at the erotic way his name sounded from Kagami's lips. The familiar had never called him by his first name.

"C'mon, " he pulled his member out of Kuroko pressing it's tip against the pulsing entrance. "tell me." He had to tease him, he couldn't help it. The boy was so eager he felt responsible for doing so.

Kagami smirked as Kuroko struggled to hold himself up. He was trying hard to overcome Kagami's grip on his hips.

"Please ." he begged, head dropping. He knew he sounded pathetic but the pleasure out weighed his pride in every way.

"Please what?" Kagami laughed nudging the puckered hole.

"P..put it in…Please." He knew what Kagami wanted him to say, but he was too flustered to say it.

"Put it in and do what?"

He cursed the red head for that. "Kagami-kun…f..f..fuck me please." He blushed closing his eyes tight.

Kagami turned the boy's head toward him a bit, leaning around and crushing their lips together. "I think I could get used to this side of you. Saying things like that. " he had an animalistic look in his eyes.

Kuroko yelled out as the man began thrusting inside him. He didn't bother containing his cries. His elbows and shoulders were beginning to hurt from keeping himself up.

Kagami grunted, burying himself as deep as he could in the boy. He leaned over him, resting his head between shoulder blades.

"Kuroko." He repeated thrusting in and out.

Kuroko moaned out in pleasure face blushing from the sound of flesh against flesh. His body ached but he couldn't stop it from slamming his hips back to meet his lover's thrust.

"I can't…" he groaned body shaking.

Kagami held him tightly to prevent him from falling forward. Kuroko felt his stomach knot. Quickly he took his member in hand timing his strokes with Kagami.

Kagami felt Kuroko tense around him as he came. The boy yelled out Kagami's name sending the red head over the edge. He released his seed into the boy, collapsing on top of him when he was drained.

The two breathed heavily, the silent room filling with their pants. Kagami kissed the back of Kuroko's neck before rolling off of him and onto his back.

"Damn Kuroko…" he panted "that felt…really good."

"I'm glad." He smiled still lying on his stomach.

"I didn't think you were the provocative type." He laughed.

"I'm not usually." He moved closer to Kagami resting his head on a broad chest.

"I'm not complaining or anything, but what's up with you then?" he ran his finger through blue hair. He reached over with his free hand and grabbed a blanket the was folded beside the mat. He tossed it over them.

"I guess…you could say I was a little irritated."

"Irritated? At what?"

Kuroko paused blushing. "I was getting frustrated because that guy thinks he has control over you. He thinks that you'll go right back to him after we get Alex. He called me temporary and insists on believing he knows more about you then I do. I just…I don't know.

"Kuroko, you know that's not true. The only one who has complete and utter control over me is you. I would never go back to someone like him. It's you who I love." He gave him a kiss on the forehead. "He just doesn't know how we feel abou-" he stopped eyes wide his face turning bright red. "Oh my god!"

Kuroko eyed him. "What is it Kagami-kun?"

"Oh my gosh, you little jack-ass!" he laughed ruffling his hair. "you did this on purpose didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He gave him an innocent look.

"Like hell, you got this room beside him on purpose didn't you?"

"It was merely a coincidence."

Kagami laughed. "Well then...since he's going to be up all night anyway…" he sat up and moved over the boy. "We might as well entertain him huh. At least till he gets the hint." He smiled at the boy leaning down and planting a kiss on his lips.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Preview:**

**Kuroko and the gang manage to work together in infiltrate the massive temple. In fact it was far easier than they could have imagined. They follow Himuro's direction to Alex, but she's not alone, and she's not okay.**

**And just who exactly is this 'priestess' with the icy eyes and why does she look so sad and scared. **

**Chapter 14 : The Siren's Song  
**


	15. Chapter 14 : The Siren's Song

**A/N: Don't have much to say here besides Sorry for the wait. I've been so overwhelmed this week it's been ridiculous. My family is having some issues to so I apologize if this chapter is not my best work. I've had exams and 8 page paper and my mom is having some health issues. Everything is a little tough right now but it's getting better. Again sorry for the long wait TTATT I'll update again sometime this week probably **

**On another note, if any of you are artist and would like to do any fan art for my story I would love to post it on my cosplay group's Facebook and DeviantArt page, plus my Instagram. (Links on my profile btw) **

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO**

"Morning…" Kagami blushed trying to ease the more than obvious awkwardness in the room. The group had gathered in Himuro's room in the early morning bent on getting a good head start on their plan.

The black haired male didn't respond. His looked at Kagami with furrowed brows and a red face. Kagami could make out dark circles under his eyes; surely this guy had been up all night.

Kagami's gaze shifted to Kuroko who stood unfazed beside him. It was moments like these when Kagami couldn't tell what the hell the boy was thinking. Waking up this morning, Kuroko seemed much calmer. However, with Himuro in the room it seemed like all the frustration came back. Of course he had to admit, Himuro had always had that kind of effect on people.

"So where do we start?" Kise blurted out clapping his hands together. He was ready to get out of the stuffy room.

Himuro cleared his throat before speaking. "I've gotten everything…prepared. " he averted the red head's gaze. "All that's left is to just go and infiltrate. I'll go through first in spirit form and get a good look at what the best route is. When we find Alex, we get out fast and hopefully undetected."

"And if we are detected?" Kuroko asked

"Then I guess you'll have to fight your way out." He said It coldly, not that he consciously meant much malice to it.

Kise rubbed his temples. "I just have this aching feeling that there's more going on than we think."

"Let's talk and walk at the same time, "Himuro suggested walking toward the door. "the sooner we get this done the better."

The group nodded and followed suit, not really speaking about the plan till they were walking in the loud bustling streets.

Kise was first to speak, folding his arms behind his head. "So, the whole priestess deal is still confusing me. If Kurokocchi says that they look like different people, then does that mean the real priestess is somewhere in the temple? You think someone has her or is holding her hostage?"

Kuroko shrugged. "I can't be sure honestly, but we already know something is seriously wrong here. If there is some sort of hostage situation, then it's my duty as a priest to make the situation right again. "

To be honest, Kuroko couldn't give his friends a clear idea of what would happen or what they should expect from the infiltration. Their primary goal was to find Alex, but what about everything else? And just what if they couldn't find Alex? He didn't have a plan and they were going blindly into possibly enemy territory. And that was not how he preferred things.

There was one thing he knew for sure however, and that was that the girl who gave him the petals, was not the priestess. And unless this was some kind of conspiracy within the temple, then they could have a serious problem with something or someone more supernatural.

Kagami put a hand on the bluenette's head. "You okay?"

"Yes, I think. Just a little nervous."

"Actually…err, I mean your body." He whispered.

"Oh, " Kuroko blushed, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about it." He was about to thank Kagami for the concern when Himuro spoke up.

"In order for me to go to the astral plane, I'll need my real body to be kept safe. Would you be able to keep a barrier around me even though you'll be distant?" he asked the priest.

"Yes, of course."

"Good, then we shall find a safe place, not too far but not too close to the temple and get started from there."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They chose the secluded shrubbery that lined the gates to the temple's back. It wasn't very discrete but it was the best they could find. Himuro went to work immediately pulling foreign objects from a satchel across his shoulder. He sat on his legs and placed the items in front of him. The others watched with curiosity as he placed the objects: some type of plant, black bundle if hair, dried leaves, and what Kuroko thought looked like blood, all in a bowl.

Kuroko had never seen anyone use magic like this up close. To him it seemed a little inconvenient, especially in the instances of battle. But he had respect for those mages and witches who used their abilities for healing.

Himuro took in a deep breath closing his eye. The others watched as he pushed the hair away from his covered eye. He opened it slowly revealing a bright blue pupil. Maybe it was the light but to Kuroko it seemed to be glowing.

"I am the power of the moon…the power of reflection…the power of both light and darkness.

I am the power of the moon…the power of the unseen.

I am the moon, unseen in this material world. For he who wills it can disappear. For he who wills it can vanish.

He who wills it, I who wills it…shall be unseen."

The contents of the bowl sparked before burning a bright blue.

"Whoa." Kise gasped taking a step back. "Hey, is this smoke gonna attract unwanted visitors?"

Kagami shook his head. "No, just watch."

The smoke, instead of going up, wrapped itself around the mage's body, engulfing him in a foggy blue.

The group waited a few moments, unsure of what to do.

"It seems as though it worked." A voice spoke behind them. They turned to see Himuro just as he was a moment ago standing behind them. Nothing of his physical appearance had changed at all but Kuroko could immediately sense the difference.

Kise raised a brow at him. "You don't look very astral to me."

"That's because I'm still on this plane. I'll go to the astral plane once we get started. Once I'm like that you won't be able to see me. But I'll stay in contact with you with a psychic link. " he explained pointing a finger to his head.

"You sure you can manage?" Kuroko asked. He wasn't doubting the mage's ability, but he knew that any kind of 'plane jumping' power took a lot out of the user. Of course many mage's couldn't even manage it. That alone gave him a vague idea of how strong Himuro really was.

"I'll be fine. Let's just do this quickly okay."

The priest nodded. "Where do we enter."

Himuro smiled. "I guess I'll go check it out."

He was there one moment then gone. The others stood awkwardly for a few moments before a soft voice echoed through their heads. "There's a door on the east side of the building. If you go straight for about 20 feet and then right and head straight, you should end up right in front of it. Just keep to the hedges and don't make too much noise.

Kuroko was once again unnerved. The fact that they had no one out to guard was strange. A temple of this caliber would be under lock and key It seemed. Something was definitely astray.

Nevertheless, they entered the door with no complications. The room they entered into seemed to be a storage room for the kitchen. It was full of food and boxes. It had a musky smell of fruit and dust that made Kuroko sick.

"Now where?" Kise thought knowing full well Himuro could hear him.

"There are a few workers in the kitchen, but it looks like they are about to leave. I think they may be delivering food to the priestess."

"What makes you say that?"

"They're on huge silver platters, ham, fruit, and bread."

Kise held his stomach. "Ehhh, that makes me kinda hungry."

Kagami responded by whacking him on the head. "I swear if your growling stomach gives us away, I will end you."

"Okay okay, sorry." He whispered.

"Quiet you two." Kuroko stepped closer to the door he assumed lead to the kitchen. Putting his ear against the cold wood he listened to the chatter on the other side.

"Hurry up guys, we have to get this food to her asap or Kobori-san will have our heads!" a woman's voice cried

"Don't say that, he's a nice guy. He's just…stressed that's all. Yeah, that must be it. "

"Stressed? Whatever he's gone crazy. My how he's changed over the last few months."

All the voices were women Kuroko noted.

"It doesn't matter that he's changed. SHE is gonna freak if we don't hurry up."

"The misses has changed even more than Kobori-san. She used to speak to me often but now I never even see her."

"Well can you blame her? A death in the family is something that can change a person., especially when it's a sibling."

"I suppose that could be it. But don't you think it's stra-"

"Shh you guys need to stop talking about this. If they here you making these accusations, you'll be in big trouble!"

Kuroko bit his lip. Yup, something was definitely wrong here.

There was a silence then the tapping of feet and the sound of a door opening and closing.

Kuroko turned to the others. "They're gone. They were just talking about how strange the priestess and a man named Kobori were acting. I'm guessing it's safe to assume that he was the man that opened the gates."

Kuroko opened the door slowly, peeking before creeping out slowly. "Let's go."

They followed Himuro's directions without fail. They managed to avoid being seen or heard, much to the surprise of Kuroko considering there were three of them. Himuro had told them most of the temple was empty. He sensed no threat of mages or demons and definitely no spiritual power except those of Kuroko's.

He did however sense Alex, and so did Kagami.

Kuroko had to keep an eye on him as he sensed the excitement running through the red head's blood. He had to keep him from making any rash decisions that would get the group killed.

Kagami could feel her. He knew her scent better than anyone. She was like a sister to him. Family. She was so close to him now he could tell. He wanted to run, just dash out to her. He had failed her once and he would not do it again. Because of him she had been sold to who knows how many people before landing here. And he sure as hell knew she would never willingly go to become anybody else's familiar. He knew how much she cared for Himuro, though he didn't feel he deserved that love.

He clenched his teeth and tried his best to stay as calm as possible.

Himuro led them to an iron door. One with bars covering a small window at the top. IT looked old and rusted, and from what Kuroko could tell, covered in a thick layer of magical energy. He grimaced at it. "Hey Himuro, can you get through this."

"I'm afraid not. This isn't a hard spell, but the mages who put it here must be strong. I don't think I'll be able to just phase through it."

"But you think it's where Alex is right?" Kagami piped up.

"Definitely, you feel it to right? She seems so close. "

Kise put a hand on the door. "Well if we don't figure out how to get in then we'll be caught out here. So what do we do?"  
Kuroko bit his lip in thought. Before barging in, they needed to see what would be waiting on the other side. "Hey, Kagami-kun lift me up." He pointed a finger upward. "Just enough so I can see through that window."

"Y..yeah." Kagami bent down scooping up the bluenette onto his shoulders where he sat comfortably. "This high enough?"

"Step closer to the door." Kuroko grabbed onto the metal bars lifting himself h=just a bit to peek in. He cocked his head t the side. "It's pretty dark in there but I can make out something big, like an animal or something?"

"That must be Alex in her animal form." Himuro suggested his spirit form appearing before them. "How dare they lock her up like this."

Kagami put down Kuroko. "Now what do we do?"

Kuroko pulled a paper charm from his person. "I can handle this."

"What makes you think you can do what I know I can't. This spell was done well and precise. No matter how simplistic it is, if a good mage does it, it can't be easily broken." Himuro spat.

"My magic is different from yours. The power of the mage comes from nature, but the power of a priest is spiritual, it is the self. "

Himuro glared at him.

"It would be nice if you wouldn't doubt me so much, Himuro." He tossed the charm at the door causing a blue spark on contact.

Himuro could sense the shift in power. The door would open.

"Let's go!" Kagami smirked patting Kuroko on the head.

He opened the door quietly to avoid any creaking noises that he was sure would come. Kuroko entered first into the dark room. It looked less like a room and more like a prison cell. The walls were and floor were gray stone: cold to the touch. The only lighting was a low candle that was perched on a small wooden crate where a bowl of food sat. In the back of the room was a pile of straw, where Kuroko saw the blonde fur earlier. The creature was feline, a lioness maybe.

Kagami and Himuro ran to her immediately. While calling her name. He watched them drop to their knees shaking her large form. He smiled at the ecstatic look on his lover's face.

"Kuroko watch out!" Kise called shoving him to the floor. The priest had turned in time to see a wooden board swing past his head.

A small boy stood plank in hand in front of the now closed door. Without the light form the hall Kuroko could barely make out the details.

"What the?" he heard Kagami call his name.

"You guys, who the hell are you." The boy growled. "Are you with that bitch?"

"He must have been hiding behind the door when we opened it, I was so distracted I didn't sense him." Himuro cursed under his breath.

"I asked a question!" he snapped swinging the board down at Kuroko. Kise pulled out his blade slicing the thing easily enough.

"Calm down!" Kise tried to call out but the boy threw a fist at him instead.

"You have no right to do this to us!"

He dodged easily causing the boy to fall over.

He landed by Kuroko who stared at him intensely. Kuroko could make him out better now. He had short choppy black hair, a thin figure, and milky white skin. His eyes were an icy gray, with a hue of blue. Eyes that looked familiar.

"Your eyes…" Kuroko trailed.

"Wait!" The boy spoke. "You're that priest from before."

"And you, you're the priestess?"

A chorus of 'what' and "eh" followed.

"What do you mean he's the priestess?" Kise almost shouted. Kuroko had to hush him. "The priestess was cute and he's…a he!

The boy glared at him. But otherwise ignored the comment before turning back to Kuroko. "I'm sorry for attacking you, I was scared the men had come back." He looked over at Alex. "She's been fighting them all day while I was out; I was just trying to protect her. I didn't think you would show up at all, even after I gave you those petals. I thought maybe you'd sense something strange or off and would come to investigate."

"Fighting what?" Himuro stepped closer to him. "What's going on?"

The boy lowered his head. "The priestess is dead. And so is this temple, that's what's going on."

Kuroko flinched. "She is dead, are you sure?"

"Yeah….I saw it happen…."

"What exactly did happen? And who are you anyway?"

The boy locked eyes with him. His expression was stern but Kuroko could see the sadness and fear in his eyes welling up.

"I am Yukio Kasamatsu. My sister was the high priestess here."

"That explains the resemblance at least." Kagami muttered. He was still crouching by Alex who remained unmoving.

"What happened here?" the priest questioned. For the high priestess to be killed was a grave thing. And scary considering how many people stood guard of her, plus her familiar.

The boy looked at the door with a worried expression.

"If someone comes in, we will handle it." Kise smiled

He sat quiet for a moment. "It happened a few months ago. My Sister took in an apprentice she believed had the making for a powerful priestess. She was a beautiful girl with long pink hair and eyes to match. "

"How did they meet?" Kuroko questioned.

"The girl was a beggar found sleeping in the garden. My sister took her in of course with a kind heart." He clenched his teeth. "That woman will pay for what she's done."

"What exactly did she do?"

"It was all lies, a trick. I noticed the men of the temple acting strangely, disappearing in the night without returning. I was her bat her lashes and twirl her hair at them. It was in her face or her eyes. The men wouldn't stop looking at her….I even found myself looking! And I don't even have any interest in-." He stopped for a moment. "Anyway, one day she asked my sister if she could sing to the temple, and of course she said yes. When she did….everything went black. I can't recall what happened, but when I came to she was fighting Alex. I ran to my sister but she was already…" he balled his fist and punch the ground.

Kuroko put a hand on his shoulder. "If you want my help you have to tell me the rest."

"The men in the temple: the guards and the mages, they all just stood there with a blank expression. Then the woman started glowing and they all moved. They attacked Alex, and it was too much for her to handle. They overwhelmed her and she fainted. I couldn't do anything but watch."

"When it was all done, she walked over to me smiling. Made me and Alex a prisoner and forced me to act as my sister. She said she would kill the people of the temple if I didn't comply. Claimed she was going to make this town into something beautiful but all she does is lie and trick. Every now and then I can feel her presence in my mind, like she's wrapping her hands around my very soul. She plants in my mind images of my sister, my parents, and any happy memory to keep me distracted while she uses my body for who knows what purpose. Those are the days when I can barely remember anything."

"I do my best to protect Alex, I know my sister loved her and I know Alex would do anything to protect this place, but…" he closed his eyes letting a tear fall down his face. "but that bitch, she sends in the men, our friends, and lets them…" he rubbed his eyes trying to keep his composure. "it was only me at first, but then Alex tried to protect me, and they went after her as well. She's keeps trying to fight them, but she barely has strength left."

"Those bastards!" Kagami growled. "They won't get away with this."  
"When I saw you at the gate and you said you were a priest….I thought maybe you'd be able to help us. "

"So she's in control of the men here at the temple?"

"That's right, but not the woman. I think…that's why she killed my sister. She couldn't control her like she can me."

Kuroko looked at Kise and Kagami. "A siren then?"

"Aren't those like mermaids or something?" Kagami asked , finally standing and walking over to him.

"Not necessarily, sirens are birds. Powerful in manipulation and illusions"

"So what do we do?" Himuro had an angered look on his face. "I'll kill her."

"First thing's first. Kise, take Alex and Yukio and get out of the temple." He turned to Yukio. "Is there anything else we should know?"

"Just that….you can't hurt the people here. It's not their fault, they're under her spell so please don't hurt them."

Kuroko nodded.

Everything had suddenly gone south. He knew he should've expected as much but he was still hoping nothing like this would be the case. It was almost as if trouble was following him. But he was here, and he was going to help. Killing a high priestess was unheard of, and to then take advantage of and manipulate the people of this temple and village was crazy. Just who was this woman, and what was she possibly hoping to gain from doing this.

Their rescue mission had suddenly turned into so much more.

He stood up his staff javelin appearing in his hand. "Don't worry, Yukio-san, we will handle this. "


	16. Chapter 15 : Inside The Illusion

**A/N: Hey hey guys! Been a while. I worked hard to make this a good chapter for you guys (since fighting scenes are really difficult to write xD) But I like how it turned out =D **

**A few things: 1) I'd like to thank EVERYONE for following this story it makes me so happy to know that ppl really like it considering it's my first one. And those of you who always review have a special place in mah heart (^_^) Thx so much**

** 2) Special shout out to ****Nami-la-folle **** who offered to translate this fic into French! Thanks again 3**

** 3) I have two more weeks till I go on break, which means exams and lots of studying so updates may take a while longer. But once break starts You can count on frequent updates. As far as this fic goes there are only between 5-6 more chapters to go (TT_TT) (I have a Kisse X Kasamatsu fic going as well if you wanna check that out.**

** 4) Again if anyone feels like doing some art for this that would be awesome! I'd love to see your guy's perception on the characters (and I'd feature it on my deviantArt for ya to)**

** I DO NOT OWN KUROKO, BUT IF I DID IT WOULD BE AWESOME**

** -enjoy the read and review 3**

"So they stuck around huh?" a female voice laughed. A girl with long pink hair stood bare in a large open room. It was filled with golden trinkets and blankets of silk covering the floor. The colors and patterns seemed to bring life to the otherwise empty room. The girl let a smile cross her pink lips before she spun around on the tips of her toes spreading her arms to the ceiling. She laughed hard, tossing her head back.

"My lady." A man with dark hair stood at the door looking down to the floor.

The girl halted her hair whipping around her face before cascading down her shoulders. 'Kobori-san?"

He looked at her with hazy eyes. "Kasamatsu-san has escaped, as well as the late priestess's familiar. Should we pursue? The men have been waiting for your orders ever since you moved us all to the upper leveled floors. If you would have allowed us to stay, we could have-"

"And what fun would that be huh?" she gave him a wink. "If you killed them upfront then there wouldn't be any joy or beauty to it. You have to 'give and take', y'know, make them think they've one before you rip them apart." she twirled a strand of hair around her finger stepping closer to the tall man. "Tell your men to hold off, I'll handle the intruders."

He nodded-his expression unchanging.

"Be a good little soldier and lead the silly priest boy here."

"But-"

"Now that they know the priestess is dead, they'll come after me. We might as well show them the way." She smiled running her hand across his face. She opened her mouth before letting a gentle tune fill his ears:

_"Sweet coupled airs we sing. _

_ No lonely seafarer _

_ Holds clear of entering _

_ Our green mirror" _

Kobori's eyes glazed over further. His body relaxed as he nodded once more before turning and heading out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

They were running. Kuroko wanted to waste no time in getting to the bottom of this. The sooner he found out who was behind thins, the sooner he could right all the wrongs this person committed.

He led the group through high ceiling corridors. Kagami and Himuro, who had joined them physically after Kise took back Alex and Yukio. Although they risked a lot, he had made sure to fill them in on everything they should know about a siren.

"First thing's first, sirens have little to no physical strength." He had told them. "They rely solely on illusions and trickery. Whether it's through song or conversation, they can alter and control your minds and thoughts. Just talking to one is putting your life in danger."

"So what, we run in and go straight to fighting? NO questions asked." Kagami asked breathing heavily.

"That's all we really can do. We can't risk being caught into one of her traps."

"And what happens if we are?"

"To break out of an illusion you have to have a very strong sense of awareness. You'll need to have complete concentration to keep yourself in check. "

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then you'll have to pray that someone on the outside who wasn't caught in the illusion comes to break you out of it. "

Kagami clenched his teeth.

"Be aware that she may also try to lure you into a false sense of security by offering you something that you desire. Like power or love…"

Kuroko halted at a split in the hallway. His nerves were getting to him and it was becoming difficult to breath normally.

_She defeated a high priestess… how do I even compete. _

In his heart he had doubts, but he would not share it with the others. If he showed any sign of fear the others may panic, and right now he needed them all at their best.

He let out a sigh trying to figure out which way to go. The woman was concealing her presence fairly well and he couldn't tell which way she was.

"Damn.." he whispered to himself looking both ways.

A tan hand slid down his arm and gently grabbed a hold of his wrists. Kagami gave him a reassuring look.

"Hey, it's okay. I told you not to worry. I'll protect you." His voice was soft with no indication of fear.

Himuro averted his eyes.

"Priest Tetsuya Kuroko." A strong voice boomed. The tall man from the gate walked slowly toward them from the hallway to their left. The man was armed but made no effort to draw his blade. "I am here to take you to the misses of these lands."

"He's been touched by her magic." Himuro whispered "His eyes…they are not natural."

Kobori gestured for them to follow, turning on his heels and heading back form where he had come.

"Should we go?" Kagami asked, stopping Kuroko in his tracks.

The priest took a deep breath. "We do."

They followed the man quietly and cautiously. He didn't bother turning to see if they were still there when he rounded a corner; his eyes were focused ahead as if being led by some unseen force. The hold she had on this man was strong. He seemed like strong man in general and had an air about him that was almost overwhelming. Kuroko figured he was indeed a samurai, a man of focus and ability. For someone like him to fall prey to a Siren's song was something.

They arrived moments later in front of a massive opening. Kuroko figured that this was the main room where the high priestess would have performed services or spoken to guest. When they entered however, he was taken aback. The room looked like a vault full of treasure, jewels, silks, and other items of value.

"The hell?" Kagami muttered. His eyes focused on a figure in the middle of the room.

The girl with pink hair was turning about- her body still bare. Her eyes were closed and she wore a gentle smile across her face.

"My lady." Kobori bowed swiftly before backing up and taking a stern stance against the wall.

The girl stopped gracefully. "You're here." She smiled walking forward. "I've been waiting."

Kuroko glared at her. "Why have you done this?"

She gave a laugh. "Done what?"

"You know you bitch!" Kagami yelled.

"Please understand. I mean you all no harm. I just want to live a beautiful and comfortable life. It's not my fault that people get in my way."

"You killed people and now you're controlling them, taking advantage of this town."

She batted her eyelashes. "My name is Satsuki."

Kuroko didn't respond.

"You're Tetsuya right? I believe the high priestess had a dream that someone by that name would come soon. Little did she know she wouldn't be around to meet him."

"Why did you do it." He asked again, watching her every move. He knew he shouldn't be talking to her. But to enter the room and see the main room of the temple in disarray sparked something inside of him. Why would someone do this to a woman who was no harm to anyone.

She frowned at him. "Does it matter? You can't change what's happened even if you know the truth."

"You killed the priestess!" Kagami yelled, Himuro had to grab his arm to prevent him from storming forward. "She took you in, took care of you, trusted you, and you took advantage of her!"

She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm simply a woman searching for the finer things in life." She eyed Kuroko, not bothering to make contact with Kagami. "Fine, I'll tell you why." She sighed. Another smile crept across her face. "Because I could,"

"What?" Kuroko growled.

"I like pretty things priest, and this town is a beautiful as it gets. I wanted to make it mine. I wanted the wealth, the power, the men… She was in the way though, she had complete control over the people in this town who worship her: that priestess who trusted just a little too easily. I can't control women you see, so I had to get rid of her if I wanted to get my way. I realized the town would go a little hectic if their oh so wonderful priestess disappeared, so I made do with what I had, and what I had was a nice little look alike." She spun in circles, her arms lifted above. "Controlling them was easy. I got what I wanted: money, men, and power. What more could a woman ask for?"

"You're no woman; you're demon-a devil!"

Kuroko glared back at her. He could feel her trying to wrap her mind around his, but he wouldn't be defeated. He planted his feet, focusing completely on the world around him. He had to take it all in, the sounds, the smells, the feeling of being. He needed to know what was real. Usually he would try his best to find a peaceful means to an end, but she was dangerous. She had done something awful for her own reasons without a hint of regret or remorse.

"Kill her." Kuroko spoke. His javelin formed in his hand, gripping it tight he rushed forward.

She smiled as the men closed in. She jumped backwards to a pile of sparkling items. Reaching into the pile she pulled out what Kuroko noted to be two golden fans.

Kagami leapt over Kuroko snapping his whip at the female. She dodged it easily, side stepping before opening her fans to block Kuroko's weapon.

She giggled staring into Kuroko's eyes. "_My heart is struck by cupid…" _she sang.

"Kagami!"

The red head pulled the knife from his belt tossing it in the girl's direction. She glared before bending backwards out of the way.

"You almost hit me." She laughed. "That's a quick hand you have there." She did a 360 using the momentum to toss one of the fans in the familiar's direction.

It came at him fast; he barely had time to evade. He clenched his fist as he felt it brush against his cheek leaving behind a thin trail of blood.

Himuro watched the samurai man out of the corner of his eye. He had his sword drawn and was running in Kagami's direction.

"Don't interfere." Satsuki ordered. On cue the man halted, re-sheathed his sword and returned to his place against the wall.

She cocked her head to the side. "Only two of you are fighting? What about that other boy, the one with one eye?" she smiled at Himuro who glared angrily at her. "Ah I see, you're not much use in battle are you?"

He held his hand out toward her. "_Sdniw Gnihsurc_" he breathed as a tunnel of wind wrapped around his arm before shooting in her direction.

She leapt over the attack. "I guess you are useful, but you need time to use your spells don't you?" it was less of a question and more of a statement. "I'll have to kill you first then."

"Stay away from him!" Kagami growled moving in front of her, he swung forward his fist connecting with her stomach.

She let out a groan before falling onto the ground and sliding to the other side of the room.

"You okay?" Kuroko asked, referring to the wound on Kagami's cheek.

"Yeah, just a scratch."

Satsuki stood up, her hand covering her middle. "You really are fast." She groaned. She twirled the remaining fan around in her hand. "Why don't we stop all this fighting and…talk it out." She fanned herself, striking a pose.

"Fuck you!"

"I do like stubborn men." She smirked sending him a wink.

Kagami scoffed at her. "You have no idea how much that is not gonna work on me."

She puffed up her cheeks.

"Sorry to interrupt." Kuroko was at her side swinging his weapon at her. She reacted efficiently enough to dodge the first swing, but was unable to stop the blade from swiping across her face a second time.

Her eyes widened at the sight of her blood. "Y..you you cut me!" she yelped. She dodged the next attack by jumping over the priest before she brought up the sharp fan slicing at the boy's back.

He winced spinning around to attack again but was greeted by a spinning kick to his side.

"Kuroko!" Kagami cracked his whip in her direction again, it wrapped around her arm this time and he tossed her aside. "Himuro! Now!"

The black haired man nodded clasping his hands together. "_Dnib_!" A hazy purple light wrapped around Satsuki's body.

She raised a brow. "So you can do this as well? I'm impressed mage. Most of your kind only sticks to one type of magic. But you can do offensive spells, binding spells, and even travel to the astral plane."

"I like to be well rounded." He glared back with a slight smirk.

"You should do more with those…skills of yours." She licked her lips

"Don't even try it devil-woman. You will not touch my mind." He was calm and confident, Kuroko could give him that.

"Hurry up and end her Kuroko."

The bluenette nodded as he got to his feet.

Satsuki chuckled. "Too bad you weren't skilled enough to save Alex."

"What?"

"Well you did have to call on a priest and your ex-familiar to help you. So, I guess you're not as well rounded as you make yourself out to be. "

"Shut your mouth!"

"And you," she spoke ignoring Himuro and focusing her gaze on Kagami. "You failed her a long time ago didn't you. How sad.."

"Ignore her." Kuroko interrupted. "Don't let her rattle you." He quickened his pace. If he didn't kill her now and she got inside their heads, things would go south.

She smiled cocking her head to the side. "You both lost her, and now that you;ve found her…she's broken."

"Bitch!" the redhead screamed

"You should have seen how she cried. The men really had a blast with her." She was belting out in laughter now.

That's when Kuroko felt it. "NO!" he yelled. It was only for a moment but he knew that both Himuro and Kagami had lost their concentration. And it was only a moment that Satsuki needed. Kuroko pulled a charm from his shirt, a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

A smile formed on the girl's lips and she opened her mouth to sing:

"_Upon one summer's morning  
I carefully did stray  
Down by the Walls of Wapping  
Where I met a sailor gay."_

Kuroko could physically feel a pulse travel through the air. He stumbled back dropping the charm to the floor. He went to grab it but it had suddenly vanished. When he looked up, Satsuki was gone. Only he Kagami and Himuro remained. Even the samurai man had vanished.

"Did she leave?" Himuro muttered. "Where the hell is she?" and then they heard her.

"_Conversing with a young lass  
Who seem'd to be in pain,  
Saying, William, when you go  
I fear you'll ne'er return again."_

Damn, how could he have been so dumb. He dropped his own guard while worrying about the others. His thoughts were quickly interrupted as the floor they were standing on began to shake.

"Kuroko!" Kagami balanced himself enough to jump to where the priest was. He held onto him as the floor shook hard, cracking and collapsing beneath them. "What the hell?" The red head looked around as portraits and candle holders on the wall clattered to the floor taking with them the only light source. "Himuro!"

There was no reply.

"Himuro answer me!" he yelled.

The room began to shift, the floors tearing apart, the treasures falling with it. Beneath it was blackness, a dark void that leaked malice. Kuroko could feel it creeping up along the floor beckoning them to follow. "It's not real." He told himself as he watched something emerge from the open crevices.

Arms black as night dripping a thick black tar looking substance reached for them. Long fingernails scratched at their heels.

"Shit." Kagami picked the boy up and jumped to another area. The moment his feet hit the ground the floor crumbled beneath them.

Kuroko could hear Satsuki's laugh as Kagami struggled to jump away. "It's not real." He told himself. "C'mon, focus." He took in a deep breath.

"Not real huh?" he heard her laugh again.

The hands shot forward latching on to the two boys. Yanking and ripping them apart. He knew it wasn't real, but it felt it. He felt his back tingle in pain as claws dug into his back.

"Kuroko!" Kagami yelped as an arm wrapped around his throat. He struggled to keep a firm grip on the boy. He felt their hold became tighter cutting off his air completely. His hold on Kuroko slipped and he was pulled away and being dragged back into one of the dark crevices.

Kuroko struggled against the hands that were pulling at him. "Kagami-kun!" he couldn't get away, they were too strong. He reached out his hands for the red-head but he was already out of view.

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold."_

"No!" Kuroko yelled closing his eyes. "It's not real. Focus."

"_My name it is Maria  
A merchant's daughter fair  
And I have left my parents  
And three thousand pounds a year"_

The hands that wrapped around his body stiffened turning gray and hard like stone. He was held in place unable to move freely. His feet barely grazed the floor as he kicked them in an attempt to get out. He tried to summon his Javelin to his hand, but it wouldn't appear.

He squinted into the darkness as a tiny light flickered on. Satsuki was walking toward him, a smile on her lips, eyes more red than pink. In one hand was a candle, in the other a dagger. She was still humming the song she had been singing.

The priest's eyes widened. He yanked at his arms to try to free them, if he could just get to his charms he could-

And then she was in front of him.

"_Come all you pretty fair maids  
Whoever you may be  
Who love a jolly sailor  
That plows the raging sea"_

She tilted her head to the left giving him a sweet smile. "You know… you are very beautiful Tetsu." He scowled at that.

"I will not listen to you."

"Even now you're trying to keep me out of that head of yours. I can only get a glimpse of what's in there. Some pretty memories of a mother, her death. A demon with dark hair and skin. " she sat the candle on the floor beside her feet. "And the memories you have of that familiar. No wonder he wasn't interested in my charm." She leaned in close to his ear. "Let me in Tetsu…"

He sealed his lips, keeping his mind focused on something other than the woman's breath on his neck.

"_While up aloft in storm  
From me his absence mourn  
And firmly pray arrive the day  
He's never more to roam."_

She nuzzled against him; whispering her song in his ear. He felt the cold steel of a blade gently press against his neck. He bit his cheek. "This isn't real." He whispered. "This isn't real."

He felt her smile.

"_My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold."_

He waited for her to plunge the knife into him, but it didn't come. He stood still eyes closed praying that the nightmare was over.

"Kuroko stop." Himuro's voice shook.

The priest forced open his eyes. He was standing in the middle of the room, which was the way it had been before. He was holding his Javelin tightly, pressing the blade against his own throat. He dropped it to the floor letting out a sigh of relief.

"What happened." He looked at the mage.

"We all got trapped that's what."

"Then how?"

"She was so focused on getting inside our heads, she dropped her hold momentarily on that samurai guard of hers. He managed to get in a hit with his blade, a good one to."

Kuroko looked to where Satsuki was standing she was holding her left shoulder. Blood covered her hand.

"Kobori!" she yelled. "You dare-"

"Devil woman, you no longer have power over me! I will kill you for what you have done to this town. " he raised his sword to attack her.

"Idiot! You think I'll die here!" her eyes flashed red. Her skin turned a steely gray as pointed wing protruded from her back. A tail sprung from her and wrapped around the man's arm. Kuroko couldn't make it over in time before she crushed the man's arm with powerful force. He fell to his knees screaming.

"Shit." He heard Kagami groan from somewhere.

Satsuki jerked her head in his direction.

"Kagami look out." He pulled a charm from his robes, tossing it toward the woman, but she was quick and darted out of the way before it hit.

Kagami ducked as she flew overhead. "Why the hell does everything we fight fly!?"

Satsuki turned to them opening her mouth and letting out a loud screech. The sound was deafening making the boys cover their ears.

"You won't ruin this for me!" she screeched.

"Kuroko do something!" Kagami screamed. He could feel blood ooze from his ears.

It was impossible, the sound was to extreme. If he removed his hands from his ears, he could pass out, or lose his hearing.

He cringed. There had to be a different way.

Pale hands covered his. Kuroko looked over his shoulder to see Himuro. He was covering Kuroko's ears with his own hands, blood trickling down the side of his face.

It was a sight that could have brought him to tears.

The priest stared at him for a few moments before nodding and taking his own hands down. He felt Himuro's hands shaking, struggling to keep themselves on the priest instead of himself.

Wasting no time the priest pulled out a summoning charm. "Benzaiten!" the parchment glimmered before a loud cry emerged.

"What is that?" Satsuki groaned holding her head and writhing.

The sound exploded in her ears. She fell out of the air and came crashing to the ground disorientated. "No way..it can't be louder, what the hell?"

Kuroko felt the hands leave his ears as Himuro fell backwards onto the floor.

The piercing sound of Benzaiten stopped. "Kagami go!"

"Ka Tamashi!" the red head glared as a flaming whip engulfed his arm. He swung it forward at the squealing woman.

"No!" she yelped trying to shield herself from what was to come.

The whip wrapped around her body engulfing her in hot flames. She cried and screeched trying to free herself, but instead collapsed flames consuming her lifeless body.

When it was done, and he was sure she was dead, Kagami called off the flames, dashing over to Kuroko and Himuro.

"Is he okay?" he kneeled beside the mage.

"He will be fine, he's just passed out." Kuroko looked over to where the samurai man was. "He needs medical attention. "

Kagami looked around the room. "So what do we do now?"

"The rest of the staff should be snapped out of it. We need to inform them of what happened. They will have questions. You go retrieve Kise and the others, I'll stay here and take care of the talking. "

Kagami nodded silently. He watched the priest's tired face as he examined Himuro. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine…I'm just feeling a little…tired." Which was true, he felt exhausted. But even more than that he felt a little useless, and a little guilty. If something bad happened to Himuro, it would be his fault.

Kagami leaned forward and kissed the priest on the forehead. "Hey, it's fine now. We can all sulk later but right now we need to help these people. " he stood up, wiping the blood from his face and ears.

Kuroko nodded at him. "Get back here as soon as you can. The only person these people may listen to is Yukio-san."

**Preview:**

**The battle is over and done, but the damage is lasting. A broken temple and a deceased priestess may tear apart this village. How can they hope to repair the damage done and prevent the village from plummeting into panic?**

**And after so many years apart, Alex, Kagami, and Himuro will finally be reunited. With the priestess gone she is free to leave. But with whom will she go? **

**Chapter 16 : Chances and Choices**

**A/N: The song Satsuki sings is "My jolly sailor Bold" it's from Pirates of the Caribbean 4, originally sung by Emma Ward. (It's a mermaid song, and although they are different then sirens, their goals have the same basis (Lure men/ships to their doom)) Plus the song is hauntingly beautiful. **

**There is a cover on Youtube by "ApatheticOnion" **

**Link: watch?v=oqVnm16pK_8&lr=1**

**You guys should listen to it It's great. **


	17. Chapter 16 : Chances and Choices

**A/N: Hey hey hey! I finally got this update up ^_^ now that everything is swell in my life you can expect 1-2 updates per week (^_^)/**

**Just wanna say how much I love all you who have been reading this story. It got a lot more popular than I thought it would which brings me great joy! You can definitely count on me for writing a lot more stories (from other fandoms as well) I love you all!**

**Well, I don't want to keep you waiting so please enjoy this chapter, it's filled with lots of emotion 3**

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO!**

The distress was evident in the room. People were yelling over one another, some were crying and others were pushing back and forth trying to get closer to the front of the room.

It had only been one or two hours but to Kuroko and the others, it seemed like so much longer. Although there was not much physical damage done to anyone or anything, the mental damage was extreme. With one greedy desire she had destroyed an entire village. And even more than that, their only beacon of hope, the only person who would be able to truly get the people of the temple back in their right state of mind, was dead.

Kuroko stood to the side of the room along with, Kagami, Kise, Yukio.

"How are the others?" Kagami asked.

"Himuro is still unconscious but I don't think his injuries will be too bad. I checked his ears and did what I could. Last time I checked Alex was getting taken care of by some of the temple's servants. From what I could tell physically she looked fine."

"I should have been here to help." Kise cried. "Kurokocchi, I'm sorry."

"Ah, don't worry about it. It was better to have at least one person protect Yukio-san."

Kise eyed the mentioned boy.

Kuroko turned to face him as well. "Yukio-san, I know you're in a lot of pain right now, and I know you're scared, but the people here need you. You are the closest thing they have to the priestess."

The smaller boy took a few steps back. "No way. What do you expect me to do? How am I supposed to fix this?"

"I'm not asking you to fix this, just speak to them and calm everyone down. If this spreads to the village, there will chaos."

"I get that but…"

Kise put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's fine. To these people, you are the only one left they can believe in, right?"

Yukio bit his lip while glancing over to the people that had gathered. "You're right…" he took a gulp and clenched his fist tight enough to almost draw blood. If his sister was here, she would have pushed all her feelings aside and stay strong. If not for him, than for the people. Everything she did was for the people, and even though Yukio knew he was no comparison to his sister, he was the only one that could do this.

The boy pushed past the others and made his way to an opening in the middle of the large group of people. Upon seeing him they made way giving him plenty of space to breath, eyes full of tears. Even without him saying a word those around him quickly hushed their voices.

Yukio turned his body so that he could get a good look at each person in the room. Their eyes held fear that the boy could physically feel. The men who had been under Satsuki's control held a hint of guilt: their eyes barely making contact to the boy they were supposed to take care of. He could see Kobori in the distance, his arm held in place by a make-shift sling. He had a reassuring smile on his face.

"Everyone…" Yukio said quietly at first before finding his voice. "Everyone. I'm so sorry. For what you've been through, and for what you're going to have to face in the near future. I'm sorry about it all." he looked to his feet for a few seconds before snapping back up. "That women didn't just take my sister, she took the pillar that the people here believed and trusted in. She took away our peace of mind. Thankfully, word has not spread to town yet, be warned that if it does there will be nothing but utter chaos. That being said, I trust that no one here would want it to come to that so secrecy is a must. No one is to breathe a word of it to anyone."

"But Kasamatsu-san!" someone stepped forward. "How are we supposed to handle this? Even though the High Priestess has been dead for some time, that woman had you parading around as her. The people still think she's alive. How are we supposed to handle something like that?"

Yukio opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. He had no idea what they were supposed to do. Lying was out of the question. "I can't say exactly yet, me and the others who saved us will think of something. For now, I just want you all to be aware of the situation." An outburst of talking irrupted again.

"Everyone please calm down" he tried to speak over the yelling. "LISTEN!" he yelled. They stopped and did just that. "More than anything my sister wanted this town to be happy. She hired all of you personally because she believed you shared her ideals. And even though she's gone…those ideals are still alive. To make this town one of happiness, a community where one can feel nothing but joy and love. THAT hasn't died, not yet. But if you we can't contain this now- if we can't fix this now, than all of that dies."

The people were silent, looking back and forth between each other and then at Yukio. He was shaking but there were no tears to be seen in his eyes.

He spoke again, even stronger than the first time. "I admit that I am not my sister and I do not have the same abilities as her, but I do care about everyone here. Just give us a few moments to talk this though." He turned to where Kuroko stood. "That is Priest Kuroko, he came a long way from here. His goal wasn't to put an end to Satsuki's façade. He could have left once his own goal was accomplished but he chose to stay here. We owe our lives to him and his friends…so hear them out."

He did another look around before pushing past the people and standing where the priest stood. All eyes were now on him.

The sound of a creaking door jarred everyone's attention away however. Alex walked in, long blonde hair cascading past her shoulder. Her face was tired and she walked slowly but just seeing her awake made Kagami's heart jump. She gave him a slight smile which he returned.

"It's the priestess's familiar? She's alive?" people whispered back and forth making space for her to get through. Some of the women embraced hair while others simply patted her on the shoulder. Kuroko could see the respect they had for her in their eyes.

"Kagami" she said almost immediately. She stood in front of him hands to her side smiling. "You're taller than me now it seems." She laughed, a stray tear rolling down her face. "Who the hell told you to get so big?"

He smiled back at her stepping forward. "That's the first thing you notice about me, just like you." Words couldn't describe the way he was feeling. No, nothing could describe how he was feeling. He though he had lost her forever, and yet…here she was. He had kept his promise after all those years. It was almost as if a weight had been lifted off his back as well.

"Hmm, should I be noticing anything else?" she slapped him on the shoulder. "You're not as smart looking if that's what you mean."

Kuroko couldn't help but watch as Kagami's face lit up. And in turn, he smiled himself.

"Whoa, whose this little cutie?" she leaned in close to him.

"I'm Te-" he was interrupted by Kagami who pulled him away and into his arms.

"NO." he pointed at Alex. "Absolutely not."

"What the hell I was just greeting him."

A slight blush covered his face. "Y-you can't!" he yelled.

Kise smacked him on the back. "Calm down Kagami. She's not gonna eat him I'm sure" He held his hand out to the blonde woman. "He's a little protective of him. But my name is Ryouta Kise."

"Nice to meet you!" she smiled grabbing his hand tightly before pulling him towards her and kissing him.

Kise practically leapt backwards. "What the hell!"

"That's HER type of greeting" Kagami sighed.

"But it's normal to me." She smiled. "I don't see what the big deal with it is."

"Umm." Kuroko started. Kagami still had him pulled closely against him, his cheek pressed against the red head's chest. "I'm Tetsuya Kuroko."

She looked from Kagami to Kuroko a few times. "You must be his new master right? Well I hope you're treating him well."

"He's actually pretty difficult to please." His words were straightforward and his expression the same.

"A..anyway, " Kagami spoke up, what are we going to do about this situation? Since you were the Priestess's familiar, do you recall if she had any plans in case of her death?"

She shook her head. "The only plan she had was to teach Satsuki so that she could go traveling for a little bit."  
"Traveling where?" Yukio asked. His sister had never mentioned such a thing.

Alex smiled softly. "She had planned to take us both out of here. "she put a hand on Yukio's shoulder. "She knew how this life didn't suit you, and she knew that I was still missing my family. She was going to take us both away and then come back alone."

"W..why would she-"

"Because she's your sister and she loved you more than anything on this earth."

Kuroko could see the boy's strength waver, as if he wanted to cry but his body wouldn't allow him to shed anymore tears.

"She was a kind hearted girl." She added before ruffling his hair. "And she will always be remembered by every single person in this room. "

"I know." He nodded slowly. "I know…"

"So what options do we have?" Kuroko asked. "We cannot leave these people without the right leadership."

"And I cannot provide the same protection that she did. " Yukio admitted. He turned to face the crowd who was talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Let's tell the truth." Himuro's voice cut in. The others turned to face the man. He had a bandage covering one ear.

"Are you crazy?" Kise asked. "We can't tell them they've been lied to for weeks."

"Not that truth idiot." He gave Alex a nod and smile but continued. "Tell them that she passed away from a sudden illness. It's very common for stress to bring on such things. Tell them that her dying words and wishes, then lay her to rest publicly. Let the people be involved as much as possible so they feel the same closeness that they felt before."

"Dying words and wishes?" Yukio asked "how can we know what those were?"

"We don't…and I hate to say this but, we may have to improvise."

"I am NOT lying to these people any more than we already are."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Himuro." Kuroko spoke. "If they know she had a peaceful death they would be happy. And if sickness were the case she would have had enough time to think up a plan for a successor."

"But-"

"Which means we need to choose one." Kuroko stated looking at the small boy.

They all exchanged careful glances.

Alex spoke first. "Kobori-san…"

Kuroko looked her way. "The man in the samurai attire?"

"I know it seems strange, and I know he comes farthest from being a priestess, but she trusted that man with her life." She looked at Yukio who nodded.

"He's a good man, and a strong leader. With guidance he'll be fine."

"Who would guide him?" Kagami asked.

"I would," Alex smiled. "I was with that woman for years…If anyone knows how she wants things run, it's me."

"You can't!" Himuro grabbed her shoulder. "You can't stay here…you have to come back to me."

She gave him a smile before punching him in the shoulder laughing. "I'm not yours to order Himuro." She gesture toward the people. "Besides…some of these people really grew on me and there is no way I'm going to leave them till everything is fixed."

"But don't you want to come back to us?" he gestured toward himself and Kagami.

"All I wanted was to know that you two were safe and happy." She looked at the redhead. "And it looks to me like Kagami has found just his happiness." She turned to Himuro. "But we can talk about this later, what's important right now is the them." She gesture to the people.

Himuro nodded hesitantly. He wanted to keep talking about it, but had to agree that they had priorities.

"So…is it decided?" Kuroko asked

"It's the best option we have. It will keep the village calm." Yukio bit his lip. "I hate to lie, I really do but…I think my sister would choose lying over our other option."

"It's decided then." Kuroko said. "Alex and Yukio can handle talking to Kobori. I can begin funeral arrangement. We need to be able to alert the people as soon as we can so Yukio can make the announcement publicly by tomorrow evening. The sooner this happens, the better. As much as I hate to rush something like this, we have no choice."

"It's fine…I understand." Yukio reassured. "We'll do what's necessary."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The process seemed to drag on for days. The moment Yukio began speaking to the people of the village; everyone could physically feel the change in atmosphere. And as the news spread it only got worse. Mourners crowded the streets with candles light, from dusk till dawn. They wrote letters constantly to the temple, addressed to Yukio and even some to Kobori and Alex.

It was a hard hit to the village, that's not to say there weren't a few skeptics. Some people called it a controversy to shift power into the hands of the samurai. Others protested and claimed they were ruining the spiritual element that the village was built off of.

Of course Yukio and Kobori would address each and every one of these claims to the public with no hesitation in their voices.

"This is only temporary." Yukio would say to them. "I know how important the foundation of this village is. She was my sister and I saw firsthand the belief and faith that held this village high. And I want nothing more than to have that same sense of spirituality here. But you must understand that it is a difficult and long process to select a new high priestess. It isn't a job for us to randomly pick. It's the gods that make the decision. They will bring the right one in our path. It's just up to us to see this." He would pause and give a look through of the faces in the crowd. "Until then my sister has ordered for her most trusted companions to uphold the laws and keep everyone safe."

He told them that he could not stay here. He was not strong enough to handle the death of his sister or the responsibility. But he would leave the town in trusted hands.

Slowly but surely the rumors dies down. After a week you barely heard anything of the sort. The people here believed it, which in all honesty made Kuroko and the others feel a bit bad.

"These people…they trust us." Yukio frowned crossing his arms. He leaned against the front door of the Temple wearing a simple dark blue kimono with a black wrap

. It had been almost two weeks since the incident, which seemed like a distant memory at best. The town was slowly going back to its original state.

"As they should." Kuroko smiled adjusting a grey bag on his bare shoulder. "From what I've seen, you're worthy of the trust.."

"Heh, well it's nice to know that."

"Kasamatsu-cchi!" Kise turned from a corner into view. "Don't be so hard yourself." He approached the boy and wrapped his arm around his neck. "and if Kuroko-cchi thinks highly of you than you have nothing to worry about."

"H..hey, don't come so close." He punched him in the gut causing the blonde to back away

"Fine, fine."

"So," Kuroko looked back behind him. "Since Kagami-kun is speaking with Alex-san and Himuro-san, I thought this would be a good time to ask what your plans are."

"My plans?"

"Well, you made it clear that you don't plan on staying around here, so what are you going to do? Where are you going to go?"

"Not sure?" he smiled slightly. "I always thought I'd be here with my sister, but…thing change. And I guess she knew more about me than I did, because I never would have admitted to myself how much I wanted to get out of here. Not that I hate it or anything, but…it's just not for me."

"I can understand your feelings…sometimes it takes an outside force to be able to tell us what are heart are too afraid to admit."

"What do you mean?" he asked the bluenette

"I never realized how lonely my life was until Kagami-kun and Kise-kun came into it." He looked to the blonde. "At first I wasn't sure, but now I know I'm the happiest I've ever been thanks to these guys."

"Must be nice. I kind of envy you. Even though I now know what's in my heart, my sister is gone. I'm alone now. I may want to get away from this place but.." he looked away from them. "I don't care for the idea of being alone."

"You're only alone if you choose to be." Kise smiled. "Maybe you can tag along with us."

"I could never burden you guys. You seem very…busy."

"Actually, I think it's a good idea." Kuroko spoke up. "I have a small house and I do run a temple, but it's nothing compared to this."

"I appreciate this offer but I don't think I could help out any. I know a bit of martial arts but that's it. "he laughed

"I can always teach you a thing or two with a sword." Kise winked. "I am pretty skilled.

"Uhh, I think I'll pass at that actually."

Kuroko pushed Kise aside. "Well what did you do here?"

"Nothing important really, I handled the schedule mainly but I also planned a lot of the events that involved the town. That's it honestly; I'm not gifted like my sister was."

"Maybe you're gift just hasn't been discovered yet."

"heh, maybe you're right. But as of now I wouldn't be any use to you."

"Well to be honest for the last couple of battles Kise has done nothing so-"

"KUROKOCCHI!?" Kise cried. "How can you say that?"

"Anyway, "Kuroko ignored the blonde clinging to his arm. "I think it would be a great idea for you to come with us, at least for a little while." It may have seemed like he was doing this out of pity. After all that Yukio was and will go through, who wouldn't take pity. And yes, Kuroko felt bad for him. To lose someone so precious…he could relate to that feeling. The feeling of being left alone in the world with no one there to tell you which way is up and which is down.

The blue haired priest DID feel sorry for him. But it wasn't pity exactly that was his reasoning for asking the boy to come with them. It was the look in his eyes. Kuroko could see the potential resonating from him: slowing making itself known.

They stood in silence for a few moments before Yukio said anything further. "Is it really okay? I've known you guys for only a week or two."

"Yeah but considering the events of the week I'd think it's safe to say we are pretty close already." Kise smiled brightly as usual.

"We'd love to have you join us Yukio-san." Kuroko added.

The dark haired boy smiled. "I will then. But only if you put me to work, I won't sit around a be useless."

"Deal." Kuroko held out his hand and they shook on it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean you're staying?!" Himuro practically yelled. He, Kagami, and Alex were gathered in the room in which Alex slept in.

The blonde girl sat on her bed smiling. "I'm staying here to help Kobori."

"You can't! How can you stay here? These people basically held you hostage."

She shook her head. "No. You've gotten all wrong. The priestess took me in."

"Like some stray cat?" he scoffed

"Again, wrong. She saved me from the ones who took me: Saved me from being sold as some kind of slave. She took me in, treated me well, and made me happy. "

Himuro and Kagami were both silent.

"I'm sorry but I won't be joining either of you. Please understand." She ran fingers through her hair, twirling the golden strands. "I'm just thankful you both are alright. Being separated from you both…broke my heart." She looked at Kagami who stood quietly in front of her. "I'm so sorry, if I was just a little stronger I could hav-"

"Don't." he spoke calmly, a lot calmer than he thought he'd say it. In fact he was completely surprised at how calm he had been staying. Of course he was brimming with happiness…but even more than that…He felt content. "Don't blame yourself. It's stupid to talk about things that happened that long ago."

She gave him a smile, eyes glistening. "You've grown up a lot."

"Tch, of course I have. I was raised by some great people while you were gone. I'm a lot stronger than I was back then so…don't even worry about me."

She let out a laugh. "I'm not worried about you at all! You got yourself a nice little cutie don't you, Taiga."

He blushed and turned away. "Cute? That guy? He looks more like a ghost than anything else."

She rolled her eyes before looking at Himuro. "And you… You've become quite strong haven't you? Heard you used astral magic to come here. Now THAT is impressive considering your skills were pretty average back then, you've come a long way."

Himuro couldn't look at her.

"Don't be like that Himuro." Kagami nudged him. "You haven't shut up all week and now you wanna stay silent."

"I just…I just assumed both of you would come back. But it looks like I've been rejected twice."

"Are you kidding me?" Kagami scratched his head. "What's this about rejection? Weren't you the one who chose this path? You had a lot of options to choose from in the past, you just chose all the wrong ones. Don't say something like it's other people's fault."

"I made a mistake!"

"Exactly, and you have to face the consequences." He looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. "But that doesn't mean it's the end of the world okay. You weren't rejected."

"Exactly." Alex smiled. "It's just time to move on Himuro. We all have our separate paths, which mean you have to move on as well."

Himuro listened carefully. It had been such a long time since he had seen both of them. Time showed. Kagami was speaking with such different tone of voice than he did before. He looked up at the red-head. '_He really has grown hasn't he?" _ he thought to himself noting the boy's taller stature.

In the past, he had been achingly jealous of Kagami because of his close relationship with Alex. Now he was ashamed to say he was jealous of the life the boy was living.

And to think that they could have been living together, fighting together, finding and saving Alex together, made him regret the decision he had made so long ago. A decision he made out of anger and spite, casting out his last companion.

And now look at him. His life was anything but what he wanted it to be. And even after finding both Alex and Kagami, it would not change. He was forced again to be alone. But no matter what the wish, no matter how much he regretted his past, what's done is done and nothing would ever change that.

"Kagami…Looks like it's always been you." He gave a smile

"What the hell are you babbling about?"

"Heh, nothing really." Yes, it had always been Kagami. He was always the special one. Himuro had thought of himself as special, the one who was blessed with power and skill, but it was Kagami who had the blessing. Friends, power, happiness, love.

Kagami watched him for a bot, eyes scanning for thoughts. He couldn't read minds but as of late Himuro was just easy to read. "You can do it to you know."

"Do what?"

"Be happy."

Himuro felt his emotions take over. His eyes widened brimming with tears he refused to let fall. His pale skin became a bright pink as he struggled to control himself. His body shook just a bit, but enough to be noticed.

Kagami took an arm around him, covering his eyes with his large hand, and pulled him into an embrace. "Since when did you learn to cry?" he asked softly.

Alex was baffled by the gentleness Kagami was displaying. He was much more mature about the situation, considering what Himuro had done, than she would have ever taken him to be.

Kagami let out a sigh. "and I forgive you okay, so don't think I hate you or anything. I'm done with that."

"Besides." Alex added standing up. " No one said you had to leave. Kagami's path leads elsewhere. I'm choosing to stay her…and you can to if you really want."

He moved away from Kagami and looked at the blonde. "What?"

"I mean, you can't stay here in the temple exactly but you can always find a place to rent out, set up shop you know. Do what you want to do."

He gave a smile. "Times really have changed. " He looked back and forth between them. "You've both found your way in the world." He looked at Alex. "I appreciate the offer, but I think It's about time I found my way as well. A path I can call my own."

"You sure about that?" Alex smiled back.

"I am. Doesn't mean I won't stop by every now and again. But again, times have changed. We were all able to come together again no matter how brief. "

Kagami couldn't help but smirk. It was strange. All three of them had changed so much since they last exchanged smiled.

"Let's hurry up okay. I have places to be." Alex said, smacking both of them over the head. "Besides, Kagami needs to get to his blue-haired beauty."

"H..hey!" he blushed glaring. "No way is he beautiful. Just..average okay."

"You certainly weren't calling him average that night at the inn." Himuro stated

"You shut the hell up!"

Alex couldn't help but bust out laughing.

"Seriously, I could hear every single word and noise, and moan, and other things that I will not mention."

Kagami blushed grabbing Himuro by the collar. "Keep your damn mouth shut!"

Himuro's laughter joined Alex's.

"Hey! Both of you! Quit laughing right now or I really will kill you!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**PREVIEW:**

Kuroko and the others finally get some time to rest and relax in peace. After a hard day's work of cleaning and rearranging the home to make room for Yukio {who has no other choice but to sleep in the same room as Kise} everyone goes their separate ways for an evening out.

**Kuroko and Kagami spend the evening trying to find the owner of a lost dog.**

**Kise and Kasamatsu struggle to find everything on the shopping list for tonight's dinner. **

**And Riko and Hyuga can't seem to get one moment of privacy. **

**All seems well , but in the shadows, a tall and terrifying man stalks out the priest to deliver a terrifying warning. **

**Chapter 17 : A Time for Peace and Love**


	18. Chapter 17 : A Time For Peace and Love

**A/N: Hey hey, another chapter for you guys ^_^ Hope you like it,, cuz I do =D Don' t forget to review and what no or just leave your comments cuz I love reading what you guys have to say  
There will be an update every Monday just so you guys know. And if I really have free time there might be one on a Thursday every now and then. xDD  
On another note, I recently finished the anime series "Hakkenden : Eight Dogs of the East" and I highly recommend it. **

** And again I wanna just say I love you guys! 3 seeing all the nice reviews really makes my day better! SERIOSLY XD So feel free to just message me on here OR you can talk to me on my cosplay group page(** KasanaruKage) ** (If we become friends I will add you on my regular facebook account)  
I DO NOT own Kuroko no Basket=t if ya didn't know already xD**

"Hey, Kise-kun. Are you awake yet?" Kuroko stretched upwards as he walked to the blonde's room. Yesterday they had started the long process of cleaning and rearranging the rooms for welcome of their new house guest, Yukio Kasamatsu. Today would be no different. They would move anything that wasn't being used, such as the millions of boxes Kuroko had about the house that stored old charms, and move them out. If they got a nice early start like he planned, they would be done before dinner time.

"Kise?" The bluenette knocked on the door lightly. Kise was always the last one up in the house.

The priest opened the door slowly to a dark room. The curtains that decorated the room were closed and prevented most light from entering the room.

Kuroko slowly walked over to the window where a beam of light shot into. He threw the soft blue fabric open and let the light pour in. "Time to wa-"

He cocked his head to the side, eyes examining the bed where Kise laid sprawled over Yukio: their legs intertwined.

"Umm…" He had no idea what to say. He felt like he had definitely intruded somewhere where he shouldn't have.

Yukio was the first to stir. He moaned as his eyes slowly opened revealing silver. "Mmm, What the…" he blinked a few times and turned his head toward the blonde's direction. "The hell are you doing?!" He yelled immediately shoving the boy off the bed and onto the floor.

Kise awoke yelling as Kuroko backed up. "Ahhh Kasamatsu-cchi!" he groaned sitting up and rubbing his head. "Why did you-"

"Who the hell do you think you are sleeping so close to me?" he snapped, his face flushed red.

"Ah, Sorry can't help it. My body just moved on its own." He smiled.

"Don't smile at me like it' okay!" he tossed a pillow at his head.

"Umm…" Kuroko started pointing back and forth between the two. "Have you guys suddenly become much closer than I thought?"

"Hell no!" Yukio jumped from the bed.

Kise stood, rubbing his back where he had fallen. "Like I said my body just moved on it's own. It was pretty cold last night so maybe I was seeking warmth." He shrugged an innocent smile still planted on his face.

"Maybe you were seeking a death sentence." He glared

"Ahh, Kurokocchiiiii!" he ran behind the small priest. "He's a lot more violent than I would have guessed. Weren't you raised in a temple?"

Kagami poked his head through the door, a tired look on his face. "What the hell is all this yelling about?"

"Kise-Kun and Yukio-san got caught by me in bed on top of each other."

"HEY HEY! That's not what happened!" Yukio blushed out of frustration.

"Isn't it?"

"You know what? I don't want to know." The red head mumbled holding up his hands. "Especially if it involves pretty boy."

Yukio let out a groan and marched passed Kagami. "I'm not spending another night in this room. I'll take the kitchen floor if I have to!."

"Don't be like that!" Kise chased after him but Kuroko grabbed his arm.

"Actually Kise-kun. I have a favor to ask of you and Yukio-san."

-Seiren Market Place-

"Seriously, if you don't let me look at the list I can't help you!" Kise put his hands behind his back. "I can read you know."

Yukio sighed. "I haven't known you that long, but I'm pretty sure you're the type of guy who would lose it, or drop it. So I'll hold on to it."

"Can you at least tell me what's on there so I can be on the look-out for any ingredients? "

He sighed again. "he's making some kind of pork soup I think."

Kuroko had told the two to go pick up ingredients for dinner tonight. He would be inviting Riko and Hyuga over since it had been a while since they had seen them.

Kise's eyes lit up. "You mean Tonjiru? That stuff is wonderfull."

"It has a name?"

"I'm surprised you've never had it! My mother used to make it all the time back home."

"So you already know the ingrediants?"

"Of course I do! Pork, Scallions, sake, a burdock root, carrots, and baby taro right?"

"Uhhh yeah." He stared at him for a moment. "I didn't take you as a kind of guy to actually…remember things like list."

"Ehhh? Is it just me or did you call me stupid?" Kise laughed. His smile was bright and Yukio had to avert his eyes.

"Heh, maybe I am."

The two stopped at a vender who was selling a bright assortment of veggies and fruits. The baskets were full and the fruit looked surprisingly fresh. Even though Kise wasn't a fan of carrots they looked absolutely delicious. His hand instantly went for the appetizing vegetable.

Yukio smacked his hand. "Don't touch them without thinking. You want the ones closer to the bottom."

"Why?" he cocked his head to one side, strand of blonde covering his eye.

"Because you never know who has touched the top ones." He explained while digging for a few carrots. "Go buy a bag or something to carry it in. "

Kise nodded and rushed off to find a place to buy a bag of some sort.

"Is he a foreigner or something?" the older woman running the stand asked Yukio. She looked small but strong and had a bun of pure white hair on her head.

"Oh, uh. I'm not sure, I don't know too much about him actually." He gave the older woman a smile.

"Ah, I see. Well he's dressed so sharply, I thought maybe I was looking at some prince from some far off land. He's even got that pretty golden hair those princely type boys have." She laughed.

"Well he certainly is blonde mam."

"Oh and look at you so formal. You look so young. Way too young to be so well mannered."

Yukio let out another laugh. "I was just raised this way that's all."

"Well I wish there were more boys like you around. My grandson doesn't have a lick of decency in him I tell you!" she shook her head.

"There are a lot of us, we're just a tad bit harder to find."

"You are too precious." She smirked. "Your little prince must spoil you I bet." She winked.

"Eh?" Yukio paused. "Umm excuse me mam I don't understand." He laughed

"Oh come on now, I may be old but I have a sixth sense you know."

"I'm sorry, but I'm a little confused." What was the old lady even talking about?

"Oh you know. I'm not psychic but my intuition is good. You two will definitely have a nice life together."

"You must be misunderstanding something. But me and him are only frien-"

"KASAMATSUCHIIIII!" Kise ran up to him mid-sentence. "Look what some sweet old lady sold me. He held up a hand-made basket. Beautiful, but decorated so femininely Yukio didn't even want to look at it.

"Uhh, yeah, it' nice. You wanna hold it?"

"But what if I lose it?"

"I don't think you could lose something like that." He laughed.

The blonde smiled at him, then at the older woman vender who was looking on. "Your carrots look so good, and I don't even like them. You must have a very beautiful garden."

"Why thank you young man. My garden is pretty average in my own opinion but thank you for the kind words."

"No way! It probably looks like something from another world. And judging by all this fruit, it must be pretty huge!"

Yukio smiled at the boy's bright eyes as he placed the vegetables in the basket.

"I'm serious! Yukio we have to go see it!" he put a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. "If that's okay with you that is." He asked the woman

She let out a loud laugh. "Who am I to turn down someone so eager? You are more than welcome in my garden boy's. I bet the fruits and flowers will be happy to have some handsome visitors rather than some old woman."

"For Kasamatsu-cchi maybe, " Kise laughed. "He's much cuter than me."

Yukio looked away blushing. "I'm gonna hit you if you keep calling me that y'know." He handed the woman the money for the purchase but she turned it away.

"Boy's you have made my day, this one is on me." She winked.

They nodded and gave their thanks before walking off and heading to other vendors.

Yukio looked at Kise out of the corner of his eye. The blonde was smiling for no reason humming to himself as he carried the girly basket in his arms.

Yukio couldn't help but smile at the boy. There was something about him that was princely. But there was also an air of child-like innocence. It was hard to believe that he had once been possessed by a demon.

"You know you really are." Kise spoke, startling the boy.

"Are what?"

"Cute." He grinned. "Even when we first met I thought so. You had such a fierce look in your eyes. You were strong but still…cute. "

"There is nothing cute about me. Not since…" he paused looking away and trying not to recall the memories of his time under Satsuki's watch.

Kise looked straight ahead still smiling. "I think you're very brave you know, and strong. Even someone like me, who supposed to be this great swordsman, could never go through what you've gone through and be okay. I'd probably break down."

"Well I'm not exactly okay either."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, " Yukio hesitated. "last night I had a nightmare…about those times."

"Ahh, is that so?"

"Yeah, well at first it was a nightmare, like reliving everything that happened. But…"

"But?"

"But I don't know, all of a sudden it was over…I was okay. I felt safe and protected. I don't know what happ-" he paused and stopped walking at the same time.

He recalled having the nightmare and then hearing someone's voice and then warmth.

The blonde paused as well and turned toward him. "You okay Kasamatsu-cchi?"

The raven haired boy looked into golden eyes. "You...last night, I remember now, I was freaking until you calmed me down right? That's why you were…" he recalled waking up this morning in Kise's arms. The blonde had been comforting him.

Kise simply gave him another smile. "I'm sorry that I freaked you out this morning. We just kind of fell asleep like that…well you fell asleep and I was afraid that if I let go you would have another nightmare. Silly right?"

Yukio could feel his cheeks heat up once again. He shook his head. "No, it's not silly. It was very kind of you."

Kise started walking again and Yukio followed.

"I'm sorry I pushed you earlier. I just thought…I don't know but I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I don't blame you." He watched the smaller boy look away from him, trying not to meet his gaze. "You really are cute though, you know that?"

Yukio looked to his feet, his face blushing again. "Don't call me cute, or I really will hit you."

**-Aida Dojo-**

Riko gripped the wooden hilt of her training katana. She took in a deep breath staring at the invisible opponent in front of her. She stood steady, her stance flawless. If this had been a competition she'd receive high mars just from that alone.

Carefully and slowly she slid her right foot forward, shifting her hip and turning-bringing the wooden blade up in a battle ready position.

She took another breath, deeper this time. Her eyes were focused, so much so that she didn't blink.

With another breath she swung the blade, yelling as she spun on her heels completely around till she was back in her original stance.

Hyuga had been watching her, whether she noticed him standing there or not he didn't know. He would always find himself wandering in while she practiced, swinging her sword at an imaginary foe. She always looked so determined, so focused on the task at hand. And she always looked strikingly beautiful. Her short hair was always pinned back away from her face. Her dark blue hakama was worn at the bottom from over-wear and her white halter she wore was dirty, probably from outside training. Either way, he thought she was lovely.

Riko let out another holler as she swung the blade, this time spinning low and finishing on one knee. Her eyes were closed but her brows furrowed.

He could feel her fierceness from where he was standing leaning against a wall in his own grey Hakama and white Uwagi. She had still not noticed him.

She stood slowly, her body moving without hesitation. It was perfect. Hyuga couldn't help but smirk and let out a chuckle.

Riko practically jumped out of her skin. "W..what the hell do you think you're doing. " she yelled as he walked over to her. "You scared the mess out of me seriously.."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Was it that funny?"

"Nothing was really funny, I was just remembering something."

Riko walked away and placed her sword back in it's rightful place on the wall. "And what was it you were remembering?"

"Just your first match that I went to. You know, the one where you tripped over your pants."

She clenched her teeth blushing. "Who told you to remember something so embarrassing?! "

He approached her again. "I was only thinking about how much you've changed. You used to be…really bad." He laughed. "But now look at you."

"Don't be stupid, I still have a long way to go before I'm at the level I want to be at."

"But you're progressing a lot faster than I thought you would."

She nudged him on the shoulder. "Well what do you expect? I watched my father practice every day so I could get better. He's a good teacher."

She gave a bright and genuine smile. "You've changed a lot to you know."

He adjusted his glasses. "And how so?"

"You used to be such a rebel, all unruly and what not. I remember when I first met you, you had long hair that you always put in a messy pony tail." He laughed. "And you walked around with your wooden blade like you could never be beat."

He looked away blushing, a smirk on his face in remembrance of the embarrassing time. "But I was defeated by some brown haired little girl who wouldn't give me her training blade."

"You put that on yourself" she laughed crossing her arms. "You only anted mine because it was bigger than yours."

"Yeah yeah I remember."

Riko bit her lip, looking out the full size windows where the light shone in. "You quit Kendo not too long after that. I always wondered why."

"Hmmm, I think you're to blame obviously."

"what?" she yelped. :"My fault?"

"Yup."

"Just how in the hell is you giving up Kendo my fault?"

"You gave me something better to do."

"Like what?" she rolled her eyes.

"Like watch as you get stronger." He gave her a smile slyly grabbing her hand in his. ", And watching as you take down opponent after opponent."

She blushed, trying to free her hand

"and watching you smile after every victory."

"H..hey." she could barely look him in the eye. "What are you saying so suddenly?"

"I just wanted my feelings to be clear."

She was silent for a few moments. "Feelings?"

He nodded. "I haven't actually had any chance to..um say this b..but –"

"Riko, you in here?" a deep voice called out. A tall middle aged man with short light brown hair walked through the entrance. Riko's father, Kagetora, smiled when he saw her. "Practicing again?"

Hyuga had let go of her hand, mentally crying over through ruined moment.

"U..uh yeah dad, I just finished up. Did you need something?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go pick up the new uniforms I had made for your competitions. Your due for one after all. "

"Of course!" she nodded.

"I'll go to." Hyuga quickly added stepping forward. "They might be a little heavy so…"

"Sounds like a great idea." Kagetora smiled. "Can't have my cute little Riko out there alone.

"Dad!" she punched him in the arm. "I'm perfectly capable of defending myself." She pulled the pins out of her hair, shaking it looks and smoothing it down with her hand. "C'mon" she motioned at Hyuga who nodded and followed her out.

They received the uniforms in a large crate, which made Riko glad she brought Hyuga along. The woman who made them lived a little ways passed the market, not a big distance but big enough that he wouldn't want to try carrying them all the way to her house.

"Why did he buy so many?" Riko asked as Hyuga packed the last of them in to the crate and lifted in into his arms.

"Maybe because you always ruin them so easily." He grunted adjusting the large item in his arms.

"You want me to carry some? You look like you're struggling."

"No thank you. What kind of man would I be to have you carry some when I came to do it for you?"

She let out a sigh. "And what kind of friend would I be to let you carry it all. I know it's heavy, I can tell just by wearing one."

Hyuga began walking and Riko dashed forward to catch up. "Hey! Listen to me when-"

"I don't want to." He said plainly while continuing to walk.

"Don't want to what?"

"Treat you like a friend." He felt his face blush just a tad as he said those words.

Riko's eyes widened a bit. She turned her head away from him, walking a bit further away. Hyuga bit his lip.

"What I mean is. I don't want to keep treating you like a regular friend. You're different."

Riko was silent.

He mentally smacked himself. Why couldn't he just come out and say it. Three words. Three goddamn words and he couldn't utter one. "To you…I feel like I-"

"Riko-san?" a voice muttered behind them. The two turned to see the blue headed priest and his familiar.

"Kuroko." Riko instantly smiled, she ran, throwing her around him. "How have you been? I feel like it's been forever." She gave Kagami a glare "I see you're still alive and well."

"Well don't sound so disappointed." He smirked.

"Oh I'll try not to. " she gave Kuroko another big hug. "What are you guys doing out?"

"A date." Kuroko said

Hyuga practically dropped the crate he was holding. He still wasn't used to the whole guy on guy thing that his friend had suddenly been introduced to.

Kagami clasped his hand over Kuroko's mouth. " 's not a date really. We just needed to get out of the house for a little bit. You know how cleaning goes. The dust was just too much. And I though this guy was gonna die so."

Riko narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm watching you Bakagami-kun. Don't you dare ruin my precious Kuroko." She folded her arms

Kuroko pushed Kagami's hand away. "umm, depending on your definition I believe he has 'ruined me' multiple times."

Hyuga wanted to cover his ears.

Riko did cover hers. "Ahhh Nooo , Why would you tell me that? Looks like I'll have to kill him now."

"H..hey! It's not always my fault you know!"

"Liar! Fiend."

Hyuga snickered at her reaction. She had always been a little too defensive of Kuroko. But he couldn't really blame her.

Kuroko was often teased and bullied as a child. When Riko became his friend the bullies backed off. Even Hyuga gave the weird kid a chance because of Riko, who brought them together.

"Listen Riko-san." Kuroko interrupted as she grabbed the leather collar of Kagami's outfit.

"Hmm?"

"I'm fixing a nice dinner, I'd like for you and Hyuga to come if you're not busy. It would be nice to talk with everyone, and you will be able to meet Yukio-san, the new member of the house." He gave a faint smile. It wasn't too often that Riko and Hyuga saw him smile, at least in the past anyway. As of the last few months, it had been a common expression of his.

"Of course." She said without hesitation.

Hyuga nodded in response. "It would be nice to have a nice dinner with everyone and catch up."

"Then we will see you then." Kuroko waved as he turned. Hyuga watched as the two boys departed.

They stood there for a moment without speaking.

"We should hurry back." Riko said. The smile she had fading.

It hurt Hyuga, but he wouldn't show it on his face. He wanted her to understand.

They walked to the dojo in silence: Riko leading the way and Hyuga following behind, a solemn expression on his face. When they arrived back they were alone, her father must have stepped out for a bit. The awkwardness of the silence settled in even more as their floor creaked beneath their weight, the only sound that echoed through the place.

Hyuga placed the crate on the floor, stretching his arms up and cracking his neck. It was a struggle to carry it all the way here and his muscles thanked him for finally arriving.

"Hyuga.." Riko spoke suddenly, surprising him. He turned to face her. "What you said earlier, about not wanting to thank of me as a friend…I..I don't understand."

"Don't understand what." He couldn't meet her gaze. "I didn't mean it in a negative way at all. The opposite actually."

She blushed lowering her head. "I don't understand it. "

He stepped forward grabbing her arm. "Riko I..I ike you and not just as friend…I love you."

Her head shot up and she looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. "You can't. " she shook her head. Not someone like me, I'm just..I'm just me. "

"What are you talking about Riko? It's because you're you that I love you." The words were pouring out now. Now that he had finally said it, there was no holding back. "I already know that you feel less feminine than most girls. I know you're insecure about your looks, your body. I know but I still love you. I don't care about all that. It's you. Just you." He wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

"I..love you to." She muttered behind sobs. "I really do."

Hyuga didn't hesitate as he pressed his lips against hers, complete warmth flooding through his body, his heart racing in his chest.

She returned the kiss, her arms wrapping around the tall man.

They stood in silence. They stood sobbing.. They stood in each other's arms. Finally he had her. He had the one he loved. The one he wanted to hold till god himself forced them apart.

**-Kuroko's Temple-**

The feeling came suddenly. He had been carrying a box of old scrolls out of the house when it happened. It started as a headache but soon became a pounding in his skull. Kuroko had dropped the box and grabbed his head.

Then the flashes came. They were flashes of a destroyed town, corpses littering the ground. He could see blood splattering across the area, some even in puddles. He groaned dropping to his knees as they came faster. This time he saw a man. A dark skinned man wrapped in dark cloth. He saw the man smirking, blood smeared across his face.

"Kuroko." He heard the man say. The voice was deep, and utterly terrifying.

"Stop.." Kuroko whispered to himself. He didn't know what was happening. But the images wouldn't stop, and the man…he was getting closer.

Kuroko gasped as the man appeared inches from his face. He stared into two dark blue eyes, eyes that seemed all too familiar. Eyes that held rage, eyes that held no human emotion. "Kuroko." He said again revealing a sharp set of teeth.

Kuroko threw himself back, writhing in pain. He knew there was no one there but his head…his head felt like it was about to explode.

And then the man was gone…and in the distance a more terrifying figure stood. A man in white, no older than Kuroko, stood gazing in his direction. His hair and eyes were as red as blood. He stood without smiling; only looking.

And suddenly the headache was no comparison to the fear he felt.

"Kuroko?"

The priest was shaking on the ground. "Kagami.." he breathed as the visions faded

"What happened?" The red head familiar was on the floor beside him now.

"I don't know. I had a vision."

"Damn, you're even shaking. Just what did you see?"

"Two men, I..I don't know who they were but…one of them seemed so familiar. And the other was…terrifyingly powerful."

"Have you ever had visions before?"

"Not like this. These felt so real." He started coughing.

"Are you okay?" he patted the priest's back.

"I don't know, I'm a little shaken up. I'm not sure of what to do."

"First things first, let's get you out of this house. " he heaved him up and guided him out of therr home. "Maybe this fresh air will calm you."

Kuroko leaned into Kagami. "It was just so real, I could feel pain and they were…looking straight at me and calling my name. " he took a deep breath the moment he hit outside. Being out of the dusty house made a small difference. "I had a nightmare very similar a while back, before we went to save Alex."

Kagami furrowed his bros. "That doesn't sound good."

"It's not…but I don't know what to do about it. I've never seen their faces before in my life."

"Then what should we do. This clearly isn't something we can just ignore."

"Again I don't know." He sighed. "We just got back. Looks like I'll have my hands full. Do you think you can handle dinner?"

"No way!" he spat. "I know how excited you were to have everyone come eat. There is no way I can let you miss it."

"Kagami-kun I can't do that when I'm having visions of our town being destroyed."

"I didn't say let it go or ignore it, just give yourself a break."

"Evil and demons don't take breaks. How can I enjoy eating dinner when I know something terrible is about to happen? I can't put it off till tomorrow."

Kagami scoffed. "Just today okay. Give yourself today."

"I can't."

Kagami grabbed the dark cloth of his shirt and pulled him forward into a kiss.

Kuroko eyes opened wide before he pulled away. "Why did you do that? I'm seriously freaking out here."

"Exactly. You need to calm down. Rushing into thing isn't going to help the situation. You need a clear head, and right now all you're doing is just scaring yourself. "

Kuroko paused looking his familiar in the eyes. He was right. He was scared. He was freaking out. What other reaction could he have? He took in another breath. He needed to approach the situation with a clear head. Which meant he needed patience. If the men in his visions were real. If they truly were as powerful as he thought then he would need to be prepared for any and everything. He needed information. And to do that…he would need time.

"What should I do?"

"Ehh. Well." Kagami looked away. He wasn't actually sure. There wasn't much he could suggest that would calm the priest down. "We could..umm go out for a walk or something."

Kuroko cocked his head to one side. "You mean go out on a date?"

Kagami flailed. "N..no like as two guys who happen to be going out and walking around." Damn it, calling it a date out loud was embarrassing as hell.

Kuroko snickered. "A date?"

The two had walked through most of the small town. They even met up with Riko and Hyuga for a brief moment. It was a peaceful walk, there wasn't much bustle around and those people that were walking about were minding their own.

It wasn't till the couple turned a corner onto the street where most of the schools were located that the peacefulness was interrupted by a cry.

The two looked at one another before taking off in the direction of the wails. Kagami kept his hand on his belt, ready to draw his blade from its sheath.

"So much for relaxing." Kuroko muttered as they took a right into the elementary school yard.

There was a pack of children running in all sorts of directions, some trying to climb up a tree and a few little girls crying on the ground.

Kuroko scanned the area searching for the cause of fear.

Kagami snatched up one of the running boys quickly. "Hey, what the hell is going on?"

Kuroko gave him a look that told him to be gentler with child.

"W..wolf!" he stuttered beginning to cry.

"Kagami let him down, he's terrified."

Kagami did so letting the kid down gently. " way mister." The boy cries pointing toward the direction of the forest tree line.

Kuroko didn't hesitate and ran toward that direction, his heart pounding in his chest. 'What if one of them is involved?' he though, thinking of the two men in his vision.

Kagami followed close behind. "Kuroko I don't smell any wolf around here, or demon."

"Then wh-" Kuroko was interrupted as he fell forward tripping over a mass of fur.

"Kuroko!" Kagami grabbed the boy and pulled him back before he hit the ground. "What was that?"

A small bark sounded and the two froze.

Kagami looked down slowly to see a small white and black dog with perked up ears and blue eyes.

It panted, sticking his tongue out a bit before barking one more.

"fuck." Kagami whispered eyes wide. He practically tossed Kuroko aside jumping away from the small creature.

Kuroko stumbled but remained balanced. "It's a dog." He looked at Kagami who was shaking with an awkward look on his face. "That's right." He trailed leaning over and petting the dog . He had almost forgotten that Kagami was terrified of dogs. "It's okay Kagami-kun. He's small and harmless. " It wasn't uncommon for dogs to wonder around, but he had never seen one that looked like this. It was no wonder the children thought it was a wolf.

"Just keep that thing away from me. Actually, why don't we leave it here."

"We can't do that." He picked up the small dog who nestled itself against him. "Ah, he looks like he hasn't eaten in a while. "

"P..put it down, and maybe it will go look for something, it's not ours so maybe we should just leave it alone."

"You're right, we should probably search for his owner. A dog this pretty can't be some random stray."

"I said nothing like that!" he shook as Kuroko stepped closer. "What the hell is with those creepy eyes." He took another step back. The dog had big blue eyes. Blue eyes that looked too familiar. Like…

He looked back and forth between the dog and his lover. "That's….creepy." he muttered. "You two..look alike." He backed away even more.

"Kagami-kun, we can't leave him here." He let himself pout just a tad.

Kagami looked away, and then looked back. "Oh fine, but don't let that thing anywhere near me!"

Kuroko nodded smiling. "Let's find your owner little guy."

The dog barked happily in response.

The two brought the small dog out, reassuring the kids that it was just a strange looking dog and not a wolf. They let the kids pet him for a while before taking him back through town. They asked all the people they saw on their way but unfortunately no one had even seen the dog before.

As they searched for the dog's owners, violet eyes followed them. A tall man, towering above the other villagers watched the two boys with a glare. He had long purple hair that rested on his shoulders. In his arms were two brown sacks. The boy reached a hand in one and pulled out a large chunk of fudge. He chomped down on it, eyes still lingering on the figures disappearing in the distance.

"That's Kuro-chin?" he muttered before taking another bite. People passing him completely avoided the guy, giving him strange looks. "He's tiny." He shoved the rest of the food into his mouth, dropping the still full bags onto the ground.

A woman passing by nearly jumped out of her skin as bundles of food rolled out of the bag. She turned to see the man glaring into the distance. He was huge, broad shouldered, wearing a long dark kimono: black with a purple floral design. The top was open, revealing a toned chest and abs.

The tall man wiped his mouth before stepping forward and walking in the direction of the priest and familiar.

"We've looked everywhere…I don't think this little guy has a home." Kuroko sighed.

Kagami groaned. "Please don't say it like that. It sounds like you want to keep him or something."

"I think that's a great idea!" he held the dog closer.

"I think that's a horrible idea. No way am I sleeping in the same room as that thing."

"You won't even notice he's there."

"How can I not? He reeks of death and evil."

Kuroko laughed at him. "You'll be fine, I'd never let anyone hutr yo-"

A hand grabbed a hold the priest's collar pulling him backwards. The dog in Kuroko's arms fell to the ground and began barking.

Kagami turned to face a tall broad shouldered man. His violet eyes piercing through Kagami as he glared at him.

"You are Kuroko-chin right?" he asked Kuroko

"Hey bastard, let him go!" Kagami snarled.

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna hurt him. I just wanna talk." He dropped the priest.

Kuroko took a gulp of air. This man…he couldn't sense anything from him. Not evil, not even good, he couldn't sense anything.

"So are you Kuro-chin?"

Kuroko nodded slowly. "I am. And who are you."

"I'm the one here to wan you." He pulled a bar of chocolate from his kimono and unwrapped it slowly.

Kagami eased his way in front of the priest.

"Warn me of what?" Kuroko asked

"Ah..umm." he stopped and thought about it for a moment. "Ah Aka-chin said that he's gonna test you."

"Who? Test me for what? How?"

"Aka-chin said I can't answer any of your questions only warn you that he wants to meet you, but only if you pass the test."

The man took a bite of the bar. Kuroko shivered at the calmness of the man. If he could just guess what the guy was thinking, he wouldn't be on edge. But the guy wasn't radiating anything at all.

"Just who the hell is Aka?" Kagami spat clenching the handle of his blade

"Ah, he's like the king."

"King?" Kuroko cocked his head to the side

"That's all I can say." He gobbled up the last of the chocolate and scratched his head. "I don't wanna answer any more questions than I have to." He yawned. "But you should know that if Aka-chin is warning you, then it's something serious. He's been talking about you for a long time priest. That means you're interesting to him. So don't die."

Kuroko stepped around Kagami. "Who is this man? Is the one with the red hair and eyes? " The man didn't answer. "Tell me!" he kept his voice calm.

"No." the man glared down at him. A surge of blood lust flooding the are suddenly, a bloodlust so strong it knocked Kuroko off his feet.

"Kuroko!" Kagami knelt down beside him and held his shoulders. "Who the hell are you?"

"Atsushi Murasakibara." He said coldly before turning around.

"Wait please." Kuroko called with wide eyes.

Kagami held him still. If this guy was strong enough to knock Kuroko down with his presence alone, there was no way they could go against this guy.

"Kagami, let me-"

The dog barked before he could finish speaking. He turned to the creature who jumped in his arms .

"Even this guy wants you to stay put." Kagami helped Kuroko to his feet. "As much as I'd love to grab that guy and interrogate him, we might want to take what he left us with. " In all honesty, the old Kagami would never have backed off an opponent. He would rush straight in and fight the guy no questions asked. But as he looked at the weary priest who had shown more fear on his face than he ever did, he knew rushing would be a stupid choice.

"It's funny you know." Kuroko spoke still eying the man shrinking off into the distance.

"What is?"

"I feel as though it used to be me telling you to calm down and take it easy. " he looked up at Kagami. "Just what kind of magic are you using to rub off on me like that?" When had begun to have urges to rush into things so quickly. He had to stop…it was that kind of thinking that could get someone killed.

Kagami ruffled his hair. "I guess we rubbed a little too much off each other. " he moved his hand when the dog reached its paw up to touch him. " , that Murasakibara guy, I'm sure we will find info on him while we look for info on the others. So don't-"

"Rush into anything." He smiled. "I know. Thank you Kagami…" he leaned into his chest .

The dog barked once again and Kagami immediately jumped back. "Why don't we go home okay. And lock that thing up for the night."

Kuroko could only smile as everyone dug in to eat. Kagami was glaring daggers at the dog whom Kise had given the name Tetsu #2 for some reason or another. Riko and Hyuga were arguing over Riko's method of "cooking" pork. And Yukio, who already seemed like part of the family was on the verge of punching Kise, who was talking non-stop about the lady who sold them the ingredients and her garden he would be visiting.

Needless to say, the house in a pleasant uproar.

Of course Kuroko knew that would end. As much as he was trying to relax, his mind kept wandering to the visions and the warning. Something bad would happen soon. He didn't know how soon, but he knew it would happen.

The tall guy had mentioned a man named Aka, of course he couldn't be sure that was his name since the man had shortened his own. But whoever he was, he knew who Kuroko was, and he had to have been watching him. Aka means red, and the moment the guy said his name he thought of the man with red hair and eyes. The man that had terrified him.

Tomorrow, he would get some research in, looking through old scrolls and books of his mother's that contained many depictions of creatures and demons. It was best place to start.

Kuroko sipped slowly at the warm green tea he had prepared.

Whatever was coming, he would be prepared. He had to be.

**Preview:**

**Kuroko struggles to find the answers he needs inn regard to his visions and to make matters worse, he has exams coming up in the classes the hasn't been to in days. But maybe he'll get some help from Yukio who enrolls in the school and reveals a talent that makes everyone want to befriend him.**

**But what do they do when a late night study session with other students turns into a nightmare.**

Chapter 18 : Fears


	19. Chapter 18 : Fears

**A/N: Heyy all, yeah I know it's been a week –cries- I moved back into my house since my freshman year of college is now over =D Now im on vacation and have plenty of time to update. **

**Thank you to all those who leave comments and reviews, it's much appreciated ^_^ I love you all and wouldn't be here without you. **

** Side note- I will be updating my "Noble Affair" fanfic as well this week. And maybe I'll post something I've been working on for all you MidoTaka fans xD  
**

** I'm really loving this chapter so I hope you do as well 3  
Enjoy~**

I DO NOT OWN KUROKO!

"Aka..aka..aka…" Kuroko muttered lipping through pages and pages of old papers he found stuffed in a box. His mother kept records of any and everything she ever came across. He remembered her telling him one day that she did it for him in case he ever came across something he wasn't sure about. Of course he knew that there was way more creatures out there than he had records of, but these were the best place to start.

Of course Aka was not much to go on in itself. The man named Murasakibara said Aka-chin, which could be a shortened name to.

Kuroko rubbed his head in frustration. "I'm getting nowhere fast." He pulled out another stack of papers and began flipping through them.

It was late. Outside the sky had become dark and the house was quiet. Kuroko could hear the faint sounds of snoring coming from the bedrooms around him. He himself was sitting crossed legged on the floor of the kitchen, not caring if his white night pants got dirty or not. He had moved the tables and chairs to the side and placed the boxes containing all the papers he was searching through in the middle of the floor.

"Red hair, red eyes…maybe he's just another demon." His eyes glanced over another entry. "No…he's more than another demon. Even through the vision I could sense it." He sat the papers down. Maybe he was going about this the wrong way. Maybe he should focus on the man who gave his name.

Atsushi Murasakibara was it? He was a man that could completely seal out his demonic aura. An aura that was strong enough to knock Kuroko off his feet.

"You still up?" Kagami spoke walking into the dimly lit kitchen. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of black clothed pants. He leaned against a wall and folded his arms. "Don't you think you need to go to sleep?"

Kuroko shook his head. "I can work a bit longer."He wanted to get as much searching as he could in to lessen the work even if he could barely keep his eyes open any longer.

"You have classes tomorrow right?"

"I do, but how can I think of school when there are far more important things to worry about." He knew of course he needed education but how could he study with this whole deal flooding his mind.

Kagami walked slowly over to where the boy sat and stooped down to his level. "Hey, I don't think your mom would like it if you failed out of school. " he smiled

Kuroko looked at him. Each and every day it seemed as though Kagami was getting sweeter and sweeter.

"What are you, a psychic now? " he smiled softly "My mom never got the chance to attend school because of work. But she always said that no matter what she wanted me to go." he looked down to the wood flooring. "It's a lot harder with her gone through."

The red-head ran his fingers through Kuroko's hair. "Well what do you want to do?"

He thought about it for a moment. "I really do want to keep going. It's something. ..normal. And I met my closest friends there so…"

"So, no skipping classes okay. " Kagami kissed him on the forehead and pulled him into a hug. "Besides, you can't do this all on your own. That's why we're here. I'll look through things when you're gone and when you get back, " he smirked "We can look together." He pushed Kuroko down and pinned him down by the hands. Papers shifted gently across the floor by the sudden movements. Smiling he leaned down and planted a kiss on the smaller boy's neck.

"Kagami-kun, not here." He blushed turning his head away, a mistake. Kagami took advantage of the exposed neck dragging his tongue across pale flesh. " ." he didn't want him to stop, when he was being touched by Kagami, all his worries, all his pains, it all vanished. All that was left was the two of them.

Kagami laughed and pulled himself away. "Fine fine. I'm just trying to change your mood. You too damn frustrated, you need to calm down. "

"I..I know. I meant that, we shouldn't do things like this here. Someone might wake up."

Kagami blinked at him staring into big blue eyes. He smirked revealing pointed teeth. "Then I guess we should move than huh."

Kagami swooped up the smaller boy in his arms, carrying him to their bedroom where he threw him onto the soft cushions.

Kagami climbed on top of him smothering the boy's neck and chest in kisses. He let his hands trail down the boy's side till he could slip his hand under the boy's shirt.

Kuroko panted, already feeling the heat in his cheeks. His body shivered as a cold hand palmed his chest.

So here they were again, he thought. He never would have thought he would become like this. Having so much feeling in his chest, flowing through his veins.

He looked up at Kagami met his gaze smiling. "I'm going to take it easy on you, you have school after all." He softly kissed the boy, dragging his tongue across pink lips.

Large thumbs rubbed circles on puckered stubs. Kuroko moaned between clenched teeth, digging his fingers into the bed sheets.

"If you're worried about making noise, don't. " Kagami smiled as he yanked Kuroko's pants off his hips.

"Kagami-kun, you're gonna scare Yukio out of the house." He blushed.

"Him? Ha. I'm surprised Kise hasn't tried anything with him yet to be honest." Kagami ran a hand across the boy's clothed erection.

Kuroko turned his head trying not to moan out at the feeling. His body shivering as the redhead pulled off his underwear springing forth his half hard member.

"Almost there already? You're too easy to please." He lightly flicked the member making Kuroko flinch and arch."

"I can't help it." He blushed. God! Why was he like this? He couldn't believe how flustered he still got, he felt so bare and vulnerable wearing his emotions like this.

Kagami pumped his member a few times before going down and enveloping him in his mouth.

Kuroko's lips parted letting a moan slip out.

Again, he couldn't hold it in his emotions. Kagami was making him feel so many things at once.

He moaned again, louder and longer. Surely, the others must have heard. But he couldn't stop himself. He didn't want to stop…

That night, he had no visions.

"What do you mean you WANT to go to school?" Hyuga sipped on a cup of hot tea Kuroko had prepared. His tall friend had come out of his way to pick him up to walk to class together. He had ended up talking to Yukio as the boy prepared a small breakfast.

"I mean that I've never actually been to a public school. I studied in the temple with a tutor. It was one on one so I didn't get to do much socializing. " He spread butter on a slice of baked bread. "I've always wanted to go to one y'know?"

Hyuga snickered. "You are the first person I've ever heard say that they wanted to go to chool of their own free will."

Kuroko walked in, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"I see you're wearing that outfit Riko made you again." Hyuga remembered that Riko made a lot of Kuroko's clothes.

"It's slowly growing on me." He faced Yukio. "You know, if you want to attend school you can. It' not overly expensive to apply and you can go with u today to check it out if you want."

"I'd hate to impose on you guy and the teacher though."

"They wouldn't mind. The more students they have the more money the school can receive. " Hyuga pointed out. "Plus the students always freak when there are new transfer students."

Yukio grinned widely. "If that's the case then I'd love to go with you guy. Give me a second to change. " he tossed his unfinished food onto the table and rushed toward him and Kise's room.

"This should be interesting." Hyuga sat his tea cup on the table before folding his arms. "Makes me happy I became friends with you. I get to be involved in all sorts of strange happenings."

"I'm glad." Kuroko responded. "I don't know what I would have done without you and Riko back then, You really helped me out."

"Hah! I didn't do much. It was mainly Riko, but I'm happy I could still help you."

Kuroko nodded adjusting the bag on his shoulder. He was kind of excited to have a new friend to walk with.

Yukio came back quickly. He wore white pants and a loose fitting gray shirt that wrapped around him. Kuroko had only seen him in robes so it was strange to see him dressed so casually.

"I'm ready when you guys are." He smiled. He was trying to remain calm but he was genuinely excited about going with them.

"Then let's go." Hyuga gave them a thumbs up and led the way out of the house.

The class stared in awe as Kuroko and Hyuga entered with Yukio. Some of the girls immediately started fixing their hair while a few of the guys rolled their eyes.. Kuroko held back a smile. Yukio was an attractive guy, the students were probably wondering what he would be doing with someone like Kuroko.

"Wow, there are a lot of people in her aren't there?" Yukio asked following close behind.

"Yup, and this is just one classroom. You seriously have never been to a school have you?" Hyuga answered gesturing to a seat in the back between him and Kuroko.

He shook his head. "Like I said, I've been taught one on one but that's it. I've never really had a need to go to a school. They're a lot bigger than I thought they'd be."

Kuroko watched the two talk, Yukio's eyes were lit up like a child in a candy store. It was a nice change from his usual serious self that they saw at the house. Maybe he felt pressured there, like he was only there for business and work. Kuroko had said he could come live with him but he didn't want him to feel like it was a job. He wanted Yukio to feel as comfortable as possible.

"Kuroko-kun." A feminine voice interrupted.

Kuroko looked up from his seat to see a cute looking girl with dark brown hair pulled into a bun looking down at him. She was a classmate of his, Asana was her name if he remembered correctly, She was genuinely friendly to everyone and had a way of making people smile.

"Asana-san, how are you?"

"Ah, I'm fine. I just wanted to come over and introduce myself to the new student. " she smiled at Yukio who smiled back. "I'm Asano Tachibana, I'm kind of like the class representative,"

:I'm Yukio Kasamatsu, it's a pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand.

"You're very formal Kasamatsu-kun. On behalf of everyone let me welcome you here."

"Thank you for having me." He bowed his head.

She smiled and was about to turn away when she stopped and spun back in their direction on her heels, her violet Kimono swayed with her movements. "I almost forgot. Exams are coming up. I can speak to the teachers about you if you want then you won't have to take them. "

"Is everyone else taking them?"

"Yes, but they've been here for the lessons and notes."

He thought about it for a second before replying. "Well then I'll study the note. I'd hate to cause a fuss."

They stared at him wide eyed.

"But the exams are next week, there is no way you'll be able to catch up to a year's worth of notes."

He smiled at her. "I'll be fine."

"Okay…" she folded her arms across her chest. "And YOU Kuroko, just where have you been?"

"Ah, I've been busy with work, sorry." He blinked.

She held her head in her palm. "Honestly? You've missed o many classes I don't even know if you'd be able to pass."

Kuroko sighed. He should have seen this coming. He missed so many classes because of work, it was a wonder they hadn't just kicked him out already. Sometimes he just forgot he went to school. He knew he was intelligent but lately his mind was so full of other things it was hard to remember the last thing he had learned in classes.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad, but if you don't pass this exam you'll have to repeat the lessons. You'll be way behind." She was concerned he could tell.

"I'm sorry."

She gave him a smile. "It's fine. I'll tell you what, me and some others are having a study session every night till the exam starting tonight. How would you guys like to come?"

Kuroko cocked his head to the side. "Me as well?"

"Of course" she laughed. "You most of all."

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but I don't think many people like to associate with me. " Which was true. Kagami had been a witness to that long ago. Most of the students thought very ill of him, especially those who held no belief in the supernatural. They thought he was an attention seeking liar.

"You don't worry about that. I'm the one who set it up and I say it's okay. That's all that matters."

He could barely believe what he was hearing.

"I will see you guys tonight then. We meet here in the classroom once it gets dark, around 8 and we will be studying till we get tired." She laughed

"Sounds good to us." Hyuga agreed. "We'll be there."

She gave another smiled and turned to take her seat just as the teacher walked into the room.

Kuroko had to admit he was a bit excited. He'd never been invited to something before. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. It would be a different experience for him and he was looking forward to it.

Kuroko, Hyuga, and Yukio met up for lunch together. It was usually just him and Hyuga, sometimes Riko but she was often running the dojo with her father and did not attend school much. It was nice to add one more member to their group.

Kuroko had prepared everyone's lunch. It was nothing fancy, rice and pork. But it would get them through the day.

Hyuga grinned as he put the food in his mouth. "Good as usual. You have a real nack for making something so simple taste so good."

"I don't think it's much but thank."

"Ah, well maybe I'm just used to Riko's cooking."

"Is she no good?" Yukio asked

"No good? She's absolutely terrible, I cringe every time she volunteers to cook. " he flailed his chop sticks.

"But each and every time she does cook, you eat it with a smile." Kuroko added

"Yeah, I do. " he smiled at his food. "I eat every last bite leaving barely anything on the plate. And when I look up I see her smiling, and that makes me happy. "

"Kagami-kun is a surprisingly good cook." Kuroko blushed.

"Is he now?"

"Yes. Especially with difficult dishes."

Hyuga laughed. "I didn't take him for the cooking type. I bet he's the kind of person that will watch every bite you take to see your reaction. "

"He does. But I never have to worry because every bite is delicious. "

"You two really love them don't you." Yukio laughed.

"Is it obvious?" Kuroko cocked his head to the side.

He nodded.

Hyuga poked Kuroko on the forehead. "You and that redhead practically cling together; I'm surprised he's not here with you."

"Well I told him to stay home. He would definitely draw too much attention to himself."

"Well in that outfit he would. Hyuga laughed.

"Speaking of paying attention, "Yukio added. "Last night before I went to bed I saw you shifting through a bunch of papers. Did you find what you were looking for?"

The priest shook his head. "I've been looking for information on that man me and Kagami-kun met up with, and any leads on the vision I had that day. It's really been bugging me."

"You'll be fine." Hyuga said simply, putting another helping of food in his mouth. "If it's you, then it can be done."

"Hyuga-san…"

"Besides, you have everyone here to help you if you need it. You're not alone, remember that."

"He's right, "Yukio smiled. "I'll help in any way I can. So don't be shy and just ask okay."

Kuroko nodded shyly.

_Mother..It's been a while since we talked hasn't it. Do you see this? Can you believe someone like me is sitting here with friends eating lunch?_

_ When you left me…I thought I was alone, I truly believed I would be utterly alone for the ret of my life. And now I have so many friends I can barely keep track of, it's great. I hope you're watching me and smiling…because I am. I'm smiling and happier than ever. I've found something to live for, people to live for. People who are worth protecting, and the best thing is, they feel the same for me. _

_ Look at me mom, I'm finally happy. _

"Kuroko?" Hyuga adjusted his glasses staring at him. "You okay."

"Oh, yeah, I was just thinking about how much everything has changed for me."

"Well what did you expect after becoming involved with a guy like Kagami?" He laughed.

The three boys returned to the school after dinner, which Kagami had generously prepared for them. Kise wined the entire time to come but Kuroko refused. Someone like Kise who had such a big presence would certainly be a distraction among everyone.

They met with Asana in the hall who walked with them to the classroom. Inside there was another girl and three other boys. Kuroko recognized them as Shun Izuki, Shinji Koganei, and Rinnosuke Mitobe. He didn't know many girls in their class since they tended to avoid him but he was certain their names were, Anya and Michieru.

The group ceased talking the moment Kuroko entered the room.

Shinji flailed his arms. "Is that who I think it is? You invited Tetsuya Kuroko here to?"

Asana glared at him. "He's a student to so yes."

"But why would you invite a guy like th-"

Izuki punched him in the back of the head smiling. "So sorry about his mouth. It's nice to see you Kuroko-kun. It seems as though you're always busy."

Mitobe nodded in agreement. Although he never talked he always seemed like a kind guy.

"Everyone, " Asana pointed out.. "This is Yukio, he's new and is going to be studying with us. "

"Study? He's not thinking about talking the test is he?" Izuki asked.

"I am, I only need to look over the notes and I'm sure I'll be fine."

Shinji laughed. "You're kidding right? There is no way you can learn everything you need to by next week.

Izuki gave him another punch. "If anyone needs to be worried about the exam it's you, and you've been here all year…which is pretty ironic." He laughed at himself.

"That's not even a pun?!" Shinji sighed.

"Hey, can we just get started?" the blonde girl Anya asked sitting down. "I don't want to be here all night y'know. ""

"Why, you afraid of the dark?" Shinji teased. Kuroko wasn't sure how he felt about that guy.

The rest of them sat down.

"I'm not afraid of the dark idiot. I just don't want to be in this school that late, especially with that story going around."

"Story?" Hyuga questioned, pulling a bunch of papers from the bag he had brought and placing them on the table in front of him.

She nodded. "You know the one about that girl?" she looked at her friend Michieru who was playing with her curly black hair.

"Oh you mean that girl that got killed?"

Kuroko's ears perked up.

"Yeah, the one who was found at the school."

Asana rolled her eyes. "Guys, we're here to study not tell ghost stories. If you get scared have one of the guys walk you back."

She shrugged. Dropping it immediately "Fine."

Sad thing was, Kuroko wanted to hear the story, he just didn't want to be that guy to ask for it. Everyone already though he was weird.

"So change of subject!" Asana smiled. "Where do you want to start Yukio-kun since you have the most work to catch up on? It'll be a good review for all of us."

"I'd hate to distract you guys. I was just going to flip through the notes a bit on my own while you guys worked together."

Kuroko gave him a questioning look. "On your own? Can you learn anything like that?"

"As long as the notes are right. "

"I don't understand."

"Ah, right. Let me show you. " he grabbed a blank piece of paper and a pen from the stack of supplies Hyuga and the others sat up. The others watched him closely.

He began writing on the paper continuously without stopping. He was quick about it and it only took a few minutes for him to finish.

"What is it?" Hyuga asked

"No way?" Shinji freaked.

"What?" Michieru asked. "I don't get it."

Izuki's eyes widened. "Those are the notes from today."

"And?"

Hyuga shuffled through his notebook that he put all his notes in and flipped to the page of the current date. He looked back and forth between what he had taken earlier and what Yukio had just written. "No way! They're exactly the same. Word for word."

Asana snatched up the paper. "He's right!"

"It's not a big deal." Yukio said. "I have eidetic memory."

Kuroko put a hand on his shoulder. "That's amazing Yukio-san. It's a huge deal. You really are amazing."

"That's crazy awesome!" Shinji cheered. "So you can just read and remember?"

"Pretty much. That's why I just wanted to look at a notebook."

Asana handed her notebook to him. "Here, use mine. It's pretty organized. That's a real amazing talent you got there."

"Thank you." He nodded smiling.

She turned to the others. "And while he does that, we need to go over some ork.""

The group groaned. Kuroko smiled.

"WHOA!" Shinji jumped from his seat. "He just smiled guys! He just smiled. He never smiled,"

Kuroko gave him a questioning look.

"Sorry, I was just surprised. Usually when I see you, you have a blank expression on your face."

"Same," Izuki nodded. "You should definitely try smiling more. It'll make people less scared of you, y'know."

"I'll have to look into that." Ha said softly.

**Kuroko Temple.**

Kise stared with a blank expression at the papers on his bad. He had just received them from one of his many sources that notified him of any supernatural happenings.

He bit his lip as he read and re-read the papers. "Teke Teke…" he muttered. "If there is any truth to this than this is bad."

He picked up a piece of paper with a name and picture of a young girl on it. He read the paragraph that was printed under it. The girl had been killed horrendously: ripped apart in fact. The police believed an animal had gotten her. She was found near the school that Kuroko attended.

"Very bad…" he trailed. Quickly, he through on his clothes and grabbed his sword sticking it in his belt. It could be nothing to worry about but he would rather be prepared.

At any rate he wanted to make sure Kuroko knew as soon as possible. The myth of the Teke Teke was nothing to take lightly.

"Kagami-kun" he called out .

"In the bath, what do you need?"

"I'm going to tell Kuroko-cchi about a possible job. You wanna come?"

Kagami closed his eyes submerging himself to his neck. " I would, but I don't want to distract him since he went to do that school crap."

"You're actually going to stay away? That's surprising since you two are practically attached at the hip. " he laughed. "But I'll be back soon."

"Yeah yeah, I got it." He waved bye.

"If anything happens, I'll-"

"Don't worry. " Kagami breathed. "I'll be able to sense if he's in any danger. "

Kise smiled.

"Plus if anything happens to him, I'll rip your pretty boy face off." He growled.

"R..right." he laughed awkwardly.

Kise smiled and slipped out, walking quickly toward the school. Again, it was probably nothing. A mere coincidence.

"Say Anya-chan, " Shinji spoke balancing his pen on his palm. "Since we finished some problem you should totally tell us that story you were gonna tell."

Hyuga rolled his eyes. "No one wants to hear the story. We are here to-"

"I'd like to hear it…" Kuroko spoke catching everyone's attention. "If that's fine with everyone else."

"We even have an expert here if it gets too scary. " Shinji laughed. "C'mon!"

Asana rolled her eyes and put down her own pen. "If you guys are gonna waste your time with a story, then I'm going to the restroom." She stood up and adjusted her clothes.

"Don't let the ghosts get you on the way out." Shinji laughed.

"Want me to go with you?" Hyuga stood up. "It's pretty dark in the halls without light.

"I'll be fine. I don't believe in ghosts and goblins." She smiled and thanked him before walking out.

The others immediately turned to Anya.

"Well? Izuki leaned on his hand. "Let's hear it."

"Okay, " she started. "So I heard that this girl around our age as killed a few days ago."

"And?"

"And her body was found here, completely ripped in half."

"No way!" Shinji belted not buying it.

"Yes way. You guys already know my uncle works with the authorities. He told me himself that. Apparently they found her wide eyed as if she had been scared by something."

"Was it an animal?" Kuroko asked curious.

"Nope. There was no fur, and no teeth marks at all on her body. My uncle said it looked like a clean cut. Almost like a sword or something"

"So she was murdered by someone?"

"Or something…"

They were quiet. Even Shinji looked a little unnerved.

"There are plenty of swordsman around here though." He tried to smile.

"One with enough strength to slice a girl in half?" Yukio raised a bro at him

The brown haired boy was silent.

"You know what the creepy thing is about it though?" Anya hesitated to say. "My uncle said there were drag marks near the body. But the girl was murdered on the spot, not dragged. Whatever got her left those marks."

Izuki gulped. "And where did you say they found that body."

She looked at him with a worried expression. "Here, outside the school."

Kuroko didn't say anything. He simply stared at the girl his eyes full of concern.

"What?" she questioned.

"It's just, that sounds like a myth I know."

"What myth?" Yukio eyed him

"The myth of Teke Teke."

"What the hell is a Teke Teke" Michieru questioned.

"There is a legend about a boy who was walking home late at night. He walked past a house and saw a beautiful girl leaning out of a window. They smiled at each other for a few moments, before curiosity overtook him and he approached. Suddenly a strange expression crossed her face and she leapt from the window revealing that only her top half was intact.

Apparently she is the demon remains of a girl who was involved in an accident that shred her bottom half. She lurks in the dark, when you're alone. That's when you hear her, the light scratching sounds against the floor as she crawls and drags her way toward you. You don't know she's there though, and you rarely see her. She's in the shadows moving through the darkness."

The group stared at him with wide eyes. Hyuga bit his lip. "T..that's some legend." He tried to laugh. "What does she do, rip you in half?"

"If she catches you, she slices you in half with the scythe she carries around. "

"N..no way that's true right? I mean it's just a legend." Shinji fiddled with his pencil.

"There are a lot of legends that are much more real than you think." Kuroko sighed. Everyone looked at him. "I'm sorry. I said something weird again. "

"It's not that…" Izuki spoke up. "It's just you always talk about these things so seriously. Like it's all real."

"He's telling the truth!" Hyuga spoke up. "Or have you guys completely forgotten about that thing that possessed half the school and made them do crazy things. "

"That had nothing to do with the supernatural. It was an off day for everyone. People fight, it's natural."

"Oh, and what about people throwing others out of the window?"

Kuroko tried to stop Hyuga from talking but his friend ignored him.

"Look, I know what that guy did was unthinkable, but that doesn't mean he was possessed or anything." He faced Kuroko. "Look I'm not trying to say you're some kind of liar, but you don't exactly talk about real life. You're stuck in some fantasy world that-

"It's not a fantasy!" Yukio spoke up. "Kuroko…he saved my life, saved my home. I lived in complete hell until he came along. And you call what he speaks about lies. I know firsthand, the truth about what's out there. So at least in my presence and his…don't speak that way."

Kuroko put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm used to this. It's okay. As long as I never stray from the truth it doesn't matter. I will continue to do my job."

Izuki stared at the floor.

"But thank you Yukio-san. I-"

A scream broke through the air making everyone freeze. Kuroko immediately stood.

It was silent, nobody moved until Anya spoke stuttering. "That sounded a lot like Asana-chan."

"Stay here everyone." Kuroko said as he began to walk toward the door.

"W..wait!" Izuki spat. "Where do you think you're going."

"I have to make sure she is okay."

"I'm sure she is just trying to scare us-"

"What if she's not." He asked locking eyes with him.

"I'm coming to." Yukio butted in. "You can't go alone."

"NO, you stay here with the others. I can't have you getting hurt." He faced the door. "And if that's what I think it is, then you're safer here where we have the lights. "

Hyuga grabbed Kuroko's shirt. "Then I'll go with you. I'm trained enough now to know self-defense form Riko's dojo, and when all else fails I know how to run. But I will not let you go alone."

Kuroko shook him off and stood for a moment. There was no way he wanted one of his friends to get hurt, but he also knew Hyuga wouldn't stay put. "Fine, but please stay behind me, and if I tell you to go back you have to go back."

"You guys have to be kidding?" Shinji flailed.

"Look, she could be in trouble or worse, so I'm going." Kuroko stated. "Yukio-san, please keep everyone here okay. And no matter what stay in the light." With that he and Hyuga ran out of the room.

"This way." Kuroko led the way through the darkness down the hall. It was quiet on the balcony. Quiet and cold. The only sound audible now was the creaking of their feet against the wood flooring.

Kuroko slowed as they rounded the corner to the hall with the bathrooms.

"STAY AWAY!" they heard the girl yell followed by an eerie moan and the scraping of nails.

"Quick." Kuroko opened the door to the bathroom, at the same time pulling a charm from his bag. Asana was backed up to wall shaking, her kimono was ripped across the front tinted red.

She saw Kuroko and her eyes went wide. "Please Help." She cried.

"Close your eyes!" she did just as he tossed the charm to the floor. It released a bright blue light. Hyuga gasped as the creature hidden within the shadows revealed itself, crying out in pain and shielding its eyes. She was a terrifying sight, soaked in blood with dark hair that hung in knots around her.

Kuroko ran passed the creature grabbing Asana's hand and pulling the girl away from the wall.

They ran from the bathroom quickly.

"She chased me down the hall." Asana cried tears blurring her vision. "It tried to…"

Kuroko pulled her hand harder before stopping suddenly. "Take her back."

"What about you?" Hyuga asked holding onto the crying girl.

"She needs medical attention and I have to take care of this thing."

"No!" she cried. "Y..you have to come with us. It's dangerous, it-"

Kuroko managed to laugh. "I've faced a lot worse than this. She's fast, but I can handle her."

The girl reached for Kuroko but Hyuga pulled her back. "Are you sure you'll be okay. It's been a while since you've been alone."

"I'm never alone. Not anymore." He gave them a push. "Just go, I'll be fine. "

Hyuga nodded hesitantly but complied, pulling the girl with him down the hall.

Then Kuroko heard it, that subtle scratching sound. He watched the shadows around him. Their dancing put him on edge and made it difficult to assume where she would be. He heard the familiar sound of metal, the Teke's deadly weapon. She would strike soon but from where.

Kuroko turned to face the outside just in time as the blade swung at him. He threw himself back, avoiding the hit. "That almost got me." He tumbled left to avoid another swipe. He grabbed another charm from his bag tossing it to the floor. "Mahikari!" he shouted as beam of light surrounded the creature. It cried out and ducked away retreating back into a shadow and under one of the classroom doors.

Kuroko followed sliding the door open and tossing another light charm in. Surprisingly the creature was back in its physical state in front of him. It wrapped it's bony fingers around his ankle and pulled, yanking him to the ground. It groaned eyeing him with wide eyes.

Kuroko winced as it yanked harder.

He used his free leg to kick the demon woman straight on forcing her to release her grip. He got to his feet quickly.

If he used the charm again the creature would only run back to the shadows. He needed to kill her with a stronger charm in a closed off space.

"This way." He breathed running out of the classroom with the creature at his heels. The third floor had a small room they used of storage. It would be the best place to do it. He just had to make it there before he was caught.

The priest raced to the steps, careful not to slip. He heard the light scratching behind him but didn't dare look back.

He felt cold air on his ankles where the creature attempted to slice him with her blade. He was lucky it was a miss.

Getting to the second floor was the easy part, now he had to make his way to the other side of the building just to get to the steps. He ran as quick as possible taking deep breaths and keeping his eyes straight ahead.

But Teke Teke was quick. It was long before he felt cold fingers around his ankles yanking him to the ground, and before he was able to land another kick it grabbed his other foot, crawling on top of him.

Kuroko struggled against it, clenching his teeth. The woman smiled at him, black liquid trickling down her chin and onto his legs. It sizzled, burning at the touch as it seared through his clothes. He could see the steam coming from the effected area.

"Damn." He yanked at his legs trying to pull free. She pulled harder, hard enough that he heard a pop of his bones. He held back a scream at his leg being pulled out of place.

His heartbeat rose as the woman smirked.

He didn't scream. He didn't call for help. He stopped struggling as she let go of his injured leg to pull forth her scythe. Kuroko stared her down before closing his eyes. Not because he thought it was the end, but because he knew he would be fine. He trusted his instincts, and his instincts told him he'd be okay.

After all…he wasn't alone.

He had his familiar.

He had Kagami.

He felt the chill of the blade but refused to move.

The chill vanished quickly and he felt the weight leave his body.

"Damn priest." Kagami grunted. "You think everything will disappear every time you close your eyes?"

"Kagami-kun."

"Damn right." He smirked. He looked to where the creature gathered itself. "I knocked that thing hard but it's still going. Can you move?"

Kuroko shook his head. "She pulled my leg out of place. But we can fix it. Hurry and yank it straight out."

"What?"

"Pull as hard as you can on my leg." His eyes darted to the creature who drifted back into the shadows. "Hurry."

Kagami nodded and dropped to his knees. Doing as his lover asked he yanked at the smaller boy foot, sounding another pop. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine, but we need to move now to the third floor."

"Wanna take the scenic way?" Kagami smiled gesturing to the window.

"Kagami-kun, why do insist on throwing me out windows?" he sighed.

The red head swooped him up and into his arms. "Don't worry, I'm coming with you this time. "

Before the Teke Teke could even hope to attack them, Kagami leapt out the window, jumping to a tree nearby before jumping a second time up and onto the third floor.

"The room is to the left at the end of the hall." Kuroko pointed in the right direction.

Kagami was quick enough to outrun the Teke Teke by far although they could still hear it's scratching.

"What do you plan to do?"

"After bringing it to its physical form with light, I can banish it with an exorcism. I just have to make sure it can't go and escape anywhere. That's why I need a small space."

"Even if it's not in the shadows, it can still use that weapon. "

"I'm not worried about that, that's what you're here for." He smiled.

"Got that right. You just leave the tough stuff to me." Kagami smirked. He sat the priest down once they arrived at the door which Kuroko threw open.

"Get in."

Kagami nodded and the two entered the room before Kuroko shut the doors back. "It'll be here soon so be aware."

Around them was silence, then slowly the racket of nails on wood and a soft moaning that sent a chill down Kuroko's spine.

A shadow danced across the floor and Kuroko's eyes immediately locked on to it.

"It's here."

He pulled a charm from his bag, a summons. "AKARI." The white slip of paper turned into a golden light before transforming into a gold lantern. He held it out in front of him and towards the creature that pulled itself from the shadows.

Kagami stood back as lights sprung forth from the lantern brightening the room streak by streak.

With his free hand, kuroko began to make different seals before speaking.

"_On abokya beiroshanō makabodara mani handoma jimbara harabaritaya un.  
Praise be to the flawless, all-pervasive illumination of the great mudra. Turn over to me the jewel, lotus, and radiant light."_

The Teke Teke groaned in pain as it's body illuminated, cracking it's skin where light seeped out. Like the outer shell of an egg, the skin broke off bit by bit till it reealed the creature rightful form. A young girl with long black hair sprung free, eyes closed. Her skin was pure white and her lips a pale pink. Her hair whipped around her face and down her back. Her bare body now revealed a pair of long legs.

"The hell? Kagami squinted

"The Teke Teke is after all more or less a lost soul, confused by the horrific death she faced. That shock turned her into an evil spirit. I simply freed her."

The glowing girl slowly opened her lifeless eyes: her hands immediately touching her legs. A smile crossed her face as she faded away taking the light with her.

Kuroko let out a breath. "That wasn't as difficult as I had assumed it would be. She was fairly weak."

Kagami opened the door to the small room letting Kuroko exit first. "I'd say you handled it well enough. That last chant you did was pretty strong."

"Thank you. I also didn't expect it to have that much power. I must be getting a little stronger." He looked at his hands. He could still feel the heat of the lantern in his hands. It was indeed a lot stronger than he thought it would be.

He smiled. The stronger he was the better it would be for the house. He could protect everyone easier. All he needed was more training.

"You seem impressed by yourself." A voice uttered.

Kuroko and Kagami looked out past the balcony. A man in white sat in the trees., his blood red hair brushed against his pale skin.

"That's-" Kuroko ran to the end of the balcony, gripping the wooden railing tightly. Kagami was right behind him keeping a watchful eye on the man. "You, you were in my vision."

"I was? I'm honored." He crossed his legs. "You're Tetsuya Kuroko." His eyes shifted to Kagami. "And you're Taiga Kagami. "

"Who the hell are you?" Kagami growled.

The man glared at the familiar. "You're not worth my time." he vanished before finishing the sentence.

Kagami flinched as the man appeared between him and Kuroko, locking eyes. "What the-"

The man in white swept his feet across the ground under Kagami, knocking him to the floor. "You should learn some manners. You're before a king after all."

Kuroko tried to push past him but the red head grabbed his shoulder and shoved him into the railing.

"I'm here for you." He rested his hands on both sides of the priest, trapping him.

"Stay away from him!" Kagami yelled standing only to be knocked back by an invisible force.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to fight…only to introduce myself. " his eyes never left Kuroko's. On closer inspection, Kuroko noted his two different colored eyes: One a burning red the other a bright yellow.

Kuroko's heart beat quickened as the man smiled at him. He had a demonic air ,and not just a regular one either. He could feel the evil, the hatred, the malice. And the longer he was sensing it, the stronger it grew, even more so than the man named Murasakibara whom they had met earlier.

"Who are you?" Kuroko asked with a firm voice, his eyes not wavering.

"All that matters is that I'm here, and interested in you. You have a talent Tetsuya. "

Kuroko pressed himself back as far as he could go.

"You have a talent, a talent that I can mold into unimaginable strength."

"I don't want your strength. "

The red head leaned in closer to him.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Kagami jumped up and swung his fist, only to hit an invisible wall that sent him flying back against a door.

""Kagami-kun!" Kuroko tried to push the man away but he wouldn't budge. "What do you want?"

"I told you, I'm only here for introductions."

"You made them, now please leave."

A snicker was the man's response. "I will fix that defiant attitude of yours." He leaned closer, brushing his lips against the priest.

Kuroko jerked back but the man grabbed his chin, crushing their lips together. The priest couldn't pull himself away. He felt disgusted as the man deepened the kiss dragging his tongue against Kuroko's lips.

The priest brought his hand up hitting the man as hard as he could across the face. His eyes were wide with embarrassment and anger.

The red-head smiled, wiping a trail of saliva off his mouth. "Now, THAT is a face full of emotion." He put a hand to his cheek. "You'll regret that hit to." He glared at Kuroko then turned to eye Kagami. "If you oppose me, I will kill you, no matter who you are." And he vanished again before reappearing in the tree where he stood before. "Don't waste your time trying to seek me out. Especially right now, you may be a little busy."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagami rushed to Kuroko's side grabbing a hold of his hand.

"You should know Tetsuya, there is more than just one Teke Teke in this world. I'd keep a closer eye on your friends. " he vanished with a smile leaving the priest and the familiar in silence.

Until they heard the screams.

**Preview:  
After their encounter with the nameless man, Kuroko and Kagami rush to where his friends are. But can they get there in time?**

** Kise has made it to the school, but when he gets there, it may already be too late. **

**Chapter 19 : Distress **

***The chant Kuroko uses is the Mantra of Light. It was believed to free a person of bad Karma and purify him from suffering in hell. **

***Teke Teke is a famous Japanese myth featured in many movies and stories. In fact while doing research for this chapter I came across a manga called "Hanako to Guuwa no Tera" written by the same person who made Future Diary. I read it all in a day xD I highly recommend reading it. **


	20. Chapter 19 : Distress

**A/N: Heeereee it is guys =D Hope the wait wasn't too horrible lol. A couple of things.**

**1) I'm going to ColossalCon this weekend(So excited) so there will not be a chapter update till Wednesday or Thursday.**

**2) BOTH of my fics will have an update**

**3)I will also be uploading some Teen Wolf fanfiction as well (if you are a fan of the show then we will be best friends, if you haven't seen it, watch it xD)**

**So yeah, enjoy this chapter and as always leave your thoughts and what not.**

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO**

"You should know Tetsuya, there is more than just one Teke Teke in this world. I'd keep a closer eye on your friends. " he vanished with a smile leaving the priest and the familiar in silence.

Until they heard the screams.

Screams that flooded Kuroko's ears making him instantly turn in their direction. "Kagami-kun, the others." As much as he wanted to figure out more about the man, he had no time to even ponder the thought. He took a hard step forward cringing as his leg throbbed still from the earlier injury.

Kagami didn't bother speaking, sensing the urgency in Kuroko's voice. He grabbed the priest around the waist and leapt off the balcony heading down to the first floor where the others were.

The screams continued wails of terror that had the priest's heart racing in his chest. He wrapped his hands around Kagami's neck staring ahead down the hall.

If something were to happen to Hyuga or Yukio, or any of the others…he wouldn't be able to face himself.

Kagami halted suddenly making the priest grip him tighter. "What is-"

A scratching from behind made Kuroko's heart sink.

_No. We're so close._

"Just go Kagami, don't fight it." If it wanted to follow him, it would but he had no time to waste. He had to get to his friends. They were the priority.

The redhead didn't hesitate. He kept running, ignoring the sound of claws scratching crazily on behind him.

And then another was in front of them stopping him in his tracks. He let Kuroko down on his feet.

The priest's eyes widened. "This can't be happening." He furrowed his brow, his body shaking with frustration. Biting his inner jaw he pulled a charm from his bag. He gripped the paper tightly before stepping forward. "I cannot waste time here." The charm sparked, emitting a light and dispersing the shadows where the creature hid.

Kagami rushed forward afterwards unsheathing his blade and plunging it into the misshapen creature's neck. The familiar then spun on his heels rushing back and wounding the one that was moving in from behind.

The wounds wouldn't kill it, but it would definitely slow it down. They needed cleansing; something Kuroko didn't have time to do especially if there were more. And just how did that red haired man manage to get these creatures all here?

The question suddenly flooded his mind as he darted forward past the fallen creature.

"Kuroko wait!" Kagami followed after felling the second one. The priest was on the move.

It seemed as though the classroom was farther than he remembered, and his aching leg was no help to the situation.

The feeling of nails across his back caught him off guard and sent him stumbling forward. The Teke Teke that had suddenly appeared behind him lunged at the priest whom barely evaded.

Kuroko glared , his javelin appearing in his hand. "Out of my way!" he forced the weapon forward jabbing the Teke Teke through the shoulder.

It hissed, black liquid oozing from the inflicted wound, and scurried backward taking the Javelin and Kuroko with him.

The priest yanked back with all his strength, pulling the blade free.

He breathed heavily, his ears still perked at the sound of a struggle just down the hall. He turned away to run but was caught by two more of the creatures slithering out of the darkness, their moans almost overshadowing the screams.

"Damn it." He heard Kagami utter as he ran up behind him. "They just keep coming."

"We have to keep moving, we have to." His eyes focused and he gripped his weapon tight.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" Anya yelped stumbling backwards against a near wall.

"Stay back." Hyuga stood protectively in front of the group.

No sooner than he and Asana had returned had another one of the creatures attacked them. They tried to barricade the door but to no avail. They crept through the shadows hissing and moaning, clawing across the floor.

The students were backed up against the wall, only a dying light preventing the dead women from sneaking up around them.

Yukio could tell the creatures were toying with them, making them suffer. Although the light deterred them, he could tell it was no huge threat.

With Hyuga and the rest of the boys armed only with broken table legs, they would stand no chance against the scythes of the Teke Teke.

"W..what the hell are these thing?" Shinji stuttered his legs shaking. "These things can't be real, they just can't. It's only stories right?"

A Teke Teke reached out a dirty hand toward the boys.

Hyuga used all his strength to bring down the wooden plank on the creature's arm. It made contact, splintering, but delivering enough force to make the woman pull back.

"They're very real." Yukio spoke.

Izuki took a gulp. What do we do?"

"I don't know?" Yukio frowned. "And the only person who does isn't here right now."

The girls huddled together, shaking as the creatures crept closer.

"Don't worry." Yukio smiled. "I won't let any of you get hurt."

Asana blushed a bit, scared yet reassured, "Kasamatsu-kun…"

The Teke Teke wailed louder, this time lunging itself at the group. Hyuga moved in front of it only to be grabbed by another and dragged down.

Yukio moved into his place blocking the reach of the Teke Teke with the table leg. It dug it's claws into the wood, a long smiling forming on cracked lips.

"Yukio-san!" Hyuga yelped as the one that had grabbed him pulled him away from the safety of the light.

"I'm fine." He grunted holding his ground. He was weak however, no where near as strong as Hyuga. The Teke Teke yanked the wooden weapon and Yukio back, tossing the boy away from the light.

He hit the ground with a thud.

Izuki's mouth dropped. "Kasamatsu-kun!" he took a step forward but Mitobe grabbed him. He shook his head and pointed to the Teke Teke that stared them down, daring them to interfere.

"Damn it!" Hyuga cursed trying to fend off his own attacker. The creature had landed a scratch, knocking his glasses off his face. He looked toward his small friend knocked off his feet. "Yukio-san!?"

"I'm fine…" he held his shoulder, no longer owning a weapon.

The teke Teke that had thrown him closed in. It dragged itself across the floor pulling out its own steel blade.

Yukio backed up glaring, looking back and forth between the creatures in the room. His eyes spotted the pile of books that had scattered from their bags. In a split second he darted over to it, chucking the books in the creatures' direction. "Over here damn it!"

The women turned after being struck. The one atop Hyuga backed off turning in Yukio's direction.

"That's it, come this way." Without stopping he turned and darted for the door throwing it open and running out.

"Kasamatsu-kun." The students called after him. Hyuga stood to chase after him but stopped. He couldn't leave the others here alone. Kuroko was out there somewhere close, he hoped. He looked to the others, Yukio left to save them…if something happened to these guys when Hyuga left, Yukio would never forgive him.

He clenched his fist cursing at the turn of events.

Yukio darted straight ahead, the echoes of moans and screeching filling the hall and surrounding him. Kuroko was out here somewhere, he just had to find him.

His thoughts were interrupted as a monster slithered up from the shadows in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Damn…"

He was surrounded, alone, and in the dark.

He took a step forward looking for a way between them, but they blocked all paths of escape. He breathed heavily, suddenly understanding the consequences of the choice he had made. He actually thought he could out run them, or maybe he thought Kuroko would be there outside the door.

Why he thought he could outrun them was beyond him. The only thing he was worried about at the time was protecting the others. Sure, he had known most of them for only a day, but it didn't matter. They were people. Normal people who wanted to live normal lives. They were innocent and he refused to watch another innocent die.

So he led them away, hoping that the priest wouldn't be too far off. He was sure the kid could handle them.

But he should have known not to have too much faith in others. He clenched his teeth as the creatures pulled themselves toward him holding out their dark scythes toward him. Again, he had proved himself useless.

The Teke Teke screeched swinging their blades at one time toward the boy. He flinched closing his eyes tight as he awaited the inevitable pain.

But pain is not was consumed his body at that moment. Warmth surrounded him, a strong arm pulled him close to a broad chest, a hand clutching his shoulder as he was pulled down.

Yukio opened his eyes to a see golden hair. Kise held him protectively, blocking the Teke's blades, all of them, with his sword.

"It's okay Kasamatsu-cchi, I'm here." He smiled. The blonde swung his blade, pushing the others away. "I'll protect you." He winked displaying a beautiful smile.

The creatures hissed lunging back at him but the blonde was quicker than them. He swiftly stepped to the side swinging his blade and slicing through matted hair and dirty skin. He spun again, cutting the hand off another forcing it's scythe to the floor. Another Teke took a swing but he dodged it gracefully bringing his blade up the middle of its torso.

Yukio watched in awe, it was like the man was in the midst of a dance. He spun and struck elegantly moving with the sword as if it were not even there. It all looked so effortless.

Once the creature fell in a bloody pile on the floor, Kise turned toward Yukio. "You okay? Did they hurt you?" he grabbed his shoulder turning him a bit to examine.

"I'm fine!" Yukio spat blushing. He shook Kise off of him.

The blonde smiled. "Good." He patted him on the head, bringing to light just how much taller he was than Yukio who stood not even to his shoulders.

"I'm like a prince whose come to save his princess right?" he laughed noticing Yukio stare.

"D..don't be so full of yourself idiot."

"Kise-kun! Yukio-san!" Kuroko could have cried for joy when he saw Yukio okay. It was clearly Kise who had come to save him, but why was Yukio alone? "Where are the others?" Kuroko asked out of breath.

"Don't worry they're fine. We got surrounded in the classroom, but I led them away from the others. "

"Why would you do that? You could have been killed!"

"I thought that you'd be out here. I knew I would be fine because you are capable."

Kuroko frowned but was relieved. He was mad that Yukio had taken such a risk, but he was happy that he and the others were safe.

"At any rate, " Kise stepped in "How do we get rid of these things, there are monster everywhere." He turned and looked at the ones he had fell. Their bodies were twitching, about. Their severed limbs were slowly coming together. "And you can't kill them with weapon right? They have to be purified."

"Exactly" kuroko sighed. "Why are you here anyway Kise-Kun?"

"I came to warn you but it seems as though you already know huh."

"So how do we get rid of these things?" Kagami asked.

"First we need to get the others to safety…then I'll handle it."

They stood silent for a moment before running off in the direction of the classroom. When they arrived the others were still huddled together. Other than that the room was empty.

"Kasamatsu-kun." Asana exclaimed. The others ran up toward him.

"Dude, you're okay?" Shinji asked. "There were like three of them, and you didn't even have a weapon."

"We were scared of what had happened to you guy." Izuki added

Kuroko smiled. "Thank you for the concern. I'm fine, both of us are but we need to get out. These things…you cannot kill them with a normal weapon. I have to exorcise them."

The students went wide eyed. They were being exposed to so many things at once, things they didn't even believe in moments ago.

"Can you do that?" Yukio asked. "There are o many."

"It'll be tough….but I think I can do it. No, I have to. Those things won't go away unless I do something. I have something that may work." He looked at Kagami. "It' like what I used earlier only stronger, a lot stronger."

"That sounds dangerous already." Kise pouted.

"I'll be fine. After all, I have something that is worth protecting. I must be strong enough to at least do that right?"

Again they were silent.

"Plus I'll be there to protect him, so don't you guys worry about anything." Kagami smirked. "If he pushes himself to far I'll be there to stop him. " he pulled Kuroko into his arms.

The student raised an eyebrow suspiciously. As much as they wanted to ask about the red head and the blonde, they would leave it for another time. Right now they had more important matters to attend to.

"Let's get you guys out of here." Kuroko led the way.

Kise slipped his hand inside Yukio's as they walked.

"The hell are you doing?" Yukio blushed tugging on his hand to no avail.

"I know you'll want to help, but right now I need you to be safe. So I'm not letting go unless you promise not to do anything reckless ever again."

"…I promise…" he stared at the ground as Kise's warm hand left his.

"Good, now let's hurry."

It didn't take long at all to exit the school. They did come across a few Teke Teke, but Kagami and Kise immobilized them quickly before they could do any harm. Outside was quiet and calm, as if nothing was happening at all. Kuroko made sure to lead them off school grounds so that they would be safer.

"Kise-kun, stay here with them in case something happens alright."

"NO problem." He gripped his sword tight.

"I'll try to be done as fast as I can. Just stay outside the school, and be careful everyone."

They nodded obediently.

"Be careful Kuroko." Hyuga spoke. "'cuz Riko will kill me if anything happens to you."

"Then I'll make sure to make it out." He smiled at the others before turning on his heels.

"Wait Kuroko!" Shinji grabbed him.

Kuroko looked back at him.

"Umm…sorry for everything. Y'know…I've been horrible t you for no reason so, I'm sorry."

The priest couldn't be happier. Even though he thought people's opinion of him didn't matter, they did, and hearing the apology made him smile.

"So don't die, we have school and exams coming up and there is no way you are getting out of it." He winked smiling.

"I won't" Kuroko responded. He turned forward as him and Kagami walked back toward the school. "We need to go to the roof." He was already wrapping his arms around Kagami, a gesture he found that calmed his heartbeat.

Kagami held him close before jumping straight into the air leaping from ledge to ledge till he got to the roof.

And there they were, dozens of Teke Tekes hidden in the shadows. An orchestra of scratches and moans surged through their ears.

"How many are there?" Kagami stood by Kuroko protectively.

"Far too many." Again his thought went to the man in white. How did he manage this. Even if the guy was able to summon spirits and creatures, the Teke Teke were not of the sort.

He gulped.

"Are you going to be okay?"

He nodded slowly. "I think so…I've never done this before so-"

"What do mean never?"

"I've never been put in a situation where I needed to exorcise a large quantity of things. But I believe I can do it."

"You sure?" The Teke Teke were moving closer. Kagami pulled out his blade.

Kuroko stepped forward, the creatures clawing at the hard roof. He pulled from his bag a bundle of blank charms, tossing the bag aside when he had them. He took in a deep breath bringing his focus to the creatures surrounding him and the energy flowing through his body.

He jumped high, landing in the middle of the creatures that swarmed him.

A Teke leapt at him, but Kagami enter veined and kicked the torso back. He looked at Kuroko whose eyes seemed to not be looking at anything.

The priest held the parchments between to finger , extending his arm in front of him. He spoke, his words full of power:

_"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica..._

_...Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica…_

_... Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."_

A blue wind shot from his body and surrounded him, whipping around his entirety. The current flung the paper from his hand flinging them into the air. There, they spread out spiraling around the priest, each one glowing with its own blue hue.

Kagami stared in awe. The blue light lit up the night's sky with its power. The priest looked angelic standing in the center-his hair whipping around his face.

Kuroko spoke again. He remembered the words exactly after all the nights his mother spent teaching it to him.

_"Cursed dragon, and you, diabolical legions, we adjure you... stop deceiving human creatures and pouring out to them the poison of eternal damnation..._

_Be gone, Satan, inventor and master of all deceit, enemy of man's salvation..._

_Stoop beneath the all-powerful Hand of God; tremble and flee when we invoke the Holy and terrible Name... which causes hell to tremble..._

_From the snares of the devil, deliver us, O Lord. That Thy Church may serve Thee in peace and liberty, We beseech Thee to hear us."_

The Teke Teke went to attack at once, they crawled, slithered, and dragged, scythes out and ready to strike the priest. Kagami went to move but stopped as Kuroko spoke.

As soon as those last words were spoken, a wave of energy surged through the air, The blue wind and light shot out ensnaring the Teke Teke-pulling them by force toward the priest.

Kagami's eyes widened at the sight before him.

The light wasn't just pulling the Teke Teke but leaving in its place the human that it once was. The grotesque bodies of the Teke were pulled toward the papers that surrounded Kuroko before they were sucked inside, and with that the paper charms would burst into a beautiful blue flame.

It happened with each one. Every Teke Teke, was purged leaving a bright and beautiful spirit in its wake.

The scene could be scene from where Kise and the others stood. Their eyes were wide with wonder.

"Is that…Kuroko?" Izuki asked his mouth hanging open. Even Mitobe had a shocked expression.

"That's his power." Hyuga smiled. "That boy up there is using his own energy putting himself in harm's way, to save you. And for almost all his life he's done this in the shadows. Waiting, watching, protecting. I can't count how many times he's saved this town and towns in foreign places. Yet, the people here, our classmates…the way they treat him is horrible. They tell him all the time he's crazy or just wants attention. They used to tease him about his mother, who died protecting this town and her family. They make him an outcast. Yet there he is, standing tall. Protecting everyone. "

Shinji furrowed his brows in shame looking back and forth between the girls and boys that had also acted that way to Kuroko.

"Kuroko-cchi is amazing!" Kise grinned looking up at the bright lights that began to die down.

One by one the papers burst into flame till nothing was left. The blue wind and lights stopped and faded, and with the air settled, Kuroko took in a deep breath.

All that was left were the bright and beautiful human spirits that were freed from the Teke Teke.. Each girl rose slowly, some fading away and returning to rest but a handful stayed there watching Kuroko.

The priest cocked his head to the side.

"Priest." One spoke. "We can never repay you for freeing us from that curse…and that man."

Another stood behind her. "You must listen to us. You have to destroy him. He is evil. He will ruin everything you have or will love, and he will do this because he can."

Kuroko stepped closer to them. They had to know something. "Is there anything you can tell me about him?" Just the slightest clue could lead him to finding the identity of the man in red.

The first spirit shot him a worried look. "My priest…you have caught the attention of a very dangerous man."

"He is no man!" another spat. "He is a demon, a devil. "

"Please, tell me who he is?" Kuroko begged.

They were silent and looking down for a moment before the first one spoke again. _"In the flickering light when it is not yet nightfall, The boss of monsters visits with a Nurarihyon." _She recited

"When amongst humans he goes by Seijuro Akashi. But to demons and those involved in the spiritual world, he goes by Nurarihyon. "

Kuroko was silent, that name sounded so familiar. A name he had run across while searching. Aka was actually Akashi but he didn't remember finding that name in the record because he had another name.

"He is their leader." One spoke

"Leader of what."

"The demons, he is the one in charge. While we were possessed, the Teke Teke listened to every word he said, and when he called them all here-they went."

"We don't know why he is targeting you, but we do know that he's planning something bad, something that can only end in bloodshed."

Kuroko's eyes widened with recollection. THAT was where he had heard of the name Nurarihyon. "Hyakki Yagyo" he whispered.

Kagami looked at him. "What is that."

"The demon parade…"

The spirits nodded silently.

"You must go." Kuroko ordered. "back to rest before anything has the chance to harm you. "

They nodded again. "That you for everything priest. And can only pray that you find a way to best the king." They thanked him one by one before disappearing in a white light.

"Kagami-kun…" his thoughts and heart raced. This was bad…this was very bad. This couldn't be happening . "I'm tired…" was all he could say before stumbling backwards.

Kagami easily caught him. The boy was worn out. There was no way he would be standing after using so much energy, But he deserved his rest. He did it. He protected them once again.

Kagami smiled as he stared at the face of the sleeping priest. He deserved so much and yet all that he received was bad news. He would do anything for Kuroko, yet he could do nothing but there to ease the boy's nerves. That knowledge made his heart heavy.

"I will protect you." He whispered kissing the boy's cheek.

**Preview:**

The school is safe but a threat remains. Kuroko knows that he must by all cost stop Akashi before he comes. That means training his body and mind to their limits along with the occasional studying sessions with his new friends. 

** With an abundance of training, exams, and the occasional monster fighting, Kuroko seems to have a whole mess on his plate.**

** But his troubles don't stop there. **

** As Kuroko trains and becomes stronger the Seal of Amateresu becomes weaker and a threat from the past becomes a very big danger...or is it?**

**Chapter 20 : Tests **

**A/N: The chant Kuroko uses is from an episode of Supernatural(Love that show). It's a blended short version of the Excorsismus ritual. **

** The myth of the Nurarihyon is a common Japanese myth. This demon invites itself into peoples home and makes it their own. He looks human so nobody ever suspects that he is a demon. He is known to be the master of all the Japanese demons. His usual form is one of an old man.**

** The demon parade in myth takes place on a summer night. According to legend an army of demons led by Nurarihyon will parade through the streets killing anyone they see. The myth is very popular in japanese art**


	21. Chapter 20 : Tests

**A/N: uhhhhh sorry for late update *cries* Im such a bad person. This chapter is not very long (one of them necessary transition chapters) but worth it. **

** Ummm not much to say here LOL Thanks or everyone that is reviewing and leaving thought, I really appreciate it ^_^  
For future references I plan to go back and rewrite the first couple of chapters and correct the others of mistakes orz but that won't be till later. **

** And just so you all know the next chapter will be much longer( I have big plans for it) and will also be a lot sadder than some things you have read throughout the story. **

** Anyway, this chapter and the next is full of emotion for our little priest, so read on guys and enjoy**

I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET

Kuroko barely managed to roll out of bed the next morning for class. The sun that flooded through the windows was blinding and made him throw the covers back over his head.

His body was sore and his head was pounding. The fight last night was taken its toll on him physically and mentally.

Kagami had told him that he had passed out. The familiar made sure to take good care of his friends, old and new, even going as far as to see each of them home. Although they were suspicious of him till Yukio and Hyuga cleared his name.

The school and everybody in it were safe…for now.

Of course then came the problem of Akashi and his army of demons. Kuroko couldn't predict when they'd come but he knew it would be soon.

And then there was the man with violet hair, the tall one with the enormous amount of spiritual energy. He would be a problem especially since he worked under Akashi. Kuroko could only imagine what other sorts of characters he would be facing.

Even more worrisome was the unnamed character from his vision, the one with dark skin and hair. Kuroko knew nothing of this man. No matter how familiar he felt, Kuroko could not match a face to him.

"Kuroko?" Kagami's voice stirred.

The priest threw the covers off and sat up. Kagami stood leaning against the doorway. His mouth nearly dropped when he saw his familiar's clothes. The man stood tall in black pants and simple white shirt. He looked more normal than he ever had. It was kind of appealing to see him dressed so casually.

"Your clothes…"

Kagami gave a confused look before looking down at himself. "Oh, I figured leather would draw to much attention to me."

Kuroko rose from the bed stretching. "And just where are you going that you need to be under the radar?" he walked over to his small closet to grab his clothes.

"School…with you."

Kuroko halted. Had he just heard right? "School?" was he serious?

"I don't want to be away from you for one moment. Not even for school."

"Kagami-kun, you can't just walk into school. There are papers to fill out and-wait- have you even been to a school before?"

"No, does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Well I dare someone to tell me that when we get there. Now get dressed."

"You can't go. You stand out to much. And you have no prior experience."

Kagami approached him pinning him back against a wall. He gave him a sly smirk. "Like I said, I dare someone to tell me that when we get there." He pulled out an outfit for Kuroko. "My only concern is you. I will protect you from any and everything." He knew how strange and difficult it would be to have him at the school. But after last night…after he saw that man put his lips to Kuroko's, he refused to leave the boy alone. Who could guess what else he would do to him?

"Kagami-kun, I'll be fine."

He responded with a kiss on the cheek," I'll be in the kitchen waiting. Should I wake up Yukio and Kise?"

"Don't tell me Kise is going to be going as well."

"He said it may be best for him to. Obviously I told him no, but you know how stubborn he is when it comes to you."

Kuroko pulled off his clothes and sighed. "This is going to be a difficult day. Just go get them up so we can leave as quickly as possible. Ill need time to talk to the teachers for you guys."

Kagami nodded and backed out of the room. He couldn't help but smile a bit at the fact that he would be going to school with Kuroko. It would be another aspect of Kuroko's life that he would get to see.

He opened the blonde's door, not caring to knock…regretfully.

Kise was seen hovering atop Yukio his face buried in the boy's neck. One hand on the bed to support himself, the other disappeared under the blankets, a place where Kagami refused to look. The look on Yukio's face told the story however. His eyes were half lidded and his lips were slightly parted, breathing heavily.

The red head stood expressionless not sure what to say. Of course apparently they had yet to notice him walk in because they continued on. He shifted on his feet and rolled his eyes.

It wasn't until Yukio turned his head was the redhead seen. He raised a brow at the two.

Yukio's faced blushed as red as one could imagine, he used all his strength to send the blonde tumbling off the bed.

"Ahh Kasa-" he stopped when he saw Kagami standing there. "Ah, uh Kagami-kun, umm…morning." He smiled.

"Maybe you two need more time…" Kagami trailed, struggling to not burst into laughter as Yukio fumbled to put his clothes on.

Kise stood effortlessly. "I don't know I think we could fini-" he was silenced as Yukio threw his shoes at him.

"Shut up damn it!" he was still flustered but managed to get dressed and push past Kagami without so much as a word.

Kagami eyed Kise who was pulling on a pair of pants.

"What?" Kise asked when he noticed him staring.

"Nothing." He laughed. "Just baffled by your lack of shame." He looked down the hall toward the kitchen where Yukio was. "He's a good guy, don't ruin him." He smirked.

Kise smiled at him as Kagami shut the door.

Kagami walked to the kitchen to pack up a lunch for himself and Kuroko. Yukio sat at the table, still blushing, while nibbling on bread.

Kagami patted his head as he passed, "Hey, no need to be so embarrassed. " he chuckled.

"I'll kill him." He muttered talking about Kise, and Kagami only laughed harder.

Xxxxxxx

Kuroko stood looking out the window of his room. The son was high today and shining brightly. He could feel the warmth radiating from the glass. It would be a good day. He let out a deep breath.

There was much to do, from studying to training. His hands would be full for a while.

But today he would take it easy. Now that he knew how grave the situation would soon become, he needed to come up with a plan.

He took a deep breath and turned to exit. Starting today, he would train not only his body, but his mind as well. He would also try his best to get through this school year.

Yes, he would do it, he had to. It would be hard but he had to succeed. Besides…it wasn't like he was alone.

The bluenette joined the others in the kitchen, all of them grabbing lunches to take. The noise was loud and only got louder when Hyuga arrived. Kagami poked fun of Kise and Yukio, while Yukio thrashed at Kise. Kuroko could only smile as everyone got their things together to head toward the school.

_Today will also be eventful_, he thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxx

The response they got as they entered the school made Kuroko wish he had stayed home. People both male and female stared at the group as they entered. Kuroko led the way with Hyuga and Kagami at his side. Kise and Yukio followed close behind.

It was a sight to behold.

Never before had people paid so much attention to him. But he couldn't blame them for gawking.

He glanced at Kagami. He was walking with such defiance and power he was sure that even the teachers would move out of the way. He was taller than most of the students here which only made him stand out even more.

Hyuga, who was always known around the school as being attractive, even if he was Kuroko's friend, got more stares than usual.

Yukio, who many people did not notice yesterday it seemed, looked fierce. Kuroko could see the girls checking him out for that bad boy air he had. But he could also see the surprising amount of male onlookers watching him for his small frame and large eyes. Yukio was the type to attract both genders.

But Kuroko had to admit it was Kise that caused the most stares. Him and his golden eyes and hair stood out above all the others. To make matters worse he winked at any girl who was brave enough to make eye-contact with him. He smiled as he walked: a real prince-like figure.

Kuroko felt invisible in contrast to the attractive group he was with.

It was even worse in class where students and teachers alike gathered round them. Kuroko had a tough time explaining why suddenly a bunch of foreigners were transferring to the class but he managed.

Still, all the questions and stares made Kuroko a bit nervous. Luckily for him, his friends, old and new, were there for support.

The day went on fairly simply. Although the hype about the "new kids" didn't die down, they were left alone for lunch.

Kuroko marveled at the sight. As bad as things had and would get, there was a light in this dark tunnel. The people he met had become close friends .What used to be just him and Hyuga had become something much greater, Not only had he made friends, he had started a family of his own. The family he lacked growing up.

And then there was Kagami. Nothing need be said about him. He was his heart, his soul, his reason for striving so hard. It was difficult to believe that their meeting was due to revenge.

Yes, the fighting, the hurting, everything. It was all worth it.

He would continue to fight.

Classes came to an end and the group made their way to the fields near the temple. They would train here daily. Especially Kuroko, who needed to be prepared at a moment's notice.

Kise trained him in weaponry contact, using his sword against Kuroko's Javelin. The blonde taught him how to move efficiently, using the least amount of strength. And although Kuroko was already fairly good, Kise gave him a chance to learn more proper footwork and dodging techniques.

Kagami trained him in hand to hand combat. It helped the priest with his stamina and strength, something he seriously lacked.

The two teachers also trained Yukio as much as possible.

The cycle of going to school training, then studying late into the night continued for the rest of the week. Exams happened, which Kuroko was sure he did well on and Yukio was positive he passed without a doubt.

Everything was quiet. Of course there was the additional work he had to do with the temple, but only something simple such as an easy vanquish.

Other than that, all was well.

And that was what began to worry him. Everything was too quiet. Like the calm before the storm. It worried Kuroko. And that worry only increased as the days went on with no incidents

Then it happened. The nightmares came back. It was almost the same as the one before. He was standing in the middle of destruction. Rubble cluttered the ground around him. It was cold, and the wind blew soft warm breaths that brushed across his cheeks. The sky was dark, yet there were no clouds in sight. The priest stood silently waiting.

"Kuroko…" a voice whispered, the voice of the man before, the one with dark skin and terrifying eyes.

The priest turned to see the shadow of a man standing in the distance. Kuroko could not make out his features.

"Who are you?" Kuroko asked. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

The voice laughed, the shadow disappeared. Kuroko felt a presence behind but didn't bother turning. He knew he was there and wouldn't risk turning around and possibly waking up.

"Kuroko." The man's deep voice whispered again.

Kuroko felt large hands travel up his sides. He shivered at the touch, and cringed when he felt long claws digging into his skin.

The hands traveled up till they were wrapped around his neck loosely.

"Who are you?" He asked again with a stronger tone.

The man leaned in close to him bringing his lips against the priest's ear. "I'm the one who did that." He laughed pointing with a long claw in front of Kuroko.

Kuroko followed the finger with his eyes.

There it was, the body of women in a pool of blood. Her blue hair cascading around her shoulders like waterfalls. Kuroko felt his heart drop.

The man dragged a cold claw across the priest's cheek, making a thin line of blood trickle down. "She was a fighter, managed to get me but not before dying herself. " he laughed. "And you're the pathetic kid that was watching from the window right, Tetsuya?"

"It's you…" Kuroko could feel the anger boiling in his blood. His heart raced as he clenched his fists. He had to keep reminding himself that this wasn't real. It was all a dream. But how could he not shake. He shook with anger, his breath hitching.

Kuroko held back the tears he was sure would fall as he looked upon his mother. He could see her eyes opened wide, a look of fear sprawled on her face.

"Isn't she beautiful?" the man snickered walking towards the corpse. He turned and looked the priest straight in the eye. "Don't cry little priest. You'll be meeting the same fate very soon"

It was now that Kuroko noticed he could finally make out the features of his tormentor. He was wrapped in a black cloth that clung to his waist, as if he had thrown some blanket over him last minute. His skin was dark, a nice tan color. On his head was a toss of dark blue hair, the color of midnight.. Tiny horns protruded from his forehead. Tattoo's covered his torso, thick black lines that curved and swirled into a native looking fashion. Saying he was big was an understatement. His height rivaled that of Kagami's and his body was built to kill.

Kuroko gulped but held his ground.

The man smiled, revealing a set of pointy white teeth.

"Oni." Kuroko whispered to himself. An Oni was like an ogre. They were incredibly fast, incredibly strong, and virtually undefeatable. They are fearsome creatures that most towns perform detailed ceremonies to ward them off. Oni were to be feared. They were brutal and ruthless. And if this one had the strength to kill his other, he was beyond even that.

"Scared yet?" he stepped closer to Kuroko

The priest didn't flinch. "Not in the least bit." He wanted to kill him, destroy him. He wanted to utterly defeat the man that had ruined his life, the man that had taken away his only family.

"Well you should be. The only one who can defeat me, is me." He smirked.

A bright light flashed before Kuroko as he was tossed back.

He shot up from bed, a cold sweat dripping in beads down his body. He panted heavily, eyes wide and mouth open. A wave of terror shuddered through him.

He leapt from the bed not bothering to change out of his night clothes or put on shoes. He threw open the door and ran as fast as his feet could take him.

Kagami was awake the moment the door opened. He saw a flash of blue as Kuroko bolted from the room. "Kuroko?" he called out for his lover but was ignored. The red head jumped out of the bed and chased after him, grabbing his blade on the way out.

"What is that?" he asked himself as he passed through the kitchen. He could see outside through the back where the sky was a bright blue. "It's the middle of the night, what the hell?" he ran after Kuroko out the front door.

Kuroko could feel his lungs burning as he ran to the sources of the light, a small shrine on their property. A shrine built to further seal the man who had killed his mother.

He ran as fast as he could knowing exactly what was about to happen.

This was the storm. The week they received in peace was over. The Oni that had killed his mother was coming back. The vision he had a while back had been a warning. A warning that not only was a new threat approaching, but an old threat was coming back. How, he had no idea, but he was sure Akashi had something to do with it.

Emotions flooded through him. As determined as he was to defeat the man, a hint of fear pounded at his security.

His mother could not defeat him without dying…would he really stand a chance.

That thought faded as he heard a voice call out to him from behind. He stopped for a brief moment to wait for Kagami who he figured had followed him out. Kuroko was so wrapped up in getting to the shrine he had forgotten to wake and warn the others.

"it's the seal!" he yelled "It broke." He cursed himself for not being able to reinforce his mother's seal properly.

"Broken? What does that mean?" Kise and Yukio had joined them from the house.

The light around the temple turned into a dark blue swirl of smoke before pulling in on itself and disappearing. The ground, along with the temple started to shake violently.

"Everyone BACK UP!" Kuroko yelled just as the wooden temple exploded, sending wood and metal flying in every direction. Kagami shielded Kuroko in his arms while Kise protected Yukio. Smoke covered the ground from the after math.

"Where is he?" Kuroko couldn't stop the rage that shook his voice. He needed to see him. Needed to confirm what was happening. He needed to face him.

"Where is he?" he yelled again. Kagami tightened his grip around the priest.

"Calm down Kuroko."

The smoke cleared just as soon as it had come and the group got its first glimpse of the fearsome ogre.

He looked just as Kuroko had versioned. His body was covered with a thin layer of dust and dirt that made him look more savage than he already would have.

He stood, eyes ablaze looking at the group. Kuroko glared back digging his nails into the palm of his hand as he clenched them.

"You…" Kuroko spat. He thought he could contain the emotions he felt, but as he looked upon the man it all came rushing forward.

The man made no change in position or expression, simply stood there.

Moments passed and Kuroko found himself getting antsy.

Just as Kuroko was about to speak the man took a step forward.

"What's his deal?" Kise asked. "He hasn't said a word."

The tall man stepped closer and closer to Kuroko and his familiar. "You…" he trailed.

Kuroko's javelin appeared in his hand he readied himself. Kagami pulled out his blade also ready to fight.

The blue haired man halted. "Who are you?" he grumbled before falling to his knees and then the ground almost immediately.

The others stood in silence for a few moments. They made eye contact with each other not sure of what to say.

Kagami moved in front of Kuroko, stepping forward to where the man fell. On closer inspection he could make out heavy bruising across the man's body and various cuts, deep and beginning to bleed. He could also make out burns that covered a large portion of his body.

"What happened to him…" he trailed, not necessarily concerned but curious.

"My mom…" Kuroko spoke, glaring as Kagami circled the fallen man. "He must have stayed in the condition he was when she sealed him."

Kagami gave him another look over. The man looked rough to say the least. "What kind of seal did she use?"

Kuroko's weapon vanished from sight. "The seal of the sun goddess I believe. Of course, I can't be certain of what I saw. I was still learning at the time." He eyed the man suspiciously. Something was off about him. It was as if the man's blood lust was gone.

"Hey!" Kise interrupted. "Can we please just figure out what we are going to do about the half dead ogre looking guy laying in the middle of the ground."

Everyone turned in Kuroko's direction.

He hesitated, taking a moment to look at the fallen man: the man that had taken away his mother and his life. He was a monster, a murderer, and he would only kill again. He was an Oni after all; they killed because they enjoyed it.

He was shaking now, his fist clenching tighter. He thought he would be facing him, he thought that they would be fighting and he could finally rid himself of this demon of the past. He thought the night mares would be over. But he was wrong.

He expected to see a wise talking, evil demon who wanted only to see Kuroko dead, just like in his visions. Instead, he saw the look of confusion and fear in his eyes. The man looked terrible and battered.

Was this really the man he wanted to kill so badly?

Ad what had he said before he had fallen? 'Who are you?' Kuroko knew that man was completely aware of Kuroko's face and name. Yet, he had said that. Why? Why would he act like he didn't recognize him?

"He'll bleed out and die even if you don't do anything." Kagami spoke. It was only a flash that he saw, but for just a split second he saw the flash of doubt in Kuroko's eyes.

"He asked who I was." Kuroko muttered.

"You said your mom used the Sun goddess's seal right?" Kise asked. "Maybe it has something to do with the seal."

"Yeah, " Yukio added in. "Maybe as a failsafe, she erased his memories. "

"Or maybe being in constant pain from his wounds for years forced him to forget." Kise suggested.

Kuroko furrowed his brows. Was this all really happening? He held his head in his hands, trying to contain the confliction he was feeling.

The bastard had killed his mother, and was planning on killing him, but now that he had seen him, Kuroko wanted nothing to do with him.

He was baffled at his own thinking. "I can't kill him." He tried to say casually but it came off as a whimper.

Kagami eyed him. "Then what do you want to do about him."

"Maybe it's a trick." Kuroko tried to convince himself more than Kagami.

"Or maybe, he really doesn't remember and passed out from his wounds. I'm not saying you should let him live, or kill him. I'm just saying that whatever choice you make, think it over carefully."

Kuroko turned away from the others. If he left the man here he was sure he would succumb to his wounds. But, why did he feel so wrong about that thought? Was it because he wanted to kill him himself, or because the man looked so helpless he couldn't bring himself to see him die or kill him.

Kuroko took small and light steps toward the man. "We can't let him die out here."

"What?" Yukio spat. "He killed-"

"I know what he did. But I can't kill him nor leave him to die. My gut…and heart is telling me not to. I know just how much of a monster he is…but, I also know that I would have no peace of mind if I left him to bleed out. "

Kagami eyed his lover. He knew Kuroko's heart, and it was kind. It was a fair heart. He would not kill a man in this guy's position no matter how much he wanted to. He could see it as Kuroko went to start healing his wounds, the inner turmoil, and the frustration. Unlike his usual self his emotions could be read easily from his face.

"I can't heal him here…we have to take him to the house."

"Is that such a good idea?" Kise asked.

"I'll clear a storage room, heal him, and then put a charm around the room to keep him contained. It shouldn't take much considering his state. As an Oni he is strong, but right now he in vulnerable."

They stared blankly at him not sure if they were hearing correctly.

"Kagami-kun, can you carry him?"

The red head nodded. "If that's what you've decided on. Just be aware that I won't stand foor him trying to harm you."

"I understand. I..I can't honestly say I know what I'm doing but…something feels wrong about letting him die like this. As much as I hate this man, this man who made my life lonely and hard. I hate him more than you can imagine. I want to see him dead, but I want it to be by me, and I want it to be when we can both stand on our own two feet. "

Kagami reached down and pulled the man up. He was heavy, but the familiar would manage.

Kise and Yukio followed close behind. The priest bit his lip and took in deep breaths.

_Mother…what am I doing? Helping this man who took you away from me…but that look in his eyes was not what I had expected to see. Whatever happened while he was sealed away, whatever you did to him…it took the murderous aura out of him. He didn't feel dangerous. Only scared. _

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Preview:**

** The Oni that killed Kuroko's mother has not only forgotten Kuroko, but forgotten his past almost completely. No longer is he out for blood, in fact his personality is unbefitting of an Oni, he's almost too kind. Kuroko, not knowing how to respond to this, visits the only place where he can sort through his mixed emotions. His mother's grave. **

**Chapter 21: Wounds into Wisdom **


	22. Chapter 21 : Wounds into Wisdom

**A/N: Hey guys ^_^, I meant to upload this yesterday but Indiana had storms and the power went out (;A; ) Anyway, I want to include ****a trigger warning ****for those who are sensitive to the theme of death of a close family member (particularly a parent). If you are, then you can skip that section which I will mark the beginning and end with (***) just in case( although details will be missed you will know enough to read on)**

AS always, let me know your feeling and thoughts as you read. =D but even more so, enh=joy this chapter!

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO**

Kuroko sat there on the edge of his bed, his head dropped and hands clenched over his knew. His eyes locked on the ground, his thoughts on the man in the other room.

The Oni that had ruined him was in the other room, resting, healing, things that Kuroko should never have allowed. Yet here he was…allowing it. Kuroko wasn't sure if he had gone crazy or not. Why would he let this happen?

The priest couldn't think, he didn't want to- there were just too many questions and thoughts flooding through his mind. So much so that he didn't know what would happen if he started thinking about them.

"Kuroko…" Kagami stood in the doorway.

"What do I do? How do I even confront him when he wakes up? "

"Confront him as you would anyone else. You need to find out first if his memories are really lost. If they are, then his fate is in your hands."

"It sounds so easy when you say it but…I don't know if I can." He furrowed his brows. The frustration was beginning to get to him. He felt a knot in his stomach, like he was about to be sick.

"I know it's not easy." He stepped forward. "But you have to do something. Take your time, he's not going anywhere at the moment. The charm you put up won't let him leave."

"I know…"

"Just remember you can't ignore this."

"I know…" he stood and folded his arms around themselves. He stood in front of Kagami, the distress clearly written on his face. The familiar wasn't used to seeing him so exposed in this manner, his feelings plainly written on his face.

The bluenette shifted his gaze upward his blue eyes had a sadness written in them. It was a sight that made Kagami's chest tightened at the realization that he could do nothing to his lovers trouble once again.

"I want to see him."

"Are you su-"

"Yes. I need to."

Kagami nodded taking the priest by the hand, leading him to the storage room. He opened the door for him and let Kuroko go in.

The priest stood over the Oni's sleeping form. He had healed most of the severe wounds and bandaged the rest. There were a lot more wounds than he initially thought and he didn't want to use up all his energy on them.

The Oni stirred but didn't wake.

He bit his lip almost to the point of drawing blood as he looked down on him. This man..this monster, sleeping peacefully in his home. The same home that man had sworn to destroy after killing his mother. What was wrong with him, why were so many conflicting feeling constricting him?

Just seeing him brought a rage to his heart that heart that he had never felt before.

And that's when he started to remember. The face of is mother smiling, her voice as she called his name. He remembered the way she smelt before she went out. The way she used to sing to herself and twirl though the kitchen as she made him dinner.

He could see her blue eyes smiling down at him as she tucked him in for bed and her laugh as he complained about being treated like a child.

He remembered it all vividly and suddenly. He didn't blink. He was scared the images would vanish the moment he closed his eyes…and if that happened…he knew he would break.

He swallowed the cry that was trying to escape his throat before turning and leaving the room again. Kagami shut the door behind him.

"Kuroko…" he could see the priest's eyes struggle to contain tears that wanted to fall. He grabbed the priest by the arm gently.

"I'm so confused." He wasn't crying, but his voice shook. "I should kill him, I want to kill him but.."

"But?"

"But I can't bring myself to do it. Not like this. And it scares me. If he really has forgotten everything…then how will I react? Would it be alright to let him walk around with his crimes unpunished? Should he just live his life free while my mother rots in her grave?" he was talking louder and faster now.

Kagami pulled him in and embraced him. He could offer no words of comfort to the priest…but he would be there. "Whatever you decide to do…just know full well that I will always be here to support you. Like I said before, you are my only concern. "

Kuroko, with nothing more to say, returned the embrace.

He let his lover hold him there for what seemed like an eternity. He needed this. He needed the immediate support.

The two were interrupted by Kise who was holding a cup of hot tea. " I figured you might want this Kuroko-cchi. You should get some rest. We'll keep watch over him for you but you need to sleep. "

Kuroko hesitated, he didn't want to sleep. What if something were to happen in the middle of the night? He took the cup anyway and sipped on it. "You don't have to. This is my problem."

"If it's your problem than it's everyone else's as well. You are not the only one in the house anymore. We are your family and whatever is troubling you…we will help." He smiled and rubbed the priest's back. "We are here. All of us remember that okay."

Kuroko tried to smile and nod. "Thank you Kise-kun."

Kise nodded back and retreated back to his room.

Kagami took Kuroko back to their room and made sure he fell asleep. He would keep the first watch and let the others get some rest. He didn't mind. He wouldn't be able to sleep to well anyway with Kuroko so distraught

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The nightmares came to Kuroko again. He assumed they were finished since the Oni was awake, but he was wrong. The moment his sleep began he saw the burning blue eyes and dark hair. He heard the man cackle with delight as Kuroko shook with anger and a hint of fear.

"Oh are you so surprised to see me? You're a fool. if you think you can get rid of me that easily than you are sadly mistaken."

"What are you planning?" Kuroko demanded.

The man didn't answer, merely stepped close to the priest, so close that he knocked Kuroko straight to the ground.

"Tell me what's going on!"

"You think just cuz you ask you're gonna get an answer? How cute."

Kuroko looked around. The dream was the same as always. He was always alone and always amongst destruction. But then again these weren't dreams were they, they weren't really visions though either. One would think things would start becoming clearer as the dreams went on, but upon awakening Kuroko would only feel more confused.

"Why are you doing this?" if anything he wanted at least one question answered before he woke, and if that was the case, he needed to ask different questions.

The man looked down at him. "Because I can, because I have that power, maybe it's because that bitch of a mother of yours kept me trapped. But in the end…does it really matter. The only thing you should worry about is me."

Was the person he speaking to aware of what was happening, or was this man merely a figment of Kuroko's imagination, a conjured up image of what he had imagined the man to be like?

No, this was too real to be his imagination. So…what was this exactly?

"How can you be of any threat to me, you don't even know who I am."

"Heh, give it time priest. You think you're safe, you think I can let you go. Oh no, I've waited years for that seal to break. What's a few weeks..days…hours. Neither you nor I know when it'll happen, but I know for a fact, that we both know, I'm coming back. I'm coming back whole, and when I do I'm going to kill you just like I killed your mother. " he grabbed Kuroko by the collar, yanking him up and pressing his face close. The tips of his horns dug into the priest's forehead. "and when I'm done I'm gonna stand over your corpse and laugh, right before I go around killing every single thing you ever had the misfortune of caring about."

Kuroko's breathing grew heavy. "All this because my mother locked you up nice and tight. Because she defeated you, completely and utterly. You think you'll win simply because you're striving for self-vengeance? "He let out a laugh and the Oni moved his face away. The priest was smirking at him. "I have a news flash for you, Oni. I will kill you, the moment the sun rises-I don't care if you remember me or not. You threaten me and my family, the ones I love and expect me to sit idly by while you take time to remember who you are. I will kill you." He clenched his teeth.

The Oni let out a laugh. "You think so huh, you think you'll kill me. Good." He pointed a claw at his heart, digging it into his clothes. "You just think about all that. Let it sit in here, let your anger build and boil. All it takes is once." He smiled. "Kuroko, I, Daiki Aomine- Oni of the Too region will be your downfall. And once that's through, he will make me a god. "

Kuroko's eyes widened. "He, You mean Akashi don't you?

Aomine merely smiled. "Goodbye Kuroko."

Kuroko awoke moments later. His eyed flew open and he darted up. Kagami immediately sat up once he felt the bed move.

"Kuroko are you-" his eyes widened. Never before had he seen such hatred in the priest's eyes. His gaze was empty, and although usually he didn't show much emotion, this was something different. Kagami furrowed his brows. "Kuroko." He went to put his hand on his shoulder only to be rejected as Kuroko brushed him off.

This was definitely different. He wouldn't even look his way. His gaze fell dark and Kagami grabbed his shoulder, rougher this time. "KUROKO!"

The priest slowly turned to him his eyes still blank. "Kagami-kun…I. I have to." He didn't finish his sentence; he stood up, his javelin appearing in his hand.

"Kuroko, you said you wouldn't kill him yet."

"I know. I lied." He cringed as a pain shot through his heart. Whether it was actual pain or guilt he wasn't sure. "I won't sit around in wait for his memory to return. I don't care if he doesn't remember me, I remember him."

Kagami jumped out of the bed and grabbed the priest by the forearm. "Kuroko listen to what you're saying."

"NO. All that matters is I heard what he said. These dreams I have… we both know they're more than that. And if I'm somehow communicating with the thoughts of that man, then I know he is going to kill us."

"Kuroko you-"

"I won't let him do that. I won't let him take anyone away from me again. That day, when I thought you would die… I broke. My heart broke and I just knew I wouldn't be able to live a second without you. I can't go through that again. Especially not because of him."

"Kuroko you know I'll support whatever decision you make but.."

"But what." His grip on his javelin tightened.

"But not if it's a decision that will make you like this. If it's going to turn you on a path you don't feel comfortable on, a path that includes slaying a man who doesn't even know who he is, then I can't help but be against it. I know for sure you were struggling with the decision earlier, maybe there is a reason for that."

"I'm fine let go, I've decide-"

Kagami yanked the weapon from his hand. "You're shaking Kuroko. You don't have to do something like this, not yet at least. Not till your feelings are sorted out and you are 100% sure you want to do this."

"It's what I need to do."

"Is it the right thing to do? Will killing him give you relief, or will it follow you for the rest of your life?" he heard his voice rising and calmed himself when Kuroko pulled back slightly. "I just don't want you to suffer."

Kuroko shook him off. Why didn't he understand that he was doing this for him? He didn't bother saying where he was going, Kagami would know.

He held his head up high as he walked. He didn't hesitate to threw open the door to the storage room. When he did, he looked into the startled eyes of Aomine. The sharp pain came again, along with a knot in his throat that he had to swallow down.

"Who are you?" he said immediately. He tried to jump to his feet but stumbled back. His eyes were wide and nothing like the man he had been talking to.

"Kuroko Tetsuya…" he had come in with fire, a fire that was immediately extinguished the moment he walked in. "You are Aomine, right?"

The man bit his lip, his eyes darting around as if he was looking for answers. "I don't know." He let out.

Kuroko eyed him. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

He went in thought again. "I..i don't. What's going on." He managed to stand. "What's happened?"

Kuroko looked him up and down. He didn't even know that he was an Oni, did he. The priest felt no threat from him, no evil, no blood lust…just fear.

"Please, I need to know what's going on. Why am I locked up? If I did something wrong I don't remember. But..I'm sorry. Whatever it was, I'm sorry."

Kuroko backed up; the pain in his chest was worsening.

"Wait, please! I'll do anything! Don't leave me. I don't know what's going on."

He shook his head. He had come in ready, so ready. He slammed the door shut behind him, collapsing on the floor.

Kagami had been waiting for him and dropped to the floor the moment Kuroko did. He didn't say anything to the priest.

"What's wrong with me?" he clenched his chest. "Why can't I kill him?"

"Maybe you're asking questions to the wrong person."

"Then who am I supposed to ask if not you?"

"Your mother…" He said softly. "How long has it been since you visited her?"

Kuroko looked into the eyes of his familiar. He was serious.

"My mother?"

"She's the one you want revenge for right? You want to kill him because he took her away right? Well maybe if you speak with her than you'll know what's going on. Speak your thoughts, all of them, to her. Maybe the answer you're looking for will come to you." Obviously there was no way he could communicate with his mother in person…but he could speak to her nonetheless.

"I won't go with you though. This is something you need to do on your own. As much as I'd hate to leave you alone for a second…I know that you'll be safe with your mother." He smiled at him, pulling into his arms, something he was doing a lot more these days.

Kuroko let his head fall into the larger man's chest. He let himself breath, let himself be held.

It had been a long time since he'd visited her grave. Maybe…the answers were there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

*** He didn't bury her in the cemetery. He wouldn't leave her in the hands of people who didn't believe in her, didn't know what she sacrificed for them.

He put her close to the sky, close to the clouds and sun and stars-things she loved that he never noticed till now.

Kuroko walked slowly and alone. He went the back way out of temple grounds where the fields met the forest's edge. Traveling through the trees he followed the stone path that had been there since he could remember. He and his mother would walk up the path every full moon because it led to her favorite spot for star gazing.

It wasn't a long walk, but he would take his time. He took in the quiet around him. The sun was just reaching its peaking point; although the trees around him prevented any direct sunlight he could still feel the heat. It didn't bother him however, only made him think of when his mother and he would go jumping into the small lake to cool down on hot days.

He was remembering a lot more about his mother these past couple of days. He wasn't sure what was dragging out all these memories. Maybe it was the appearance of Aomine…or maybe it was something else.

He reached the end of the path; stone steps followed leading up and out of the forest to the hilltop.

He started climbing them right away.

When he was little his mother had to carry them because of how big they were, but now he took them easily, even two at a time if he wanted to.

It took him no time to make it to the top.

He inhaled, taking in the smell and taste of the fresh air.

A sad smile crossed his face as he eyed the stone at a distance: the grave of his mother. As he approached he could see the wilting remains of the flowers he had placed there a while ago. Apparently he had been gone a lot longer than he thought.

"I'm here mom..." he approached the grave and picked up the dead flowers, tossing them to the side and wiping the pad of dirt clean. "I know I haven't been here in a while, and I know I forgot to bring flowers, but I need to talk to you."

He sat crossed legged in front of the grave. He was wearing one of his clean Kimonos, but could care less about whether they got dirty or not.

"You must think I'm a bad son." He laughed not really serious. "So, I guess I should get straight to the point huh." He shifted in his seat-sucking on his bottom lip. "That seal broke, y'know the one that you used on that Oni. It broke and now he's back- but don't flip out because apparently he can't remember anything."

He lowered his head and closed his eyes- if he did that it was like she was really there. He could feel her. "That's what I'm here to talk to you about. Kagami-kun, you know who I'm talking about, " he couldn't help but smile when he said the familiar's name. " he suggested I come here. I've been a little conflicted."

The more he spoke the dryer his throat got. "I thought…I thought that when I came into contact with him, I would kill him. I'd get revenge for him killing you. I thought that it would be right to make him pay for ruining my life. I mean, he killed the only family I had left, I only had one person in my life…and he killed her.

But..Every time I look at him, no matter how much rage fills my head and heart, I can't bring myself to kill him. Not if he can't remember anything. What really hurts is that I know what he did, I know him and I know he should be punished…but he doesn't. I can't do it and it makes me angry at myself! " he opened his eyes and stared into the stone. "Just because he doesn't remember doesn't mean his sins are erased. But since he doesn't even know his own name does that make him innocent?"

"I just don't understand. What happened to him? Was this your doing? Did you make him forget when you sealed him? Is this some kind of test, because I have no idea if I'm doing it right?"

He stopped talking and ruffled his hair with his hand. "It sounds stupid I know but…It's like I feel this hatred but when I see him I lose the drive. Not because I feel sorry for him, I could care less. It's just that…." He was struggling to find the correct words. "It's just that YOU were my drive. I wanted to kill him because of you, but now…It's like I lost that drive and it kills me because I feel like I'm just forgetting you. Like your death just isn't anything anymore, like…like everything is back to normal when it shouldn't be. " he stopped and let the words sink into his own head. "Back to normal…" he repeated.

He remembered something his mother had told him even before she fought the Oni. She had just returned from a job and was badly injured. He remembered seeing her battered and blood soaked, basically dragging herself into the house. He had cried as she tended to her own wounds, he would try to help but she would smile and tell him to just watch and learn.

"You may need to learn to do this to yourself one day." She smiled.

"Mom…but, I'll have you to help me right?:" he cried, his round cheeks turning red.

"Kuroko." She ran her thumb across his face. "One day I might not be here to help you."

"Don't say that mom! You're the strongest, no monsters can get you."

She let out a chuckle closing her eyes. "I don't know about that. But listen to me." She continued healing herself as little Kuroko stood and watched. "If anything should ever happen to me, I need you to be strong…Daddy, grandma, grandpa…they aren't here anymore either…When I'm gone" she chocked back a cry. "When I'm gone you'll be alone and I need you to be strong."

She knew Kuroko was far too young to truly understand but she had to tell him. He needed to know because who could predict fate. She could be gone tomorrow and never would have gotten a chance to tell him this. After the close call today she knew they needed this conversation.

"But I want you to stay here."

"I know I know…I want to stay with you to. But please listen Kuroko." She smiled. "If something happens to me…I know you'll be scared and I know you'll cry. I know that you'll want to hurt whoever or whatever hurt me…and I know I won't be there to stop you from making dangerous decisions. I know you'll mourn.

But there will come a time when you'll find something or someone that makes you happy. Something that makes you smile and laugh and just gush with happiness. You'll find a reason to go on and forget about all the things that make you scared or make you want to cry. "

He stared at his mother, his tears finally drying as she spoke.

"When you find that thing, hold on to it. Hold on to it for dear life and never let it go. Don't think back to me, just keep living. Eventually there will come a time when you have to move on."

"But!" he exclaimed. "I don't want to forget about you mommy. Don't say that."

She pulled him in for a hug and as young as he was he didn't care about the blood or dirt or tears that he and his mother now shared.

"My love_, When we say moving on, it doesn't mean forgetting, it means remembering but not feeling the pain anymore .."_

Kuroko looked at his mother's name on the grave. "Moving on is it….I didn't think that was possible for me. You're everywhere here. Everywhere I look I see something that reminds me of you. But now…now I see something else to. " he smiled. "I see where Kagami-kun and I first met, I see where Kise-kun and Yukio-san sit every morning for breakfast. I see where Hyuga and Riko would come to get me to take me to school or out to eat. I see these things and I can't help but smile. So maybe I am moving on… Maybe I can't kill him because…I'm finally at peace. That anger, that hatred..maybe I don't honestly feel those things. I want to but…I don't."

He let a smile cross his lips. "I know what he did. I know it was wrong. You didn't deserve it. But…but it happened didn't it. You're gone." He stood up. "I have to be strong right?

*** Mom…don't be mad but…I won't kill him. I won't kill him because things are different now. I won't kill him unless he threatens my family. If I did try to kill him now knowing that he doesn't remember a thing and was literally begging me for help…that guilt wouldn't go away. It would eat at me and kill me on the inside. " he stood stern . "And I won't give him that satisfaction. I give half my life to feeling sorry for myself because of him. But you were right mom, I have found something that makes me happy, an emotion I never thought I'd get back after you died. I found something I want to hold on to and never let go. Something I'll protect till I breathe my last breath."

He wiped the dirt off of himself. "Thank you mom…" he whispered under his breath. Looking down at her grave he felt his eyes fill with water. He was smiling but the tears wouldn't stop, they came down in floods staining the dirt below. "Thank you for everything."

**Preview:**

** Kuroko has made his decision. He will not kill Aomine until the times comes when he has no other choice. And when Akashi sends another creature from his demon parade to terrorize Kuroko's village, it may be Aomine who they end up needing. **

**Chapter 22 : Gagoze, The Child Slayer**


	23. Chapter 22 : Gagoze, The Child Slayer

**a/n: Hey everyone! Here is the newest chapter. It's a long one (which is a reason why it took forever to finish it) and may have a few errors because my key board has been acting crazy, but I did go read through it again to make sure I got most of them. **

** This chapter was great to write, you get to see more of what goes through Aomine's head. (I'd like to think his personality is more like how he was before the players of Teiko got less friendly LOL) **

** Anyway I hope you like it and I am so sorry for the wait. **

** Also guys for anyone that watches Teen Wolf or Supernatural or Merlin I'll be posting my stuff for those fandoms on AO3 under the same name as this account =)**

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO!**

"Damn him." Akashi shouted tossing a glass he was holding across the room. It slammed into the wall barely missing Murasakibara's head in the process.

"Aka-chin" the tall man un-wrapped a chocolate bar he had stashed in his pocket. "Why the angry face?"

Akashi threw himself back in his chair crossing his legs. He held his hand out awaiting another drink. A short lumpy creature with black eyes wobbled over and handed him a glass of red liquid from a tray that he was holding. "It seems like he's going to be a lot harder to break than I thought." He took a sip of the thick drink.

"Maybe you need a new tactic." Murasakibara spoke. "One in which he doesn't get a choice." He wiped the dark chocolate off his face and tossed the wrapper to the floor.

The red head leaned forward leaning on one hand and swished around his glass with the other. "That Tetsuya is a strong one. Even a mental break doesn't seem efficient enough to stop him. And I doubt sending one of the demons to attack him will end well."

"Why don't you let me handle him?" he was already pulling out another chocolate bar from his pocket.

"No not you. Besides, I need you here."

"Then what do you plan to do about him huh? The more you test him the more powerful he gets. He hasn't shown any sides of weakening. Maybe you should just deal with him now instead of later."

"No." he closed his eyes. "I don't care how strong he thinks he can get. I will win. Preferably however, I want him alive."

Murasakibara tilted his head to the side as he chewed. "I don't understand Aka-chin."

"I need him. There is something only he has that I need. And to get that, he needs to be at a near breaking point."

"Breaking point?"

"Think of it like this. " he stood and sat his glass down. "Sometimes the best way to get to someone's heart is to wait for their heart to be weak and broken. Wait for it to be on the verge of collapsing. Then take it for yourself."

"hmmm, I still don't really get it."

He smiled. "I need Tetsuya. But obviously he won't do anything I say, even if I ask nicely. So my only option is to have complete and utter control of him."

"But your control only goes so far. Someone like Kuro-chin-"

"Exactly, my control can't reach him. His heart-his soul, it's too strong, too pure. I need it in distress. I need him weak." He folded his arms. "I had wrongly assumed he would kill that Oni, I'd let that guilt eat him up. But no." he glared at the floor clutching his fists. "His will is strong and can't be broken all at once. I'll have to do it slowly, carefully."

"So once you have control of him, what are you planning to do?"

"Cover this world in darkness and turn it into an era of perpetual night. MY night." He let a smirk cross his lips, his eyes gleaming. "And once that happens, we won't have lie in wait each year to emerge from the shadows. The demon's night parade will never end."

Murasakibara stared at him blankly, nibbling on the last bit of food he held. "Who would you have me send?"

Akaishi thought about it for a few moments, walking in circles with his thumb pressed to his lips. "Send Gagoze, if that doesn't break the little priest's spirit then I don't know what will. "

"Will do." He bowed before turning to leave.

"And Atsushi" ,the violet haired man turned in response. "Try not to devour anyone on your way over."

"mm." he nodded before turning once again and exiting the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Kuroko gathered his things from his desk, not bothering to listen to the last few things the teacher had to say. He was in a rush after all. Aomine was at home alone, mind you Kuroko made sure to keep his charms up so that he couldn't leave the house, and Kuroko wanted to get there before he could break anything.

After visiting his mother's grave, he had decided to let the Oni stay. It had already been 3 days since that happened and the man had yet to show signs of recovering his memory. Not that Kuroko let his guard down.

Aomine had however made himself useful. He cleaned and was capable of making a decent bowl of rice, although dishes and what not often broke since he was unable to fully control his strength.

Kuroko threw his bag over his shoulders and shuffled to his feet. Before he could walk away Izuki, one of his newly acquired friends, stopped him. "Hey Kuroko, umm. I was wondering if you were doing okay?"

"Me." The priest pointed to himself.

"Uhh, yeah. I mean, now that I know about all the stuff you do I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, Physically at least, You looked pretty hurt that night so."

His eyes lit up at the worry his friend's face displayed. The fact that there were actually people that knew what he was doing and worried about his wellbeing made his heart flutter with a bountiful amount of happiness.

"I've been better but I can manage." He smiled.

"That's good; we can't have you passing out in class or anything. And if there's anything you need feel free to ask 'cuz we're here to help." He gave him a thumbs up. "Of course I don't think you're going to need much help with that guy around." He pointed of towards the doorway where Kagami was leaning against the frame. He had his arms folded and was tapping his foot impatiently.

"He can sometimes be a little too protective."

"I can see that. You should have seen the glare he gave Anya." He laughed.

"Anya? Why?"

"Because she definitely has a crush on you. Don't tell me you didn't notice. "

"Nope." He honestly hadn't. He could still barely believe that someone like Kagami was remotely interested in him.

"Dude, how can you not know? She made you lunch today."

"yeah, but I thought it was thanks for the other night, Besides, many friends give each other lunches."

"Not girls! Kuroko I have a lot to teach you." He elbowed them.

Kuroko blushed and looked up to see Kagami raise a brow at him. "I don't really think that will be necessary."

"Oh, what you already got you a girlfriend or something. Now that we're friends you can tell me you know."

"Umm not necessarily." he had never made him and Kagami's relationship known except to Hyuga and Riko, so talking about it was a little strange. He tried to smile and move around him to get to Kagami but he followed, and worst yet, it seemed as though Shinji had overheard and was walking his way as well.

"You gotta tell me Kuroko." He smirked.

"Tell you what?" Shinji asked walking up beside him

"Kuroko has a girlfriend and won't spill."

Kuroko lowered his head. "That's not it."

"Seriously?! Does she go here?" Shinji smirked

Kuroko stayed silent all the way to Kagami's side.

Kagami, who was able to hear all of the conversation, was smiling like he was truly enjoying his torment.

"C'mon Kuroko we won't tell."

Kagami put a hand on his hip. "Yeah Kuroko why don't you tell them?" he chuckled

The priest's blush deepened. "I don't have a girlfriend guys, I promise" He led them out the door and into the hall.

Shinji elbowed him. "Oh come on, you're just being shy. We promise we won't tell." He winked.

His face only got redder. "It's just that…I..I'm not-"

Kagami grabbed the bluenette by the forearm and pulled him backward. Quickly, he took the priest's chin in hand tilting his head back before crushing their lips together.

Izuki and Shinji stood quiet for a few moments before it finally sunk in what was going on.

"Oh." Said a wide eyed Shinji as Kuroko and Kagami parted lips.

"He was having a hard time telling you so I thought I'd help him out a bit."

"That's nice of you I guess.." Izuki raised a brow. "But I don't think he thinks so." He pointed at Kuroko who had his face covered with his hands.

Kagami laughed. "He'll be fine. I just startled him is all." He coughed and gave them a serious look. "So you can tell all those girls to back the hell off because they aren't going anywhere near him."

"R..right. Gotcha." Izuki smiled awkwardly. "I will definitely tell them how unavailable he is."

The two looked at each other and laughed. "Well now I know why he sticks to you like glue Kuroko." Shinji patted his shoulder. "You don't have to be embarrassed; we won't go around blabbing if you don't want us to."

Kuroko couldn't even respond, he was still in shock by the kiss. It came unexpectedly and gave the priest no time to prepare for it as he usually does.

"Let's get home." The red head smirked tugging at Kuroko's arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kuroko let out a sigh of relief as he walked through the door to his home. As much as he loved talking to his friends at school it was often exhausting. He wasn't used to talking so much and he definitely wasn't used to all of the sudden friendly behavior. But, needless to say, he loved it.

Kagami entered the house behind him pulling the door shut as he came.

"You should have seen your face." He was still laughing.

The bluenette blushed slightly. "I wasn't embarrassed, just in shock." He fashioned a small smile, cheeks still flush.

"I see. I guess I'll have to give you a proper warning next time."

"Welcome home." Aomine spoke waltzing into the room a broom in his hand. His appearance had already taken a drastic turn than when he had appeared before them in his bloodied state. His visible wounds had healed significantly and his skin was much cleaner than it had been. Kuroko had bought him some clean clothes as well since the larger boy couldn't hope to fit into any of Kuroko's and Kagami absolutely refused to give him any of his, mentioning something about scents and what not. The man looked far less fierce in a loose white shirt and dark blue pants tucked into a pair of black boots.

Kuroko sill found it odd how kind the Oni was, and still shocked that he hadn't recalled any of his memories.

"Hello." It was still difficult to speak to him as though nothing happened between them but he was satisfied with his decision to keep him alive. "Have Kise-kun and Yukio-san come back already?"

He nodded as he swept the floor. "Just moments before you two." He watched Kuroko with bright eyes.

Kuroko smiled at him. "Thanks for cleaning up; you've helped put a lot."

He smiled in return and gave him a thumbs up. "It's the least I can do right? You've let me stay here, a stranger who doesn't even know himself. "

Kuroko nodded as he and Kagami made their way to the kitchen. "Okay, now that the day is done. We should use today to look more into that Demon Parade. If we're lucky, we can find an exact date. Maybe even something to protect the village."

Sounds good." Kagami agreed. "I'll go grab some of those boxes."

"Grab Kise and Yukio to if you don't mind."

"Gotcha." Kagami's eyes darted to Aomine who was still sweeping away. He hated leaving this guy alone with Kuroko for a second but...

He walked out watching the Oni from the corner of his eyes.

The moment he left Kuroko turned to Aomine. "You do know you can take a break right?"

He simply laughed. "Oh no it's fine. Since I can't help with anything thing else I'll just do this till it's done. Besides, I have a surprising amount of endurance." He said looking at his hands. "It's weird, I don't remember anything, but my body recalls little things."

"Like what?" Kuroko asked curiously.

He stopped sweeping and leaned against the nearest wall. "Like I said before, I feel like my body can just keep going. My endurance is strong but I can't recall ever working out or doing anything that even relates to staying fit.

And also, the other day outside, a few bees were over by the flower bed where I was sweeping, and I ran." He laughed a bit. "I ran for my life because I was scared. So whoever I am…whoever I was, I must have been terrified by bees."

Kuroko smiled at him, and not a fake smile either, a genuine one. "At least you remember something."

"Yeah…I guess you're right."

Kagami entered once again this time followed by Yukio and Kise. They each held a small box full of papers and hand bound books. Kuroko wrinkled his nose at the sudden musky smell that entered his nose.

"We are gonna be here all night" Kise sighed slumping down into a seat.

"Stop complaining. It's what we have to do." Yukio lightly tapped Kise on the head with one of the books.

"Well what if we don't find anything that helps us?" the blonde asked shuffling through some yellowed papers. "What then?"

"Then we keep looking." Kuroko grabbed his own stack of paper. "Until we find something that we can use at least."

The others followed suit, grabbing their own books and papers and diving in.

With a larger group it was far easier to get through the pages. At least it was easier than it would have been if he was researching alone. However, despite how many pages of information they got through, there wasn't much to find about the Demon's Night Parade besides what they already knew.

It wasn't until Yukio was flipping through the pages of a worn out red book that he grabbed everybody's attention.

"Guys, I think I found something that may be of use." Yukio looked up from the book he was reading.

The other eyes locked onto him as he spoke.

"We all know that the myth says the demons will kill any one that gets in their way, which is why people in the stories locked themselves in their home. The people used charms to ward off the demos from their home till the sun came up. But that wasn't all. Apparently there were people that fought off the monsters as well."

"You mean the soldiers." Kise sat papers he was holding onto the ground.

"No, like an Onmyodo…" his eyes darted to Kuroko.

"Don't we know one of those?" Kagami scratched his head in thought.

Yukio continued. "We could probably find out more on the parade if we had books or records from an Onmyodo. I mean, they have to keep records of that stuff right, especially if they fought during those times."

"Wait." Kise interrupted. "Shintarou Midorima. Yeah, he's one of those."

"Maybe he has better information in his records than us." Kagami added. He turned to Kuroko who was already nodding.

"I agree. And considering he has the militia, there is bound to be stories on the battles against the demons. And even if they are just legends in their books, we will know how important the information in the stories are."

"So what do we do, go visit Midorima?"

"We can't risk leaving the village for too long. So Kise, I trust you to send a messenger."

The blonde smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'll send a message as soon as I can."

"Good, tell him to bring all the books he has on the Demon Parade. Once he's here we can-" a heavy knock disturbs them and the group turns and faces the door. It's a hard and continuous knock that doesn't pause between hits.

Seeing as though it seemed urgent, Kuroko jumped to his feet to get the door. Once it's opened he sees a familiar face in distress.

Riko is breathing heavy and her eyes are wide. Once she sees the priest she wraps her arms around him. "Kuroko, Kuroko it's terrible."

He wraps his arms around her in response and pats her back. He can feel her heart racing in her chest as it thuds against his own. "What is it Riko-san?" by then the others had crowded around, even Aomine was curious as to what was happening.

"I..It, I can't believe it." She trembled squeezing the priest tighter.

"Riko-san, please calm down and tell me what's happened."

She gathered herself and grabbed his arm. "Come, please. It's a little boy, his body was just found."

The priest's eyes widened. He looked back at the others before they all, including Aomine, rushed out and followed Riko to the scene. Riko didn't speak till they arrived. The scene was about five minutes into the village a few blocks from the school.

"They said he was found an hour after classes let out. Some kids who stayed late found the body." The group couldn't get to close, the village authorities had taken over the scene. And they did not take too kindly to Kuroko. One in particular. He was a handsome older man with black hair that curled around am angular face. He always wore nice looking clothes, always black, and had a knack for spotting Kuroko in a crowd, not that it was difficult.

His almond eyes locked on to the priest immediately, but he made no effort to move.

Kuroko thought it best to ignore him. "Riko-san, did you know this boy?"

"Not personally…but he was a member of my dad's dojo, so I saw him a lot and spoke to him on occasion. He is…was a good kid."

"I'm sorry Riko-san, but I'm not sure why you called me here. I can't do anything here."

"Yes you can. This wasn't a normal murder."

He looked at her curiously. "What do you mean this wasn't a normal murder. Are you saying something supernatural is involved?"

She nodded and motioned for them to step away from the crowd that had gathered. "I overheard the group of girls who found the body talking. They said it looked like an animal attack."

"It may have been." Yukio said.

"I know, I thought so to but.." she looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was nearby. " I got close enough to see the body before they covered it all up. There were bruises around the kid's ankle, and the bite marks that covered him weren't animal."

Kuroko frowned. "What do you mean not animal?"

"They were too small-l to normal to be animal. It was more…more human. Like a human had attacked this boy." She choked back a cry. "and then I saw it."

"Saw what." Kuroko needed all the information.

She stepped aside and pointed toward the body. "There were drag marks coming from his home into the street. Like something had drug him through the house and outside. You can see it still since the police haven't cleaned it up yet."

Kise folded his arms. "So a human did it? I mean, a really sick human being but it still sounds like police business to me. "

She pursed her lips then looked back at the crime scene. "I don't know, it just…felt wrong."

The priest knew there was nothing he could do. Unless it was a demon behind all this, then all he could do was wait for the police to figure everything out. As obscure and horrific it was to know there was someone out there who mutilated a child like that, it was completely out of his hands.

Kuroko put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, the police will find the person who did this and-"

A blood curdling scream pierced the air. Everyone turned in the direction of the scream, the police pushed past the groups and headed in its direction.

Kuroko looked to Kagami.

"I smell human blood." He looked back at the priest who wasted no time in running behind the police.

The others followed their footsteps drowned out by shouts and gasps. It was only around the corner where they saw the body. A woman was stooped over the small girl crying, begging for help. Riko couldn't watch she turned to Kuroko for comfort and she held his arm around her.

"I need to get closer." He gently released Riko and Kagami took his place holding onto her in a surprisingly gentle way.

The priest went forward struggling against the small crow that was gathering. He managed to work his way to the front and get a good look. The little girl was hard to look at. He turned away for a brief moment to gather enough nerve to look longer. The wounds on her couldn't only come from a monster. Although the marks looked human made, small indentation of teeth and scratch marks, the real wounds that must have caused the death were sickening. No human, could have done all this.

He studied the ground looking for any clues. Just as Riko had pointed out at the other scene, there were faint drag marks from where the body had been pulled through the street from the child's house. Kuroko gulped. If this was something supernatural, then he had to do something.

He looked to where the police stood, talking to witnesses and the crying, what Kuroko assumed, mother of the child.

The lack hair officer noticed him staring, this time he made his over to Kuroko.

"Tetsuya. " he said his name like they were friends.

"Harasawa." Kuroko eyed him.

"What brings you into town."

"The same thing that brought you."

The man rolled his eyes. "Look kid, I don't have time for any of your make believe stories okay. So if you're here to stir up some supernatural crap to scare these people then you have another thing coming."

"I'm here to help." He replied plainly. "Have you checked the kid's house?"

"I'm not discussing business with you."

"I can help." He pleaded with his eyes. "I can help you okay, I just need-."

"What you need to do is take your little ghost gang and scram. I don't have time to keep you in line. Kids are turning up dead all over the place and you wanna waste my time crying ghost and demons? It's total chaos in the village."

Kuroko's heart jumped. "All over the place? You mean these aren't the only two." He could see the man curse himself under his breath. Despite not meaning to, Harasawa had given him all he needed.

Kuroko spun around and headed back to join Riko and the others. "There are more deaths throughout the city." It broke his heart to say that. These were children for god's sake. They were innocent children who did nothing to anybody. Kuroko could feel his heart sink. Although it wasn't his fault, he still felt partially responsible. He was supposed to protect this town. He was supposed to keep it safe. And just when he thought he knew what he was doing, this thing comes along.

"One is bad enough." Yukio gulped. "If the killer is moving that fast, killing that fast, and moving about great distances without being seen then."

"It has to be a demon." Kagami finished.

"We need to do something now." The priest said quietly. "Whoever this demon is, he's only targeting children. Kise-kun, you and Yukio-san take Riko and head home. Go ahead and send a messenger for Midorima. Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun will stay with me. We need to go search the houses for clues. We need to know what we're dealing with so we can stop it before it tears this town apart." He looked everyone over and they nodded.

"You want me to stay with you?" Aomine asked as Yukio, Kise, and Riko turned to leave.

"Well, you're of much better use here than at home cleaning floors."

The priest eyed the group of officers who were talking in a circle. "Let's go back to the other scene. There will be less people there and we can get into the house to look around."

The three quietly stalked away watching to make sure they were not spotted. The other house was still being watched by police but they were only surrounding the actual body. If done carefully, they could get into the house without being seen. Which is exactly what they did.

The guards were too busy too actually notice them, they were over and in in seconds. The house was small and plain. Nothing in particular stood out upon entering it besides the trail of blood. The followed it though the small house to a back room.

"This must be the boy's room." Aomine whispered looking down on the scattered toys.

"Let's look around." Kuroko suggested. "I'll stay here and check the boy's room out, you guys look around the rest of the house. And try to be quiet."

They nodded silently and dispersed,

Kuroko shuffled across the floor. There wasn't much to look for in the room. Everything looked normal. The boy must've been playing when it happened because there were toys everywhere. That thought made him stop. If this was where it happened then there should have been more blood.

He gave the room a 360 look around. The only blood on the floor was the drag marks. He followed them with his eyes stopping when they retreated behind a closed door. He licked his lips nervously as he approached the closet door, slowly opening it when it started to creak. He could smell it before it was even fully open. The stench of blood mixed with a rotten scent that burned the inside of his nostrils. Like rotten eggs that were left outside in the sun to bake. It was putrid and he had to choke back the vile that wanted to escape his mouth.

He could see that this was where the crime happened, a pool of blood sat in the center. He lowered his head at the sight and went to close the door. His eyes caught something in the light. Something that made him stop. Something was hidden in the back of the closet. He leaned forward, holding his breath and being careful not to get too close to the blood. He grabbed what he assumed was a piece of old cloth examining it thoroughly. It was a dirty, stained white color and felt almost charred in his hands. He could make out a faint red spiral design. Quickly, he stuffed the old cloth in his sleeve, ready to bolt out.

He crept out of the roomed and motioned for the others to follow him. "I got something; we shouldn't linger here any longer."

They left just as quietly as they came, and walked swiftly around the corner. Kuroko pulled the cloth he had hidden from his pocket once they were out of view. "I found this in the child's closet." He held the torn cloth up, for the other two to see."

"Maybe whatever did it ripped the kid's clothes, I mean, he was covered in wounds."

"Yeah, but what if the kid ripped it off the guy who did it?" Aomine suggested otherwise.

"That's what I was thinking. This cloth looks far too old for that kid to be wearing." He looked at it closer. "And the material doesn't fit the material used now for clothing."

"So it's not just normal material then?"

"I don't think so." He gave the piece of cloth to Kagami. "You can make out the design on the robe if you look very carefully. "

Aomine leaned in to get a closer look. "It looks like little spirals on it."

"It's a design they used to put on the old monks of long ago. The spirals stood for the spiritual energy that the priests had."

"You think a monk did this?" Kagami questioned.

Kuroko sat quiet for a moment. If this was from the robe of a monk and the murders were caused by this said monk then it could only be one creature. "It must be a Gagoze."

"A what?"

"There isn't much on much on the legend of Gagoze himself. Legend says he used to be a simple monk, but he was cold hearted and lazy. When he died, the gods who he had ignores all his life cursed him to live as a disfigured spirit. The monk was furious at his fate; he decided to take his revenge on the gods by killing the people that worshipped them. And not just go after any person, he only kills children."

"Bastard…" Kagami muttered under his breath. "How the hell do we find him?"

Kuroko frowned. "To be honest I'm not sure." Then he got an idea. "Wait. Kagami-kun can you smell him out?"

The red-head raised a brow. "Smell him out?"

The priest gestured to the cloth in Kagami's hands. "Just try okay. If he keeps going at the pace he's going, then we don't have any time to waste."

Kagami shifted on his feet. He was no dog familiar but his nose could smell things miles away. He brought the cloth to his face and took in the scent. The old smell flooded his nostrils and he had to restrain himself from coughing. After a long inhale, he handed the cloth back to the priest and turned his nose up. He closed his eyes and sifted through the smells in the air searching for the one that would lead them to the demon.

-**Somewhere Downtown-**

Little Shizu was scared: Utterly and completely terrified. It was bad enough that she had to walk home from school alone while there were scary police running around, their eyes wide and full of alarm. But then she arrived home to an empty house.

Not that it was her first time alone in the house. Her mother was a jewelry vender, a family business, and sometimes, depending on how busy the streets were, she would stay out late to make a little extra cash. Her mother never questioned her staying home alone. Shizu was 10, they lived in a friendly and safe part of the village, and their neighbors would check in on the little girl every hour. Shizu usually felt safe.

But not today.

She took a big gulp when she entered her room. Something was off. Something was different. She looked around at the toys piled onto the floor. They were exactly as she had left them this morning. Her eyes shot immediately to the closet of her room. It was open slightly although she couldn't recall if she had left it that way or not.

She eyed the crease of blackness, staring it down as if she was having a staring contest with another person…but no one was there.

Mustering her courage, the girl ran forward and slammed the closet door shut. She stepped back and held herself in her arms. Maybe she was being silly, maybe she was just paranoid.

Then she saw it happen. The door slowly inched open. Not a lot, only a few inches, but enough to make her jump.

She backed up slowly, increasing in speed as the sound of faint scratching filled her ears. She turned to run but the door to her room slammed shut in front of her, knocking her off her feet. She let out a cry as her closet door flung open. She saw only a black abyss, which terrified her more than if she would have seen something.

She pulls herself up, pulling at the door to her room that won't budge an inch. She bangs on the door crying and screaming.

Shizu turns to the closet, there is something coming out of it. A wrinkled hand emerges. It's covered in dried blood with dark fingernails that looked broken at the tip. It was shaking, causing tiny droplets of crusted blood to fall to the floor.

Shizu lets out a blood curdling scream and pushed her body against the door. But no one is coming. Her heart pounds in her chest as the creature reveals even more of itself. It's skin looks leathered and yellowed, it's teeth are jagged and broken off, leaving sharp stubs in his mouth. But his eyes are what terrify her the most. Black voids without a hint of life.

The monster moaned releasing a rank odor that makes the girl want to puke.

In a desperate attempt to flee she throws herself into the door. She's tiny, but she tries anyway. The monster crawls on its belly, dragging itself out of the blackness of her closet.

She keeps thrusting, and only on her fourth attempt does the door go swing open and allow her to fall out. But that's what happens, she _falls._ And in that short amount of time it's across the room, standing now.

She screams and shuffles across the floor just out of its reach but it rushes at her. It's arms reach for her but she cowers away.

It's futile. The monster closes in on her, and she can no longer run. Tears stream as she forces her eyes closed and wait for the pain.

They make it just in time. Kagami, being the fastest of the three rushes the house literally throwing the door open. He sees the little girl and without a second thought attacks the Gagoze. It's taken by surprise and falls to the floor.

Kuroko rushes in and heads straight for the child. She's scared but unharmed. He comforts her with a strong hug. "You must run. Go somewhere safe, but leave this house."

"B..but."

"Hey now, it's okay. We will take care of the monster." He kissed her forehead and lightly pushes her to the door. "Go"

She nods and runs.

Kagami struggles with the creature that moves far quicker than he imagined. "He's strong." Kagami grunts as the demon claws at him. It moves quickly and efficiently not wasting a single movement.

Kuroko summons his Javelin. "Whatever we do, we can't let him escape." Kuroko rushes at him and the monster turns his focus on him.

He meets the Javelin but moves quickly out of its way leaving Kuroko wide open. Gagoze strikes him with his claws slashing at his face.

Kuroko cringed. The scratch stung and he would probably get infected if not treated. In retaliation he thrust his elbow into the creature's side before spinning on his heels and landing a solid kick.

It hit the back wall with a thud and slid down to the floor.

"Why are you here?" Kuroko demanded.

It coughed up blood with a smile but did not answer.

Kuroko frowned. "He sent you didn't he? Akaishi."

The demon was up again in seconds, this time rushing Kagami who pulled out his blade. The demon was just too quick and knocked it out of his hands before he could put it to any use. It gave a crooked grin before swiping at the red heads middle. The stinging sensation made Kagami grit his teeth. "Damn it!" he moved back before throwing a punch at its face.

It landed sending him falling back.

"Kagami-kun, you okay." Kuroko could still feel his face burning from the scratch.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's only a flesh wound." He narrowed his eyes at the Gagoze. "You're pretty tough for an old monk"

He responded with laughter. "And you're pretty weak for a familiar."

Kagami hissed before launching his blade at the man.

The demon held his hand up reflecting the dagger back at Kagami.

The redhead's eyes widened with surprise as he weapon flew back at him. "The hell?" he stuttered. He had almost forgotten that this thing used to be a monk. Clearly it had retained his abilities.

Kuroko pulled a charm from his clothed and tossed it just as fast at Kagami. "_Shishi._" He called as the charm made contact with Kagami. The paper emitted a blue light that expanded into a barrier repelling the knife.

The Gagoze turned to Kuroko, its appearance making the priest shudder. "You seem strong. You must be Kuroko. He talks a great deal about you. He tells us that you will aid us in our struggle."

Kuroko fumed. "If he really thinks that's going to happen he had another thing coming." He ran forward and thrust his javelin. This time it made contact. The monk stumbles back as the cool metal sinks into his flesh. He laughs.

"He says that you can no longer help these people. They will all die, and it will be your fault. "

Kuroko forced the blade in deeper. "I will not let innocent people die."

"You already have." He says coldly before placing his finger against Kuroko's head. A spark flickers before the priest is sent flying backwards.

Aomine, who stayed back and out of the way, runs and catches him in his arms. "You okay?" he asks

"Yes. Thank you." Kuroko glared at the monk.

The monk laughed again but quickly halted when he felt leather around his neck. "Touch him again and die!" Kagami yelled, yanking his whip back and sending the monk flying backward. Kagami picked up his knife from the floor and sheathed it. "What is Akaishi planning?" he yelled.

The man put a crusty hand to his neck gasping. "He's planning on a parade, don't you know."

Kagami glared.

"As I said before, he wanted to use Kuroko to help us. But he didn't say anything about you."

"You sound as though you have a chance in this fight." He readied his blade again.

"Oh I didn't before," he chuckled. "but I do now." His lips curled into a smile.

"What are you-" a surge of pain ran through his body. He began to shake uncontrollably as the wound on his stomach burned.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko shouted running toward him. He was halted mid-way however when he experienced his own surge of pain. He grabbed his cheek which began to burn.

"Kuroko…" Kagami clenched his teeth and tried to step forward but fell midstep.

Kuroko dropped to his knees with no more control over his body. "Poison." He cringed as he fell face first onto the ground.

Aomine ran to his side and stooped down to the floor. "Hey, Kuroko, don't. You have to get up."

The monk laughed once more as he pushed himself up and off the floor. "I'm far too lazy to fight you all first hand, so I figured out a way around it."

"You cheated!" Aomine shouted.

"I didn't cheat, merely gave myself an advantage. Maybe they should not have been tricked so easily." He cracked his neck and looked toward Kagami. "Well, we don't need you, so I'll kill you then kill that Oni. And then when I'm done, I'll kill the rest of the helpless children in this place."

"I won't let you." Kuroko groaned. He wanted to move, he wanted to fight, but he had no strength. The poison was coursing through his veins and he could no nothing to stop it.

"You have no choice but to let me." He was standing over Kagami now. He stooped, and pulled the knife from the familiar's fingers.

The priest felt his heart race. "No." he looked at Aomine. "You have to help. Aomine, you have to stop him."

The larger boy shook his head. "I can't, what am I supposed to do? I mean, I know I'm strong but-"

"You are more than that. You're an Oni, just like that monk said. "

"I don't even know what-"

"You have to." Kuroko begged. He actually begged. NEVER, would he think himself here, begging for his mother's killer to help him. Yet, here he was. "Please." He knew the power of Oni. They were one of the strongest demon classes.

Aomine swallowed hard. He looked at the pleading eyes of his savior and the helpless body of Kagami. He owed them his life, even if he didn't know much about that life at all. He had to do something. He couldn't let that monster kill Kagami right in front of Kuroko or himself for that matter.

He stood up. "Hey!" he shouted at the man as the dagger hovered above Kagami's neck. "You're forgetting about me aren't you?"

He scoffed. "No, I haven't forgotten about you. But an Oni who doesn't even know how to use his powers is useless."

Aomine rushed him and elbowed the man in the jaw. He stumbled back but did not fall. Instead, he swung the knife forward in one quick movement. It grazed Aomine's shoulder.

"Aomine-kun. Get my javelin, hurry." Kuroko yelled. The Oni nodded as he dodged another blow. Sweat was already trickling down his face.

He dove to the ground and rolled to where the javelin sat. He grabbed it tight and held it out offensively.

"Oh, you're gonna fight now." The man threw the knife to the ground. He flexed his hands, putting emphasis on his claws. "It only takes a scratch."

"Then I guess I won't let you close enough will I?"

It was the monk who lunged forward this time around. Aomine had to focus on his movements in order to evade him.

Kuroko watched the struggle. He wanted to help. If only he could reach his charms. But alas his arms wouldn't budge from under him. He could manage enough strength to move his arms, but that was about it.

"You are weak." The monk moved quickly behind Aomine and gave him a hard kick to the back.

The Oni toppled over and lost his grip on the javelin. It flew from his hand and rolled to the other side of the room. "Damn."

The monk jumped at him again but Aomine lifted a foot and kicked him in the chest.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko yelped. "You have to hold him off." Kuroko closed his eyes and it his lip. If he could get the use of his hands back, he could exorcise the monster. But that was easier said than done. The poison was running through his entire body. It wasn't fatal, but it was still doing its job. He clenched his fist the best he could, digging his nails in until he broke skin. He could feel the blood trickle down his palm, which is what he wanted. If he could just get rid of the poison in his hands, or at least shock his body into obeying, then he could exorcise him. But he needed time, and only Aomine could manage that.

Aomine jumped to his feet. He hurried over to where the javelin lied and took it firmly in his hand. He knew he couldn't manage for long. The demon was just far too quick for him.

"Giving up already." Although the Gagoze was severely injured from Kuroko's earlier attack, it still had strength and showed no signs of letting up.

"Not a chance." And Aomine was on him again. He kept his distance but allowed himself to strike at him and jab. He made contact a few times but nothing serious. The Gagoze dodged most of his strikes and then would return them with a kick if he was close enough.

Kuroko could wiggle his fingers now. It wasn't anything that could help but it was a start.

Aomine looked to the priest. He could see the determined look on his face and how he kept his eyes on the fight.

"Your fight is here!" The Gagoze shrieked. He moved in close and head butted Aomine to the floor. "If that priest is a distraction, maybe I should just knock him senseless". He turned and faced Kuroko who shot him a death glare.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt too much." He popped his knuckles, lifting his hand up with his claws protruding.

Aomine shouted at him. "Leave him alone." He wouldn't have it. He couldn't have this boy hurt or worse. Kuroko was all he knew, literally. He didn't know who he was; he didn't know where he came from. All he knew was that Kuroko was his first memory. Kuroko was the one who knew him. In his heart Aomine knew he had done something to truly hurt Kuroko in the past, he could see it in the bluenette's eyes. Despite that, despite all that sadness and rage behind his eyes, he kept him alive. He healed him and let him stay.

He growled as the man yanked up Kuroko with one hand.

Kuroko had to turn away as the man laughed, the stench of his rotted body was bad enough but the reek that escaped his mouth was much worse. He tried to hold back his gags and that made the man only laugh harder.

Aomine felt his blood boil at the rough handling of the priest. "Let him go." He growled again, this time deeper.

Kuroko's mouth dropped as he watched Aomine's eyes flash a bright blue. He could barely move his hand now, but he was close.

The demon smiled. "Well what do we have here." He tossed Kuroko harshly sending him to the other side of the room. He hit the wall and fell on his back.

They needed to end this fast.

Aomine ran straight to the Gagoze. He swung the javelin once more. The force he used knocked the demon off his feet.

The smile was gone from the Gagoze's face now. He clenched his teeth and lunged hands first.

Kuroko could barely see them, but if he tilted his head back far enough he could make out their movement.

"Kuroko!" Kagami shouted.

"I'm fine." He breathed. "Can you see what's happening?"

"They stopped moving." He muttered. "I..I think he got him…Kuroko, I think he got Aomine."

Kuroko mustered up all his strength he ground his teeth together before successfully flipping himself over to his belly where he could actually see what was going on.

He could see them gripping each other. Aomine had the javelin pushed into the demon's chest, while the demon had his claws digging into Aomine's flesh.

No, they weren't in his chest.

The Gagoze spat blood onto the floor. "H..how are you…how did you do that?"

Aomine, who wore a shocked expression, looked down to the man's hands. His nails broken, some of them hanging off by merely a strand of skin, and his own skin was untouched.

The man doubled over in pain, holding his hand in the process.

Aomine backed up slowly pulling the javelin out with him. "My skin….what happened."

Kuroko let out a sigh of relief. "Aomine-kun make sure he doesn't move." He forced his hand forward and stretched it toward the demon. He did mantra's with his hand, flinging blood in the process, as Aomine kept an eye on the man.

The demon yelped when he saw the priest but stopped and gave a laugh instead. "It's not over Kuroko, it's not even close to being over. When night comes, it's here to stay. We will no longer live in the shadows. We will rule this world with Akaishi as our king."

Kuroko opened his mouth and began the chant: _"Crux sancta sit mihi lux / Non draco sit mihi dux _

_Vade retro satana / Numquam suade mihi vana _

_Sunt mala quae libas / Ipse venena bibas"_

The man continued laughing even after his body burst into a blue flame. He laughed until all that was left was a pile of dark ashes.

Kuroko let out another sigh of relief, this time closing his eyes.

Aomine was still staring down at himself. He examined his hands and skin. It was strange. Earlier he was hit across the arm by the knife and it had drawn blood. But when he attacked him with his nails something else happened. His skin had turned hard, like stone, and the demon's nails snapped on contact. Not only was he himself stronger, but his skin was to. He didn't know how he did it, he figured it must have something to do with him being an 'Oni'.

He turned to the two on the floor. "We should probably get out of here."

Kagami let out a laugh. "Too bad we destroyed the house."

"I'll explain everything to them..as soon as I get the feeling back in my legs." Kuroko groaned. "We need to get a hold of Yukio, he may have read about something that can help get the poison out of our system."

"Agreed." The other two nodded as Aomine began to lift them both and carry them out of the house.

Yukio had indeed read something on a type of poison that causes paralysis. The cure was easy enough to make into a tea for them to drink. They were up and moving in a matter of minutes.

Kuroko had told the girl's mother what had happened. She didn't want to believe but he could see it in her face that she did. She gave them her thanks and embraced them all. The girl, although terrified to go back home, was safe and had no injuries. Kuroko would have gone to the police but figured it best to stay away. If anything, they would have blamed him for the murders.

Aomine stayed back as Kuroko and Kagami went and gave their respects to the parents of those lost.

Kuroko came to him after they finished at the last house. "Aomine-kun." He spoke stepping beside the dark skinned boy. "I wanted to say thank you." He owed Aomine his and Kagami's life; it was as simple as that.

"It's the least I could do." He folded is arms. "You and the others are all I have. All I know." He bit his lip nervously.

"You could have run, you could have left while we were down. Instead you chose to stay and fight a fight you might not have won. You not only saved us, you saved this town." Again, he could hardly believe the words that were coming out of his mouth…and again they were all true. "You did good."

"I don't feel like it."

Kuroko gave him a side gaze. "What do you mean?"

"I'm happy that I was able to help…but I'm also scared, because I did something that is impossible again. I keep finding things out about myself and I don't want to. My mind wants to remember my past…but my heart, my heart is telling me it's best to forget. "

Kuroko pondered on that. He didn't want him to remember either.

"If remembering means I'm going to lose you and the others then I'd rather forget. I know I haven't known you guys for long and I know you feel that you're holding me hostage or something. But you're my first memory. When I think back and try to remember things, the first thing I see is your face standing over me. " his eyes shifted to Kuroko. "Even if they were on bad terms, I still cherish that memory. I have so few, I need to take care of the ones I have."

That made the priest smile. "Well, for what it's worth. The longer you stay around the more happy memories you can make." he took in a breath of air. "We may not always see eye to eye in this little family…but it's still family "

He looked him over and smiled. "Thank you Kuroko."

Kuroko laughed at himself. Here he was making another friend, a friend he once thought of as only an enemy.

The priest turned to face where Kagami was standing in wait. He gave his lover smile that was returned right back as the redhead approached him. "I hate to interrupt but I want you to know that I'm about to kiss you" He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips, the bluenette went eat red. Aomine chuckled and turned away.

"Welcome to the family." Kagami laughed turning to face Aomine. He still wouldn't lower his guard to the Oni, but he took comfort in knowing that he would protect Kuroko if he himself couldn't.

Kuroko laughs to, but he is sad. He is hurt that the one who caused this is Akaishi. All because he wanted Kuroko. It hurt; it sent ripples of heart wrenching pain through his chest when he thought of the parent's faces. Their children had dies because of him. It was his fault and he knew it.

But he wouldn't let it shake him. It only gave him more motivation to defeat Akaishi and those who follow him. He would protect this town as his mother did, and he would make sure that Akaishi would pay for each and every death that he had caused.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Preview:**

**Terrible news from a friend shakes Kuroko to the core and ruins a connection he thought he had to them. He hears words he never wanted to hear from someone and it hurts. **

**His guilt quickly worsens when he realizes that they are out of time. The night of the Demon Parade is closing in sooner than they had thought and they are not ready. **

**When the war drums begin to play it is only Kuroko and his small group that stand to defend the innocent. **

**Chapter 23: Something Wicked **


End file.
